The XXXX You Say
by Selector
Summary: The Tri Wizard, The dementors, Voldemort and now expelled or a trial. Harry has had enough. Some peoples plans are not going to survive this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The fuck you say."

The goblin glared for a moment then chuckled "No wizard, you have been played like a fiddle since your unfortunate parents fell for the lies of an idiot." Bonecrusher, the Potter account manager, chuckled some more. "Fortunately for you, as he very illegally intercepted your Gringotts mail, we can undo much of his idiocy. All the withdrawals from your trust vault not made by you for one, and educating you in your responsibilities regarding your Gringotts managed Family holdings for another. Now what else can we help you with wizard?"

Harry blinked "I'm tired of this crazy ass wizarding world and I want out."

Bonecrusher frowned "The Potters have extensive holdings all over the planet wizard." He thumped an enormous book down on the desk in front of Harry. "Pick a place and the appropriate documentation will be provided."

Harry flipped through the tome and stopped at a picture of a large three story house with a wraparound porch half way up a forested hill with several barns and out buildings "This one."

Bonecrusher leaned over and looked "A farm in Tennessee, five thousand hectares, all but one hundred fifty hectares of that unplottable, fifteen miles from the nearest town, corn, soybeans and wheat in rotation, a large hog operation consuming the corn. Cattle, chickens, a produce operation and a large potion ingredient operation. Good choice. Oh, a twenty-five thousand pound allotment of tobacco, reportedly several thousand tons of locally grown Connecticut shade and corojo ageing as well. Apparently the farm manager is branching out into local cigar production. Your properties in Honduras already produce some very good cigars. Candela all the way to oscuro. So the knowledge is there for to be drawn on. We will watch that with interest. The rest Fire Cure and Burley. Very nice, moderately productive, full staff of elves, yes this could be very good, Southern Regional School of Magic in apparition range, so you can continue your education. Very good." The Goblin pushed a rune on his desk and another goblin appeared "Take Heir Potter and give him the full briefing." Harry rose and followed the new Goblin. Bonecrusher chuckled in glee. He would get the heir out of the way until he was twenty one while he would use the Potter fortune to crush all the others. Muhahahahaha! He might have to buy Dumbledore something nice for keeping the boy so ignorant. Before he was imprisoned for trying to rob the Potters that is. The gift would come back and it was the thought that counted. Muhahahaha!

Harry Potter sat through the briefing obviously designed to lull him to sleep and listened intently. If Hermione had gotten him to stay awake through Binns he could stay awake through this. There were several options available. The Goblins could be given free reign with his very substantial assets, he could put limits on them by value of transaction before they had to seek his permission or they could manage his assets and pay him a fee. Hmmm. Perhaps a mix of these would be best. They were after all the experts. His position of strength was withdrawing his assets.

Bonecrusher sat in his office looking at the Potter heir with grudging admiration. Manage the Potter accounts and get ten percent of all profits but pay fifty percent of all losses. Heir Potter keeps his trust vault as is and it is allotted fifty thousand galleons a year until he is twenty five, or the parties mutually agree to terminate management. Management couldn't sell any real property but he could lease it for no more than twenty years with Heir Potters consent. Heir Potter gets a medical check and any problems corrected and then leaves for the US. That put the Potter accounts in Bonecrusher's hands for ten years. He could easily tailor his plans to that. Yes this was doable. Not as good as he thought he would get but then who thought the child wizard would resist the hypnotism of the power point briefing? Plus when had a wizard ever read a contract and had the fine print enlarged and translated. Never, that was when. "Done."

Harry smiled and signed then was whisked off to the Goblin Infirmary.

TFS

Hermione woke up and looked at her window. Hedwig sat there. She took the letter and gave the owl a scratch and an owl treat. She opened the letter and read, then read it again then read it one more time. "Language Harry." Hermione was a speed reader with ninety seven percent recall and she still thought she missed something in amongst the opening rant, the list of perceived wrongs, the recounting of all their adventures and the closing rant so she wandered to the kitchen reading it again then when finished put the letter on the table and turned the kettle on. Katherine Granger wandered in and picked up the parchment.

"Does this boy always curse like a demented Color Sergeant?"

Hermione shook her head "No something has him really upset."

Roger Granger had now wandered in and read the parchment over his wife's shoulder "I can't imagine what. Being charged with a crime he didn't commit, and then getting a second offense, again unwarranted, and expelled for protecting his cousin. Is the boy Dudley really a 'fat useless blob of phlegm that the best part of ran down Aunt Petunia's leg'?

Hermione blushed "That's his cousin. He abuses Harry and his miserable parents let him do it."

Katherine Granger raised a brow and took out a notepad, she wrote a list and looked at Hermione "Troll? Basilisk? Werewolf? You were a hostage for this Viktor boy? A boy died!" She got up and went to the phone. Hermione sighed as she heard her mother arranging cover and appointments moved.

"Damnit Harry." Hermione suppressed the urge to facepalm.

Roger looked at Katherine's list and then at Hedwig who had appeared in the Kitchen window. He took a piece of paper and wrote a note and then strode over and attached it to the bird. Hedwig took off before Hermione could order her thoughts.

"Daddy?"

Roger smiled "OK so it really is bad. You only call me Daddy and do that Sailor Moon anime face when you're in trouble."

Hermione slumped in a seat at the breakfast table.

TFS

Harry gasped choked and retched as the gillyweed wore off and he was dragged, a moment and a breath to late, from the glowing vat of noxious slime. The goblins laughed and turned the hoses on him. Forty minutes later he was back in Bonecrusher's office, dizzy, starving and dying of thirst. Food and drink appeared and Harry started wolfing it down and drinking his mouth empty so he could stuff more food in. Bonecrusher laughed uproariously. As soon as Harry finished he would see what kind of deal could be made to pull that abomination out of his head, should be worth a percentage point on the management fee both ways.

TFS

"Have you slept with him?"

"What! No Mother!"

"What the hell is wrong with you then? You are of age. You could get married in Scotland, where you live most of the year. Have your brains dribbled out your ears? Hermione Jane Granger you have a brain. He isn't shagging you senseless so what other excuse do you have for not using it. I just sat here and time lined out your now supposedly whole truth of your time in Hogwarts and then we walked back through what you know of Harry Potter's life. How can you not see he is being manipulated, probably by your headmaster and the Ministry is panting to get their hands on this allegedly immense wealth the Potters are sitting on when he dies? Estate taxes in this country are ridiculous, and even if he names an heir those worthless twats in the government will get their hands on a large part of his estate, I guarantee it. It's what government twats do! How can you not see he has saved you at least twice and it nearly killed him? That's not to mention him sitting by you while you were petrified telling you things Roger hasn't told me in eighteen years of marriage. How can you not see he is madly in love with you? I see it in every letter you write home. If I did some of the things to your father you have so blithely written about he would have me over his lap and spanked pink. Or is that your goal?"

"Mother!"

"Harry not only tolerates it but comes back for more. That is a boy in love Hermione! How is it that you haven't realized you are madly in love with him? You act just like a new wife, at least according to your letters and you broke his enemy's nose, with your fist! Is he ugly?"

"Mother!"

"Are you frigid?"

Roger shook his head and stepped into the fray, this was getting out of hand. "This school hasn't been good for you Hermione. We had high hopes that among other children with magic you would blend better but it apparently has not happened although you do seem to have found a really good friend. You aren't going back there." Hermione's head snapped up and Roger held out his hands "There are other schools Hermione and the school name on the sheepskin isn't everything. We're going to take a break for a few minutes until Harry gets here and then we are all going to have a long, civil, talk. Now go take a walk or something and cool off." Hermione rose stiffly and went into the garden.

Katherine had seen Hermione's terrified face. "She doesn't care about the diploma Roger. Hogwarts is where Harry is. I can't believe you haven't even snogged him Hermione. What can you be thinking? Frustration leads to violence you know that. Probably half of why you punched that little Malfoy twat." She looked after her daughter and shook her head.

Roger sighed.

TFS

Harry finished wolfing down food, well not finished but he couldn't possibly stuff another bite in. Bonecrusher nodded "Now we need to discuss getting that soul fragment from behind that scar of yours Heir Potter, a procedure fraught with danger I'm afraid, but the last step of your treatment requires it. Now for say a percent less on the losses side and a percent more on the profits side I think we can undertake this."

Harry sat for a moment and then laughed "Let me write a will and then we will speak about this."

Bonecrusher didn't see a problem with this, the boy knew no one, so sent him to the inheritance department.

An hour later he wanted to gouge out his eyes after reading the will. Hermione Jane Granger, Heir of Sir Roger Granger, VC, OBE and Her Majesty the Queen of England were his heirs in that order. Harry beamed at him "So how about fifty two percent of losses made good and the same ten percent of profits."

Bonecrusher sighed; there was no way to get at the money now. If it had just been Granger that could have been done, messy but doable, with the Queen mentioned her notice would have already been posted and her account manager the Director would be breathing down his neck momentarily "I will agree to remove the soul fragment at our expense and the contract stays the same."

They haggled some more and Harry got fifty one percent of losses made good. Harry grinned "Done." He followed a goblin away to the cursebreakers.

TFS

Fleur shook Harry's shoulder gently "We put it in a teddy bear Harry, what do you want us to do with the bear?"

Harry turned his head and looked at the bear on the table beside him. Its black eyes bored straight into him "KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

Fleur put her hand over her mouth, and using a pair of meter long tongs, took the bear by its neck and away to the dragon pens. It was what they were going to do with it anyway but Teddy Ruxpin had become the creepiest bear in the world with that almost horcrux stuffed in it and even though the electronics were burned out they had had to petrify the thing. Fleur had nearly wet herself when it struggled to its feet. They had wanted to see how Harry reacted to it. Hey, you took your fun where you could, who knew when some curse would get away from you and kill you any moment of any day. Fuck she needed a man who was immune to her charm. Fully immune, not so in love with himself it gave partial immunity. Somebody to hold her down and make the world go away, she pouted, maybe a letter to Hermione in a year or so Harry had still never reacted to her. Meanwhile Tonks would be off shift in a couple of hours. She was always good for a little topping of a fine French ass. Too bad she couldn't grow a cock, oh that stick on was fun, but just not the real thing.

TFS

Harry eased back down from his trip to the loo then felt himself levitated again. He looked down and found himself over a vat of something that looked like liquefied meat and smelt like a freezer after seven days with the power out. "What the hell is that?"

"Your last treatment Heir Potter" A grinning goblin informed him. Harry tried to get away, he really did but he was stunned and dropped straight into the vat of fermented unicorn placentas, dragon sperm and Phoenix guano. Gringotts was sparing no expense on this customer. It was hilarious, very effective, expensive as hell, have you ever tried to put a condom on a dragon? But hilarious.

Harry finally managed to crawl out of the vat after the goblins stopped pushing him back in with long poles, they learned after the first bout of infuriated wandless magic once the bindings were broken, and they turned the hoses on him again. He no longer cared. He nearly drowned when they ended the bubble head charm. At least he hadn't had to cough up lungful's of that whatever it was.

Back in Bonecrusher's office, after the Goblin tailors finished with him, he sat looking the picture of health, seven inches taller, five stone heavier, all of it muscle, six feet tall and the classic wedge shape over really massive legs and a seriously nice butt, as Fleur had judged when she had done something to his hair. That bespoke suit and open robe in a black that seemed to suck in the light over a white shirt and with a silk tie the color of arterial blood flow finished with mirror polished bespoke shoes that would make an Italian cobbler slit his throat wasn't hurting at all either. Not an ounce of fat on him, as his body had burned what little fat he had and wanted a couple of seals worth of blubber to continue its business. Midnight black hair tied in a ponytail, with a black silk ribbon that was somehow a masculine rather than effeminate accent, that just brushed his shoulder blades and clumsy as hell. He no longer needed his glasses either. He imagined he still smelled like a rotten corpse pile however but no one else acted like he did. It must be one of those scents that just stuck in your nose.

Fleur had been brought in to judge the final product and after a look and a few minutes of rubbing her hands over him had shuddered and fled. Bonecrusher had sniffed the air and grinned. He was also starving still and was eating again as he finished signing documents. He had never had prime rib before. Cooked it, but never got to eat it. It was spectacular, dripping blood and fat in equal measure. Bonecrusher handed him a note and he blanched. Hermione's father wanted to see him? He couldn't know Harry had those thoughts could he? And really waking up on the common room couch with Hermione's boob in one hand and the other between her legs was just an accident. It was all the studying for the task and them falling asleep there every night and really he had to keep her from falling off the couch right? Besides she had her clothes on every time, well that skirt but still she had knickers on. Bonecrusher handed him a packet of documents and an old tie. "This will take you to your doom, erh the Grangers. A Gringotts elf will bring you the portkey for your next destination tomorrow morning. Death to defilers." Harry's face as he spun away was a treasured memory of the Crusher clan for generations after.

TFS

Harry landed in the living room of a nice house and sprawled across a silk oriental rug. Hermione yelled "Harry" and ran to him, where she was immediately pulled down into Harry's lap as his clumsiness got the better of him again. Her father cleared his throat and her mother arched a brow. Hermione had ended up reverse cowboy astride Harry with his hands protectively cupping her breast. She leapt off Harry and they got sorted in a few moments, both flaming red and amusing the hell out of Hermione's parents. Hermione was gaping at Harry so Katherine rolled her eyes. "Katherine and Roger Granger Mr. Potter, Hermione's parents. We've met before but just for a moment, you remember?"

Harry drug his eyes away from Hermione's apparently stunned face and smiled shyly "Harry Potter Ma'am, Sir. Sorry about that but my account manager surprised me with that portkey. I've been at Gringotts since the Dementor attack trying to get ready to leave the country."

"YOU WHAT? And what happened to you you're gorgeous! Dementors!" Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth and blushed a spectacular red.

Harry blinked owlishly and Katherine Granger nodded "As you can see Mr. Potter, something has happened to the brilliant young witch we sent to that school and it has turned her into this. We were hoping you could shed some light on the subject."

"Mother!"

Four 'Mothers' and two hours later Roger lead Harry into the attached garage and over to his work bench. He reached under the bench and into a small refrigerator and handed Harry a butter beer. Harry blinked "Shhh! Guilty pleasure. This stuff is great but it must be half sugar. Very alkali too, nearly has to take the enamel right off your teeth." Harry smiled "Don't mind my girls Harry. They haven't ever had that mother daughter spat until now. Admittedly I thought it would be Hermione trying to defend her choice in boys and not Katherine trying to make her choice for her, but well, there you are. So what is your opinion of the wizarding world now? We read that letter you sent Hermione and it kind of led her and her mother to where they are now but I need some more information before I step in there and stop the madness."

Harry decided truth was best. It had worked over the fondling thing after all. "The magical world is insane, trapped in the Victorian age, the maniacs walk around with lethal weapons and now there is a homicidal maniac trying to take it over by first killing me. I'm out and headed for America."

Roger blinked "OK so what should I do about Hermione?" They were both sat on the boot of the crashed 1985 Bentley Turbo R S which Roger was rebuilding. His hobby while Hermione was at school. Well rebuilding the car and collecting the old-school tools and perfecting the nearly lost techniques to do it. Every body panel on it was bashed. The mechanicals were all in perfect condition. As was the upholstery. Apparently, it had been hit by a falling thousand year old oak on some estate. He had gotten it cheap from a junk man to pay for his and his wife's dental work. Cheap as in nearly free.

Harry winced "Get her out. Unfortunately you can't until after her OWLS then the insane clown posse won't be able to snap her wand."

Roger nodded "And if I asked will you stay and protect her?"

Harry winced "I thought that without me she probably won't need pro-"

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione stepped around the fender of the car and between Harry's legs and poked him in the chest "If you think you are getting rid of me now that my mother just convinced me I love you, you are confounded!"

Harry didn't know where it came from but a little burst of warmth flared in his chest and he smiled his broken smile at Hermione "I love you too Hermione. I have since the troll. I was just too stupid to figure out what it was."

Hermione leaned into him and kissed him, hard, pushing him back on the boot lid. Katherine smirked and drug Roger away. In the kitchen Roger looked at Katherine "So are we just going to let her shag him on the boot of my Bentley? Should I at least close the garage door? Maybe kill him?"

Katherine rolled her eyes "Don't you dare! He is spectacular, and rich. Brilliant too keeping up with her and holding her interest, did you not see him? He is perfect. Hermione is so in love with him she is addled by it. She is still our little socially awkward genius though. Besides Harry won't get that far yet and she is too silly to take what she wants. They'll be in here in a minute, lips all swollen, blushing like idiots. Book us a suite at the Goring, we have to get out of here in case Dumbledore starts hunting Harry."

Roger raised a brow "And Hermione's first time should be somewhere lovely?"

Katherine nodded then caught herself "Phttt if only. Hmmm, well maybe. It couldn't hurt. I don't think she will though. It's going to take those two forever, and this long distance romance thing is going to be hard to manage, so we aren't going there. We need to talk to this Sirius fellow as well and this little elf fellow Dobby."

"Harry Potters Grangy Mum calls Dobby?"

Roger and Katherine jumped and looked down. Katherine smiled "Dobby! Just the fellow!"

TFS

Harry's stomach growled and Hermione giggled. She was laying on him looking deep in those emerald green eyes that got darker when she kissed him and being thrilled at the hard cock pressed into her belly between them. She had done that! All by herself! This wasn't a morning glory pressed into her arse on the couch in the common room "Can't survive on love alone?"

Harry snorted "Ever since the Goblins ran me through their infirmary, two separate tubs of mixed magical animal parts and shit, maybe literally, and their cursebreaker's ritual room I've been starving."

"Is that how you got so big?" Hermione realized what she said and they both blushed but she soldiered on "You scar is better too." She leant in and kissed it.

Harry nuzzled her neck "Yes taller and heavier. I don't recommend it though I still smell the death of unicorns and a dragon whorehouse every once in a while. Plus it hurt worse than dickheads cruciatus."

"Language Harry." Hermione smiled and sat up on him astride. She was dizzy for a moment then ground back and forth on him, one layer of cotton and his linen trousers separating them. She stopped back at his base and shuddered "And this?"

Harry groaned and held her hips "Merlin Hermione. That grew with the rest I guess."

Hermione ground back to his tip and collapsed on his chest "Not from what Katie said." She blushed "And your scar." She whispered after a moment.

Harry blearily answered "The curse breakers took a piece of Riddles soul out of it."

"WHAT!" Hermione leapt off of him and drug him stumbling toward the door into the house.

Roger met them at the door and turned them around and pushed them into the Volvo S 60 in the drive. Hermione meanwhile was telling her parents about the soul piece.

Katherine nodded "No worse than setting test for Harry that could get him killed Hermione."

"But he's Dumbledore he had to know! Harry has been to his office more than some of the professors!" Hermione exclaimed. Katherine waited and nodded when Hermione's face crumpled and she buried it in Harry's chest. Harry blushed as he patted her back and murmured to Hermione. When his stomach growled again he blushed and apologized and Hermione gave a halfhearted little giggle.

"Go to the In and Out Roger, Harry is hungry." Katherine instructed.

Roger nodded, a former Royal Marine Officer wasn't going to pass that instruction up. He could use a tot anyway. It had been a big day and was barely noon.

When they got to the Naval and Marine club Katherine did some kind of mother magic to Hermione and you could never tell she cried and took her arm while Harry walked with Roger. The valet took the car away and the foursome went to the dining room. Harry's robe had been left at the Grangers leaving him in very well dressed for the In and out at lunch. Harry held Hermione's chair drawing a smile from Katherine and looks from some other wives in the dining room. Here was a gorgeous, well-tailored in obviously bespoke shoes, trousers, shirt and jacket, albeit long haired, young man who moved like a young tiger with the Grangers and being deferential to their daughter. This was new. Lunch turned into a bit of a parade as a constant stream of members and their wives with sons and daughters in tow stopped by to say hello. Harry became the talk of the club. Lots of members had sons and a few had been looking at a VC winner's daughter. She had shown better every year, but now she was obviously smitten. The members sized Harry up and noticed he noticed everything. Here was a young man who had experience, odd in one so young. Maybe the Gulf war and its continuing skirmishes, Looked a Sport and Social type and was with a Marine after all, young though. Not the Troubles. Certainly he was a babe in arms for the Falklands.

Lunch finished and Dan and Harry were drug away to the bar while Katherine and Hermione were pulled into the tea room. Dan and Harry sat at a table and the others in the bar were surprised when Brigadier Wilkes, lately of 3 Commando Brigade folded his paper and walked to the table "May I sit?" He was asking Harry not Dan and got the members whispering.

Harry nodded as he stood "Please sir."

The Brigadier sat "Brigadier Wilkes, you are Harry Potter, Lord Potter."

Harry nodded "Sir."

"He's back Lord Potter?" Wilkes asked pointedly. The members for the most part looked at each other. A few tensed.

"Yes sir." Harry answered surely.

"Damn! Granger, your girl is in that school?"

"Yes Brigadier. I don't see-"

Brigadier Wilkes nodded "Of course you don't. You were training up working your way up through Forty Commando and then recovering from the Falkland's once you were old enough to be able to pay attention. Twenty-three separate incidents from 1971 through 26 October 1981 and then you happened Lord Potter. Oh we blamed them on everyone and everything but they all belonged to him. That's not including the general rapes and murders. Nasty piece of work your boy Riddle, Lord Potter. Tell me is the Ministry as incompetent now as they were then?"

Harry met the Brigadiers eyes unflinching "Worse. At least Crouch let the Aurors kill the Death eaters, now Malfoy runs the Minister as far as I can tell."

Brigadier Wilkes nodded "Malfoy is a Death Eater, fancies himself the leader of them, very astute of you sussing that snake in the grass out Lord Potter, your plan?"

Harry shrugged "I'm his primary target. I'm leaving, going to the US and finish my schooling. He should stay focused on me and let everyone else alone."

The Brigadier shook his head "Why would he? With you gone he can advance the rest of his agenda."

Harry shrugged "His agenda seems to be stuck at killing me. I have no idea why but Dumbledore does and won't tell me. What no one knows is I have killed him twice more since 1981 and fought him to a draw this past June. He seems to not be able to let it go. I can't keep drawing people I love, erh my friends into this, someone will get killed. More will get killed."

"Yes, I heard about young Diggory. Damn shame. Nature of terrorist though. They will strike at those they shouldn't." The Brigadier thought a moment "I'll talk to some people. Send your owl or elf to me in a week, sooner needs must. Good day my Lord. Granger." The Brigadier stood and walked out. The room relaxed and a nondescript man stood back from the bar "Gentlemen everything you just heard is covered by the official secrets act."

Roger and Harry's table filled immediately. Harry looked at the bar menu and Roger laughed "Go ahead Harry." Harry shrugged an apology. He was giving cows a beating. Well pigs and chickens this morning so sharing the wealth?

In the tea room Mrs. Wilkes had moved to the grouping of chairs Hermione and Katherine had been led too. Katherine sighed "So it was all a set up."

Marjorie Wilkes smiled "I always liked that sharp mind of yours Katherine. Target of opportunity really before we had to come talk to you. The Brigadier keeps track of Hermione's world. After having to take care of his brother in the previous troubles he has never let it go. Hermione, if I might be so forward, Lord Potter is your young man?"

Hermione blushed lightly but looked Mrs. Wilkes right in the eye "I hope to make that so ma'am. By take care of I assume you meant permanently."

Marjorie Wilkes smiled "We were all in the dining room dear. You already have him. I'm not sure he even realized Major Pinder's daughter Lucy was in the room, that's fairly impressive, Lucy was most put out. Yes, Wilkes is an old dark Family. The Brigadier is the white sheep you might say. His brother became head and took Riddles mark. The Brigadier killed him for it and was made regent of the family as the family would not accept him as head after the fratricide. Our son will be Lord Wilkes if he turns up fairly well."

Hermione huffed and glared at Lucy Pinder in the corner of the room sulking. Marjorie chuckled "Now, now, don't be mean dear, you've won. Despite her looks she is after all very young and your young man is completely hypnotized by you, barely polite even. Now what are you and your young man's plans for dealing with Riddle?"

Katherine couldn't resist arching the 'I told you' brow.

Hermione started, nearly rolled her eyes at her mother and said "Uh we, erh, well, we haven't gotten that far. He thinks he is leaving."

Marjorie nodded "It could be he has the right idea. In the Seventies, the last go around with Riddle, it was very bad, especially for the Muggle born and Squibs."

Hermione looked around in a bit of a panic, all the chairs within earshot were filled with friends of Marjorie Wilkes she noticed. Marjorie nodded and continued "If your young man was to get settled in one of his ancestral holdings, in say the United States, and some enterprising young woman was to get a hold of the Book of Names from Minerva McGonagall, and do a little judicious charms work with some charms some people might give her, then a group of old busy bodies could possibly move those muggle born and their families to other ancestral lands of the Potters, essentially clearing the field as it were."

Hermione blinked "You're asking me to let him go to America without me."

Marjorie nodded sadly "Sometimes we must make sacrifices for others who have no idea of their danger my dear. It's something all of the wives in this room have faced."

"I'm not a wife."

Marjorie looked at her very directly "Aren't you? You've made the leap in your mind haven't you dear? Do we really need to wait for the paper and trip to an anvil?"

"I believe you are pushing my daughter a little too fast Mrs. Wilkes." Katherine broke in.

Marjorie nodded "Needs must my dear. Think about it and talk to your young man Hermione. Katherine we wouldn't ask this of a VC winner's family if there were another way. You have already risked so much and very nearly been put to the touch." Marjorie withdrew by turning to one of her friends.

Katherine's friends came over and the two groups separated a bit.

Lucy Pinder stopped pouting and squared her shoulders. She stood and headed for Hermione Granger now that Mrs. Wilkes wasn't occupying her time. Her mother steered her into the hall and the ladies room. "Mother!"

Lucille Pinder looked at her daughter "Trust me Lucy. You do not want to push this. Sure he's handsome and athletic and has that air of danger, but it isn't an air, he is dangerous. So is she if you push her too far. She is magical and has shown a vast indifference to societies norms where he is concerned, she could and would turn you inside out. You being a squib might save you but it might not. You know women are what is meant by 'nature red in tooth and claw' Mrs. Wilkes just pushed her as far as she can be pushed for the next few months. If you see him again, without her later, make your try. You are all very young."

Lucy looked in the mirror and nodded. She could wait. She was hotter than Granger now, had bigger boobs and was nearly as intelligent, in a few years she would be a walking wet dream. They were all young. He would come loose from Granger and she would be waiting. Granger would have no chance to keep her first man, it was always the way.

TFS

Harry wolfed down another steak as the members talked and drank around him apologizing about his appetite the whole time. Roger waved it off explaining to the others Harry had just gotten out of hospital after the engagement in which he lost his partner for the mission he and the Brigadier spoke of in late June. The members all nodded sympathetically. Just as Harry finished Roger looked up to see Katherine and Hermione coming in the bar, the tea room behind them pretty much emptying with wives looking for husbands to put their knowledge together so they could figure out what was happening. He made their excuses and rose to greet the women. Hermione Immediately attached herself to Harry and the pair got smiles all around. They left and got to the Goring shortly. Harry was shown to his room in the suite and Hermione stopped at the door. Her mother pushed her in "We trust you." She shut the door behind them. Roger looked at her "Harry or Hermione?" Katherine snorted "I trust Harry is a doofus and Hermione won't be able to overcome it quite yet. They need a month or so of rubbing together."

Roger rolled his eyes "I hope you don't make us grandparents."

Katherine smirked "Hermione is on birth control."

Roger took a long time getting to sleep.

TFS

Harry woke up in the morning spooned into the back of Hermione and with his head buried in her hair. He came to himself and realized one hand had a handful of breast with the hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger and his other hand was holding his erection up against Hermione's fanny. Her naked, wet, fanny as she only had a long T shirt on. He would have sworn she had knickers and bra on under that shirt when they went to bed. He tried to pull his hands away and hers closed on them and held them where they were "A little more Harry please, a little more. I'm so close!" Harry went back to what he was doing. and when she pressed his hand over his cock harder he pressed harder. Hermione gasped as her flowering vulva spread over him and she thrust back and forth hard. Harry leaned up and kissed her right behind her ear and Hermione launched into a violent orgasm turning her face down and screaming like a banshee into the pillow under her head. Harry held her as tight as possible as her orgasm, and her thrashing, went on and on, finally after two minutes or so Hermione collapsed bonelessly and Harry rolled onto his back carrying her with him. Hermione turned over and slid down his chest and just as he figured out what she was going to do her warm wet mouth slid over him.

"Hermione!"

She looked up his body with a truly wicked gleam in her eye and forced herself down his length until he was in the back of her throat and then swallowed. She had spent hours practicing with that transfigured candle. Harry came and Hermione moaned and kept swallowing. When he stopped coming her head began rising and falling and he pulled her up and off and onto his chest. "Hermione stop too sensitive."

"You're not through, you're still hard. Oh my gods you taste good too!"

Harry grinned "I'm always hard when you're around."

Hermione got a dreamy look on her face "Oh that's wonderful!"

Harry laughed and rolled her back into the spoon. Hermione lifted her leg and reached down putting him against her fanny and dropped her leg again. She took his hand and put it over her breast. "It's early. Sleep. We're shopping later." She laid her head on his other arm effectively trapping him.

Harry lay there playing with his PC muscle and Hermione ground against him. "Or this."

Harry chuckled "Or I could return the favor."

The pair napped fitfully, when they weren't driving each other mad, until her mother knocked on the door "Breakfast in thirty minutes."

Hermione responded "OK Mum. And reached down pulling Harry as hard against herself as she could and thrust her hips. Harry grinned and thrust with her. He barely missed her entrance and plowed full length through her vulva. Hermione squealed into his bicep and then in a few moments pushed him on his back and took him down her throat again, or made a good solid try at it. Harry lasted slightly longer this time. Hermione leapt up and headed for the bath throwing her T shirt off as she went. Harry lay panting on the bed. "Harry shower!"

Harry got up and wandered into the ensuite. Hermione's hand came out of the shower and drug him in. "Wash my back and help with my hair."

Harry blinked and did as he was told. Hermione turned when he was done and pushed him under the shower head and washed his back, paying special attention to his firm arse. She eventually growled and stepped away. He turned and found himself alone. He rinsed off then stepped out of the shower stall to find her wrapped in a towel and wrestling with her hair. He toweled off and then with the towel wrapped around his waist stepped behind her and took the brush. He brushed her hair out and looked up to find Hermione looking at him in the mirror with a smile and her heart in her eyes. "Can you braid?"

Harry shrugged "Tell me how?"

Hermione talked him through braiding her hair, snogged his towel off and scurried into the bedroom to dress. Harry looked at the complimentary toiletries, shrugged and lathered up running a razor over his face. Harry made it into the bedroom and just underwear and pants when Katherine opened the door after a short knock. She looked at Harry and the hypnotized by Harry Hermione and laughed. "Come on you two. Breakfast, then shopping!"

Harry threw on socks, shoes, his shirt and picked up his jacket. He offered Hermione his arm and led her out into the suites lounge. Katherine swooped in and took Hermione away leading to the dining room. Roger looked at Harry "So still my virgin daughter eh?"

"Of course, erh, not that Hermione is unattractive, erh, wait." Harry clapped his mouth shut and Roger laughed "How did you know Sir?"

"Roger, Harry and Katherine would be crowing by now. She has plans for you young man. Run while you can." Roger looked at Harry and laughed, he actually looked like he was thinking about running.

TFS

Hermione, Katherine and Roger watched as Harry politely vacuumed up a large full English breakfast, that oddly kept almost its same level on his plate until he was nearly full. Katherine smiled. Dobby was an excellent fellow. Hedwig swooped in and perched on the back of an empty chair at their table and extended her leg to Katherine. Katherine took the note while Harry looked around frantically and the Maitre de Hotel waved him off. They were used to eccentric guest at the Goring. He would have to get a Falconer in to care for the bird. He looked down at his podium and flipped through his contacts book.

Katherine read her mail and Harry tucked up corners and finished his cup of tea. Hermione watched Harry and Roger rolled his eyes. Or wanted too.

The Grangers and Harry rose, finally, and Roger nodded "It's only a couple of miles walk to where I wanted to go Harry, you up for it?"

Harry nodded and Hermione glued herself to his hip. Katherine took Rogers arm and smiled. Hermione led Harry out the door nearly bouncing. "So something happened." Roger eyed Katherine as they fell back a couple of yards.

Katherine nodded, she had had a powder room discussion with Hermione. "Very heavy petting, you'd think he stuffed a mains wire up her. It's going to be hilarious when she finally works up the nerve. She'll either be crippled or uncontrollably bouncing off the walls."

Roger sighed "Do we really need to do this."

Katherine nodded "I think so. She's of the right age and completely smitten. We can rail and chase her off to do it in the back seat of some car or in a club bathroom or we can make it wonderful as possible. I'm going for wonderful." Roger blushed and Katherine smiled "The back seat of that Bentley you hired was wonderful too dear, just the right amount of wrong, a mix of naughty and luxury."

Harry was experiencing live wire Hermione, an unknown in his world until now and he was catching some of her excitement. The pair raced through the corner of Hyde park being irritating young lovers to the crotchety old men already ensconced on benches and making the old women's eyes misty. Roger and Katherine followed knowing Hermione had already figured out they were headed for Gieves and Hawke. Hermione didn't know her mother would catch up as she dawdled with Harry looking in windows and pull her into Rigby and Pellers while she shooed Harry and Roger on. "Mother!"

"Oh hush Hermione. Time for some satin and lace."

Hermione blushed "Harry likes cotton."

Katherine beamed at her "I'm sure he does dear and you can show him all of that you want to. Meanwhile you can knock his socks off with some other things. You'll get to see him naked later."

"Mother! I wanted to help him pick." Hermione huffed and a chuckling fitter stepped up.

TFS

Harry meanwhile was lead to Saville row and into a palace of tailoring. Roger was greeted by name and Harry introduced and found himself being Lord Pottered while led to a raised platform in the back of the store and stripped to his shorts. Four tailors and a seamstress gawked quite openly for a minute then the seamstress whistled and fanned herself breaking the spell getting a chuckle from Roger, now seated with a nice cup of tea, and a glare from the senior tailor. Several minutes of posing and squeaking from Harry as he was measured led to him being plonked in a chair after dressing again and a succession of dummies wheeled past with everything from casual clothes to black tie outfits. Harry indicated the ones he liked and he and Roger were asked their address, Harry handed over the black plastic card Bonecrusher gave him it was handed back in moments as they were shooed out the door. Harry huffed "That was shopping? I don't see what guys complain about."

Roger looked down the street and saw Hermione and Katherine coming and chuckled "You will."

Harry's stomach growling in Piccadilly Circus saw them in a restaurant at a table for six. Harry looked puzzled until Sirius and Remus showed up and then he looked as if he would bolt. Hermione clamping down on his thigh kept him seated and Sirius grinned at him "Whipped already Harry?"

"Shut up Sirius." Harry growled.

Sirius and Remus sat. Sirius waited until the server left and then spoke "No one has been following you. Well besides Remus and I. Dumbledore hasn't figured out you've done a runner yet."

Harry rolled his eyes "And how are you not being arrested you mass murderer you."

Sirius grinned "Notice me not charm, pain to take it down and do that glamour then finite the glamour and put it back up but its all good. Now tell your Godfather why you've tossed in the towel on old Blighty."

Lunch took a while. At the end Sirius nodded "So Hermione going with you or staying here."

They left the restaurant and in between more shopping, with Dobby taking bags and moving them to the suite, continued the discussion. Remus and Sirius had dinner with them at the Goring and then they all sat in the suite lounge. "So in summary Harry is going to America. Hermione is going back to Hogwarts at least long enough to get to the Book of Names and copy it. You are then going to pass the information to this Brigadier Wilkes and he is going to render aid and assistance to the Muggle born and Squibs." Remus looked around the room and got nods. He looked at Sirius.

"Dumbledore is planning to retrieve you on Wednesday Harry. Dobby has taken care of the tracking charms on you but Mad Eye will be his bloodhound. A fidelius wouldn't stop him forever as he would simply notice the hole. I think we need to feel out Minerva and see if we could get the book earlier, and then we should get the both of you behind wards in the US."

Harry frowned "Talking about it I've come to feel like a complete louse running out on the good people at Hogwarts."

Hermione snorted "The good people who ridicule you or praise you by turns? The good people who bully others? Or the good people who are your friends as long as they get something out of it? Maybe the fan girls with their elbows nicely buttered?"

Harry pouted "There are good people in school Hermione, but we are all kids."

Hermione nodded "And none of those have homicidal maniacs with seventy years of training and a fully functioning army of evil henchmen who oh by the way managed to come back to life, three times, pursuing them relentlessly Harry."

Remus cleared his throat "Perhaps you could give us a list of candidates Harry and we could do as the Brigadier suggested and take as many noncombatants off the battlefield as possible? Include the light side pure bloods in the exodus."

Roger smiled "Let him rule creatures of his own ilk until we can stick a bullet in him enough times to kill him permanently. I like it."

Sirius nodded "Gringotts tomorrow and then you are on a plane Harry." Harry raised a brow, Sirius smiled "Head of house ring for you. Betrothed of Potter ring for Hermione. They have massive protections on them." He didn't say it would give him a chance to stick Harry with Black as well.

Harry turned to Hermione in the love seat with him "Hermione will you-" She tackled him.

Katherine huffed "So much for romance!"

Sirius chuckled and pulled a parchment from somewhere "If you thought that was romantic wait until you see this contract." Katherine snatched it off the table.

During the protracted negotiations that followed Hermione led Harry to their bedroom. Roger had seen that look on another Granger woman and poured himself a full cocktail glass of an excellent whiskey.

TFS

Harry stood in shock for a moment until Hermione turned to him and had him unzip her. She shimmied out of her sundress and turned. She very nearly laughed at the stunned look on Harry's face as he looked at her in the blue satin and cream lace panty and bra set, and then nearly huffed in annoyance at how right her mother was. "Dobby can you silence the door and the walls please." She pushed Harry back toward the bed a step at a time undoing his shirt buttons. The backs of his legs met the bed and he sat. She undid his belt and trousers and pulled them off. She stepped back into him and he pulled her to him and then lay back on the bed. He looked from her face to her chest and she giggled "Thirty four C. Harry."

Harry babbled "If that is how you spell beautiful then yes."

Hermione grinned and then gasped as he kissed her. The kisses turned more and more passionate and rained down on every inch of uncovered skin while those calloused hands roamed. Harry slid down her neck across her clavicles then down her chest. Hermione writhed, got her arms behind her and the bra unclasped and it went flying.

TFS

Through the night they dozed and made love alternately. Hermione had lost her hymen years ago on a playground but still it was good they took their time and Harry was very attentive. In the morning with light streaming in the window Hermione rode Harry to both their satisfaction and just as she leaned in for a kiss a knock came at the door "Breakfast in thirty you two."

Hermione blushed furiously "Do you think they heard?"

Harry kissed a crinkled pale pink areola and nipple "Dobby."

"EEEP Harry!" Hermione snatched the sheet up to her chest.

Harry laughed as Dobby popped in with his eyes closed "Yes Master?"

"Could the others hear us?"

"No Master, one way silencing charm."

Hermione with her sheet wrapped to her satisfaction asked "Master Dobby?"

Dobby blushed bronze "Elves must be bound or they die Mistress."

Hermione face palmed "I am so stupid."

Dobby looked calculating for a moment "Master there are elves who need family. They are dying slowly."

Hermione gave Harry a set of the cutest puppy dog eyes ever and Harry snorted "Are there elves on all the Potter properties Dobby?"

"Oh yes many many." Dobby nodded. "Room for more on your properties though Master." All those Black properties.

Hermione clapped like a little girl and Harry sighed "Bring them on Dobby."

"Done Greatest Master Ever!" Dobby popped away and Hermione tackled Harry. They made it to the shower and Hermione found the downside to having sex all night. She was sore! They left the shower and were wrapped in towels when Harry went to start on Hermione's hair and found himself pushed out of the ensuite and a female elf doing Hermione's hair. Hermione had the most startled look ever on her face.

Harry turned to the bed and found a set of his clothes from yesterday's shopping laid out along with new underwear and an elf looking at him. The elf snapped its fingers and Harry was shaved and lotioned with an aftershave Hermione had picked yesterday and then with another snap he was dressed.

Hermione left the ensuite and with two snaps was dressed and perfumed lightly then they were herded out the bedroom door. Harry looked at Hermione "What just happened?"

Hermione looked as confused as he did and then the Grangers appeared also looking confused. Roger looked at Harry "New staff Harry?"

Harry shrugged and Katherine came over, kissed him on a cheek and drug Hermione away. They hadn't made it into the corridor when Katherine squeed and hugged Hermione and then spun her around. Roger looked at Harry "So I should shoot you?"

Harry blushed "Probably. I will never hurt her though."

Roger snorted "Not and live you won't. I'll give you a nice funeral if it wasn't intentional."

Harry looked at him for a moment "Thanks."

"That's the spirit. Now let's eat and see what they have in store for you today."

TFS

Sirius and Remus appeared half way through breakfast. Sirius handed Harry the betrothal agreement. "Read this and sign it with this Harry." He laid an ugly red black quill down by Harry's plate. Hermione snatched the contract out of his hand. Sirius frowned.

Harry shrugged "I will read it Sirius, not much use until Hermione agrees to it though. Tea?"

Sirius blinked and Katherine chuckled "She had to have him, he's like you Roger. Unflappable."

Roger snorted "More like saving it for the important battles. You Granger women are too tough in a fight."

Katherine beamed at him and patted his hand.

Hermione went through the contract once then again and then handed it to Harry and waited looking at Sirius who was squirming in his seat. Harry got to the part she was curious about and looked at Sirius "Lord Potter Black?"

Sirius sighed "Azkaban isn't good for wizards Harry and the next in line would be Draco Malfoy. One of the things we will do at the bank today. I will name you my heir. You have Black blood of the superior line through Dorea Potter nee Black. As soon as that sticks I will abdicate in your favor by reason of my inability to produce an heir. There are some things we can do to hurt Ole Mouldie right away and we'll talk about those.

Harry looked at Hermione and she beamed at him. He read the contract the rest of the way, found the escape clause for her and signed it. He handed her the quill and she signed it as well. The contract flashed and Dobby popped in and took it away and popped out so fast it was hard to notice him. Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione.

The Gieves and Hawke team showed up ten minutes later and they all adjourned to the Grangers suite for what became a fashion show. Roger sent Brigadier Wilkes an invitation for dinner at the In and Out that evening at seven.

TFS

Harry, Hermione, the Grangers, Sirius and Remus walked into Gringotts. Remus and Sirius wearing muggle makeup. A goblin led them strait to Bonecrusher. "Black you idiot what have you done?"

Everyone blinked and Bonecrusher growled "You combining the titles in this marriage contract means I have to fight Eyegouge."

Sirius blinked "That's not the way it was intended."

Bonecrusher turned to Harry "How many children do you intend to have Lord Potter Black?"

Hermione smiled "As many as I can stand."

Bonecrusher eyed her for a minute "Found a crazy one eh Lord Potter. Fine then." He pushed a rune on his desk and another older Goblin walked in. This one had scars all over just like Bonecrusher "He found a breeder, we don't have to try to kill each other."

Hermione pouted "And if I can't, well, we can adopt."

Eyegouge shook his head "You'll have to get a belly, we'll put some eggs in stasis, Some of Lord Potter Blacks ejaculate as well. It has to be by blood, as long as you can make eggs though we can rent bellies. Unless you want to adopt Nymphadora Tonks child or Draco Malfoy's once they have some. Or you could breed the Tonks witch Lord Potter Black."

Everyone blinked again. Bonecrusher snorted "You two young fools come here." Hermione and Harry walked over and Eyegouge set a carved box next to one Bonecrusher already had on his desk. "Put this ring on Potter then that one." He indicated the Black then Potter rings and the Goblins watched intently as Harry slipped them on and then waved his hands around cursing while the rings then his hands then his body glowed and then was washed with black flame. Hermione glared daggers at the goblins who chortled. Bonecrusher looked at Eyegouge "Didn't I tell you he was fun. Didn't even scream. Most of them have been in the infirmary from just one ring."

Eyegouge nodded "And the rings didn't kill him so he is the legitimate heir."

Hermione growled. It made everyone's hair stand on end. Bonecrusher eyed her "A live one. Potter Black put these rings on her before she kills us all. They should distract her. Females like pretty baubles."

Harry looked at Hermione whose eyes were glowing by now and grabbed a ring. He uncurled one fist and put the ring on and she was bathed in a warm gold glow. She sighed and leaned into his chest. He took the other ring and slipped it on her. A black flame washed her. Her hair straightened quite a bit and got significantly darker. Her eyes also, terrifyingly enough, turned completely black for a moment and then when that receded had a lavender ring around the irises that was hard to see unless you were close. Eyegouge stepped close and peered up at her then grunted "Must be a Black cadet line. That ring loves you. I can't wait to see what the Lady's ring does for you. Lord Potter Black how do you feel about the same deal for the Black assets as you made for the Potter Assets?"

Sirius stepped in at that point "First we want to annul the marriages of Narcissa Black and Bellatrix Black, reclaim their dowries, cast them from the house, and stop their stipends. Next we will reinstate Andromeda Black nee Tonks, recognize her daughter Nymphadora Tonks, and give her the dowry she is owed. We will also put Nymphadora's dowry in trust."

Eyegouge rubbed his boney long fingered hands together "Now we're talking Black business. How about recalling all the loans?"

Hermione broke in "I want to see a list of all loans outstanding from both Potter and Black."

The two Goblins looked at Harry who nodded.

TFS

A working lunch passed, then a break for tea and finally Eyegouge and Bonecrusher looked at Harry grinning Eyegouge got his bid in first "I'll give you a million galleons for your affianced Lord Black."

"Million two." Bonecrusher upped the bid.

Harry held his hand up "You don't have enough gold. I'm sure Hermione and her team would be glad to consult for, let's say a thousand galleons an hour."

Hermione beamed at him and snogged him breathless. Sirius barked a laugh. "Get us the documents and after our meeting at seven we will know when we are going, we'll sign them then and we will let you know where we end up."

TFS

They got to the In and Out without much trouble and everyone sat in a small lounge relaxing and talking. Roger made arrangements for a private room and when the Brigadier arrived with several people they went to the private dining room. The Brigadier introduced his party, Mr. Croaker, Mr. Smythe, Ms. Gambol and Mrs. Stella Rimington Director of MI5. After Harry introduced their group and everyone was seated Roger looked thoughtful "Mrs. Rimington I didn't know you knew of the magical world?"

Stella smiled "The Magical Ministry keeps us informed in a rather hit or miss fashion. We have other sources." She smiled.

Sirius nodded "Every disaffected half-blood, muggle born and squib I'd imagine."

Stella looked at Sirius "You're surprisingly calm for a mass murderer Lord Black."

Sirius laughed "Yes, disarming isn't it. Actually I was never tried and I didn't do it. Peter Pettigrew betrayed Lord and Lady Potter to their deaths and then killed those mug erh mundane, I think by accident, hitting a gas main with a bombarda trying to kill me when I cornered the rat. He cut off or lost a finger and fled down the sewers in his animagus form. He resurfaced later and as of June helped Riddle regain some sort of body."

Stella nodded "Why don't we start at the beginning, say Halloween of 1981."

A dinner with conversation that really wasn't really conducive to eating proceeded for two hours. At the end Stella turned to Ms. Gambol "Well."

Ms. Gambol nodded "They believe every word is true."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the young woman "Empath?"

Stella smiled at her "You are as bright as they say. Yes Ms. Gambol is sort of my own lie detector. The problem being if you are lying but you don't know you are she can't tell. I believe that her evaluation backed up by other sources proves you all are telling the truth. Lord Potter, you realize by now Albus Dumbledore intends to use you as a weapon, and soon. He doesn't seem to care if you or your line survives it. I also believe he would be happy if you did not."

Harry nodded "I do."

Stella nodded "Your plan seems most reasonable in that case. I do rather wish we could avoid Lady Potter returning to Hogwarts." Hermione sat smiling goofily and the others chuckled "I believe we should put all of you, the Grangers and Potters on a plane tonight. I have a Hawker 800 waiting, it will take you to Nashville where a US counterterrorism unit of the FBI magical section will pick you up and take you to your farm."

Harry looked surprised and Roger told him "I told the Brigadier your choice of location."

Harry nodded "And Hermione going to school?"

Mr. Croaker spoke for the first time "Minnie and I go way back. I'll get the Book or a working copy from her."

Remus looked at the man "DoM?"

Croaker shrugged and nodded "The Department Head actually."

Stella nodded "Failing that Lady Potter will return, and we will send a few agents to Hogsmeade, aside from the one we are trying to put in Hogwarts."

Everyone agreed and before they knew it the Grangers and the Potters were on a Royal Airforce executive jet with Mr. Smythe headed for the US. Roger looked around "We don't have passports or anything."

Mr. Smythe grinned "Your man Dobby brought everything as soon as you said yes lord Potter. Hedwig is in the aft Galley being doted on by a senior airman right now. Your bill at Gorings is closed and your car is in your garage at home. Remus and Sirius are building a cover for the Grangers being on vacation in France for when it's discovered you have done a runner Lord Potter."

Harry grimaced "Can we go with Harry please?"

Smythe grinned "No. Her majesty directly instructed us that Her Lord Potter Black was to be treated with all respect. I believe she has plans for you my Lord."

Harry slumped in his seat "Great."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry woke up as the plane landed, not even remembering falling asleep. Hermione was stretched out on top of him in the reclined seat and looking in his face smiling happily. "Good Morning!"

"Good morning, you are beautiful. Uh where are we?"

Katherine leaned over the seat from behind "Nice one Harry. Roger are you paying attention? Dover Airforce base in the US for fuel Harry, Leslie has breakfast ready if you are hungry."

"Leslie?" Harry wasn't quite up on current events.

"Warrant Officer Lyle, our stewardess, we got a pretty senior crew, A group Captain as pilot and a Wing Commander as copilot. They normally ferry the Royal family Harry, she is lovely and we might have lost Hedwig." Hermione smiled at him snuggling in under the blanket that was covering them. She bumped into something and grinned mischievously.

Katherine sighed "Let the man up Hermione he needs to stretch and probably to hit the head."

Harry stood holding Hermione who then slid down his front. He hugged her to him and let her steer him to the head. She turned off just at the door and he leaned and kissed her "Thank you for providing cover."

Hermione smiled "Mine, all mine."

Harry stepped in the head and closed the door and squawked when his clothes disappeared. An elf in overalls, a blue work shirt and boots smiled up at him and snapped his fingers several times and Harry was clean, shaved, lotioned, his hair done something with and dressed in a clean pressed suit. "Uh thank you."

He thought the elf said, "Jury Master." And it popped away. Harry finished his business and stepped out and got looked up and down by Hermione who licked her lips then grinned.

"So, what was his name?" Hermione asked.

"Jury I think." Harry frowned, it didn't feel quite right.

"Jerry, I bet. Elle Mae had an accent too." Hermione nodded.

Harry blinked at elves with accents and then shrugged. Hermione towed him back to his seat and shoved him in next to the window. A stunning redheaded woman brought two trays and Hermione let the tray tables down. She smirked at Harry and pinched his ribs when Leslie left "Yes she is beautiful, she is also a lovely girl and a Squib who is old enough to be your mum."

"I'm-"Hermione put a finger on his lips "You're allowed to look and to appreciate beauty. Wait until you see all of her, you never got passed her face."

Harry blushed and Hermione giggled. "What time is it?" Harry asked as he ate a rare steak and egg breakfast from one of those seemingly never-ending plates. The steak was just like he liked it, bleeding and dripping fat, the egg whites were just done and the yellows warm and golden and runny. It was fabulous. The potatoes, some kind of nearly chip fried in meat grease with some nice spices didn't get as much attention as they deserved as they disappeared in the calorie intake device. Oh, he still ate with manners and everything, but also with purpose.

Hermione did some math in her head. "Somewhere after midnight here. The flight took five plus hours but we gained five hours as well. So we landed when we left sort of, wait that can't be right. Never mind. We have about two more hours, then apparently, a helicopter ride for another half hour or forty minutes. Did you know you owned a helicopter and had pilots on staff? Should I call you Gold Finger?" Harry moved his hand down and under the blanket on her lap "Oh yes I should!"

Katherine put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing glad Roger was outside walking around. She looked up and met Leslie's eyes which were sparkling above a giant grin and she had to get up and walk back to the galley. Leslie closed the door and the women broke up laughing. Leslie sighed finally "I remember being silly in love."

Katherine nodded "Me too. Goldfinger!" Both women broke up again. A cup of tea later they opened the door and walked down the aisle. Leslie took the trays and got a thank you from a smug Harry and a nod from a wide-eyed Hermione. She nearly had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. Harry stood Hermione up and led her out the door where Mr. Smythe and Roger were doing laps around the plane while the pilot and copilot looked everything over and wrote in maintenance logs. They passed the door and heard gales of feminine laughter from inside. Roger looked at Smythe who rolled his eyes. Roger laughed.

An hour into the stop and stretched, fed, watered, head serviced and fuel and oil tanks topped off they all got back in and everyone got back in their seats and they were off again. When they reached altitude Smythe went forward and got on the sat-com to report and receive updates. Katherine and Leslie, now fast friends passed out tea and cocktails and carried on conversations, it was like a small intimate dinner party. Harry and Hermione snuggled in one of the large swiveling seats and watched. Or Harry watched and Hermione carried on animated conversations. The pilots even took shifts eating and flying.

Finally, in Nashville, they taxied to the military side of the airport and into a hanger. Paparazzi, it was prime time for Hollywood types to be moving about, noticed the markings but the Air National Guard hanger doors closed before the doors of the RAF marked executive jet opened. Military wasn't their normal beat either. Those guys sometimes played rough.

Smythe stepped out first and met a Ms. Standard who he handed the party off to with hugs, handshakes and cheek kisses all around and they all boarded the Red and Gold Sikorsky S76 C+ with a staff of elves and a sharp eyed middle-aged pilot. The Helicopter was towed out the opening door and was gone moments later. The Paparazzi were trying to figure out whose national colors were red and gold. Private persons hardly ever flew on military transport, well except in the UK and they weren't really private persons, were they? One of them come for an unscheduled visit? They clumped together and poured over the few long shots from monopods they had gotten.

TFS

In London at the Black townhouse Sirius hardly recognized the place. The wall paper no longer peeled the floors gleamed, the paint looked new and every ornament and fixture sparkled. The gas lamps had new mantles and all were turned all the way up. Molly Weasley rounded on him in the kitchen where two elves held the stove against all comers. "Sirius did you buy more elves?"

Sirius dissimulated "Kreacher is old, I got him some help." He wondered where Kreacher was and he wasn't about to tell her that these were Dobby's refugee elves who were working on all the Black properties. "Where is everyone?"

Molly huffed "The children are upstairs. The others ran off to get something." Molly answered looking cagey.

Sirius barked a laugh. "OK I'll be in the study." He walked around the kitchen and saw Kreacher tied up and stuffed under the boiler through the crack in the boiler room door. He made it upstairs to the study before he cracked up.

A new elf popped in with a decanter and a glass. "I am Rosy. Kreacher is a bad elf."

Sirius nodded "Thank you Rosy and yes he is. You're a Potter elf?"

Rosy nodded "Potter Black elf Dogfather. Dobby brought us to our new home. Kreacher is failing his mission."

Sirius leant forward just as Remus came in "What mission Rosy."

Rosy put a locket on the desk "Master Regulus told him to destroy this but Kreacher can't." She pulled at her ears "None of us can."

Sirius and Remus recoiled from the evil feeling thing. Remus swore "Bloody hell we can't deal with this now. Dumbledore will be here any minute. Harry was gone. Moody is calling him."

Sirius stood walked around the desk swept the locket into a concealed drawer and put his thumb on the blood lock "Ouch! Blood thirsty damn desk."

Remus rolled his eyes and they moved out of the study with Sirius snagging his glass of whiskey and giving Rosy thumbs up. The little elf smiled and faded away, her problem solved.

Dumbledore flooed in and found Sirius relaxing in the sitting room "Sirius have you seen Harry?"

Sirius looked up "Several times."

Dumbledore grit his teeth "Today or yesterday Sirius."

Sirius shook his head "Not yesterday. I haven't been out of the house today as you know from your miserable jailer." Not a lie as it was actually last night when he last saw him not yesterday. You want to play games Dumbledore, well we will play then.

"Sirius, you know you can't go out."

"Yes, because you are either incompetent or have a plan involving my further incarceration, as being the chief warlock you could get me a trial anytime and I am happy to take veritaserum. You have one week to get me a trial or take your Order and jam it straight up your arse." Dumbledore bristled Sirius smiled "Please say something idiotic like you won't be spoken to like this. I'm not afraid of you Dumbledore, a killing curse will slip your shields just like it does everyone else's and I'm already a prisoner. Oh, and don't bring that sack of shit Snape around here ever again. The next time I see him I'll kill him."

Dumbledore blinked "You know something Sirius. You wouldn't be so bold otherwise. What do you know?"

Sirius smiled "Something you don't."

Alastor Moody stumped into the sitting room followed by the rest of the order "Elves chucked us out the kitchen. New staff Black? What he knows Albus is Potters done a runner."

Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "He can't have gotten far. We will find him."

Moody eyed Sirius "The lad isn't even in Britain any more I'd wager. Black is too confident."

Dumbledore paled and stood. He strode to the fireplace, tossed in the powder, announced Gringotts and flooed away. Sirius barked a laugh. Alastor grunted "It's all fun and games now Sirius but what happens when the killing starts?"

Sirius grinned "We are an illegal vigilante organization. I think we should start the killing, especially as we know who the death eaters are that escaped justice. Being an escaped mass murderer, I find it harder and harder to restrain myself. Why, I plan a little constitutional later tonight if you fancy some exercise."

Remus put his head in his hands as the gathered Order exploded. Tonks walked into this mess "The Grangers are gone, looks like a scheduled vacation to France from some receipts I found at their house. The Dursley's as well. Looks like Petunia didn't wait around for the wards to fall."

Moody nodded as did Kingsley. Kingsley spoke "Her only reasonable course really."

Sirius clapped his hands together and rubbed them "So who wants to go kill death eaters?"

Alastor looked at him a moment "What's your plan?"

TFS

Fred and George pulled the extendable ears up and looked at each other. Ginny sighed "Hermione will have gone with Harry."

"My girlfriend-"

George scoffed "Hermione is Harry's, has been since the troll. Only you and Mum can't see it. Perhaps Harry went with the Granger's."

Fred shook his head "She replied to Ron's letters. Just general stuff but she did reply. No mention of France. She would have said just to shut the idiot up."

"Oi."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Stop acting like one then Ron and join us here in the real world. Harry has done a runner. Hermione is gone. Dumbledore flooed off to Gringotts like his short and curlies were afire and Gringotts had the only water. Harry's claimed his Lordship and he'll be behind wards it will take Dumbledore and Voldemort working together to break. Hermione will have a betrothal ring that shoots killing curses and makes mithril shields. What we have to do is get a message to them. Voldemort is running around and Dumbledore isn't even trying to stop him. We need out of here."

The Weasley's dropped into thought.

Ron looked at Ginny "And you?"

Ginny grinned "Life debt. I'll work it later and Harry will give me a hood and pump little Potter Weasley's in my belly until Mum begs for mercy. Meanwhile as long as no one gets in the fanny it's all good. And this" she slapped her ass "Is one way only."

Ron stormed out. Fred and George laughed "You'll have him burst a vein someday."

Ginny shrugged "There are lots of you around." She grinned at the twins.

TFS

Dumbledore meanwhile wished his short and curlies were lit. The Goblins had stripped him of nearly everything and were investigating all his accounts and all the accounts he claimed to control and had frozen them until the investigation was over. Good thing that degraded stone Nicholas had let him use had enough magic left to convert that supply of roofing lead to gold. This was an unmitigated disaster. Why the Proxies alone would cost him the Wizengamot which would cost him the ICW. Merlin's saggy bollocks!

TFS

Severus Snape apparated into Grimmauld Place and found himself in the run-down park in the center of the square. "Bloody buggering shite what now? Fucking Potter." He never heard the reducto until the curse took his left arm off at the elbow. He screamed, summoned the shattered remains of his arm and apparated away.

Remus looked at Sirius who shrugged "Who expected him to twirl around like a drama queen. I was aiming for his right arm to disarm him so we could pour his miserable lying ass full of veritaserum. Oh well. Ready? Let's get to Montague." The two disappeared nearly silently.

TFS

Amelia Bones lifted an eyebrow "So there is a prophecy involving Potter that Dumbledore heard Trelawney give and no one knows more than Potter can kill the Dark Lord. Well that explains why Voldemort went after Potter and continues to pursue him. Potter has connected the dots without knowing about the prophecy and done a runner. How fucked are we?"

Algernon Croaker smiled "So refreshing. You should talk to Potter, you two have the same vocabulary. We may be not. I'm sure you are investigating the death of Mathias Montague. Just so you know he was a death eater and one of the ones who ran Voldemort's finances. Never on raids but still did his raping and killing to get his mark and facilitated the funding of Voldemort's operation. Whoever smeared him across his ballroom claimed Montague and raided a bunch of accounts Montague was running, probably Voldemort's. Large accounts, hundreds of millions of galleons up to several Billion. The third senior account behind Potter and Black. Robbery can't be ruled out as a motive but that is thief with bollocks the size of goose eggs.

Potter meanwhile has been named the heir of Black and will shortly be the head. Narcissa and Bellatrix Black have had their marriages annulled and the dowries recalled with interest. I expect Lucius is broke and the Lestrange vaults have been emptied. Several families are either currently or soon to experience severe financial difficulties as Potter and Granger are looking at the loans Potter and Black had outstanding and are calling the ones from supporters of Voldemort. I have no idea where they acquired a very accurate list of those supporters marked and unmarked." He adopted an innocent face causing Amelia to laugh.

"Well, well, well. So that rules out Potter having done Montague. My niece assured me that if anyone could have it would have been Harry Potter. She seemed to be of the opinion he would just walk through the wards and kill everyone there, except the elves. That being, apparently, exactly what happened it got my suspicions up. So, if we can keep Voldemort contained and warn the public to expect raids for robbery and extortion we should be able to cripple him. I'm taking the gloves off the Aurors. They will return like curses." Amelia nodded.

Algernon blinked "You'll lose your job."

Amelia smiled "It takes the Wizengamot to remove me and something has happened to Dumbledore. Well not something. He lost control of the Potter and Black votes and all their proxies."

Algernon nodded "You should send a note by elf to Potter. Susan is a large amount of leverage and I don't think you want her where a death eater or Dumbledore could get to her."

Amelia looked thoughtful "The same could be said of your great nephew. I'm not sure I want her near Potter though, all that salivating."

Algernon laughed and nodded "I have an appointment with Augusta this evening. You might want to pass the word to friends and generally useful people. Potter does have a betrothed. Susan would have to get through her."

Amelia snorted "Or seduce her too. The child is a Hufflepuff, not afraid of work."

TFS

Luna looked at her father "Daddy we need to go to Nashville Tennessee, USA."

Zenophilius Lovegood looked at his daughter and had a rare moment of clarity "You need to go Luna. Come let's get you packed."

"I can't leave you father."

Zeno smiled "You know you can and you must. I'll bring the wards up to a war footing as we leave, you can watch me do it. Now how are we getting you there? I understand the muggles shoot people from cannon!"

Luna sighed but she saw a different line now. A line where the war wards on the ancient keep that was the Lovegood home never failed and Her father was well taken care of, but she wasn't sure how.

Dobby smiled and popped away. Two, no three elves. At least to start. That press thing was filthy. Those Montague elves needed work and the Dogfather had completely destroyed that mansion searching it. Kind masters providing so much work! All the elves could be busy rebuilding it and all the Montague lands and properties. Plus, the Black and Potter properties. So much work!

TFS

Minerva McGonagall looked at Algernon Croaker "So this mad plan is actually from Wilfred Wilkes?"

Algernon shook his head "Harry and Hermione actually. My twist is getting a working copy of the book to Wilkes for him to use rather than having Lady Potter Black come back here to do it."

Minerva sighed "Hogwarts will be much poorer without them."

Algernon looked at her "Minerva Hogwarts will probably close. There won't be any muggleborn, half blood or moderate light side students in the school. The neutrals will leave at the first incident if not when they get wind of the exodus. You might have fifty students unless the cult of Dumbledore is much larger than we expect and the school is on the ragged edge of financial collapse."

Minerva sighed and nodded. Dumbledore had been slowly killing the school for years now, he was driving a stake in its heart by not disciplining anyone really and letting Severus Snape run his little club of privilege. "I wonder if I could tutor a few."

Algernon laughed "Potter is about to be inundated. There is no way the American schools could support this many students. You should send him a letter by elf and outline what it would take to run a day school, hell a boarding school, and just pick Hogwarts up and move it minus the physical plant. He might surprise you."

Minerva looked thoughtful as she worked over the blank endless journal Algernon had brought and the Book of Names.

TFS

Hermione woke in the Master Bedroom and stretched. The cooling and dehumidification charms let in a nice breeze and she was laid naked on top of the fitted sheet of the king sized bed. She felt around with her left arm looking for Harry and found an empty bed. She huffed and rose wrapping herself in the top sheet and going to the window. Harry was out in the yard obviously having just come back from a run. She pouted a bit. He should have woken her. Her mother breezed in the room "Sufficiently debauched daughter?"

"Mother!" Hermione frowned then grinned "Yes actually!"

Katherine smiled "Good. Tea and scones or are you up for something else?"

Hermione shook her head "They're drop biscuits Mother."

"Made just like scone's and twice as good with that sorghum molasses and butter mixture. I am glad we got Dobby to bring some real tea though. Those tea bags may be good for that bizarre iced tea but really they're just horrible hot." Katherine wrinkled her nose and Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry was a coffee drinker after only a week but she still preferred tea. The coffee was much better here but the tea was horrid.

Elle Mae popped in with a tray and shook her head at the mistress and chased her in the shower with Katherine chuckling. Two more elves popped in and the room was spotless, bed made, air freshened thankfully, and fresh flowers on the table with the tray. They were gone in seconds. She loved that Hermione was deeply pleased with her love life but two teens shagging like bunnies all night did work up a bit of a funk. Hermione was back after Katherine's first cup and her second 'scone' "So what's on the agenda today Hermione?"

Hermione sighed "We should see about school. I wish we had some news besides 'everything OK, proceeding according to plan'."

Katherine nodded "Yes it would be nice." They both paused as the phone rang and listened as Harry's voice talked for a moment then he came up the stairs.

"Hermione love, are you up?" Harry strode into the room and Hermione stood and captured him "You didn't wake me." She kissed him "Who was on the phone?" Another kiss "Ewww, sweaty, shower." A kiss and a shove toward the shower with a slap on the bum.

Harry laughed "You looked so happy." He moved in the bathroom and mostly shut the door. "Luna Lovegood. She is in Nashville at the Hilton, that was the concierge, she sounded a bit desperate, Luna appears to be being Luna. I'm taking the helicopter to get her, want to go?"

Hermione blinked "Why is she in Nashville driving a concierge mad?"

The shower came on "It's Luna Honey."

Katherine raised a brow, Hermione shrugged "Luna Lovegood. She's a bit strange. I think she is a seer. She lives in a world with much more than we can see in it. Brilliant, very eccentric, people bully her." Katherine frowned, Hermione nodded "Yes it's not good."

Harry stepped from the bathroom in the 'country casual elegant look' the elves had taken to laying out for him. White cotton button down shirt, jeans with a black belt and black Caterpillar steel toe boots and jeans jacket, immaculate and pressed to perfection. Hermione just looked at him until Katherine giggled "You are so gone Hermione."

Hermione grinned at her and then stuck her tongue out. Harry snorted and moved to the cherry dresser and started loading his pockets. "When you are ready Hermione I'll be in the kitchen." He came over and kissed her. The kitchen he was talking about was an enormous farm house kitchen with a long work/dining table and an enormous butcher block island you could cut up a whole steer or butcher a hog on, literally. Jerry and Elle Mae had done one of each the day after they got here to 'get the larder up since Master Harry needed the calories'. There might as well not be the huge living room and smaller dining room on the ground floor. Everyone ended up in the kitchen. Under the house, which was on a hill, was a huge cellar with the physical plant of the mostly mundane house and food storage including the cool room where the hog and steer were currently hanging before the steer was moved to dry aging and the hog was moved to the smoke house. Jerry and Elle Mae had their bedroom and a nursery down in the basement as well. There was a mudroom at the back of the ground floor which contained a clothes washing area and gave access to the kitchen from the back of the house and a small study rounded out the ground floor. The next floor up was all bedrooms with baths between every two and then on the top floor was the master and two large bedroom suites.

A small concrete house out back had a spring or several springs from up the hill piped into it and a small turbine generator. That was where the water and electricity came from.

Hermione finished her tea and a second biscuit and then looked at her mother "Coming Mum?"

Katherine nodded and stood "You're happy, aren't you?" She asked looking at her sparkling eyed, smiling daughter who was continually bouncing with energy.

"Very." Hermione beamed at her and led to the kitchen.

Roger hugged Hermione and hugged and kissed Katherine. "So, Nashville then?"

Everyone nodded and Harry announced "Lester is firing up the helicopter. He should be ready anytime."

Everyone nodded and walked outside. Lester started the engines just as they got to the helipad in the front yard and they walked up to the doors where Harry and Roger handed Hermione and Katherine in then climbed aboard. Harry climbed in the copilot's seat and put on the headphones. Everyone got belted in and Lester rolled in some pitch and took off. Lester gave Harry another flight lesson and Hermione explained to her parents what she knew about Luna.

Lester Mitchel was a bit of a character. He was checked out in seventy-two different current aircraft types, rotary and fixed wing, single and multi-engine and had last worked for Air America. The CIA air arm, or the cover company that ran their air operations. He was a squib and eighty-four years old. He appeared to be just in his forties. He had had to take work on the magical side as the mundane FAA was going to pull his license as he was over age.

TFS

Luna watched the helicopter land and walked to the door of the Hilton. Harry got out of the front and Hermione got down from the back. A paparazzi got a picture this time. Several in fact. Private helicopters normally yielded worthwhile targets and this one had some kind of Coat of Arms on it. A quick search of the tail number would show him what he needed to know. Ms. Standard frowned. Harry approached Luna and got a huge hug as did Hermione. Harry walked to the front desk to make sure Luna was checked out and settled up while Hermione introduced her parents and asked some questions. Harry got Luna's bags transferred out to the helicopter and the group headed out to the aircraft. They all said goodbye to Ms. Standard and she headed for the paparazzi. A black SUV slid up and dismounted four men in black. FBI (M) agents. They joined Ms. Standard and encircled the paparazzi, who was scribbling notes, having noted the British accents.

The Helicopter lifted off and Luna squealed in delight bringing smiles to Harry, Lester and Roger.

Back at the farm in the kitchen Luna smiled brightly "So this is where we will be staying? It's lovely."

Hermione blinked "Staying Luna?"

Luna nodded "Much too dangerous in Britain. You should expect several more guests. Some families too. Mr. Croaker and Professor McGonagall should be sending you a letter today."

A pop sounded and an elf put a letter on the island and popped away again under Jerry's glare. This began a steady stream of mail delivered the same way. Harry sighed "I wanted to check the burley today. Joe was going to give me some more lessons. It's our biggest cash crop as the wrapper is still aging up, I should know about it."

Hermione waved him off "Go ahead Harry. I'll read these and we will talk about it at lunch."

Roger put his tea glass down. "I'll come with you Harry. We need to think about a site for the rolling house too."

Katherine nodded and waved them off. Elle Mae took the mail and the ladies to the study. Katherine chuckled "Your father just wants to see brown virgins rolling cigars on their supple thighs."

"Mother! Besides from the information it will mostly be old brown men on H-2A visas teaching the elves to roll cigars apparently."

Katherine nodded "Your father is going to be so disappointed." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry and Roger came back in around lunch time sweaty messes and got shooed to showers and fresh clothes. Harry came back to the study and sat in an arm chair. Roger joined his wife on a loveseat. Hermione cleared her throat. "Professor McGonagall and Mr. Croaker got together and she gave him a copy of the Book. He has been rounding up the muggleborn, halfbloods and neutrals along with Brigadier Wilkes. They think Hogwarts will close as they won't have enough students to operate. This brings up the problem of the American schools not being able to take nearly three hundred students, so far mind you. We can easily absorb the families needing employment and may in fact have to hire some locals if the plan I have works out. You own the buildings of what used to be a small Baptist college near here Harry. It's on a hill overlooking the Tennessee river it's called Overlook College. The campus is here on the home farm actually, the south-east corner, that hundred fifty hectare piece carved out on the map. We could run a school there and teach both mundane and magical subjects. Professor McGonagall says if Hogwarts closes the Professors will come to teach."

Harry rubbed the back of his head and Katherine spoke "We think it would be best to let our practice operate without us Harry. Mr. Croaker pointed out we would be good leverage against you and Hermione and you will need dentist, oral surgeons, and all types of medical specialties. Roger and I have spoken about this already and this college presents a great opportunity. We might even teach if we can. We have several good oral surgeons and all types of dentist in the practice. It can run under our manager."

Luna piped up "It will be a great college Harry."

Harry sighed "So when do they arrive?"

Hermione smiled at him "As soon as we go look at the college and its facilities we will tell them and work it out from there, but if the college is in as good shape as the rest of the Potter properties are I would expect we can start classes the first weekday after September first with everyone arriving during the last week in August."

Jerry, the head Potter elf in America appeared "The College is ready Mistress. The elves will appreciate the challenge of getting everyone settled and the college running." He blushed a bit "There are really too many elves here but we didn't want to stop the elves having families. Dobby has the Black properties under control with the new elves and the Potter properties in Britain have all the elves they need."

Harry looked thoughtful "Hermione remind me once we get everyone out to stop selling any products in Britain. We'll need to find markets for our products somewhere."

"India and China Harry, Padma and Su Li will have the contacts you need. Daphne Greengrass can do the same as can the Longbottom's through Neville and the Abbots through Hannah." Luna said and smiled brightly as Hermione got a look of concentration.

"You mean to starve them out Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged "A lot of them are in the same businesses just not as high in quality or quantity. I think it will just make it expensive for them. They'll think they are doing great but they will be circulating an ever-decreasing amount of galleons in a tiny pool unless Gringotts devalues the Galleon and makes more." Hermione looked at him stunned and breathing deeply. Luna gazed at him deep in thought then grinned broadly.

Roger nodded "Good idea. Every little bit will help in the end."

Katherine nodded "Sun Zu, robber barons and all that. Now let's go look at this college!"

They all went to the garage and piled in a Cadillac Escalade for the trip.

TFS

Minerva looked over the great hall and sighed. Sixty-one students had ridden the train. Sixty-one students of all years, she and the hat had sorted three first years into Ravenclaw one into Gryffindor and two into Slytherin, all from the extreme light or the extreme dark. Hufflepuff was gone in its entirety. Dumbledore was putting up a good front but he was apoplectic. The Hats song had been a diatribe sung as a dirge.

After the feast Dumbledore called the professors together. He looked at the heads "Where are your students?"

Filius Flitwick the head of Ravenclaw snorted "Somewhere better than here. Somewhere where there is no franchised bigotry, discipline and they can worry about being students not surviving, I hope."

Dumbledore turned to him "If that is how you feel Filius-"

"Shut your gob you idiot! You have killed Hogwarts!" Pomona Sprout interrupted "Two world wars, the English civil war, the empire in crisis, countless dark ass hats and you Dumbledore will be forever remembered as the headmaster who killed Hogwarts."

"You forget yourself Madam."

"I'm hoping to forget your idiot arse just as soon as the board closes this school. Or right after we bury you if you pull that wand you feckless gobshite. My house is gone and I will be tomorrow. You, your sycophants and the dark scum can have an orgy in the great hall as Hogwarts burns after that." Pomona had a full shimmering aura.

The Professors looked at each other for a moment and walked out leaving Severus and Albus alone in his office. The new Defense professor had not been invited to the meeting. "They've abandoned me Severus."

Snape flexed his still healing, recently attached, arm and hand. The thing still wasn't quite right. "Yes, they have."

"The board will close the school. They can do nothing else." Dumbledore sighed.

Severus frowned "What about all that scholarship money?"

"Muggle born and raised scholarships provided by Potter and a few others. No Muggle born, no money. Pureblood scholarships provided by Black and those have been withdrawn completely and the accounts closed." Albus looked about a little helplessly.

Severus nodded "This will finish you. Your Wizengamot position was hanging by a thread and with it your ICW position."

Albus nodded. He knew what this meant. At least he thought he did.

TFS

Harry, Hermione, Luna, the Grangers and Ms. Standard sat around the table in the kitchen. Harry sighed "I don't see any way. We need start up capitol to hire these people."

Dobby appeared "Master's basilisk is still in the chamber and worth very much galleons. Also there is all the things in the come and go room."

Harry blinked "Hello Dobby. That Basilisk is still worth something?"

Dobby nodded "Very much Dobby is thinking. It has matured fully now and is just ready for rendering. Master has been there. Dobby can take the elves there. We can harvest the beasty and bring the parts here where you can sell them. Jerry has many root cellars that would be perfect for storage."

Hermione nodded "What is the come and go room Dobby?

"It is a room in Master Harry's castle that the elves and others have been putting lost things in for always Mistress."

Hermione looked at him "Master Harry's Castle?"

"Castle Gryffindor was converted to Hogwarts Castle. Master Harry pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the hat. The elves have known since then."

Harry nodded "Let's get started on that Dobby. Bring everything useful from Hogwarts. Furniture Library all of it."

Dobby popped away. Roger looked around "Any idea how long that will take?"

Jerry provided an answer "Dobby has four hundred and thirty-three elves. It will be done by tomorrow. Excuse me Master but I must prepare several buildings and root cellars." He disappeared again.

Ms. Standard chuckled at Harry and Hermione's puzzled faces. "So, with that under control we need to discuss the contracts of employment. For magical we can oath bind them not to talk about their work. For the non-magical we have the standard Government non-disclosure agreements. My department will be providing support with security and keeping the cover story. At least until you can get some people sworn and your own force up and running. Federal police to start with, some military police and CID."

Roger nodded "What is the cover story?"

Ms. Standard smiled "Nothing to exotic. You are all political refugees from a small English-speaking country being threatened by one of its neighbors and internal strife. The Potters being generous as always offered them a temporary home."

Katherine grinned "Nothing covers the truth like the truth eh?"

Ms. Standard shrugged.

TFS

Harry looked at the tiara Jerry was holding in a containment ward of some kind "Yep its one. This needs to go to Gringotts, they can deal with it."

Hermione bit her lip "Harry perhaps this could be used to find others. Sympathetic magic is a field I haven't studied much but it should work in this case."

Luna nodded "It will. Send a note to Croaker Harry. Hermione help me draw up a contract for him to sign. We will need that horcrux destroyed by year after next." Harry and Hermione blinked "The lines just cleaned up significantly." Luna told them.

TFS

Hermione looked over her shoulder "Luna! I thought that was too many hands this morning."

Luna frowned "It's lonely in my lovely room down the hall."

Hermione smiled "Its fine Luna but I don't swing that way."

Luna shrugged "Me either but your boobs are like magnets. Lovely warm magnets."

Hermione laughed "To at least you and Harry. Let's go run."

TFS

Harley Ellis the recently hired sales agent for all the things from the come and go room looked at the figures and smiled. "Twenty-four and a multi-millionaire off my five percent commission. Take that Mother! Find a nice wizard in college dear, no man in your life dear. No not an MBA dear. Muhahahahaha!"

Susan Standard looked at her roommate and partner in crime or for a beer in the bar after work "I know, right? Special Agent in Charge at twenty-five! We have to get Voldemort something nice for chasing Harry out of Britain." The two looked at each other in the apartment they shared in the Faculty and Staff housing wing of the main administration building at Overlook College and laughed themselves silly.

TFS

The enormous Auditorium was filled to capacity with the passengers off the last red and gold heavily technomanced true double decked, repowered, Sceniccruiser of five the College owned. Harry walked to the podium "Welcome to Overlook College. By now you've all seen the campus, had your tour from one of the elves, gotten your rule book and students you have gotten your class schedule. What we need now is to discuss your work placements. In the packet, you received you will find a form and on it we want you to list your skills. Your skills going all the way back to your first work experience. Once we have that we can see where everyone will fit. Students if you have your parents or guardian's positions you can put down what you are interested in for work and we will try to find placements for you. In your case it will be part time and if your grades suffer your work permissions will be withdrawn."

Yurika Haneda stood; Harry nodded to her "Lord Potter I just wished to express our thanks. We may not agree politically however we all appreciate the opportunity you are providing here."

Harry nodded graciously "I would hope any of you with the ability would have done the same. Now please get cracking on those forms as we are four days from opening day and there is still much to do. After all my elves have crops to get in soon."

The audience chuckled at the continuing gentleman farmer image Harry was trying to portray.

Ron Weasley sat in the audience sulking. Harry hadn't said two words to him the whole time they had been here and didn't even live here. Ginny glared at him "Stop being an enormous twat. Harry has other things to take care of. He actually made a special effort to find us and the house we have is better than the Burrow."

Fred grinned "List that Ron."

George nodded "Perhaps they need an enormous twat."

Lord Finch Fletchley looked at the form. "Barrister, Member of Parliament, Farm Manager, Peer of the Realm. What have I forgotten Elizabeth?"

Lady Elizabeth Finch Fletchley smiled "Useless aristocrat lay about wastrel twat until I got you by the stacking swivel?"

Gordon Finch Fletchly grinned at her "There's my girl!" Justin Finch Fletchley slumped in his seat trying to hide from the snickering going on around them.

TFS

Harry sat up early one morning "They've closed the school. Hogwarts castle has locked itself down. It wants me to come to it and do something with the wards."

Hermione sat up and hugged him. It was sad to see Hogwarts close. "It's the second of September. That was fast. We have a long weekend coming up; we wrote that schedule to ease everyone into this so it has some down time. We can charter a jet and a helicopter. There is a good-sized airport in Inverness."

Harry nodded "We'll send some letters to the Professors and let them know where and when."

Luna came in the room in tears and crawled into their laps.

TFS

The Hogwarts students at Overlook took the news hard. They bounced back as teenagers will after a day or so. The Collegiate Gothic buildings and beautiful campus of their new school made up for their loss somewhat. Plus, them knowing that this was a temporary solution, well until Voldemort was dealt with anyway. The college had absorbed all the British refugees and still needed more. Doctors, Lawyers, Professionals of all stripes found themselves employed by the college. Even the few retired police were pressed into service as campus police. Everyone was actually enjoying themselves. The elves put up some very large homes or really dormitories in the style of the existing buildings and some parents found themselves pressed into service as House parents to students whose parents had stayed in Britain. Overlook had overnight become the second largest magical school in America and the fourth largest magical town and was drawing attention. They really needed the decent Professors from Hogwarts.

TFS

Harry looked at Lester "Are you sure?"

Lester nodded "Retired technomanced C21. The Magical military uses them for nearly all flights not involving cargo. They very seldom come up for sale and can only be sold to magical US residents. Good thing you own these farms. Significantly space expanded with a forty-four-person max capacity but that's combat loaded persons, double that for regular people. Ever full fuel and oil. Strengthened and durability enhanced. Things a tank, envy of all the magical governments in the world, well besides your steam powered one, and while you will get a bill from the Defense Department for fuel and consumables as it comes from their stores, it won't be bad. The government is goofy about prices and charges the lowest sot rate at time of consumption. I think you will be doing a lot of flying so you should buy not rent. I can drive it and teach you. Hire that stewardess from the Royal Airforce I heard about to run your stores and flight service section and we're all set. She is a WO so perfectly capable."

Harley Atwell looked at the plane and shrugged "You can afford it and at the price four trips saving charters and it's paid for itself."

Hermione chimed in "Leslie's husband is a pilot and they are retiring. We were her last flight or close to it. Can we do something about the paint though?"

Harry blinked and looked at her then Katherine. Both had wrinkled noses. Apparently, the combat color scheme of camouflage over grey wasn't exciting them. Harry thought it looked bad ass. Lester saved it for now "Not before we leave tomorrow. That's technomanced and varies according to the environment it's in. Let me look at the books and we might be able to make it anything we want."

Luna looked at the plane "I like it. It looks like it means business. It needs a naked Hermione on the front though. Dean could do it." The argument between the girls got underway immediately, Katherine was the referee.

Harry smiled "I'll write to the Lyles."

Hermione rolled her eyes "I will Harry. You'd just ask if they want a job. I'll tell her the story."

Roger snapped his fingers "You know there are some Lyles in the Book."

Luna nodded "I'll get Dean to draw up some naked Hermione's."

TFS

Harry looked up from his flying, monitoring the state of the art avionics really and Lester glanced at him. "OK Boss even I already know that look. What's up?"

"Werewolves, we can take them, or most of them, out of the fight." Harry grinned.

Lester sighed "Better get Susan Standard up here. Better yet go back there and start this fight. I don't think you will be able to get this past the US government. Haven't you noticed the lycan and vampire wards everywhere? We don't have Dark Lords because we have an ongoing battle with the Clans and the Kindred. Importing lycans is going to be a major muscle movement." Harry nodded and got out of the copilot's seat.

TFS

An hour and a half later after fifteen minutes of conversation and three sat-phone calls and Harry speaking to the Secretary of State for Magic they had a plan. Hermione nibbled her lip "Don't be disappointed Harry but I think you won't get many this way. I can't see how they will be willing to magically swear fealty to you. That would make them serf's essentially, dependent on you for everything with nearly no rights of their own."

Harry shrugged "If it takes one of them out of the fight that's better than where we are."

TFS

They landed at Stornaway and transferred to a Chinook 234LR helicopter chartered British Airways Helicopter, normally used in a sort of semi scheduled service to North Sea oil platforms. Mr Smythe met them with the helicopter. Less than an hour later they landed on the road to Hogsmeade just outside the Hogwarts gates. Mr. Smythe stayed on the Helicopter reading the confused pilots the official secrets act. The pilots wondered why as as far as they could tell they had just flown a bunch of people to a cart track in a wood. Harry got off the Chinook and walked to the gates. He put his hand on them and froze. Hermione watched concerned but not panicked and the rest of the party stood watching her.

Harry smiled and the gates clicked open "I have to go to the heart stone chamber." He offered Hermione his arm and they walked up the path to the doors where again he laid his hands on them. The doors opened and he led the party to the anteroom in the entrance hall where a hole opened in the floor "I have to go down there alone. I'll be back in a minute."

Harry went down into the chamber that could only be opened by the heirs of at least two founders which with his defeat of Riddle he had become by conquest and laid his hands on the heart. Almost a thousand years of wards emplaced by headmasters fell away and the heart stone glowed. Harry brought the wards up to a war footing and then set them to lock the castle down until he or his blood returned. Secret passages repaired themselves and then disappeared. Sally ports disappeared into the walls and the bridges to the castle glowed for a moment. Harry smiled and walked up the stairs with Hogwarts singing in his ears.

At the top of the stairs Hermione had gasped and held her hand to her chest as the headmasters meddling were removed and then beamed as the castle sung to her. Katherine raised a brow as groaning and rumblings shook the castle. "We going to be OK Hermione?"

Hermione nodded like a bobble head grinning like a loon. Roger sighed. Harry appeared with a huge grin on his face and hugged Hermione. The adults just smiled and followed him out. When they crossed the bridge, it folded itself up and disappeared. Roger asked Harry "So that was supposed to happen?"

Harry smiled "Yep."

Katherine rolled her eyes "A little more Harry?"

"Oh, the castle wards are on a war footing and will do really nasty things to whoever tries to get in without me or my permission in blood. Slytherin was a real bastard but Gryffindor was a erh well I don't know. Skinning people seems to be his favorite warning ward." Harry shrugged "Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff were worse if you can imagine. Oh, Dobby?"

"Master."

"Get us a basilisk and put it in the chamber will you. Oh, bring it to me first."

Hermione nearly shrieked "Everyone close your eyes!"

The group stopped and closed their eyes just in time to hear a pop and then some hissing. Another pop and Harry announced, "OK you can open them."

Hermione punched him in the shoulder. "Not speakers. Basilisk gaze remember? Now what did you do?"

Harry nodded "Sorry. The castle singing in my head is distracting. A basilisk was Slytherin's last ditch defense. I got Dobby to get one. They actually breed them for some specialist potions in Norway of all places. In a cave with some rather vigorous protections. It was hooded. I told it to guard the castle, tied it to the wards and told it about the Acromantula in the forest. It seemed eager to go exploring. There are tunnels all over the place for it."

A flash of fire and several shrieks and Fawkes appeared with the Hat. The Hat growled "You were supposed to come get me Potter. Damn Castle is like a teenager in love what did you do?"

Harry blinked "Uh what she told me too."

The hat sighed "You didn't wank on the rock, did you?"

"Hat Language!" Hermione picked it up and shook it. Gryffindor's sword fell out.

"Easy Gel! Damnation! You shook the sword outta me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You will keep a civil tongue or you're going to the haberdashers to get steamed and blocked!"

The hat turned in her hands to face Harry "Good work Potter you bonded a mini McGonagall. Bet she's a tiger in the sack eh?" Hermione shook the hat again and a bottle fell out. "Damnit, now look what you did Gel! That was hundred-year-old whiskey that was!"

Hermione nodded "Good, we'll see if you can be civil when you dry out, you felt lush!"

Roger lost it at that point and took the rest of them with him. Hermione stamped her foot "Harry get the sword, leave the bottle, and let's go." The hat wailed and cried like it was being killed. Half way to Stornoway Hermione put a silencing charm on the hat.

Remus, Sirius, and Minerva met them at the airport in Stornoway and got on the C21 for the flight to RAF Mildenhall. They got the plane in the air and Harry came back to the passenger compartment. "Remus we'll take the were's with us if they will swear fealty to me."

Remus's eyes rolled back in his head and he keeled over in his seat. Hermione huffed and Sirius laughed "Merlin Harry you just can't spring the fulfillment of a life's dream on a bloke."

Harry sighed and enervated Remus "So what about it?" He asked him.

Remus eyes rolled up again and Hermione slapped Harry on the chest. Minerva huffed "Lord Potter Black, must you?"

Harry was grinning as he enervated Remus again. Hermione silenced him. Sirius chuckled "He's liking you passing out Mooney, do try to stop, won't you?"

The hour or so ride to London was a giant high speed catch up session. As soon as they landed Sirius Remus and Minerva apparated away to separate missions and Harry, Hermione and the Grangers hopped in a car with Mr. Smythe and headed to Gringotts. They were staying the night in Grimmauld place and then going to the Grangers house for the next night.

TFS

Albus felt the wards of Hogwarts leave him and apparated to the gates. He reached out to touch them and withdrew his smoking hand quickly. "Potter, he was already Gryffindor and this confirms he is Slytherin. Now where would he go?" Albus spun and apparated away. He checked the Leaky Cauldron and none of his spies had seen the boy. He arrived at the Grangers house and found nothing. He knew he hadn't gone to Grimmauld as the ward on the square hadn't tripped and the wards on the house wouldn't let anyone apparate in. He spun and disappeared to the Ministry.

Harry and the others wandered through the Leaky Cauldron an hour later and walked down the middle of a nearly deserted Diagon Alley to Gringotts. Gringotts was nearly deserted too. Bonecrusher chuckled when they were led to his office. "Lord Potter Black. You've been a busy boy, spending money from seemingly nowhere."

Harry shrugged "Found out I own Hogwarts. Just set the wards to a war footing and locked the castle down. The Basilisk I killed in second year was still there so my elves rendered it and we are selling it slowly. Hogwarts had a room with a thousand years of lost property and ill-gotten gain hidden in it. The elves are fixing it all up and we are selling that all off a piece at a time. I need the money for the college I started and this keeps me from having to get a loan from the estates." He grinned at Bonecrusher.

Bonecrusher turned to Hermione "Unfair Lady Potter Black. You were going to work with us."

Hermione shrugged "That was all him. He came up with it, got Dobby executing it, and hired the agent to handle it. Made a fortune all on his own."

Bonecrusher sighed "I don't know whether to be proud or offended."

Harry shrugged "Proud. That briefing of yours taught me most of what I know about finance and banking."

Bonecrusher face palmed "You were supposed to sleep through that or at least be beguiled into doing what we wanted."

Hermione glared at Bonecrusher while Harry grinned "Surprise!"

Bonecrusher grunted "Very droll. How can Gringotts be pillaged by you today Lord Potter Black?"

Harry rolled his eyes "Oh stop, you are making an absolute fortune. Now I have a list of people I don't want any produce of the Potter or Black estates to be sold to. Also, I wanted to know if you are looking at all this distressed real estate and see if we were going to buy up oh let's say most of Magical Britain. I have a REIT worked out with Greengrass, Longbottom and some others and we have some cash."

Bonecrusher frowned "A REIT?"

Hermione smiled a very shark like smile "A Real Estate Investment Trust. "

Bonecrusher gaped in horror as she explained the REIT and its goals. Twenty minutes later he looked at the agreement he was about to sign and shuddered again. He was only acting as the Potter Black REIT agent in Britain but still this was amazing. Buying property just to drive the price up just to sell it, why hadn't the bank done this? A four percent commission but if he didn't sign the Potter Blacks would just do it on their own. Monstrous! He sighed and signed. "Five million for your Lady Potter Black." Harry laughed and laughed.

TFS

The significant neutral and moderate light side players apparated into Grimmauld square and walked to Sirius who was standing in front of number eleven. They were told the secret and when number twelve appeared waved in the door. Dumbledore appeared as his ward told him of the activity. "Ah Sirius good evening. Are we having a meeting?"

"No."

Amelia Bones appeared Sirius whispered in her ear along with Tonks and Kingsley's ear and they smiled at Dumbledore and took a step forward disappearing. Dumbledore nodded "A fidelius. Very good. Now if you would tell me the secret we can get the meeting started."

Sirius smiled "You aren't invited. You are barred from all Potter and Black Properties permanently by Lord Potter and Lord Black."

"Really Sirius I must insist."

Algernon Croaker stepped from a shadow "Insist away. I want to watch him stick a killing curse in you." He looked at Sirius whose wand was out and was dripping an odd black fire on the sidewalk that was burning its way through the stone "Or at least find out what that is."

Dumbledore looked at Sirius's completely black eyes and apparated away, Croaker laughed "Well that was different."

Sirius shook himself "I was about a second from killing that fuck."

Croaker nodded "Yes I saw that. He is still useful however so not quite yet please. Ah here is the Brigadier and the Director." A black Rolls Royce slid to a stop and Sirius opened the door. "Madam Director, Ms. Gambol." He handed her out followed by her empath, and the Brigadiers wife The Brigadier alighted on his own "Mrs. Wilkes, Brigadier." He gave them the secret and as the Rolls slid away they stepped past the gate and disappeared.

Inside the house Harry greeted everyone. The Brigadier looked at the portrait in the hall with the mouth missing. Harry rolled his eyes "Sirius's mother. She got rude to Hermione. Dobby the head Black Elf vanished her mouth. Sirius leaves her there because he enjoys torturing her. She was an abusive bint." The portrait turned purple with rage and gesticulated wildly. Marjorie Wilkes chuckled "Remind me to never insult Hermione, dear." She said to the Brigadier who nodded a little pale and the couple got the laugh they were intending.

They moved to the dining room for a working dinner. Mrs. Rimington opened the conversation "Lord and Lady Potter Black you have the thanks of a grateful Queen. Your actions and largesse have cleared the noncombatants from the field and enabled what we hope will be a short campaign to end this usurper calling himself Lord Voldemort. You have through your forethought and largess proved your lines nobility again."

Harry blushed furiously and Hermione beamed at him "It wouldn't have happened without everyone here Ma'am. Tell the Queen her thanks are appreciated."

Mrs. Rimington smiled "You can expect to be called for Honors Harry along with everyone here including Dobby. Her Majesty is ecstatic with this plan and its success. Also the government will be reimbursing you significant portions of the cost you have incurred."

Roger smiled "And all without firing a shot yet, thank God."

Mrs. Rimington nodded "And now you have this plan for the were's. You should be careful Harry or Her Majesty will make you her magical Viceroy."

Harry looked horrified and the others broke up laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione stretched in her bed and giggled. Shagged completely rotten, in her room, at her home, with her parents' one room away, this was deliciously naughty! Hmmm she could probably get Harry up for some more naughtiness!

Luna came in before dawn but after the naughtiness and spooned into her front while Harry spooned her back "You'll need a shower, you smell like a prostitute again." She pulled a hand over and put it on her breast.

Hermione promptly gave her a moderately hard grope "Mean heifer."

She made it down to the kitchen later to find her mother waiting on her with a mischievous grin "We have time dear you can go be naughty some more."

Hermione grinned at her mother "Neither time nor Harry are the problem. My lips are chapped. All of them."

Katherine laughed "They make lube Hermione."

Hermione snorted "If only that was the problem. Harry can go as many times as I want. It's just not normal. Then Luna comes in all snuggly and warm and supportive."

Katherine laughed again. "Most of the women in the world would kill for your problem Hermione. Tea?"

Luna appeared "Yes please. Scones?"

Harry and Roger wandered down a few moments later and the group waited on the warding team from Gringotts.

TFS

Harry soaked the keystone in his blood, and then after the stone stopped absorbing, his Hermione did the same. They both sat dizzy as the Goblins sank the stones and activated the wards. The flash was blinding. The Goblin Chief Warder grinned at Harry. "Lay line crossing about three hundred feet down. I would wager that's why Lady Potter Black is magical."

Hermione immediately launched into a conversation with the Goblin. Katherine joined in. Luna did as well. Roger brought a bucket of butter beer and a fifth of scotch. The Goblin crew gathered around and 'wetted the wards'.

TFS

Leslie and her husband Neil sat on the C21 and sighed. The pay was good and the boss was lovely but starting from scratch with a transoceanic flight with barely turnaround time on either end with new logistics and ground staff was hard work. Thankfully they had both brought in qualified recently retired friends to work with them and this beast had crew rest compartments. How was another question, but gift horse and all that. Another trip to Nashville and back today, and then tomorrow the boss and his party and that one would go to the new landing strip at Overlook.

Lester was apparently building a marine air arm too. There would be a whole community of pilots and all kinds of rotary and fixed wing aircraft, up to and including combat aviation ground support aircraft. All of them retired US military, heavily modified and technomanced to the hilt. She had heard of these modified C21s and been on a few but this one must have been presidential combat transport. Bloody Yanks and nearly unlimited defense budgets. Neil was of course in heaven for little boys and might shag her to death, thank god there were spare linens in the crew quarters. Life was very good in retirement! Scarlet Stewart the Potter Black Air operations officer and British base manager stuck her head in "Forty minutes to wheels up. Passengers manifesting now. We'll start boarding in twenty minutes. Thank god for elves!"

Scarlet disappeared again and Leslie nodded "Yes thank god. This aircraft is spotless."

Neil nodded "Cargo shrunken and tightly tied down. Everything an airman apprentice could do for maintenance done, windows polished, tires at the perfect pressure, skin polished, this thing looks like it just left assembly. The RAF should hire these little buggers.

Jonny and Jenny appeared and beamed at them "Thank you Mr. Neil." The two disappeared again.

Leslie snorted "If they learn to fly we'll be out of a job."

TFS

"He did what?" Harry looked at Neil.

Neil laughed from the pilots seat "Concentrate Harry. Get us off the ground and I'll talk to you about it at altitude. If you feel me on the controls give me the aircraft." Harry nodded and focused as Neil talked to the tower, when he heard the OK to take off he firewalled the throttles and the C21 rolled, raced and then leapt in the air. Harry got settled at 30,000 feet dialed back to a nice cruise and turned on the auto pilot. Neil grinned "Lester bought an L 1011 TriStar for what it would cost to charter a newer plane. The owners didn't know what they had, it was a technomanced version that for some reason never had the rune scheme activated. He got a couple of squib pilots he knows, brought it to the College, who knows how they landed the thing the first time, and got the Runes Mistress you hired to activate the runes. If it had failed it still would have been worth more as scrap than he paid and it would have been scrap as not enhanced it would not have been able to take off unless you added two thousand feet to the runway, and if you don't want it he says he is going to start his own airline after he pays you for it. Apparently you could play American football in it now and we will only have to make one trip to five different airports here in the UK to pick up everyone else on the list even if all the known or suspected weres decide to join you.

Your twin redheads discovered mundane science. Saw an article on biodiesel in Mother Earth News, and came up with some kind of automated, half magical. half mundane contraption which you put caustic soda, used vegetable oil, water, grain and a little yeast in and get bio diesel out of, that Lester is testing in a gas turbine he got from somewhere, probably the US military surplus yard, which is running a generator and the heating plant for the school and he says all you need is the tankage and your runes mistress can switch the ever-full fuel runes to draw from your own tanks. The twins moved on to turbo shaft oil. Lester has also apparently either acquired enough or has a line on enough fixed and rotary wing aircraft to start your own airline and air wing. Your Runes mistress is doing all kinds of things to them improving them. You apparently gave Lester too much budget and he has contacts in the Defense Reutilization and Marketing office and at Davis Monthan Air Force Base."

Hermione piped up from the jump seat "I'll say. How much did you give him Harry?"

Harry shrugged "Fourteen tons of something called pure platinum I got from that African witch doctor for the basilisk eye."

Neil turned and goggled at Harry. Hermione face palmed. Harry looked between them "What?"

TFS

Harry landed the C21 with Neil following him through on the controls and got his log book signed then got off the airplane with his face still pink. A hundred and eighty million dollars. Hermione would never let him live this down. Lester walked up smiling with Susan Standard on his heels "Figured it out Boss?" Harry nodded "It'll be OK Boss all these were surplus and I bought em for less than scrap value. The government is goofy that way. So far I only spent four million and while we could use a couple more TriStars the students here can do the tech work on em and I can get em for a couple hundred grand a pop. Then we could run a real magical Airline. There are quite a few in the commercial boneyard in Tucson. The rest of this is in case something bad happens and your boyfriend shows up. These old prop jobs and Vietnam era helicopters, well like I said less than scrap, seventy cents a pount. Its sad really. Of course we did some modifications, those 3350's are fuel hogs. Now we got PW 100 series turbo props jammed in most of them and these new props and well the runes people worked them over and they are sweet."

Harry looked at a line of small helicopters and gigantic awkward looking single seat fighters, modified AH-6 Cayuse and UH-1 Iroquois and A 1J Skyraiders converted to turboprops with counter rotating propellers and kits that could make them passenger carrying, air ambulances, cargo carriers, electronic warfare aircraft and who knew what else and then at Hermione who sighed "Go ahead but only as long as it turns a profit."

Harry looked thoughtful "Uh Lester a lot of these are troop transports."

"Been meaning to talk to you about that Boss, I've been kinda elected spokesman. Got a lot of retiree friends, squibs and magical, who are in the private security business and would love to work for a magical firm. Then they could use a lot of the technomanced toys. Make their life longer." Lester rubbed the back of his head. "We could do troop transport and close air support and you got all that land over in land between the lakes that is just forest, they could build a base there. They kinda like the idea of an Air Calvary Regiment with its own CAS like it should have been."

Susan Standard glared at Lester "Harry this is actually coming from high levels of Magical State and Defense. They want a magical mercenary contractor."

Everyone froze and looked at Harry. Harry thought about it a moment "OK pros and cons after dinner tomorrow night."

Hermione nodded "Harry we need to let the British in on this as well."

Roger caught Harry's eye and nodded. Harry sighed "All right pro's and cons and government's opinions Saturday next week, now Hermione and I have class tomorrow so I'm off to bed."

TFS

Sirius looked at Remus "Seriously? All of them except Fenir and nine of his pack?"

Remus nodded "Surprised the hell out of me too. They jumped on it."

Sirius nodded "And they'll be ready for the plane Friday, all two hundred and fifty?"

Remus nodded "Already scheduled at various airports."

Sirius chuckled "We're about to put the Heir to the throne and the Prince consort, twenty odd members of the government, a hundred and twelve families, the heads of the DMLE and the DoM on a plane full of weres. I hope you are damn sure."

Remus shrugged "They'll all be sworn to Harry by then. Well to Harry's blood."

Sirius winced, that had been a violent exchange of letters. Hermione was not a happy girl about weres tasting Harry's blood. Remus wrote a fully footnoted research paper back to her two word response to the fully explained original request 'FUCK NO' had been unexpected to say the least. Hermione had then sought out the foremost authority on weres in the Americas and confirmed Remus points before she reluctantly agreed. "Please Morgana let this all go right."

TFS

The Paparazzi followed the Prince of Wales and the Prince consort like blood hounds to RAF Mildenhall and then sighed in disappointment when they got on a refueling tanker. Just going for a fly then. Maybe the pictures would sell anyway though. Anything to do with the Royals was good this year. Not as good as the past year but still.

Lester tuned the plane back to its active camo with the subdued Potter crest on the nose and tail after they reached altitude. That had been their last stop and now they were headed back to Overlook.

Leslie looked at Prince Charles and brought him a water. Prince Phillip was already out of his seat. Where the hell could he be? She looked down the aisle and Charles chuckled "Father will be 'with the troops' he is very firmly interested in the werewolves. You'll find him back there with them. He'll probably be drinking beer and swapping stories with them before we are done. You might have trouble finding him in this thing. How many does it actually hold?"

Leslie nodded "Thank you Your Royal Highness. We are currently configured for five hundred first class seats and have seven hundred tons of cargo on board."

Charles blinked then nodded "Sir will be fine and thank you. I notice your uniform carries the Potter Arms. When you have a few minutes perhaps we can talk about Lord Potter Black. I would also appreciate being able to talk to the pilots about this aircraft. "

Leslie nodded "I would be glad to, but Sirius Black is on the aircraft Sir. He could probably give you better information on Lord Potter Black."

Charles nodded "I was looking more for the view of one of his employees who is also a subject of the Crown."

Leslie nodded "I'll be back in five minutes Sir."

TFS

Leslie returned hoping she wasn't about to lose her job. Two of the Were's sat in seats near enough to hear. Charles smiled "Come on over Ladies. The more opinions the better."

The were's looked at each other and swiveled their chairs to face the Prince. Leslie sat in a chair beside him they made a closed four place grouping. Charles smiled "First that is the first safety briefing I ever had that told me if the plane was in severe difficulty that I would fly through the air spinning and to walk normally as I came in to land. So how is it working for Lord Potter Black ladies?"

Leslie smiled and the were's were stone-faced "Portkeys sir. The wrist band you have on. One of the crew would trigger them if the aircraft was unrecoverable and you would land in a cushioned area at Overlook. Working for Lord Potter Black is great sir. The money is more than sufficient. The hours are hard but we are working on that. Harry, Lord Potter Black, actively looks for ways to make our lives better. His wife, erh affianced is an absolute dream and her mother is a, sir I don't even know, paragon of everything English. Her father as I am sure you are aware holds the VC, no matter what else it was deserved I can tell you. If Roger Granger was single, and I was, I would pursue him to the ends of the earth, I would pursue Lord Potter Black wherever the path led. It's really amazing working for him and them really." She blushed and went silent.

Charles gave her a moment and looked at the were's, the oldest shrugged "He is the Alpha. We will fight all comers at his command."

Charles nodded "I understand that is a function of your biology given you have tasted his blood."

The youngest laughed "We left our last Alpha, we had all tasted his blood as well. We will die part of the Potter pack and he will mourn us and then kill the ones who killed us. He is created the Alpha and Omega, the beginning and end of all things. The blood is strong, commanding and comforting."

Charles nodded "Thank you ladies. I believe I will talk to the males on the crew. I mean no disrespect, but having seen Lord Potter Black if I was female I might pursue him." The women gaped and then giggled "Hey I am the Heir I would have assets." The giggles became laughter.

Leslie finally managed "Good luck against Hermione 'the Terminator' Granger Sir."

Charles raised his water in a toast, got up and moved toward the cockpit.

TFS

Phillip had found an old comrade from the HMS Valliant "Reggie!"

Reginald Atkins looked up surprised "Phillip! What are you doing here?"

Phillip shrugged "The wife asked me to find out about this Lord of Hers, Potter Black."

Reggie grinned "Asking the wrong guy Phillip. He is my Alpha now."

Phillip nodded "No worries I got that but tell me about the lad."

Reggie sighed "He killed a dark lord when he was one or so. Or his mother did. He was sentenced to ten years of torture that makes the black hole of Calcutta come to mind. He recently rose against who we consider the older dark lord of our time and killed the junior dark lord two more times, fought him to a draw after being seriously wounded and fought off the conditioning of the older dark lord. What's not to like?"

Phillip nodded "So he has you onboard."

Reggie grinned "Why yes Phillip."

TFS

Harry looked at Hermione "So a jillion were's."

Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes at the 'jillion' "In between classes, as it's Friday, we'll see to the setup and getting them housed, The Prince consort and the Heir to the throne coming for the weekend, along with fifty four members of the American and United Kingdom's Government, and over a hundred families and all you can think of is the were's who are sworn to you by blood."

"Well yeah they are bound to me by blood. Totally dependent on me is the way you all described it to me. I just got two hundred and fifty kids is how it's coming out in my head."

Hermione laughed and hugged him. "I love you. They will too. By Sunday you will have four going with you everywhere and I will have two." Hermione snuggled her head in his neck.

Harry sat a moment enjoying the closeness and then sighed "Come on, Runes. We have to do that friction eliminating rune set on the bearings of the number two engine on the new TriStar."

Hermione sighed and let herself be pulled to her feet. "I don't fancy being up in that man lift." Eyes tracked them as they left to the airfield. Daphne sighed and Tracey giggled "You are so crushing on both of them you slag."

"Hey!" Daphne shoved her oldest friend.

TFS

Charles sat in the jump seat behind the flight engineer/load master "Yes sir I can tell you we loaded over seven hundred tons of cargo plus passengers and fuel we had on board, a hundred thousand pounds. Tests say the airframe, propulsion and landing gear as enhanced can take a total of a thousand tons of cargo. None of us has been crazy enough to try it. What really happens is the magic shrinks and lightens the cargo but it doesn't reduce its mass. Mass is the constant."

Charles nodded "So how does it fly captain?"

The aircraft captain smiled "Like a Ferrari that weighs a thousand plus tons. Straight lines aren't a problem but turning takes some thought and anticipation. Landing will be interesting for the first crew that loses an engine."

"I understand you have a crew of thirty?" Charles asked.

The pilot nodded "Elevator in the forward galley leads to a bigger galley in the hold, cart staging area and crew rest compartment which are expanded like the rest of the aircraft. The Stewardesses have two bunk rooms with a head each in each bunk room. The Stewards have another pair and the relief flight crew has their own down through that hatch in front of you Sir. We have one down there too as opposed to hot bunking as on most airliners. Coffin racks to be sure but better than most I have had."

Charles nodded. "So you all are fans then?" He smiled at the nods and rose letting himself out of the cockpit.

Back in his seat he was joined by his father "Well the were's are as loyal as any subjects I have ever seen. The families are grateful and will be swayed to him easily."

Charles nodded "The female were's were a little more forceful in their support. They will definitely kill for him if he is threatened. Lady Potter Black seems a bit of a question but I think it will be answered swiftly and in the affirmative. Leslie Lyles certainly loves her. The air crew seem to enjoy their work and appreciate the equipment and facilities."

Phillip nodded "The plan holds up then short of meeting him, a bit of support and continue the holding action, and let Dumbledore and Voldemort fight it out and take the majority of the two extremes off. Potter Black could then be named Viceroy and we could go on from there."

Charles nodded "We'll see, but yes all the estimates of Lord Potter Black hold up so far. Really he might need recreated Gryffindor. That is in fact a Ducal holding. Slytherin was a Barony. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were created Baronets."

Phillip nodded and smiled "Come to the back I want you to meet an old crewmate of mine, Reginald Atkins. We were on Valiant together."

Charles nodded "He doesn't happen to have a MP or two in his pocket does he? The Commons are going to go insane over this. The Lords wigs will light." Phillip looked over his shoulder and grinned.

TFS

Minerva, still the most turned to professor even here at Overlook, looked at Harry and sighed "Did you get anything from classes today my Lord?"

Harry nodded "I actually did. I didn't see the reason to stop classes and I don't think most of the students were any less attentive than they normally are on Fridays."

Minerva nodded "I don't either. I was more concerned with you my Lord, you already have such a large load and these new families and then the visitors on top of that."

Harry smiled "I'm hoping once this is out of the way it will be done with. Now what does the school need?"

Minerva shook her head "When I first arrived I would have said a Head who is not a student. Your administrative staff are a marvel though. The points leading to demerits or removing demerits on individuals and demerits leading through a prescribed procedure to expulsion is inspired and sorting the first years but then putting the boarding students in rooms with one from each house was also inspired. The mixed house study groups as well. An elf going to get the non-boarding students also eliminates security and transportation problems. There are wrinkles but none so large as to need your attention and we will iron them out soon. Gladys Crenshaw as President of the college and letting her handpick administrative staff was again brilliant. I haven't had so much fun teaching or been able to devote so much time to my Lions in years."

Hermione had strolled up "Probably intentional on Dumbledore's part. It let him influence them more."

Minerva sighed "He isn't the devil Hermione."

Pomona Sprout turned the corner into the courtyard "The hell you say Minerva. That scurrilous beast killed Hogwarts. He should be strung up by his withered bollocks and slow roasted."

Minerva rolled her eyes. With Hogwarts closed Pomona wouldn't hear Dumbledore's name mentioned in any other than a disparaging manner. The School closing had really gone up her nose. Pomona smiled at Harry "Thank you for all the manure Harry. The horse is great for the plants that like it a little acid and well, that rotted cow and pig manure are just spectacular. We will try the effluent from the lagoons next but the way it works on mundane crops I don't see a problem. The transplanted strangler fig tried very hard to kill Neville today. I'm taking it as a good sign."

Harry blinked "Okay? Neville is alright?"

Pomona nodded "Right as rain. Teach him to dawdle around thinking about blond pigtails and big boobs that will."

"Pomona really! Must you?" Minerva was properly scandalized and moved off with Pomona delivering a blistering diatribe to a stone. Pomona had decided Harry was the Head and she therefore treated him as an equal. Harry and Hermione were a package so Hermione got the same treatment.

Hermione looked at Harry "I spoke to a few of the upper year Puffs. Apparently she's always been like this in the Sett."

Harry nodded "Plus Dumbledore being an ass hat has apparently put a permanent burr under her saddle, ready to go home and get changed?"

Hermione nodded and the two walked to a helipad and Harry's personal helicopter, a retired A/MH-6H (M) Lester had acquired and they had rebuilt. Hermione was convinced he thought the thing was a Firebolt. He flew it like one anyway. Of course it was technomanced to the hilt and Professor Babbling and Hermione had added to the original scheme. She wasn't sure it could be crashed. Lester couldn't crash it and he tried damn hard before he let Harry loose with it. Harry had of course dug into the manuals like any lad with his first car and was trying to learn enough to hotrod the thing. Hermione was studying the same manuals just as hard to stay ahead of him. She was so proud of him she could burst. Turns out there was a genius stuffed inside her personal hero and bed partner. Plus they had the G triggered and password initiated port key bracelets so all they would lose in an accident was the helicopter. She grinned, she could fly it too, plus him flying the thing made her wet.

TFS

The L1011 drifted to the ground gentle as a feather and then braked hard with thrust reversers and wheel brakes killing all the momentum of the mass it carried. It turned on to the last taxiway at the end of the runway and taxied back to the base ops building and the elves ran six sets of stairs mounted on trucks out to the plane. A baggage conveyor and cargo lift platform followed and the ground crew followed them with trains of luggage wagons behind tugs. Adults already at the college were on hand to guide the newcomers, and they had a quick introduction in the auditorium, and then a trip to the housing they lined up for them. Tomorrow would be soon enough to start the orientation. Harry and Hermione stepped forward with the Grangers to greet their guest. Harry stopped at the bottom of the air stair.

Charles cleared the door and looked out over a sprawling, beautiful campus, with the leaves just turning and the grass still green and smiled. It was a post card. He came down the stair and was greeted by the youth who from the picture he had seen could only be Harry Potter Black. "Your Royal Highness, my wi erh betrothed Hermione Granger, Her parents Roger and Katherine Granger."

Charles smiled "Her Majesty will be so pleased she didn't miss the wedding of a Peer of the Realm your Grace."

Gordon Finch Fletchley covered his shock, Garter King of Arms must be losing his mind over this little tidbit, and took over the introductions.

After they were finished Harry smiled "We'll have a bus round in a minute folks. You'll be staying at The Pottery here on campus. It was originally the President of the Colleges house. It is unoccupied and I can't seem to get the administrative staff to put anyone in it, they keep telling me it's mine but well I have a house over on the farm.

The bus appeared and Gordon led the guest to it while a technomanced Lincoln town car took Harry Hermione and the Royals and led the procession. Phillip looked at Harry "Terribly sorry to put you out Harry. I can call you Harry and Hermione I hope? I'm Phillip and this is Charles unless we are in public. The protocol officer would have a baby rhino if we got 'overly familiar'. We really didn't intend this many strap hangers. Can't believe we managed to keep the press away really, the whole thing turned into a circus."

Harry grinned "I know how that happens. I like to go places with Hermione and the Grangers and want to take my chopper and next thing you know there's a Huey or two on my tail. Ms. Standard, our US security liaison, freaked when I lost them."

Phillip laughed and Charles smiled, Phillip said "Bad form putting ones minders in a panic Harry."

Hermione looked at Harry and arched a brow. Harry sighed "Yes Your Highness. Hermione, you told me not too. Who knew they would redirect a satellite?"

Charles and Phillip blinked and then laughed loudly. Phillip eyed Charles "See what you have to look forward too."

"Please don't remind me Father." Charles grimaced.

TFS

Harry and Hermione led into the huge dining room of the Pottery. A modest 28,000 square foot three story Collegiate Gothic house magically expanded as required. and seated Hermione leaving Charles the head of the table, He waved Harry into it and just barely smiled at him when the protocol officer looked scandalized. Mrs. Rimington smiled at Harry from a few places down "You've been busy Lord Potter Black."

Harry blushed slightly "Well I couldn't leave all these people with just a roof and depending on charity Ma'am. They wanted work, I needed some workers and the college needed even more. The children needed schooling. It just came together this way. Really it was all of their work that made it happen."

Gordon from farther down the table spoke up "You are too modest my Lord. You had the facility and provided the leadership and bore all of the initial cost yourself. Not only that but from what I understand the original plan was partly yours and undertaken at no small risk to yourself and Lady Hermione."

Harry blushed some more and got beamed at a lot. The conversation moved on to other topics. Phillip got an idea around dessert "My Lord one of my old shipmates is going to do this orientation tomorrow perhaps I could go with him and his family. Surely you don't need an old sea dog hanging about?"

While the security people were groaning and the college president wondering how much of a wrench this would throw in her works Harry agreed "Certainly Sir. You could have him round if you want. If you could give me his name I can be sure you get linked up with him."

Phillip beamed "Thank you Harry. He's one of your Were's actually. Sir Reginald Atkins, got bitten on the moors by some fellow named Fenir. Put paid to a brilliant naval career. Any chance you know this Fenir bloke? I think I would like a word."

Harry nodded "He is an ally of Voldemort. Lord Lupin suffered from him as well. I intend to see what can be done about him."

Remus smiled "You already did it my Lord. Only nine of his pack and himself remain in Britain."

Amelia added "Yes, we are working hard to find him and his cohorts and finish that particular threat once and for all. With the Were's swearing fealty to you Harry the Werewolf problem may finally be at an end. Now the Were's who aren't criminals won't have to be tarred with the brush Fenir Greyback has uneducated bigots swinging."

Dinner finished and port, whiskey of several varieties, coffee, tea, cigarettes and cigars were made available in the formal sitting room of the grand house with its fourteen foot tall ceilings and twelve foot tall windows opened to let in fresh cool air. Harry's people dressed in livery circulated with trays. Conversation ebbed and flowed a bit until Charles noticed Harry flagging somewhat "My Lord Potter Black. Thank you for your hospitality however it was a long flight and we have a long day tomorrow."

Harry nodded "Your Highness. Please take the jet lag cure you will find on your bedside table and I will see you tomorrow. Breakfast will start at eight in the dining room."

The guest hustled out after Charles all catching the hint and saying quick goodnights to Harry. Harry's people led them to their rooms.

Hermione and Harry led the Grangers outside where Roger got behind the wheel of a town car and drove them home. "Lester will send someone with your chopper in the morning Harry. You're tired and it's dark. You're only cleared for visual flight rules."

Katherine turned sideways in the front seat "A howling success you two. I don't know how you did it. Your first dinner party and the guest were the Prince Consort, the Prince of Wales and half the government."

Harry nodded and Hermione smiled "Yes we owe Jerry and Elle Mae something very nice."

Luna was waiting anxiously at home and leapt on Harry and then Hermione "Where is Harold Harry?"

Hermione snorted. Harry was resigned to Harold the Helicopter now. Luna had discovered Thomas the Tank Engine and was in love with the show. Harry smiled "Having a sleep over with Timmy." Luna's A 1J, helicopters weren't swoopy enough, was duly christened Timmy as he was a turboprop. Timmy had a naked or nearly naked Hermione on his nose. Huge row.

TFS

At seven the next morning Harry came back in from his run with Hermione hot on his heels they skidded through the kitchen laughing and ricocheted up the stairs. Sirius and Remus came down a moment later "Ah youth." Sirius said heading for the tea service on the island.

Luna sauntered in and got tea "I'll give them a minute" she wandered up to her room.

Roger laughed "We'll take a town car over in thirty minutes or so. Harry, Hermione and Luna will fly over in his chopper."

Remus looked up from his tea puzzled "I didn't hear a helicopter come in last night?"

Katherine held up her hand "Wait for it." The rapid buzz of Harold sounded in the distance growing rapidly louder and then winding down quickly. "Lester caught a ride with Clive Creevy at the crack of dawn this morning."

Roger snorted "It was six or a little after. Clive runs the dairy herd or works with the elves that run it. You'd be amazed how much milk, cream, butter and cheese that school gets through. Harry had to get Clive a bigger truck. Of course, like everything else, he already had one and the refrigerated van to go with it. Clive loves that B Mack tractor. I don't see how he drives those stacked transmissions with split rear axles. I also don't see how they shoehorned that hot rodded Cummins into it either. Things a menace."

Katherine huffed "Oh hush it's beautiful, that red and gold paint scheme just makes it and Clive loves it. Rhonda says he's the happiest she has ever seen him. Dobby sent you your Bentley, be happy for Clive."

Sirius perked up "You have a Bentley?"

They finished a scone or two apiece and cups in hand wandered off to the garage Rogers Bentley was in as Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora came downstairs. "Was that a helicopter?"

Remus nodded "Harry's stateside broom replacement apparently. Luna named it Harold."

Tonks laughed "Like in Thomas the Tank Engine?"

All the Tonks sat with tea at the island. "Yes it's her Saturday morning favorite." Katherine replied.

A few minutes of conversation and Harry and Hermione thundered down the stairs at a run "Morning all! See you there!" Hermione kissed her mum and announced as they headed out the door. Luna smiled kissed Katherine and followed at a more sedate pace.

Tonks drained her tea "Give us a ride Love?"

Hermione nodded still running and Tonks ran out the door after them. Five minutes later Harold whined to life and powered away at max performance. The adults watched out the window and Katherine shook her head "That boy. He's going to pull the rotors off that thing one day. Hermione won't even get on a broom, how is it she loves that death trap? Luna says it isn't 'swoopy' enough for her to fly but she never misses a ride in the thing."

Andromeda smiled in her tea, the joys of teenage daughters.

TFS

Harry full performance landed Harold and leapt out as the engine spooled down. Hermione leapt from the copilot's seat grinning like a loon and Tonks staggered from the back with a dazed expression "Fucking bloody hell, Harry that was better than sex!"

Luna perked up Hermione laughed "You haven't been having sex right then Tonks."

Tonks grinned mischievously at her "Loan us your broom Love?"

Harry blushed a spectacular tomato red and the girls laughed themselves sore. Charles and Phillip walked up from their morning turn around the campus at that moment. "Lady Black for shame. You have to have a consort contract first." Phillip was grinning at the children; at least he saw them as children.

Charles sighed "Father, please."

Phillip rolled his eyes "How about an air tour later Harry?"

Harry smiled and eased from his blush "Certainly you Highness. I assume from your comment you already know Nymphadora Tonks, Lady Black and Luna Lovegood the Lady Lovegood?"

Tonks grimaced "Just Tonks please. Some parents shouldn't be allowed to name children."

Phillip grinned and hooked her arm "Breakfast Dear?"

Charles watched him saunter away working Tonks for information. Harry smiled "That's a formidable talent your father has Sir."

Charles nodded and offered his arm to Luna "He can fit in any crowd. It's amazing. Shall we, before he captures the entire crowd?" Harry smiled and led off toward the Pottery with Hermione on his arm while the security detail and their US Secret Service counterparts who had arrived at dawn moved along quietly and professionally. Not to close but close enough. They were joined by several were's this morning. Were's who had made their living as high value target security. They had decided Harry didn't have enough security and taken steps. Six for Harry and three for Hermione, per shift and three shifts, they were overachievers.

They got to the dining room and Harry seated Hermione near Tonks who was chattering away to Phillip as Charles seated Luna by Hermione, took the seat next to her and started breakfast as a plate appeared in front of them. Charles looked at the plates magically appearing as people sat "Magic Harry?"

"House elves sir. We suddenly have seemingly thousands of them." Harry shrugged.

The Sorting Hat appeared on the table on top of the Sword of Gryffindor "Hogwarts elves mi'lord. With the castle locked down they were perishing for work. The school is here so we brought the elves." The hat said stopping all conversation as the mundane looked at it.

Harry sighed "The ghost next I assume?"

The hat chuckled "Of course mi'lord. Where sorted Hogwarts students are is Hogwarts. They'll be along."

Phillip looked at the hat "So the famous sorting hat of Hogwarts. Do you mind?"

The hat replied "No Highness."

Phillip put the hat on his head and those in the dining room blinked and the ones entering slowed and watched as they sat.

The Hat sat for a moment then announced "Gryffindor!"

Minerva put her hand on her chest "Sweet Morgana's milk."

The hat, still on Phillips head looked at her "Oh hush Minnie he's a low powered wizard. Might be able to get him a wand and teach him some things. His Grandchildren though should definitely be sorted, especially Zara, Eugenie and Beatrice, Ye gods how has Eugenie not burnt down a palace?"

The whole table broke into whispers and Philip plucked the hat off and set it on Charles head. Charles sighed "Really father?"

The hat sat for a moment and the Prince lost his ire. The Hat announced "Ravenclaw! And we definitely need to see your sons and their children at least for a while Your Highness. Mi'lord Potter get Minnie a brandy I think she's going down."

"Hat!"

Phillip had picked up the sword and drew it from its sheath; he read the name "You drew this from the Hat Harry?" He asked intently.

Harry blushed "Yes sir. Erh be careful with that sir, its razor sharp and the last place it was was inside an enormous basilisk brain. I expect it's poisonous."

Phillip smiled "I'll be careful your Grace." He handed the sword to Charles who looked at the engraved name on the blade felt the magic and raised a brow.

The Brits in the room noticed the change of style and gasped. Tonks broke the tableau "Cor' Hermione we will have to talk in a few years."

Amelia sighed "Highness, your Grace" She looked at Phillip and then Harry "Please don't poach one of my rising stars."

Prince Charles looked at Harry with a wry smile "You know the last fellow to pull a sword from an inanimate object ended up King of all the Britons don't you your Grace?"

"Ahem! I hardly qualify as inanimate your Highness." The hat managed an affronted pose, still on Charles head.

Harry, Hermione and Tonks flushed while Katherine and Andromeda chuckled. Harry shrugged "Actually Madam Bones there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I have this growing squadron of ground attack capable aircraft and I was thinking they might find a use supporting the Aurors. I learned to fly fairly easily; I was thinking most quidditch players could learn easily as well."

Luna nodded "People who like swoopy things can do it too. Although they will like the Able Dogs better."

Harry continued "Tonks chased for Hufflepuff, I was hoping to keep her and try an experiment."

Andromeda smirked "Which I am sure she would enjoy very much."

"Mother!"

The room broke up laughing at the furiously blushing Tonks and Harry.

Phillip laughed out loud "You run a fun House Your Grace. I'll have to bring Liz around."

The room froze for a moment and Charles, now divested of the hat, chuckled "She's going to kill you for that Dad."

Phillip looked confused "What?"

Amelia saved the Prince Consort "Back on track Harry can you give me some details of this plan of yours?"

Harry quickly outlined the scheme and the Home Secretary nodded along with Amelia, Croaker and Mrs. Rimington. Amelia sat for a moment and then shrugged "This would push the conservative light and dark straight over the edge. I like it."

Croaker nodded "I think my department could budget it and you could second your Aurors with recent quidditch experience to me Amelia. I see your point about quidditch Harry they use both hands both feet and their seat continuously. Maybe not Keepers though. Chasers, beaters and seekers I think. Perhaps Lady Lovegood can help us define swoopiness and design a test for enjoying it."

Amelia looked at Croaker "I still have a few galleons in the budget."

The Home secretary nodded "This would have to go as a black project but as long as we could count on the British Ministry of Magic loaning us their aircraft, ground crew and pilots I don't see why we couldn't help with training and defray the cost of equipping a squadron. No reason we can't let them use some of the redundant airfields in MoD inventory is there Michael?"

Michael Portillo, Minister of Defense shook his head "None at all."

Gordon Finch Fletchley nodded "I can sell it in the Lords."

Hiram Justice, MP for Dorset, nodded "I can sell it in the commons I think. Anything combating domestic terrorism is an easy sell. Lots of retired fighter pilots and aircrew out there right now too, the airlines are training their own nowadays."

Harry shifted in his seat "Erh I kinda want to keep my aircraft."

Charles thought a moment "The Queen can Levy you Duke Gryffindor, as you are sworn to her, I've actually seen your patents. Garter King of Arms somehow knew about you being Gryffindor and is in a lather to get to you, however you never signed the Magna Carta or the Treaty of Union the statute of secrecy already being in effect. You are in fact a Manorial Duke, Lord of your Demesnes. You being the last extant magical Duke, your Demesnes could be considered to be the magical portions of the realm, empire and commonwealth. A case could be made for it including the magical lands in any former colonies as well. You could dissolve the Ministry and Wizengamot at your pleasure and the only one who could object is the Queen if my reading of history is correct."

Damien Greengrass let out a surprised "Lilith!"

Harry's mouth dropped open but no sound came out. Hermione squeaked. Andromeda essayed "I believe you broke them Your Highness." The sorting hat started laughing.

Mrs. Rimington shook her head "They aren't the only ones broken. Highness did you have to drop that bomb when we are meeting with the Yanks in an hour? We'll never get this lot back on an even keel by then."

Phillip grinned "Learn to walk a listing deck Madam."

Charles grinned "Wait until the Yanks find out. It'll be Boston Harbor all over again."

TFS

Roger, Katherine, Sirius and Remus found Harry and Hermione in a gazebo behind the Pottery with a ring of Weres keeping everyone else moving about their business. "The Protocol Droids have settled down Harry. They got access to a sat phone and in contact with their mainframe and are straightening everything out. I expect you may be delivered a copy of the Declaration of independence by the Yanks but we should be able to avoid hostilities if you give them a parchment denying you are George III and asking their forbearance for your neglect. Or you can sic Andi on them. She is looking to give them what for. You don't have any German blood do you?"

"Roger! Don't mind your father children he thinks he's funny. Are you recovered enough for the meetings Harry?" Harry was stuck smiling at the father part and Hermione was beaming at him. Katherine sighed "Could we have some butter beers please?" An iced bucket appeared and the adults all took seats "OK we have twenty minutes or so to get this straightened out."

TFS

The American Secretary of State and the Secretary of Magic arrived and by ten everyone was seated in the largest lecture hall they had and a briefing on Magic was followed by a briefing on Dumbledore and then Voldemort. Brigadier Wilkes briefed the evacuation of noncombatants and Mrs. Rimington briefed the overall mundane measures being taken. Harry then briefed the steps forward as he saw them.

Warren Christopher, no dummy, cut straight to the chase "Your Grace, if I understand the briefing packet and these updates you have a megalomaniac bent on world domination and willing to achieve it through violence on one hand and another willing to use guile and political chicanery to gain the same goals on the other. I believe you should empty at least one of your hands Sir."

Harry grinned at him "We have recently as this morning discovered that the one hand might already be empty. Depending on her Majesty's pleasure I could by writ and under the threat of withdrawal of magic dissolve the government and reform it more to my and Her Majesties taste. Mainly Her Majesties as I really don't want to be in government."

The American Secretary of Magic's eyes lit up "She's the anointed Monarch and your line is blood sworn to that Monarch. Oh my, Fudge is in for what you Brits call a sharp short shock isn't he Your Grace."

Harry grinned "I want to get the people here squared away first, and then I will turn my attention back to Britain full time. Mr. Croaker and Madam Bones are confident they have control for now and as long as that holds true we are going to keep eating away at both of the maniacs financially and politically. If that situation changes I am fully willing to apply whatever force is necessary."

Warren Christopher smiled, a man after his own heart this Duke.

TFS

Every meal after that briefing was a working meal and the meetings and breakout sessions went on endlessly. The students and adults of the college got drafted for work then opinions then help presenting findings. They had done spectacularly.

Tonks had provided the entertainment at Sunday breakfast bouncing into the dining room and announcing to all she could fly the hell out of Harry's funny looking broomstick and it was fantastic.

The Sorting hat was in high demand for its erudite albeit salty conversation that no one would then be told of. Mr. Christopher seemed very appreciative of a voice in his head that could be taken off and became good friends with the hat, if that was even possible.

Sunday lunch Harry was formally presented a copy of the Declaration of Independence and he read it and sighed. "This is going to cost me a bloody fortune in lawyer fees isn't it?"

Warren Christopher nodded "And keep constitutional scholars busy for years."

Luna shrugged "Or you could give it to the Goblins at Gringotts US and Gringotts UK and let them fight it out."

Harry blanched "Not unless we are sure I won't end up as the Duke of the United States."

The Secretary of Magic smiled "That actually has a nice ring and magical were mostly Royalist."

Harry turned to Charles "This is your entire fault your Highness! I'm telling Her Majesty!"

Phillip sighed "Children please, not at the table."

Roger lost it and rolled on the floor laughing taking most of the room with him.

Hermione sat with her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking though.

Sunday evening at six the final out briefing took place after two intensive days of working groups. The US would provide surplus technomanced military vehicles, aircraft, and weapons at as low cost as possible up to an including making Harry's regiment of Air cavalry a US entity and then just assigning the equipment to it, as well as instructors. The British would continue to defray cost and provide manpower to be trained and Harry would continue to provide training sites. The resulting combination would be organized under Harry as the Duke of Gryffindor's Magical Forces, Brigadier Wilfred Wilkes Commanding, and be levied by the Crown to deal with Voldemort in conjunction with the DMLE, DoM and MoD.

The questions of magical versus mundane sovereignty were shelved officially but were hotly debated every time two or more people met. The result of this debate would be staggering, all of Magical America up to the Mississippi and all of Canada could fall under Harry's demesnes. Louisiana, parts of Texas and most of the plains states were a bit up in the air. Even the Lawyers had a hard time understanding the ramifications and that was before the British treaties with the Native Americans. This was Croakers number one with a bullet for his research division. Magic could be finicky and strange and liked its chosen. Harry avoided the topic like the plague after sending a plaintive missive to the Queen via the Home Secretary who paled whenever it was mentioned.

TFS

Monday morning Harry and Hermione were happily being a student's. Tonks was zooming around in an AH 6 and all was right with the world. Luna was driving everyone batty being a student and then after school transitioning to a barnstormer. Harry opened a letter at lunch and grunted. He handed it to Hermione. "Bonecrusher needs to come here this time Harry. We don't have any time for weeks. Yule Hols will be the first break."

Harry nodded "I'll write him back and invite him. Seems like he wants to gut Sirius for letting me become Gryffindor more than talk to me anyway. I'll ask if he wants me to send a plane."

TFS

Leslie looked at the crowd of people standing on the apron in front of Flight operations at their new base, RAF Bentwaters, one of three bases they had now along with a field on the site of the former RAF Firbeck in South Yorkshire and the comically named former RAF Macmerry that Harry actually already owned, and sighed. Another full flight. This one a mix of Aurors, Seekers , Chasers and beaters and what looked like men and women who had been living fairly rough but were magical that hadn't blended back well after receiving no modern education. Those were headed for the Dukes Cavalry and schooling. In amongst them were more families of muggleborns most of these with small children and babes in arms. This would be a hard flight. Babies and aircraft just didn't mix on the whole. Lenny, a crew elf, popped into the door behind her, concentrated and Leslie heard several more pops. Lenny looked up at her "Nanny elves, why torture ourselves?"

Leslie laughed "Why indeed Mr. Lenny." Leslie went back to looking over the passengers and saw a lot of suits. Government liaisons and contractors. She nodded and looked over the crowd as Scarlet jogged up the stairs with the manifest. The pair went to the cockpit.

Walter 'Tex' Pecos the aircraft captain looked at the manifest "Holy crap Scar that all one thousand tons of cargo mass. Two hundred thirty K of fuel and a full load of passengers. Let's see we got ten thousand feet with the extension the elf's and wizards did so we'll get it up. And make it across the water but I need to figure out where to stop drawing fuel. You know what I can drop to say sixty thousand pounds to get up in the air and then open the rune to fuel at altitude. OK we got this. I'm thinking landing on minimum would be better with all this weight. What the hell is it all?"

Scarlet laughed "The replacement aircraft for the royal flight for the runes department to technomance. Ward stones to be carved by the Duke for all the palaces and residences as well. Don't fuck it up Tex."

Tex sighed "No pressure then."

Leslie and Scarlet laughed and left Tex and his relief crew doing high order math and navigation.

Scarlet looked at the boarding passengers and gave Leslie a grin "Good luck! Aren't you glad you still take flights just to keep your hand in?"

"Piss off you cow." Leslie smiled at Scarlet who laughed and scampered down the air stair. Leslie turned and looked at her two apprentice stewardesses Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. This return flight would tell them whether or not they would make it in this job. "Come on girls. Smiles firmly on and here we go!"

TFS

Lavender sat down in the crew rest compartment forward of the downstairs galley and its compliment of elves, four and a half hours into the nearly nine hour flight and kicked her shoes off rubbing her feet. Leslie smiled "So what do you think?"

"My feet are going to fall off, my cheeks hurt from smiling at idiots and if one more creep leers at my boobs I'm going to hit him with them. So of course I love it." Lavender hit her with a megawatt second of smile power.

Leslie sighed "You poor deluded soul, welcome to the sisterhood of air slavery."

Lavender beamed some more "I know right!"

Cressida Bonanati another retired RAF executive stewardess laughed as Parvati nodded like a bobble head "You two have it bad. Wait until you get some executive flights and get to lay over in fabulous locations like the British Virgin Islands or Sao Paulo. Only the top Stews get those flights though ladies and you have to learn aircraft logistics management because you will have to do it all."

Lavender sighed and Parvati grinned "Harry flies those though doesn't he, and he always takes Hermione." She pouted a little "We hardly see them anymore."

Leslie nodded "It's always the way. You start drifting apart as upper years. Take my advice and make an effort to stay in touch. They are both great people. Now relax and sleep. We'll need to be up in a couple hours get showered and changed and run a quick wake up service to get this lot off at Overlook."

TFS

Ron picked up the hammer in the forge and looked at the white orange metal. He could see what he wanted it to be. An hour later he had a piece of ornamental iron work that brought the magical smith running the class to a halt. "Nice Weasley, good job. Now do five more and you will have the start of a permanent arrangement of some really good tea roses if you can do the runes. If not that is still master quality iron work."

Ginny concentrated and cast and the toy train went round and round the track. Luna clapped and Filius grinned "Well done Ms. Weasley!"

George dropped in the last of the salamander and ducked at the tiny little mushroom cloud. He stood back up slowly and found himself facing the potions professor across his station. "So what is it Weasley?"

George flicked a drop onto the stone floor with a glass stirring rod and got another mushroom cloud. "Nontoxic, scalable, high explosive."

The potions master rolled his eyes "And who are you planning on blowing up?"

George clammed up.

Neville absent mindedly caught the runner of Kudzu and turned it back to the lattice he was training it to build. Pomona looked it over. "Nearly there Neville but how durable will a kudzu house be?"

Neville shrugged "No idea but you can force grow one in seven minutes and it's not dangerous."

Hannah looked at Seamus "Again? Keep burning those eyebrows off and someday I won't be able to grow them back." She cleaned the area smeared the appropriate salve on and gave him a hair growing potion. "Take that tonight before bed."

Poppy Pomphrey watched and then when Finnegan left beamed at her "Very good Hannah. Just the right scold. Proper procedure and treatment regimen, you're doing excellent."

Susan looked down at her boobs in disgust. Mary Whitaker the wand/wandless combat instructor nodded "Me too dear. A sports bra, the elves can knock you one out, Merry knows what I use. Start there get several once you get the fit that works. If you are like me your boobs sweat. Off to law with you! You have basic flight at five today as well."

TFS

Harry and Hermione raced in the yard on quads as it now got dark before they were out of class, got off the machines and sat in the porch swing. "I love you."

Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry "I love you too."

"Tired." Harry lay his head back.

Hermione snuggled into his side "In a good way though."

Harry nodded. "Winter is different here, not cold like the Highlands and not as much snow. The rain is a bit miserable."

Luna drove up on her quad and got off. She sauntered to the porch. "Elle Mae says they get ice storms here but not that much snow. I can't wait to see the woods after an ice storm."

Roger came up behind Katherine and hugged her while she watched the kids "We did good."

Katherine nodded "We did. Getting them out of there has been good for them. All of the refugees really."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cornelius Fudge looked at the department heads "On the advice of Lord Malfoy, Lord Nott and Albus Dumbledore I have decided Harry Potter must be returned to Britain along with diverse citizens who have fled Britain. In front of you, you will find a list of those we are seeking."

Amelia raised a brow "And how exactly did they advise you to accomplish this Minister?"

Delores Umbridge, a toad like woman who was the only one who would stay around Fudge, after all the man had been the chief obliviator back in the day, cleared her tree trunk sized throat "Hem hem, I believe the Minister gives instructions and the department heads carry out his will." She announced in an obviously fake high pitched voice.

Croaker in full Unspeakable regalia of the grey hooded cloak snorted "You're woefully misinformed then. Potter is not a threat to the magical peoples of Britain and so out of my department's purview. He has broken no laws and so is out of Director Bones's purview. He isn't playing quidditch or any other organized sport in this country so is out of Magical Games and Sports purview. Isn't a country so is out of International Cooperation's purview and is as far as I know not a creature and so is out of Control of Magical Creatures purview, so again Minister exactly how do you plan to go about this?"

Fudge sat dumbfounded still working toward 'broken no laws'. Umbridge however got a nasty gleam in her eye. "Mr. Dumbledore when he was chief warlock passed a law that all magical children must attend school or be tutored from the time they are eleven until their OWLs are passed."

Griselda Marchbanks governor of the Wizard Examining Authority spoke in an ancient gravelly voice "First what the hell is wrong with you Umbridge, got a tiny little squeaky frog in your throat? Second prove he isn't being tutored. We won't know until he fails his OWLs and we can then question him under veritaserum. I told Dumbledore that law only had teeth in its anus and was tantamount to locking the stable after the Pegasus had flown."

Umbridge directed a killing glare at Marchbanks who beamed at her "You were horrible in every subject Gel you frighten me about as much as a dead flobber worm." She continued not quite under her breath "About as attractive too. Always been an ugly gel, poor thing, looks like a toad." She trailed off.

Umbridge glared and grimaced "He has apparently locked down Hogwarts and all efforts at entry have failed. The Ministry has lost three hired curse breakers trying and Gringotts refused the commission."

Dirk Creswell spoke up "As it turns out Potter owns it through some convoluted inheritance through both Gaunt and Potter."

Umbridge glared at him. Dirk shrugged. The ministry was a much more fun place to work when your family was in America. "Potter has kidnapped hundreds of muggle born, squibs and werewolves."

Amelia sat up "Really? Hundreds you say. How did he do it?"

Umbridge smiled nastily and placed a picture in front of Amelia "These are known Muggle born, Squibs and Werewolves getting on one of the muggle flying machines clearly marked with the Potter Crest."

Amelia snorted "No wands in sight. All of these people seem excited and happy, and what does a muggle airplane have to do with kidnapping?"

"No wizard would ride one!" Umbridge exploded.

Amelia snorted "I've ridden them myself. It's very nice. No wind like a broom, no spinning like the floo or a portkey and no squeezing like apparition. Do you have any evidence at all these people are boarding that aircraft under any influence other than their own free will? Do you know where the aircraft went?"

"It is manufactured by an American firm." Umbridge announced authoritatively.

Amelia shook her head "Lockheed, who made two hundred and fifty of them in three different types operated by companies in twenty seven different countries including Britain. It's an L1011 TriStar, a dash five hundred unless I am mistaken. Studied them before I got on one let me assure you. So again do you have any evidence that these people are being forced to go against their will?"

"Some of them abandoned prosperous businesses here!" Umbridge shouted.

Amelia shrugged "I assure you Madam Umbridge I don't walk around legilimizing shop keepers so I cannot tell you their motivations."

Walden McNair in a fit of brilliance asked the room "Why don't we send someone to find some of them and ask them?"

Amelia laughed "You go ahead McNair I don't have the budget to run down even one of them. That airplane has a range of seven thousand miles and flies somewhere around six hundred miles an hour. They could be anywhere in the world by now."

Fudge perked up "How much would you need to find them Amelia?"

Amelia did some quick math in her head "Seven hundred galleons a day per Auror plus their pay, transportation, lodging, meals, and any supplies and services they need, probably thirty days cash up front, so let's say twenty five thousand galleons per Auror for the first month. And it would be at least two Auror's as they work in teams, so fifty thousand galleons a month."

Cornelius winced. That would cut into his skim quickly. "How much for clerks or a secretary?"

Amelia laughed "The same minus the difference in pay Cornelius and you would probably never get results."

Cornelius sighed. Lucius and Dumbledore would both be unhappy with no result. Dumbledore would peer at him disappointedly but Lucius would stop his little gifts. This could even eat into his bank balance. The skim would be gone in five years with just a pair of them looking. Well the skim the Goblins had. It would take a while for the amount the Gnomes had to go. The world was a big place. He couldn't imagine searching even London. There were millions of Muggles just above their head. "I'll let you know Amelia. Back to work everyone."

TFS

Croaker pulled his hood back in Amelia's office "Well played Madam Bones." He grinned at her.

Amelia gloated for a moment "Why thank you. I thought it was pretty good for off the cuff."

Croaker was curious "What will you do when Cornelius gets his instructions from both sides for you to send all the Aurors to find these people?"

Amelia smiled hugely "Send them all to Harry to run through flight and combat school and prove they left on Harry's planes with photos and have them trained while recalling all the retirees as I by law must maintain one hundred Aurors in Britain."

Croaker goggled "That's seven million five hundred thousand galleons for you to do something you were going to do anyway. You Slytherin witch."

"Ha only by injection, pure devious Huffleslut here, they never see it coming." Amelia took in Croakers face and laughed until her sides hurt. He was so offended.

TFS

Lucius recovered enough to move and crawled from the former ball room converted to Voldemort's throne room leaving a trail of piss. "Be a man for once Malfoy, stop pissing yourself, Crucio!"

Lucius was blasted through the doors screaming. The other death eaters knelt trembling. Voldemort had watched McNair's memory of the meeting agreed with Bones about the expense and the difficulty and found his agreement with her distasteful which only fueled his rage. Nott had shat himself under the first Crucio causing Voldemort to banish him out a window. Now Lucius had pissed himself. He couldn't send the death eaters to search. They were all running businesses to keep the wizarding economy afloat, and doing it badly, most of them were broke, just moving money from one hand to the other. He couldn't send the death eaters from Azkaban, they were wrecks mentally and physically. It would have to be the Aurors. His eyes fell on Draco "Come Draco. Let us discuss your father's failure." He stood and grabbed Draco by his hair dragging him away to the office behind the throne room where he had a nice big desk to bend the boy over. Dumbledore wasn't the only one that could have a little bad boy as his bitch.

Lucius listened to Draco's screams and was just glad it wasn't him.

TFS

Dumbledore watched the memory of Severus watching McNair's memory and sighed "Bones was right this would cost a fortune and maybe take years." Especially as point me spells did not work neither did scrying or any of his trinkets. Moving them here to Spinner's End and their little love nest had caused it he was sure. "Come Severus lets go to bed." Severus Snape's loyalty oath and the binding charms that Dumbledore had on him forced him to comply, the whole time screaming in horror in his mind.

TFS

Cornelius called Amelia into his office "Amelia I want you to send all the Aurors to look for Potter and this list of muggleborn, squibs and known werewolves." Cornelius had already put two and half million galleons back in the Ministry accounts.

"Please put it in writing Minister." Amelia smiled.

Cornelius beamed at her and handed her the written order. Amelia looked at it. "All right Minister they will leave in two days after we develop a search pattern. Meanwhile I'll need another two million galleons as the recalled retired Aurors will all get a bump up of one grade.

"What!" Cornelius squawked and flapped his hands.

Amelia smiled sympathetically "A law you sponsored and passed as part of the budget negotiations last year requires me to maintain one hundred qualified Aurors, no more and no less in the British Isles at all times. Excluding the members of your detail. To comply with the law I must recall one hundred retirees. Recalled retiree's are bumped up one pay grade by contract."

Cornelius looked at the signed order and knew he was cooked. Lucius had threatened to expose all his corruption if he didn't get this done. He would be lucky to get life in Azkaban. He would probably be hanged, drawn and quartered in the atrium. "Fine, the ministry accounts will be current to handle the pay." Bloody hell he would have to top them up more to hide his skimming.

TFS

Croaker looked at the report from his agent in accounting and shook his head. Amelia was raping Fudge and getting away with it.

TFS

"Beg Pardon?" Harry had been cornered in the physics lab by Minerva and Gladys Crenshaw. Gladys rolled her eyes.

"The Student council wants to have a Prom. The normal tradition is the juniors or sixth years throw it for the outgoing seniors or seventh years. They get to attend since they are paying for it and arranging it. Ours are splitting the cost as this was just discussed. To do this they need the Heads permission. You are the Head."

Harry turned to Hermione "There's a student council?"

Hermione laughed "Yes Harry. If you weren't so busy trying to learn enough to break all the laws of both magic and physics you would know these things. It's like I told you about the posse."

Minerva smiled, she had pointed out the posse of witches, squibs and weres lining up to get consort contracts with Harry. They weren't turning down dates or anything but they were comparing every male to Harry and they were all coming up short. Minerva knew in ten years they would be asking. Five for Tonks. But that was an already progressing thing anyway. Something about the three of them clicked. Luna was already in. It was impossible to tell how far but she might as well be Roger and Katherine's daughter and it was the happiest Minerva had ever seen the child.

Harry shrugged "Fine with me but I'd like some adult supervision. Those first couple of dances were close calls until we got more adults there. Some of these kids are irresponsible. I won't have Overlook becoming Saint Tinian's."

Minerva and Gladys kept perfectly straight faces until Harry and Hermione walked out of hearing headed for the chemistry department for potions and then organic chemistry. Gladys cracked first "Neither of them have any idea. St Tinian's indeed, four couples caught snogging and one of age couple being a little indiscreet."

Minerva shook her head "No. It's so funny, they are the only ruling couple in the world this young."

Gladys sobered "The interesting part is they are good at it."

Minerva nodded.

TFS

Katherine rolled her eyes "A career counseling session will help you pick a path Hermione."

Hermione huffed and pointed at Harry "My path is right there mum. In the vernacular I am all in. I will keep studying whatever takes my fancy or Harry needs me to for the next two hundred years and end up a well-rounded Duchess Gryffindor who can help my Duke rule the magical realm in as benevolent and peaceful way possible where all people can be their very best no matter race, creed, color, religion, sex, preference, or species."

Roger grinned at Katherine. "She's got you there. You got what you wished for, a happy well-adjusted daughter who is in love and loved in return. Relax and lean into it. You can still have fun with a well-adjusted daughter and son in law and you won't have near the angst. In five or ten years she'll bury you in grandbabies and you can make them wrecks."

Katherine pouted and Hermione rolled her eyes. "You'll have less wrinkles."

"Hey!"

Hermione grinned and ran upstairs. Harry shrugged at a grinning Roger and wandered upstairs. Luna looked up from her homework and grinned. She gulped when Katherine turned to her. "I'm graduating and Flying Timmy in the DAF while dabbling in crypto zoology and journalism!"

TFS

Tonks rolled away and cursed before she low crawled fifteen yards to a ditch to her left and slid down a muddy beaver slide and into the cold slimy water. Third day of a running fight and she was out of squad mates. That last simuniton round had taken out the last one. She was the pilot for god's sake! She should have gotten taken out first of anybody after that crash (count down timer to engine shutdown forcing her to land short of her LZ and then killed the bird until the timer was reset or removed by maintenance) was induced in the AH-6 she was driving. Phht what was wrong with these guys. They were a squad all the way through training. She had helped them as much as she could by being the best squaddy possible as their flight trainers had said. She followed all the orders no matter how hare brained and participated in all the AAR's when those hot ass Special Forces, CIA or SAS, even those CIA women agents were hot, Observer Controllers stepped from the night like ghost but she was done now. She was going active and killing these guys. She tapped her head and the disillusionment charm washed over her. She smirked and suppressed her smell, her sound and her body heat. That last would be welcome as it held her heat in and she was freezing to death. Now to circle around.

TFS

Harry and Hermione were finishing their run when a DAF (Dukes Armed Forces) AH-6 max performed a flare onto the lawn and Tonks leapt out and tackled them both as the turbine whined down "I killed them all!"

Harry beamed at her "You? The pilot?"

Tonks nodded like a bobble head. Hermione sniffed "Tonks you reek."

Tonks leapt to her feet pulled them up and drug them to their room where she stripped and walked in the shower talking at 14,000 words per minute. Harry clamped his eyes shut when she got down to bra and knickers. Hermione rolled her eyes then smiled mischievously, this might actually work in five or ten years but she would probably have to drug Harry and all the posse was going to end up living with them. They would need one of the castles to have enough room. Maybe they could add on to the Pottery at Overlook. She continued listening to Tonks and making appreciative noises in the right places. It was a phenomenal achievement taking down a SAS and a Delta force squad. She maneuvered the still eyes clamped shut Harry into the bathroom and behind the glass wall of the shower "Harry wash Tonks back." Harry's eyes snapped open as Tonks spun around in shock and both of them eeped and threw their hands over their eyes. Hermione rolled on the huge bathrooms' floor laughing until Tonks drug her in the shower laughing at her squeals. Harry walked out of the bathroom as Tonks stripped Hermione and sat on her.

"That wasn't funny Hermione. Don't start something you don't want finished for five years."

Hermione nodded and spluttered in the shower spray "Sorry you're right." Tonks nodded and got up. She hoisted Hermione to her feet "Now since you mentioned it, wash my back?" She fluttered suddenly outrageously long eyelashes at Hermione who laughed and grabbed a loofa and Harry's shower gel. They both used it and now Tonks did too after a shower at their place after the first government briefing three months ago. Luna walked in already naked laughing at Harry shouting in outrage and putting a pillow over his head.

"Oh bath time lesbo action!"

"Luna!"

"Come on Hermy give us a rub."

"Luna!"

"No? How about you Tonks? Feeling a little pedoish?"

Harry groaned at the laughter that erupted and went to Luna's room for a shower.

TFS

Croaker came in Amelia's office and sat. She looked up "Good of you to come."

"How could I resist an invitation from the queen of internecine warfare? We are keeping score and you are nine million five hundred thousand galleons ahead." Croaker smiled.

"I may be winning there but eight of my Aurors didn't make the cut. Even after reshuffling the squads and then trying them with some of Harry's troopers." Amelia frowned.

Croaker shrugged "We knew they all wouldn't. What's Harry's peoples fail rate?"

"None for academics or tactical awareness they just come out at a lower rank. About one percent will be medical recycles. The same medical rate as Harry for the Ministry medical recycles." Amelia said.

Croaker looked at her "So you are worried about having an eight percent fail rate amongst troops who are working for an organization they mostly hate, while Harry's people are either totally in love with him or think he is their personal savior or both, and I mean here and in the afterlife. I think you should take personal pride in the fact that ninety two percent of your people qualified, All of them are motivated enough to complete the course with injuries, and some of them so injured they were forced by the medics to quit. I read the reports Amelia. Your fails are Harry's lance corporals. Let me tell you, we don't get the performance you do out of our applicants and they are volunteers knowing what they are in for. Not Aurors who were sent out on their first airplane with a different mission. Find a job those who failed can do, make them do it and make them think it is important. It probably is and you will be surprised at the response you get. I was when we started doing that, where did you think my research section came from? In fact why not make the ones that are intelligent into prosecutors? Some of the others could do crime scene work. I'll get you some professional journal articles on crime scene investigation."

Amelia smiled "Thank you Algernon I actually know all that but was talking myself out of it."

Algernon nodded "Now that you have a decidedly better corps of active Aurors what are you going to do?"

"Bring them home put them in Squads with a pilot an AH-6 and a squad commander Senior Auror with a pair of those A 1Js for close air support and wait for Voldemort and his idiots to make a move while still having the LE pairs out patrolling but now with radios hardened against magic. I can use those that didn't cut it in the last test for a battle staff. To pacify Cornelius, the cadets and instructors have been working every day and will go look for Harry, while really running through the course or the Cadets will while the retirees who will volunteer will go with them to make up the hundred, and show a leg out and about, and as far as Cornelius knows supervise the massive worldwide manhunt. We'll run the retiree's that will go through the course as well. I'll charge Cornelius the same money and start another class of Cadets. That will clear the waiting list so I will be recruiting heavily. Got to keep Cornelius's search going. I might feed the best of the flat foots in the LE squads into the training." Amelia nodded.

Algernon shook his head "And conveniently clean Cornelius out of all his skim and most of his bribes along the way."

Amelia shrugged "Most of the skim was my budget anyway, and I'll get the Aurors and LE squads back to where they need to be training and manpower wise."

Algernon nodded "Subject change. Are you bringing Susan home for the holidays?"

Amelia shook her head "Not until Voldemort is in the ground or through the veil. Katherine told me the Student council has asked for a summer semester, sort of guided self-study, however they are going to allow up to two weeks out for parents over here to go over there and visit. The parents will be obliviated before they return like Griselda and her testers will. Harry will run Griffin Air flights on Sundays from all three bases. Those C21's to the main base and then Tristars across the water."

Algernon nodded "What do you think about the kids taking the American basic and advanced magical qualifications, the American standardized test for their year groups, and the OWls or NEWTs?"

Amelia sighed "I'm worried. It's a huge load and these Olympics they are working to qualify for just add to it. The children are working harder than we are. Although if they pass the American Standard qualifications that is the equivalent of OWL's or NEWTS and I understand those are to keep their names from coming up on Griselda's list and me having to really go arrest someone."

"I'm worried as well, but Minerva swears the children have risen to the challenge and we will see the best NEWT and OWL results since the war, especially as the children are essentially getting two bites of the apple."

TFS

"You will pay and keep paying Cornelius and the instant you stop the search for Harry Potter without having found him you will be of no further use and all your dirty laundry along with any lies I can make up will attach themselves to you and ride you into Azkaban or through the veil." Lucius sneered at the sniveling Fudge. "I don't care if you think Bones is lying. Agents of mine have seen British Aurors all over the world in both magical and mundane cities and towns searching for Potter. She is doing her usual plodding but thorough job. Imagine what she could do with just this book of your dirty laundry. How many witches did you potion, rape and obliviate? Was it over a hundred? Oh yes it was a hundred and eighty one. Very naughty Cornelius. Did you know at the end of the last war Amelia developed a penchant for a curse, what was it, ah yes Explosivo Castrado. She can cast it silently and it has no color did you know?"

Cornelius went green and fled.

Draco looked at his father "Reduced to bullying an idiot now Lucy, now that you've given up your heir for a fuck toy for the dark lord?"

"I can make another heir Draco. Be a good fuck toy or you will be dead."

TFS

Minerva looked at the Student council "The other heads have agreed that a head may not compete. Duchess Gryffindor, erh sorry Ms. Granger, however can. She will be competing in all the events she qualifies for as will the rest of the students."

The Student council President Yurika Haneda nodded "Well that's a plus. So the events are as follows and we will set up the events today and run them in the evenings and at lunch. You have the list but to review we will have at least the following; Flying Challenge, History Trivia Pursuit, Shield Builder, Potions brew off, Arithmancy and Astronomy written test. Charms is a marathon challenge. Herbology is a forced growing of plant or plants plus a written test. Ancient Runes a test and a practical. Muggle studies a written exam. Dodge-a-thon, Obstacle course oh and that Reducto Challenge. Now everyone competes and the three best from every year in any one challenge represent us in two weeks at Salem. Harry is taking all the events and test because he can.

Minerva slipped from the room. The Head Girl and Student Council President had it well in hand. She had come to expect nothing less. She sighed "How am I going to move all this back to Hogwarts?"

TFS

The Queen looked at Croaker "So my Duke Gryffindor is in fact the Duke of the magical Americas as they existed at the end of hostilities in 1814?"

"Yes Ma'am. At least."

The Queen sighed "My Duke is most upset."

Croaker smiled "I can imagine Ma'am. He's a very modest lad who just wants to live his life."

The Queen nodded "I will have the Foreign Secretary begin negotiations to see what is to be done. Who is the best Magical to negotiate for the Magical Ministry?"

"Dirk Creswell Ma'am. He is head of the Goblin Liaison office and they will be intimately involved."

"Very well. If you could coordinate with the Foreign Secretary please?"

"Yes Ma'am."

TFS

Reginald Atkins looked at the American pack leader "You will have to take his blood and swear. If you try to kill him ever I will eat your liver and feed your young to a dragon."

Luis Ortiz nodded "We are tired of the struggles with the vampires. We just want to live."

Reginald sighed "Your able bodied will be expected to join the Regiment and serve his Grace in whatever capacity they are able. There is no possibility the Regiment will not engage in combat activities during their service. There will be losses."

Luis snorted "They are why we are here. They heard and then scouted. They have watched the Regiment train. They are all overheated young fools. We have lost before to the kindred heffe." He shrugged.

Reginald nodded "I'll speak to the Brigadier."

TFS

"Amelia's Aurors didn't find him. I must guide him!" Dumbledore paced the tiny front room at Spinners end.

"From what Voldemort's contacts say it's not from lack of effort, she is bringing those there now home and sending Cadets as manpower with retired Auror supervisors. Moody is taking a squad to the southeastern US apparently." Severus supplied.

"I'll go talk to Moody. You will be here at eight this evening." Dumbledore announced and strode to the fireplace.

Severus cursed after Dumbledore flooed away. "Crafty old bastard has learned not to ask. I can't even get the dark lord to kill me, he just takes my memories and plays them in that projecting penseive for the Death Eaters entertainment. Maybe a walk on the tracks? This life isn't worth living. Bloody Potter!"

TFS

Sirius looked at Remus "Ready to go? The plane is in two hours."

Remus sighed "It's slightly repulsive that you are taking this flight to scope the Auror Cadets."

"Like you won't look wolf, get a move on. Besides I want to be there when Creswell springs this on Harry."

TFS

Scarlet looked at Cressida "All the way back? All of them? Stone asleep?"

Cressida nodded "Even those tasty sport and social blokes and I thought we were going to have to have a lift to get some of them on, they were that beat up."

Scarlet giggled "Glad we scheduled the turnaround for four hours and the walking wounded got out before the fresh meat showed up."

Cressida leaned in "Tonks spent the last week at Harry's house after killing both squads in her culmination exercise by herself! She was floating on air getting on the plane and then went out like a light."

Lisa Turpin, apprenticing this flight on a lark with Su Li, snarled but Su put her hand on her arm. "His Grace and the Duchess could in fact do what they want and you know Tonks would not object, they however will not act without a consort contract to protect Lady Black. However after spending three days, not a week as the jealous witches are reporting, in my room at the Homestead I would be walking on air as well."

Cressida turned to them and smiled "Nice ladies. Now how do you feel after the flight?"

Lisa turned to Su and the two goggled at each other. Cressida smiled "Never gossip about passengers Ladies you never know who is who or who is listening. You did great on the flight over but this return is the tough one. You're not fresh anymore and if it goes as normal there will be hyper first flyers and horror of horrors, babies! Now we have how long Scar?"

"Forty minutes dead time then we'll be manifesting."

"Shower and change Ladies chop chop. Go on down in crew rest where I showed you. Stay out of the way of the Stews who are going off the aircraft. Watch for the new crew coming in as well."

Lisa and Su scampered away and Cressida shook her head "Those two would be great on the C21s but we will never keep them. Way to smart."

Scarlet shrugged "May get them for a few years. Lavender and Parvati are still the best candidates then."

Cressida nodded "Those two will go far. Smart enough but not the R+D types, right personalities. A little giggly but a year of long haul will beat that out of them and leave them perfect for the executive service. Lavender has that knock out body developing and is so sweet to the punters. Parvati is all exotic and polite. Both are perfect. I just hope we can get them. They would be great executive assistants."

Scarlet nodded "Or in Air ops."

"Scarlet!"

Scarlet laughed "Now dish, Tonks?"

Cressida made a throwaway gesture "Goner. Totally in love. Hermione knows it. Bet she ends up in Harry's close security after a few years as a pilot. Oh or as his copilot!"

Scarlet nodded "I thought so, saw them all at dinner the other day."

TFS

Hestia looked at Tonks back in their apartment which was spotless "So contract?"

Tonks sighed "Early days but headed there. I'm giving up on the wizards my age pretty fast."

An elf popped in "I am Missy Lady Black. Dobby sent me. Are you hungry?"

Tonks shook her head "Just want to stretch out Missy."

"Jet lag potion on your bedside table my Lady, Yours too Ms. Jones." Missy disappeared.

Hestia smirked "Not so early days then Lady Black. You do fly Harry's broom well apparently." Tonks flipped her the bird. A habit they all picked up in the US.

TFS

Harry looked at the suspended ball. He set himself drew and fired and the ball sublimed to gas with a wump and a mushroom cloud rose over where it had been. Harry looked around in the vast silence "So what's next?"

Yurika fell over laughing taking the rest with her. Minerva shook her head. Harry was six feet tall, about a hundred and eighty five pounds, all muscle apparently, and nearly a year of using now unblocked magic to near exhaustion as well as physically exercising his body to the same extent daily had him at a point where they all knew why Voldemort was afraid of him. Hermione was not exactly a slouch either at five eight, one thirty five, and just enough body fat to keep her periods regular. The pair of them couldn't eat enough to get fat. No one around them could either. They lived a very full life. He was a walking wet dream and so was she.

TFS

Alastor sighed "Well you caught me. I have twenty minutes so get talking." Albus rehashed his old points for ten. Alastor nodded "Here's a plan. I'll hunt down Potter and you hunt down the other half that you aren't telling me about. Now I'm leaving so unless you want locked in for three months get out." Alastor Moody, Mad Eye to one and all, one of the most feared Aurors in history, stumped to the door and started raising his wards. Albus strode out and apparated away. Alastor looked around, raised his last ward and disappeared.

TFS

George Murdock, this flights captain, got cleared onto the active, pushed the throttles forward and turned the heavy wide body onto the runway. He looked around and got nods from the flight crew checked for a green board and green cabin crew lights and firewalled the throttles. Five minutes later he leveled out with a slight climb and turned off the seatbelt light. "Well here we are crew. SO who heard the one about the wizard the witch and the werewolf who walked into a vampire bar?"

The flight deck crew grinned. George had a million of them and sometimes forgot his mike was in the PA position. It was always hilarious when the chief Stewardess or Steward pounded on the door and started yelling. George had been a captain for thirty years because of the complaints but that's all he wanted to be too. Besides sometimes he got a new one.

TFS

"The Fuck You Say!"

Dirk Creswell grinned and chuckled "You won Bonecrusher a galleon your Grace."

Harry narrowed his eyes "This shit is probably all that bastard goblins fault!"

"Another Galleon your Grace."

"The fucker!"

"And the hat trick. Bonecrusher will be so pleased. By the way he will be here next week. Something about needing a Branch where the King of the Earth is."

"Goddamn Bloody Goblin Fuck!" Harry stormed out.

Sirius looked at Remus as Harold's turbine spooled up "Well that went well."

Roger sighed.

TFS

"The Fuck You Say!"

"Hermione Jane Potter!" Katherine steamed into the kitchen and smiled at a thoroughly disarmed Hermione.

"It won't be that bad Harry. Worst case you will have to kiss a few babies and make the Kindred and the Lycan behave." Luna shrugged.

Harry thunked his forehead on the island and the others heard "Just make two groups who's pathological hatred of each other is built into their DNA like each other Harry and it's all good. Fuck me in the ass."

"HARRY." Hermione Luna and Katherine looked at each other surprised at their simultaneous bark.

Luna grunted "Steady supply of blood from the slaughter houses. Yanks don't eat blood pudding anyway and stake the ones who misbehave. Spank the bad doggies who won't swear and dip their tongue in your blood and Bob's your uncle."

Hermione blinked "It really can't be that simple. Can it?"

TFS

Beau Shupe looked at the young man leading Overlook Schools contingent and smiled "Your Grace. I hear you obliterated a reducto challenge orb in a single shot. Heads have to check the events, care to try it again?"

Harry grinned, here was something simple and easy that didn't involve snarling blood suckers who had to be staked on the runway and left for sunrise until they agreed to negotiate or snarling wolves you had to beat the crap out of. Literally you had to beat them until they shat themselves before they would give in. "Lead on."

The heads gathered around and watched. Beau counted Harry down "Three, two, one. Holy Mary Mother of God! Well that was an old tractor Harry no sweat."

Hermione face palmed. Joann Murray grinned "Lycan and Kindred pissing you off your Grace?"

"I'll get you another one Beau, You have no idea Joann. It's like they're five year olds. They don't even remember why they are fighting and Lycan's have never been Kindred servants in this country. You'd think I woke up Amelia and was banging her on the conference table doggy style while she was riding a Lycan with a strap on."

"Harry!" Hermione was flaming red.

"Then there's this whole Magical Duke thing. Goddamn Goblin bastards think it's hilarious. They don't really care as the money will just keep moving. The fucking fucks."

"Harry James Potter Black!" Hermione stamped her foot.

The other heads looked at each other and the blushing Harry and fell over laughing. Luna's "You'll have to forgive Harry, he is spending a lot of time with the SAS and Special Forces blokes." Just finished them off.

TFS

Yurika looked at Harry encouraging and sympathizing and running flashcards for Arithmancy challenge participants and lost her heart. Katherine, there as a chaperone, elbowed Minerva and pointed to the Student Council President and Head Girl.

Minerva huffed "Now we'll never sway them from demanding the college expand to include University courses then graduate school."

Katherine chuckled "They'll find men eventually."

"Phhht you have the other one. Look at him over there helping those first years." Minerva waved in Rogers's direction.

Katherine buffed her nails on her light jumper. Minerva gave her a glare and got a laugh.

TFS

Harry stood on the podium in the Quad in the center of campus, the staff students and the Regiment seated on the grass facing him. "I just want to thank you all for the magnificent showing under very trying circumstances." He held up the Second place overall trophy and the crowd roared "A year ago we were all preparing for a war we were afraid we could not win. We had never heard of Overlook, some of us had never heard of magic, we didn't know about these Olympics and this thrice damned Duchy of Gryffindor was a legend from the nightmares of history."

Lavender Brown leapt up "WE LOVE OUR DUKE!" and the crowd roared and settled into a chant of GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR lead by the Twins.

Harry held his arms up. And when he got quiet again he looked up and smiled that broken smile "Thank you all, I will try to be worthy of you."

The Quad dissolved in a roar and another round of chanting followed. Hermione stepped to Harry and kissed him hard to more roars of approval. Roger smiled and stepped to a microphone "Now let's party like its eighteen eighty four!"

The crowd surged to the buffets laid around the Quad with another roar and a band started up on a stage opposite from the podium. A band of students. The Regimental band waited for them to finish their first set before they were to rotate on stage.

Alastor Moody looked at Brigadier Wilkes "We can win this can't we Willy."

Wilfred looked at his Slytherin dorm mate from seventy years ago. "If we don't there won't be enough left of the magical world for it to be a problem to the mundane ever again my old friend."

Dirk Creswell looked at the Magical Secretary of State who shrugged and nodded toward the US President "Now you see. Harry will win the vote handily, despite his strenuous objections. You see those cameras. This will be broadcast by every campaign office the Royalist have at every rally. The Magical US will be a Monarch in Parliament with Duke Gryffindor as the monarch and the president as its prime minister exercising ministerial power through his Secretary of Magic for the Magical government. Nothing really changes but the people will be thrilled. Bunch of royalist bastards that they are. The people love that he is fighting it tooth and claw."

"His Grace is displeased." Dirk said.

Jason Murchison shrugged "Better him than the voters. He should have left the Kindred and the Lycans alone if he didn't want the popularity. I don't think even he knew he was so fast he could go toe to toe with the kindred and a light charm in their body after sticking your wand in them dusted them. Him beating the literal crap out of Lycans was just icing on the cake."

Dirk smiled "Her Majesty is thrilled however."

Jason smiled "Good! She'll make him her Viceroy and he can be mad at her, makes me want to piss myself when he gets all glowy eyed."

TFS

Voldemort pulled back from invading Rosier's mind and grimaced "So Potter is in the United States and they are trying to change their form of magical government to accommodate this Duke of Gryffindor. Why?"

Rosier spoke confidently "It has to do with the way magic operates. Apparently Merlin did something to the magic in Britain and tied it to the Anointed Monarch through three magical Barons and a magical Duke. Gryffindor. Those parts of the Americas then conquered or colonized by the British fell under the Anointed Monarchs and through them the Duke and Barons. The word is Croaker had thought the treaty ending the American Revolution would have changed it but apparently the magical portion of the American government never ratified the treaty and now they are going to decide whether to ratify the treaty or have Gryffindor permanently as their Duke by popular vote if you can believe that my Lord. Potter being Gryffindor is the last of the lines alive so the Barons are resident in the Dukes title unless he chooses to bestow them. "

"Crucio! I am the Heir of Slytherin!" Rosier screamed and thrashed.

Snape took a chance, this could get him killed and release him from the hell his life had become "You died my Lord. The title passed to the one who killed you."

"You dare? Avada-ke, no that's what you want isn't it my slippery little spy. You may be the only true Slytherin amongst these morons and you have a death wish. Go show this memory to your husband Albus, Sweet Sevvy. Rosier get up before I kill you. Wormtail bring me McNair I want to know what's going on in the Ministry. Now Fenir how is that this whelp Potter was able to subdue the Vampires and Lycans in the Americas?"

Fenir snorted "The weak ones Master. The strong have refused to submit."

"The strong ones who are living in caves afraid of their own shadows Fenir?" Voldemort asked in a dangerous low tone.

Fenir shrugged "They have a plan Master. They are gathering all of themselves together and organizing."

Voldemort nodded "The Lycans Fenir. What of the Vampires?"

Fenir shrugged "I don't talk to the blood suckers my Lord."

TFS

"So Harry is in the United States. No wonder Amelia suddenly sent every officer and employee of the DMLE and all their administrative staff plus the entire new cadet class to America. Right now there are one hundred Aurors and her in this country. He has to be under a fidelius and an ancient one. Perhaps one tied to a ley line and Potter blood for them not to be able to find him not to mention all the methods I use continue to fail. What is Voldemort's plan?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"I don't know, he wanted you to see this and sent me to you. He knows you get your information from me. My utility for you is at an end." Severus grated out.

Albus shook his head "No no Severus, you are very important to me." He rubbed the back of his fingers across Severus's cheek. Severus's scream echoed in the vaults of his mind.

TFS

Croaker walked in and sat in Amelia's side chair he took out a small white flag and waved it. "I surrender."

Amelia grinned "Well you should. Twenty eight million galleons! I wiped him out. I'm going to charge him as soon as I get all my people back from training."

Croaker blinked "Who do you have in mind for Minister?"

"Creswell he's honest, knows the goblins, Harry didn't kill him during the negotiations so Merlin loves him." Amelia grinned.

Croaker nodded "Might actually be able to make it happen. What do you think is Riddles next move?"

"He'll try to draw Harry back here, force him to get the prophecy you are sitting on and abdicate the Dukes title to him." Amelia said confidently.

Croaker blinked "That's very specific."

Amelia smiled a predatory smile "McNair doesn't know I know he is the source of ministry information. I pump him full of veritaserum once a week and obliviate him. Johnson is the best obliviator I have ever seen. She must be an empath as well. She is so subtle your guys couldn't tell she did him when they scanned him last week."

Croaker blinked "Do I still have a job or is this all a dream?"

Amelia laughed, got out a bottle and poured him two fingers.

TFS

Dumbledore appeared on the top of the cliff with his robes smoking. He had fought magic and inferni for the past two hours. The ground under his feet was warm from the fiendfyre still burning in the cave under him. It would go out when there was no more active magic in the cave for it to consume. He looked at the locket in his hand "A fake. Damnit! Now who is RAB?"

TFS

"His godfather Black is in the country my Lord."

Voldemort smiled "Very good Nott. Now find a way to get to Black."

TFS

Hermione padded into the kitchen with a serious case of fresh fucked bed head and Luna came in behind her in the same state. Katherine arched a brow "Something you want to tell me girls?"

"Wha? Tea?"

Roger chuckled "Field exercises oh what a joy."

Luna sat down and put her head down on the table. The Grangers looked at her and Katherine blinked at her gentle snoring. Roger shook his head picked Luna up and carried her upstairs.

"Tea?" Hermione asked plaintively.

Katherine shook her head "Water and bed young lady. Fifty six hours in the Battle Captain seat is too much just like I told you all."

"OPFOR." Hermione affirmed. "For the Regiment."

Katherine smiled gently "And now they love you even more."

Katherine met Roger back in the kitchen "What could they have been thinking. School children against trained soldiers."

Roger shrugged "Those school children did amazingly well. They gave Brigadier Wilkes and his staff as well as the troopers of the Regiment hell. They are as wiped as the kids. The kids will be fine in a day or two. They left it all out there, all of them, I'm proud of them."

TFS

Colonel Carter Hamm looked at Brigadier Wilkes "You do realize your OPFOR was very nearly a match for the Regiment."

Wilfred nodded "Bit of a shock really. Very good leadership there, very nearly a perfect troop to task match down to the individual soldier level. His Grace and his staff are to be congratulated as are his troops."

"So Brigadier in my opinion you have a qualified Regiment." Colonel Hamm smiled and gave him a handshake.

Colonel Winston the RAF chief OC nodded "A qualified Air Wing as well. Same codicil about your OPFOR. I've see worse CAS from qualified Air Wings. Lady Lovegood is an exemplary pilot in all aspects. Her and her wingman's air to air and air to ground gave your air wing, and her aircraft, a true test."

General H. W. Kris nodded "I'm happy to sign off on the Regiment and its supporting elements. I think you have a hell of a pool to draw from and your replacement already nearly trained."

"Unfortunately I don't believe Her Majesty will appreciate us putting Her Magical Duke in the line of fire." Brigadier Wilkes said.

General Kris replied "From my understanding Her Majesty will have to get used to it. Our people are telling us that there is every possibility it will come down to single combat between the Duke and this Riddle creature."

Wilfred Wilkes grimaced "Not before the Regiment has bled him white and tried everything in its power to kill him."

TFS

Theodore Nott paced his study "How to get to Black?"

Ted Nott was passing in the hall "He's a dog, buy him a bitch." Junior laughed at his own rapier wit. An outside observer would have seen the light bulb going on above senior's head.

TFS

Minerva looked at the other Professors "Congratulations for the best OWL and NEWT results in recorded history over all. His Grace and Duchess Gryffindor set the mark with all Os in all tested subjects, a new record."

Septima Vector chuckled "Yes so now what do we teach those two? Some of the others as well. Lady Lovegood knows as much as they do."

Pomona Sprout chuckled "On your bike Vector, you got a week to study to stay ahead of them. Me with Longbottom, he could grow apples on the sun. Poppy with Abbot, she could heal a dusted vampire all the way back to real life."

Gilbert Gorn nodded "That Weasley kid in the forge too. Some kind of savant, so socially awkward it's painful to watch, but the things he makes!"

Filius nodded "I think they look at Harry and Hermione and see how hard they work and can't help but try to keep up. I mean Harry does all his classes, plays quidditch, flies, is trying to get a handle on the Duchy, gave us all a safe place and does all these things with the Regiment and the people here. That's aside from working with both governments magical and mundane, oh ad the people. Cant forget the goblins can we."

Anna Lynch one of the Potions mistresses chuckled "I saw a Regimental Lycan with a T shirt on that had the Gryffindor crest on the front and "Gryffindor Bitch" on the back yesterday and found a group of female students in them in my lecture this morning. Two sizes too small as well. No matter what he says, without him it's all a dream."

Aurora Sinestra snorted "I saw a 'Gryffindor Bitch' on the beach with it as a tramp stamp in furthark. I wonder how long before our witches grasp that idea."

Filius frowned "Tramp stamp?"

Helmut Schmidt from the languages department smiled "Arschgeweih, ass antlers in German. A tattoo females have placed right above their derrière. I believe it, in conjunction with the crop tops and low rise jeans so favored amongst younger females, is intended to draw attention to their asset as it were. Not as gauche as the thong straps protruding from the low rise jeans in my opinion. Some of the arschegeweih are quite lovely. As are the canvas as it were."

Pomona laughed "I thought you were gay Helmut?"

Helmut shrugged "Art is art."

Bathsheba Babbling frowned "I will have to look at that. What if it was activated? It's a plea all on its own. Harry could end up owning that girl."

Glenda Good, yes yes very funny, a transfiguration professor laughed "Like he doesn't already." The rest paused thoughtfully.

Rolanda Hooch shook herself "That beach too. Not that I'm complaining mind, but how the hell do we have a white sand beach with blue water and a tiki hut on an inland water way?"

Minerva chuckled "The Potter Black elves apparently copied it from some of the Potter or Black properties in the tropics and worked some kind of magic to make the water half a kilometer out into the river clear and clean. Permanently apparently. The sediment is distributed mixed with the compost and rotted manure."

Pomona nodded "Longbottom again."

Bathsheba Babbling, chair of the runes department nodded "Some of the seniors are trying to ward it and get it connected to a beach on the Black Isles which is in the Maldives. They want to transport a reef and make it salt water and connect it by turning the ward into a portal."

The staff blinked. Minerva asked "Can that even be done."

Bathsheba smirked "It will get about twenty of them their Warding and Runes Masteries if they pull it off. Gladys Cranston may kill them all first as the paper work and permits required may drive her and her admin staff mad."

TFS

Harry blew as he stretched out and looked at Hermione "Love you. Sorry about the certification exercise."

Hermione rolled her eyes "You've apologized at least once a week for the whole summer Harry, you can stop I was tired not hurt. Apparently I'm slow to recover from loss of sleep. Which is a little odd because you can keep me up shagging and I float on air. I'm sorry about your birthday. I didn't know it would turn into that big a deal." Harry's birthday had started as a barbeque on the beach and turned into a rave, blowout, near drunken orgy? It had turned into something that lasted three days and disabled most of the students and three quarters of the Regiment. The Brigadier and Minerva had been as stern as they possibly could while having to walk away and laugh every time a new sun burn to the private parts casualty was discovered.

Luna huffed "How do you not know his essence contains and transports his magic. His coming in you is like recharging a battery."

Hermione blinked owlishly "I thought essence was blood."

Luna shrugged "That too but ejaculate is another, saliva, vaginal lubricant. Feces even. It all has varying degrees of magic. Wizards' ejaculate is even better than blood. Harry's should do show tunes and dance routines. I can't wait!"

"Luna you said 2008!" Hermione glared.

Luna rolled her eyes "For Kelley and John. I get to practice some first. You'll see. You'll be swollen up with Mary and pawning him off on us anyway."

Harry rolled his eyes. They would get over it surely. Hermione was all he needed.

AN: Credit to whoever it was I ripped the Olympics and American officials off from as I can't remember the fic but it was great. Please consider my use as the homage it was intended to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stella Rimington looked over the files. "There is something else going on with all this."

Marjorie Wilkes nodded "Besides you coming to the dark side and being a consultant for the Duchy since you retired?"

"Yes. I don't really consider the Duchy the dark side Marjorie, more an extension of my previous career in a safer place. Now, we know about the prophecy and we have posited the easy way to deal with it is to have his Grace go listen to it. There is something else that we are missing."

"Besides these Horcrux you mean Stella."

"Yes I think we actually have a handle on that. The one in Harry was an accident. We got the locket the Black elves found, the tiara from the room of lost things and the cup, though already destroyed by the Goblins after they found it in the Lestrange vault when they were liquidating assets to pay the Black dowry back. Harry thinks the diary was one. Hell he is sure of it. Ms. Gambol backs him up. The detector the DoM built indicates two more pieces of Riddles soul exist so at least one of those is a horcrux. We aren't sure if the piece in the construct he is now in shows as one or not. Algernon is convinced they will find it given time and that the finite number possible is seven, well his boffins are, but there couldn't be too many or the whole thing would collapse.

No something else is in play. We have Riddles motives. He wants the world, he can't have it with his Grace alive. Fine we keep sticking bullets in him until he changes his mind or we kill him permanently. Meanwhile he draws in the dark side radicals and we kill them so it's all good in the end.

What is Dumbledore's motivation, that's what we are missing?"

Marjorie hoisted a brow "So we are going to troll backwards in time through a hundred and fifty years of his life until we find it." Stella nodded.

TFS

Bella was overjoyed "The Dark Lord has decided a reminder is in order. We will provide it."

The death eaters from Azkaban smiled. Rupert Grint nodded "Good. What's it to be. Raping nuns, that's a good one. I know just the place too."

Bellatrix snarled "Grint you idiot! Remember, last time you tried that you ended up in Azkaban, fool. Now what we are going to do is find some muggleborns and kill them. Lucius got us some addresses."

TFS

"Power six two this is Griffin one one."

"Six Two."

"Suspected enemy activity vicinity two one one four seven eight move to and reccon. Friendly ground forces en route"

"Wilco."

Nena Croft a Regimental Lycan, Regimental call sign Tomb Raider of course, on exchange as the Aurors trained up more pilots, driving the silenced AH-6 Little Bird looked at her avionics "Three Minutes."

The Senior Auror squad leader nodded "Look sharp back there."

The five Aurors on each troop board shook themselves and flipped their night vision on.

Nena announced "On target now."

The Aurors looked around, the left rear Auror announced "Contact! Hostiles starboard aft."

Nena spun the AH-6 to the right and killed her forward momentum transitioning that enrgy to a sideways nose toward target orbit. The Squad leader reported "One One, Six Two. Contact four positive hostile, TRP blue seven seven. Going in LZ Violet , Tomb Raider will provide cover."

"Power Six two, Slider Four two ground, Move on the front we are closing on the back, IFF on."

Nena put the bird on the ground waited six seconds and rolled on pitch jumping straight back up in the air "Tomb Raider on station. Friendlies moving hostiles stopped." Nena rolled the AH-6 around the target house in a front toward target orbit after a quick look for obstacles and let her FLIR eyepiece tell her what was happening. Nena talked to herself alone in her bird "Fuck this is hard. We need copilots not basic flight trained Squad leaders. The Regiment does this better. The Able Dogs don't need them but they don't orbit in mostly a hover. They come on station dump ordnance and come off."

"Six two, Tomb Raider, they are trying to break the wards. Four two I construe this as hostile intent."

"Six two, Four two concur I am the anvil you are the hammer. Tomb Raider confirm four hostiles."

"Anvil, Tomb Raider. I confirm four."

"Anvil, Hammer thirty seconds."

Rupert Grint was salivating, the wardbreakers were working. Supposedly there were four females here. About time. He slumped in a pile still dreaming of their screams and bled out as his fellows were all hit and hit hard. The reducto had taken Rupert partially in the neck. One of the death eaters barked out "Success" and the port keys they all wore constantly snatched them away.

FST

Griffin one one gave change of mission instructions and called the next air element that was supposed to be orbiting near the next ward that had pinged after checking and seeing both other controllers busy working contacts and the backup still coming on line at her station.

"Black five Griffin one one"

"Black"

Griffin one one froze a second. That was Lady Black's voice "Suspected enemy activity four seven seven three seven seven. Investigate and report. Ground forces en route.

"One One, Black, Wilco"

Tonks looked at the nav and turned the bird "Her Graces parents' house Shack."

Kingsley Shacklebolt cursed "Fuck it will be a heavy hitter. Everybody look sharp."

Tonks hit the rune and the bird went silent and dark "One one, Black on TRP Gold one now."

Griffin one one glanced over his shoulder at the Regimental Liaison who had stepped behind him and started talking into a sat phone.

Kingsley nodded and pointed to the house "Four. Corners of the wards. Hold here."

"One one, King two, contact. Who is ground?"

"King two, One one, Crawler one two heavy is your ground."

Kingsley smiled "It's all good Tonks we got Moody and his double squad."

Tonks snorted "It's a double because they're cadets Shack."

Kingsley shifted frequencies as Tonks slid around in her weapons oriented orbit about half a click from the house and about three hundred feet above it "Crawler, King."

"King, Crawler I heard on command. I'm breaking up into four two's You cover the front, Black tell me what's happening."

Tonks moved over one street and dropped to the ground waited six seconds and pulled pitch back to her orbit. She gave a running commentary to all the Aurors through their ear pieces. Moody got his people positioned and on the signal of Tonks firing a burst from the M 134's into the death eater on the left front corner of the house all the Aurors opened fire. Rodolphus Lestranges head exploded and the other four dropped to reductos from the Aurors and stunners from the Cadets. Rodolphus dying activated the death eaters portkeys and Moody's cursing had Tonks laughing and the Grangers neighbors calling the cops while watching amazed as a completely silent helicopter landed, eleven people in black got on board and the helicopter flew away. You didn't really expect that kind of thing in Crawley in the middle of the night. Machinegun fire or light shows either. Some movie company was going to be in real trouble! Those twats on the council too!

TFS

Voldemort looked at the wreckage that had been the raiding teams and blinked. The Aurors had jumped straight to the tactics they were using just before he was made a shade. They came in hot and lethal and sorted it out later. The portkeys they had developed then had worked again but he still had at least one dead from each target and Bellatrix was raging. Seriously, the bitch needed a pamprin. This was a disaster. The economy hobbled and the damn death eaters shot to doll rags. Fenir was the only bright spot and only because he used muggle explosives. He still didn't kill anyone and lost one of his few fighters. They would have to up the ante. "McNair."

"My Lord?"

"Take two and go see our large friends."

TFS

Nena sighed "We all aren't you Tonks. You fly Harry's brooms better than anyone besides Hermione. I was a wreck after that combat orbit in the dark."

Tonks nodded "I think we can up the night practice and get the pilots more comfortable. They are single pilot aircraft."

Everyone nodded and Amelia asked "So what else did we do wrong?"

Alastor sighed "Forgot about the portkeys they use that take away bodies or evacuate wounded, when one goes they all go. We need anti portkey wards. Same old problem."

Everyone nodded, they didn't have a battle damage assessment or a prisoner. Lots of blood trails and a few the forensics teams said was enough blood loss to kill and that was it. The night's huge success of only losing one empty house was tainted by that.

Nena's squad leader grunted "That was fucking Fenir at the Creevy's he always favored explosives and went after kids."

Amelia nodded "We'll fix the Creevy's place. Although there is no rush, they are firmly set on staying at Overlook. Good work people and it was a good night. We gave the bastards a bloody nose on the first outing. Why was it a good night?"

The room grinned and shouted "Cause we're all going home alive!"

Amelia smiled. "Go on then you lazy lumps."

The group spilled out of the briefing room at Bentwaters and Harry looked at Amelia through the secure video conference link. "I'll mention the portkey problem."

"Thank you your Grace."

"Not you too Amelia!" Harry waved and the connection died. She took herself home.

Nena looked at Tonks "Practice riding Harry's broom huh?"

Tonks grinned "Beer?"

Nena smiled "Club?"

Tonks nodded "Still got some adrenalin."

Nena nodded and held out a hand with a barely noticeable tremor "Yeah." She flapped the other one around like it was a dying bird. Tonks laughed.

TFS

Wilfred looked at Algernon over their VTC "So we got away clean."

Algernon nodded "Odd he even tried it. Smacks of an action to be seen taking action. I wrote up what I know about Albus and sent it to Stella."

Wilfred nodded "So did I. His next move?"

Algernon shrugged "He needs gold. Probably a mundane target. Amelia concurs and is putting in some wards on mundane places that have gold."

Wilfred nodded.

TFS

Albus looked at Moody "Pureblood wizards were killed!"

Moody laughed "Yeah so? If you say the words 'greater good' I am going to kill you."

Albus walked away and went to Tiberius Ogden, Tiberius snorted "Don't even try it. People shouldn't play with wild animals. Get your little lap dog Doge to bring it up in session."

Albus sighed and went to do just that.

TFS

Amelia raised a brow "Which ones member Doge?"

"Rupert Grint and Rodolphus Lestrange for sure."

"And you know this how Member Doge?"

"Albus Dumbledore informed me Madam Bones."

Amelia turned to Augusta who obliged "Madam Bones please bring Albus Dumbledore before the Wizengamot for questioning."

Amelia grinned like a shark "With pleasure Madam Chief Witch."

TFS

Dumbledore appeared in Spinners end and took two steps "Get down on your knees and put your hands on your head."

Albus blinked and looked around. "What is the meaning of this?"

Hestia Jones shrugged "I was told to bring you in. If you try anything I will use force."

Albus nodded "I would like to speak to Madam Bones. I will be glad to go with you."

Hestia smiled "Good. Lukes, Halder hook him up." Albus blinked as his arms were pulled behind him and a set of magic suppressing manacles tightened on his wrist. "Take him to holding." Albus opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say was lost in the swirl of the portkey.

Hestia looked up and down the street "Lets knock on some doors, something isn't right here."

Severus Snape standing in the dark looking out the window took one step back into the closet, closed the door and activated his portkey.

TFS

Harry looked at George "Uh no."

"Harry the vote is in November."

"Fred I don't want to be The Duke of all these people so me speaking is going to be bad for your cause." Harry explained

Yurika the Head Girl and the student council president smiled "Told you guys. Now Harry what we would like to do is have a question and answer session. You don't have to speak or anything and I think honest answers to the people's questions would make the vote more honest and take away some of the votes that are just jumping on something new."

Harry sighed "Fine. When."

"Well now would be good Harry we have it all set up in the VTC suite." Yurika beamed at him and fluttered her eyelashes.

Harry sighed "Fine, I'll get you for this Haneda."

Yurika grinned "Promises Promises." She turned around bent slightly and wiggled her butt at Harry. Then grabbed his hand and drug him off. Hermione laughed and followed.

TFS

Harry sat down and looked at the screen in front of him "OK tight schedule, classes just started so let's get right to it. Who is first?"

The screen divided into fourteen squares and focused on one "Victoria Armatage Your Grace. Salem Junior History. Why should you be the Duke?"

"I love you Vicky, are you married?" Harry heard the laughter down the hall and from the screens as Victoria blushed ferociously. "I don't feel I should. Through some research the Unspeakables in the Ministry in Britain and whatever Unspeakables are called in the American magical government have discerned that magic has been tied to the anointed British monarch through the magical Dukes sometime before the statute of secrecy by no less than Merlin himself.

I am unsure and really don't want the job. You folks have been happily governing yourselves except for that one unfortunate period for more than two hundred years. I see no reason why you shouldn't continue. I am happy for magic to descend through me and my line or whatever and be left in peace to figure out how to be a sixteen year old wizard betrothed to the hottest witch in the universe. Vote Treaty Ratification!"

Harry heard more laughter and turned to see Hermione blushing ferociously now.

"An Sang, Senior, Pathfinder your Grace. There is a theory that you not taking the full reigns of magic has led to the rise of these dark lords throughout history."

Harry pouted "Thanks An. No pressure then right? Voldemort told me once that there was no light or dark only power and those too afraid to seek it. Of course I killed him a couple minutes later" He concentrated and An's long braid rose up and wrapped around his neck. Hermione, wild eyed reached over and gripped his arm. "That's a simple hair charm An and it could be used to strangle you."

A vast silence had descended "Voldemort or Tom Riddle as he was known in Hogwarts was correct in this one small thought. Oh there is some magic so vile and with no other purpose aside from pain, suffering and destruction that it is dark. However generally magic is about power, together you need not fear Tom Riddle or anyone else. As a part of the great organizations and groups in this country and all the others tied to magic through my bloodline by Merlin you are free to do as you choose and need only fear the lawfully chartered government if you break the law. I feel this is as it should be. Why should I saddle my children with the crushing burden of being half of the magical worlds judge, jury, and if they are found to be in the wrong, executioner?

I fight Tom Riddle because he murdered my parents and a boy that was becoming a great friend and apparently the pedo is fixated on me.

There will always be people like Tom, misguided, mistrustful, broken people, terrified of living and scared of dying. With woefully inadequate educations and limited ability to think independently you get sheep, how else do you explain the American press calling field artillery pieces tanks and saying inanimate objects are to blame for murders and people just nodding along. Did the rock kill Able? Did the Abrahamic God curse rocks and throw them from the garden of Eden? No it was humans in both cases. Maybe the serpent worked for the media." He got a few chuckles.

"If I take up these alleged reigns of magic will there be a sudden utopia? What happened to Arthur? Where is Camelot? Did Morgana manage to pervert the course of all the magic in the known world and saddle us with these dark lords? I don't believe it.

I think some people are just bad. Whether through purposeful design, willful ignorance or a life of pain and misery they make choices that lead to them rising or attempting to rise at the expense of others. I think they will always be with us and that's why we need a government of the majority in the end, to gather us together and point us toward our most noble selves and a better future. I don't think we need one person making those type decisions. I don't know you An, how can I decide what's right for you? The only thing I know is your rights end where the other fellow's nose begins."

Harry took more questions for the rest of the hour.

TFS

Elizabeth watched the video and turned to the magical and mundane gathered in the room. "Thoughts?"

Croaker spoke "Ma'am that thing with the boy's braid was impossible. He charmed that boy's hair from two thousand miles away violating most of the laws of magic. Professor Flitwick asked him how he did it and he rubbed the back of his head and said 'well I could see him so how couldn't I' He elected himself right there. There has never been anyone that powerful. He didn't help himself with those individual rights comments or that opinion that if corporations are persons they can get the death penalty for killing people. That opinion that they should pay at least as much tax as the average individual didn't help at all. Corporations don't have the vote. His comments about the press won him votes as well. Americans generally mistrust the press."

Elisabeth nodded "Is he right? Will he and his line always have the duty and responsibility of high middle and low justice?"

Griselda Marchbanks shrugged "As they always have ma'am. Have you ever seen the Pendragon Arms? They are the same as the Gryffindor Arms and the Potter Arms. Gryffindor never claimed Pendragon blood, no one knows why, perhaps a younger brother or a cousin? Perhaps a descendent of Morgan Le Fay and Uther. Morgan was of age to bear and Uther was a rake. Merlin got him in that castle through some magical means and my supposition has always been he took every high born woman of age there. It would have gone with the times. Pendragon however never objected to Gryffindor using the same arms. And now we have this problem of magic descending through Gryffindor blood with the Anointed Monarch involved. So if Uther was the father of Arthur and a unknown magical child of Morgan it all ties neatly together at Pendragon and back to Merlin putting Arthur on the throne and whatever magic he did to tie the land to the line.

Evidence and my personal memory tell us that until Dumbledore stopped Grindlewald the acknowledged 'Lord of the Light' has always been descended from Gryffindor, most often a Potter. That hasn't always meant they were infallible men of upright morals and chivalrous virtue. For the most part they have been rough men with quick tempers and a lust for life with brilliant wives. However their goal has always been to raise the condition of all those they can. When roused they are relentless and merciless, or have been in the past. I think we are seeing a reestablishment of the normal order. It may be painful. If left to their own devices and if the world doesn't interfere with them the Gryffindor line trundle happily along minding their own business and mostly cursing the government and wanting very little to do with it."

Elizabeth nodded and Dirk Creswell the new Minister for Magic said "Nearly the perfect absolute monarch Ma'am. The government would know from the example of history as well as the current crises that should they become a hazard to his people he would come for them. If they hold to the course of bettering the people's lot in life they would be ignored."

Elizabeth nodded "Thank you all."

The group rose, bowed or curtseyed, and left. Phillip eyed the Queen "What's the problem Lizzy?"

"Phillip!" She gave him a glare "The problem is do I really saddle him and his children with this?"

Phillip smiled "I don't think it's your choice oh mighty empress." He grinned impudently at his frowning Queen. "I think it is how it always was and until someone finds a way to undo what that ass hat Merlin did it will always be. You have to feel for poor Harry though. Such a nice lad and forced to live in interesting times. I know he'd give a leg to be a farmer and worry about his tobacco and livestock instead of all this."

Elizabeth smirked "And making little Potters from what I hear."

"Lizzy!" Phillip feigned being scandalized. They had had four children after all.

Elizabeth sighed "All these lines vying for continuation contracts too. Poor Harry, I should abdicate and we should all, me you Harry and Hermione, go to that island of his in the Maldives, just the four of us. Let the world go hang."

Phillip looked wistful "Wouldn't it be lovely. But we won't will we? You are neither incapacitated or near death thank the good lord. You have years in you yet."

Elizabeth nodded "It's a lovely thought though."

"Harry would let us use it for a few weekends I think." Phillip waggled his eyebrows.

Elizabeth smiled "We better ask before he wins this vote. I think being told he is the Duke is going to make him cross."

"Apoplectic is what it's going to make him. Garter King of arms is going to need a lie down though as will the protocol people. Investing a Duke and Viceroy is going to make or break them."

TFS

Voldemort snarled "So the little mongrel doesn't want to be Duke of Magic he just hates me?" I'll show him hate! Wormtail! Get me McNair!"

TFS

"Nothing he can be charged for. The goblins already took nearly all his money in fines for his mishandling the Potter will and Harry's placement and as he did that as the Chief Warlock and has lost that position we can't touch him for it. He has Snape's signature on the Hogwarts contract so any and all of Snape's actions as a Professor and Head of house are on him and that piece of shit has done a runner and we can't do anything with the ICW violations even if we find any." Amelia threw up her hands and slumped in her seat.

Dirk Creswell looked up from the packet "He is a clever old bastard."

Croaker sighed "And knows less about the horcrux than we do."

Stella Rimington tossed in "He's a dark lord with a fully developed wizard superiority theory and plans to see it implemented."

Dirk Creswell blinked "I didn't see that in the packet!"

Stella laughed "It's all second hand or circumstantial but if you look at our report it will come to you now that I said it. Grindelwald and Dumbledore were 'very good friends' today we call that a gay couple. Both brilliant, sometime close to the turn of the century they came up with this Wizards rule for the greater good crap. The killing fields of the wars then going on reinforced their vision of mundane being out of control and dangerous and they then diverged over the path to get to the end goal. They have a fight, Dumbledore's sister is killed, and he is crushed. He recovers and heads down the path of reshaping society while Grindlewald decides to remake society. The broken Germany is his perfect operations area. Full of old line families and wizard purity ideas. Pure blood ideas period in fact. Dumbledore is finally forced to take action when it appears Grindlewald may actually win and Germany stumbles around like a puppet with its strings cut after Dumbledore takes him out of the equation. I wanted your permissions to ask the Germans if we can interview Grindlewald."

Dirk blinked "He's alive?"

Stella laughed "Masterful bit of manipulation there. Dumbledore never said he killed him and only ever said he defeated him. Some reporter got a little fast and loose with the truth and Dumbledore never said one way or another. Grindlewald is in a prison in Germany, of his own design, that was intended to hold men like Dumbledore, Nuremgard it's called. He may have done his work a little too well as it has handily held him all these many years. Most of his senior Knights of Walpurgis died in their cells imprisoned there with Grindlewald. Apparently there is no human contact and most prisoners there go mad, decline rapidly and then die. All except for Grindlewald."

TFS

"You know you got yourself elected being all 'rule yourselves, you have rights blah blah blah, Ratify or die! Give me liberty or give me death!' What could you have been thinking?" all the students following Harry and Hermione between classes grinned. They loved this argument. It was hilarious. Hermione was right, as always and Harry was so so wrong and just couldn't see it, or believe he would be elected, or the pact of Merlin confirmed really, after all you can't elect a monarch. Can you?

"That they are Americans and fought a revolution to get rid of the crown before." Harry was supremely confident in the cantankerous American nature. "You'll see, they'll do the right thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Don't come to me crying when you don't like your coronation robes or they won't let you fly Harold anymore." The crowd paused, this was new.

Harry looked stricken "They couldn't do that could they? I mean I'm fully licensed! I'm instrument and night vision qualified too!"

"Hmph!"

Minerva following at the back covered her mouth. Harry was terrified. Hermione was just being mean now. These two were gems without price. Harry would be firing off letters all night. Dust an elder Vampire, sure, what's for tea? Subdue a population of class four magical creatures? Certainly, before or after quidditch practice? Kill a dark lord that scared the rest of the world witless, no problem just need to work out for a while first. Do magic halfway around the world as long as you can see what you are trying to affect, no sweat. Take away his overpowered and dangerous lad toy and the world was caving in. Oh, speaking of overpowered and dangerous lad toys "Duchess Hermione the Chair of the physics department asked me to have you stop by. A Dr. deGrasse Tyson responded to your letter about a planetarium."

Hermione lit up, kissed Harry and spun on her heel headed for the Physics building which, to Minerva oddly, housed the Astronomy department. Her three Lycans moved with her seamlessly. Harry grumbled got hooked by Luna on one side and a lately bold Daphne Greengrass on the other and continued on toward the number four quidditch pitch for practice. His Lycans' simply closed up a little to make up for the numbers of security people dropping by three.

TFS

"Lightning, Thunder am I really seeing that?"

Lightning nodded then remembered to talk "Thunder, Lightning Giants swimming."

"Griffin, Thunder, Contact! Four enemy heavy's in the water between St Anne and Auderville. Moving toward St Anne. "

"The fuck you say! They can't swim." The Griffin duty fixed wing combat controller forgot himself in his shock.

"Griffin, Thunder these ones can."

"Thunder, Griffin continue to observe and report."

Thunder rolled her eyes and went back to the ship to ship channel "Observe and report."

Lighting replied "What the fuck? We just going to wait for them to go ashore and then have to line up shots to miss people and houses? We got these in a clear area with no chance of collateral damage." Lightning was a little upset as they had just taken off on an eight hour patrol and she had to pee. She had been hoping to get on the station keeping function of her auto pilot and use the bottle. Damn balky ass igniter had cost her time and she had had to hop in and go once it checked out rather than her usual stop by the loo. She was happy to be flying but she hated the bottle. That cup thing was one size fits all so of course it didn't and she wasn't about to pee and vanish it like some of the girls did, that was just gross and those diapers were worse.

"Thunder, Griffin say your status."

"Griffin Thunder, I am a flight of two Able Dogs forty minutes into my patrol fully loaded with stores. I am orbiting four enemy heavies swimming in the channel with a heading that will bring them ashore on St Anne Island in twenty minutes at their current pace. No water craft in the area."

"Thunder this is the Law." Thunder blinked, the Director, really? "In about five minutes a Broom with a loud hailer will be on station. You are tactical command. Advise the heavies of their situation and that they will be fired upon if they continue their current course unless they are seeking asylum. If they are seeking asylum they are to tread water and wait. The Broom will drop them a floating rope that is a portkey. The Broom is call sign Revenge."

"Law, Thunder roger." Thunder grinned Anne Mulvoy call sign Queeny naturally named her little bird Revenge. Anne was such a clown. Thunder keyed the ship to ship. "Revenge, Thunder."

"Hey ya Thunder how's the thighs? Be there in half a mo." Came back in that high frequency stutter all the Broom drivers radios gave when they weren't silenced. It sounded to Thunder like Queeny was trying to yank the rotors off Revenge.

"Nice Queeny. You got this right? Stay up out of their reach."

You could nearly hear Queeny rolling her eyes "Don't be a wart love I got it. Got me key besides don't I and Harry will be glad to see me."

"You won't be so happy when he spanks you for losing his broom."

"Don't tempt me Thunder. Two minutes."

"Revenge Thunder roger, Lightning, we'll start making targeting passes thirty seconds apart."

"Thunder, Lightning Wilco."

Amelia sat outwardly calm and really nervous as hell. Auror Mulvoy was out there alone having dropped her squad on St Anne's for them to provide the initial ground defense and picked up the rope. They had to get copilots, the Regiments procedure was better. It would cut the squads to nine trigger pullers and put the ground squad leader out on a grunt board but it had to be done.

Thunder made her first pass and saw the long thick rope hanging from Revenges cargo hook. "Remember your rope Revenge pick it up fifty feet."

"Damn thanks Thunder forgot all about it. On station, here we go girls."

Lighting shook her head after Revenge relayed the message. That was damn loud, no way the giants didn't hear it. They kept swimming though. The voice came again this time in French. Same result. Lightning's hands started sweating a little. She was about to have to take her first combat shots.

The giant voice came again this time in what Lightning thought was Russian. One of the giants slowed and looked up then another but the largest kept its head down and kept swimming.

Thunder nodded "Revenge get out of there for a minute let's try an escalation of force." Revenge pulled pitch and came off target. "OK I'm going to drop a pickle out about five hundred meters in front of that big one."

Amelia nodded smart girl there. This would play well internationally.

Thunder lined up made her run and dropped a five hundred pound bomb seven hundred meters in front of the biggest giant. The other three stopped immediately. The big one roared and shook its fist and put its head down again.

"Lightning give him a burst,"

Lightning's world focused to her controls and the swimming giant. She lined up and put a perfect burst of twenty rounds of 20mm HE, five from each gun from just in front of him to nearly his waist. The giant stopped and roared at Lightning.

"Revenge go in high and give them the choice again."

Queeny was all business now. That spreading pool of red shocked all three witches. She gave the message and the three who had stopped nodded. The big one roared at them and started swimming toward them. Thunder gave the aggressor a sustained burst of eighty rounds all on target rolled off and Lightning dropped a five hundred pound bomb right in front of his face.

"Thunder, Revenge. The big one is out of the fight. He sank I think, the others are surrendering."

"Law, Thunder, Revenge is going to drop the portkey."

"Thunder, Lightning, Revenge, thank you. I'm proud of you Law out."

Revenge dropped the rope and the witches watched as the giants grabbed it. Thirty seconds after the last one grabbed the four inch diameter rope they all disappeared and left a hole in the red stained water that closed and threw a water spout a hundred feet in the air. Queeny chattered away on the ship to ship until she was out of range. Lightning finally got to turn on her station keeping auto pilot and pee. Nearly to late when she remembered she had to. Thunder got back to the business of finishing her patrol of the Channel Isles and getting back to base and a beer, or twelve.

TFS

Voldemort smiled. They thought they were so clever these Aurors. They had taken the bait and missed the pearl. That ship McNair hired had stopped and unloaded his large friends and they had waded ashore and disappeared into the highlands. Now a few days travel and that bullion repository near Lulworth Castle Nott had discovered from those drunken British Army soldiers talking about going for the gold. He had to get there before they moved it to who knew where? Those soldiers had told Nott they drove tanks! The muggles needed tanks to move their gold! It was a good ploy though. Who would expect gold to be in tank cars? They were proud to be shooting new challengers as well, they thought it was a fun test of their skills. Barbarians. Let's see what their little pop guns made of McNair's friends. Something tickled his memory from his youth but he couldn't quite place it.

TFS

Harry watched the WWN (Wizarding World News) feed and cursed. Hermione laughed and pushed him out the door "Fly us to the Pottery. You'll have to say something." Harry scowled "Stop pouting, it's your own fault. I told you, if you acted like you wanted it and made outrageous demands this wouldn't have happened."

"So I was supposed to lie?" Harry looked at her amazed "And you would like me to lie?"

"No Harry but you will be a fine Duke as well, you already are. You don't have to do anything and even if you do it will mostly be Andromeda and all those lawyers. You can go on like you are."

Roger shook his head at her naiveté and opened his mouth. Katherine put her hand on his arm and shook her head.

TFS

Harry stepped up to the podium in front of the chapel. His new press officer, Fleur Delacour, had a keen eye for a magnificent image and the old collegiate gothic church with its two hundred plus foot tower behind him was impressive. "Well you've done it now."

The twins led the crowd in a Gyffindor chant for a moment. Harry shook his head. "OK you got me. I expect you to still follow the directions of your government. Nothing changes, at least for now. Muhahahaha!" Hermione rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs "Ouch! Dang Hermione! The Chant started again and Harry sighed "Thank you all for your confidence in me. All I can tell you is that I will do my best."

The cameras watched as Harry in one of his best suits shook hands and mingled while experts droned on and on endlessly in voice overs.

TFS

Harry woke up the next morning and got in his exercise clothes. Hermione bounced out of the bathroom smiling and they tumbled through the house picking up Luna in the kitchen and made it into the yard where they drifted to a halt. Lieutenant Johnson, a young were, just back from a summer with the US Army smiled "Your Grace, Third platoon of Charlie troop, We have the honor today." The troops were turned out in full PT gear and LCE with weapons.

Harry groaned "Are yall going to do this every day?"

"Harry, a yawl is a boat."

"Grrrr." Harry started his stretches and the Platoon joined in.

Harry finished and was back to a mostly even keel when they started the run. After the first mile and circulating and talking to the troopers Harry and Hermione were in great moods, it was fun to run together but having new running partners was fun too it turned out. "So Lt who is in those over watch positions?"

"Second Section Regimental scouts Sir. They took the early bus, we caught the next one." Dobby had delivered a bunch of nearly derelict AEC Regent three's, the crafting department had rebuilt them and repowered them with tuned up 6 BT Cummins engines in front of five speed transmissions. They weren't race busses but they got there comfortably and ran their routes routinely, dressed in their maroon and gold paint. "We know you usual route and we thought with the notoriety we should provide close security back up for your Lycans. Make it harder to get you with all of us around. We do PT every day anyway so it really was an honor to be selected. Every unit in the Regiment put their designations in. You'll get a different element every morning."

Harry sighed "I hate to put you all in danger."

"We serve the Duchy of Gryffindor Sir."

Harry nodded "Thank you."

Back in the yard of the Homestead four miles later Harry stretched and cooled down while doing some upper body work with concrete blocks, boulders and tree trunks that were arranged fairly artfully in the back yard. Sergeant First Class Kindrick, the Platoon Sergeant nodded and followed him through with the troopers lining up behind him. Hermione and Luna worked on some yoga on the porch with Katherine.

Jerry came out on the porch and smiled at the laughing crowd competing with each other and snapped his fingers a few times. An awning went up and a smiling Elle Mae nodded at him and snapped her fingers laying out a buffet. Everyone passed through the line and sat at the picnic tables now scattered around the back yard. Harry sat near a very young looking Trooper who he hadn't spoken to. "So how'd you end up here?"

Another Asian Trooper sat near them and said something in a singsong language. The first trooper looked startled and then spoke a long sentence. "Trooper Pnang Sir, This is Trooper Tran, he doesn't really speak English yet. Just through basic. His family fled the Kindred wars in Thailand where they had fled to from somewhere else. They heard there were no Kindred here and came. His Mum and Dad work at the College and his sisters are studying English to get enrolled. He took the families Regimental duty."

Harry frowned "That's not required!"

Pnang smiled "It is if you want to hold your head up here Sir. Every family has at least one in the Regiment and nearly all the Lycan are in the Lycan Squadrons."

"But he should be in school!" Harry was dumbfounded.

Pnang nodded "He is Sir. The Regiment has evening classes. Most of the officers and NCO's teach. All the adults really, and the classes aren't limited to the Regiment. A lot of the folks take one or two classes a semester. There are some good ones. Crafting, conjuring, warding, ward breaking, technomancy, however runes is required for that one, all kinds of mundane trade school type classes as well as the regular Junior College and now some University level and Graduate courses this semester, I'm taking turbine repair and Tran is a whiz with avionics. We're hoping to change skills after a tour or two in the line units. Combat is a young man's game and we have long lives. So we work on learning skills for when we won't be as effective in the line. Besides all the Officers and NCO's have degrees plus their military schooling so if you want to stay competitive and get promoted you have to stay on the ball."

Harry looked around dumfounded and SFC Kindrick nodded "The days of dumb grunts are long gone Sir. I'm hoping to move to the schools battalion after this tour myself."

One of the Staff Sergeants snorted "Like you won't make First Sergeant TK. All these newbies all the time you know they are going to start another company. You're senior."

'TK' sighed "I'm too old for this shit." The Troopers all broke up laughing and chanted F troop, F troop, F troop. TK sighed.

TFS

Harry looked out the window of the office on the third floor of the Pottery, his office, and sighed "So they want to build an administration building over there. The Goblins want a bank there and we need more classroom space?"

Gladys Crenshaw nodded "Labs but yes your Grace and you really should look into an administrative staff. Perhaps a Privy Council would be better. I'm not sure how to advise you your Grace. I think you should take advice from her Majesty."

Minerva nodded "It's new and difficult for all of us your Grace. Take advice from those you trust and do your best. Moody has the Academy up and running. Governments around the world are clamoring for seats after the successes Amelia has had and paying handsomely. Overlook is self-funding and paying you back, slowly but we are paying, so that's good. The Regiment is running like clockwork as far as I can tell. The troopers, Non Commissioned Officers and Officers are simply outstanding people and unless you have been hiding something you are still absorbing all the people who want work and are looking for more."

Harry nodded "I think though, I do need a Chief of staff and I have just the fellow in mind."

TFS

"The fuck you say! How can I sneak around in the dead of night killing death eaters if I am the public face of the Duchy and you are in charge of Operations for Harry Mooney?"

"As Harry points out you did 'stick him' with Black. Bringing Narcissa in as his social secretary has merit as well." Remus shrugged "It's not like we are really affecting the outcome of the war anyway. We can't get to the higher ups and Amelia is really taking it to the bastards."

Sirius sighed "We'll catch one of the Griffin flights over and maybe I can beg my way out of this."

Remus laughed "Like that will work. I'll find Narcissa we'll drag her with us."

TFS

Lester sat at the bar in the Pilots lounge "If we want more we'd have to build them. There just aren't anymore to buy."

Derek Lightower sighed "We don't have enough for missions with the crews and aircraft we have leased out to the British and as Her Majesty levied the Duke we can't recall them. What would it take to build our own?"

Lester laughed "A hundred and fifty old Douglas workers, an aircraft plant, an avionics manufacturing facility and a metal forging rolling and casting mill. A miniature US industrial complex really."

Juliette Franks shrugged "Spec out the parts and Avionics. We already buy gas turbines from GE and Pratt and Whitney and make contra rotating propeller gear ourselves and make the mounts ourselves. Hire some metal workers and build two assembly lines, one for Able Dogs and one for Little Birds. You could even buy Hughes five hundreds and modify them. The technomancer classes need something to do, so do some of those others. It will teach then the skills and give them work experience you can hire the ones that work out permanently." The conversation got interesting after that. Lester knew where he could get some five hundred Ds used and cheap.

TFS

"The Fuck You Say. I'm the largest supplier of military and aviation grade JP 8 biofuel and a protected national asset?" Harry goggled at The Assistant Secretary of Defense for Magic.

"Yes your Grace." Keith Young was enjoying this, probably too much.

Harry strode into the Chemistry building and looked at the collection of pipes and vessels in the lobby. Professor Rosencrantz beamed "She's a beauty isn't she your Grace. Of course what you see here is just the reactor. The glowing rings are the portals supplying waste vegetable oil, biomass, water and caustic soda. The large glowing ring is the portal to the tank farm. It separates out the JP 8 and glycerin for storage, then the water and caustic soda for recycling in the process and stores the JP8 and glycerin. We use some of the glycerin and sell the rest on. I should have studied runes more. If you'll come this way I'll show you our latest breakthrough. We're drawing carbon and nitrogen straight from the air and with the sea water from the beach wards we are getting all kinds of chemicals and products, magical and non through these new alchemical reactors." The party turned the corner and walked down a long hall with windows looking into rooms with various boxes, glass and steel vessels, all plumbed into pipes with glowing rune rings.

"All the labs are blowout protected of course, so this side of the glass is safe. Imperturbable you know, well you would of course, your work I understand your Grace." Rosencrantz hit a glass panel with a hammer from the pocket of his lab coat and got a look that could kill from the person inside in a full air supplied suit. "Some of these new processes can be a little tetchy. We make the Weasley's work in the forest annex. Those two and their high energy processes. I'm forever telling them you can't have spare fuel, energy or oxygen in a process but they will try anyway. Great Lads. Be amazed if they see thirty. Here it is. Not Biofuel certified of course but air in one end, sea water in the side kudzu extract in the top and a rune set later light sweet crude. Five thousand barrels a day. Pure fresh water as a waste product, along with salt, all finds of salts, some metals. A lot of calcium compounds, silver and gold. Longbottom, Lovegood, both Weasley's and the Duchess and yourself deserve multi-disciplinary masteries for this little wonder. Soon as we get peer review and repeatability on the full scale device you'll get them too or my name isn't Shiva, erh Rosencrantz! Now if we could solve that pesky gold as a waste product problem it would all be fine. Sometimes we get an ounce an hour. Terrible mess and the goblins in here all hours of the day and night salivating, you wouldn't happen to be able to have a word with them your Grace? Oh and salt, lots of sodium chloride. We sell on tons and tons of it. The other by products we use. Handy source of manganese really."

"Fuck Me! That's what that heating and pressure array and containment ward was for?" Keith laughed so hard he had to sit down right in the hall. The Duke was priceless, he expected oompa loompas any minute. That thought set him off again.

"Is the Assistant Secretary all right your Grace?" Rosencrantz was worried, it was such a bother when a bureaucrat got injured in your facility. He'd seen it before. Why he'd had to retire from DOW chemical actually.

Harry sent for a medic.

TFS

Pomphrey sat in the Quill and Scroll, the staff pub just off the Quad telling that story and everyone in the tap room was in tears "Hannah, poor thing had to send for more calming draughts once they got the story from Mr. Young."

Hagrid, who had showed up one day out of the blue and started working in the animal husbandry department and building a hut in the forest behind the quadpot field where few people went 'well its where Hogwarts is now innit it?' nodded. "That Chemistry department. You never know what's coming out of there. But his Grace tells me Dragons are too dangerous. Stone the crows."

Minerva gave him a glare "So are thunderbirds and if I catch you with another egg so help me I'll make you move in the staff wing."

TFS

Hermione rolled her eyes at the dinner table "Really Harry you have to watch your language and we discussed all this when we were working on the project. I'm sure you remember the trouble we had figuring out how much heat it would take to accelerate the process for a given pressure. The conventional thought was ten degrees." She snorted "I'm sure you remember how that worked out. I know the new expansion to the labs worked out but really, We could have been expelled!"

Harry rolled his eyes "Not much danger of that when we own the place Hermione."

Remus cleared his throat "Did anyone see the Prophet today, are we just going to ignore that there are confirmed giants in England?" Remus, Sirius, Narcissa and Fleur were all staying at the Homestead while houses were going up for them and the Duchy Administration building was being finished.

Luna nodded "Poor things. Amelia will find them. They think only the females and children survived; That Tank Squadron shot the adult males. Daddy sent a note to Amelia by Petunia, he said she is going to let him interview them." Petunia was a Black elf who had gone to check on Zeno and just stayed. Harry lavished her with anything she wanted. He loved he had an elf named Petunia. She was a bit baffled by it all.

Harry swallowed "I don't know as I would have done any different Luna. The adult males did smash three Challengers. A crewman died and it took two days to cut that last crew out."

Sirius nodded "Auror Jefferson and his squad found McNair and his crew by accident and killing McNair ended the notice me nots on the giants or it would have been worse. Lucky all around if embarrassing for Creswell as McNair was still a ministry employee."

Fleur nodded "A nightmare with the press. One of our subjects killing one of the Queens. Merde!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes "You all know he was a death eater. Amelia was using him as a spy."

Roger looked at Remus and chuckled at his bemused face while waggling his eyebrows at Narcissa sitting very close to him. Remus threw up his hands.

Katherine had waited long enough "Multi-Disciplinary Masteries? When was I going to be told?"

Hermione sighed "Those don't even exist Mum. They will have to create it, prove it and get all the societies of masters involved to buy off on it. We aren't holding our breaths."

Narcissa nodded "As well you shouldn't. Harry will be seventeen this year. We should be talking about the wedding. It's going to be a State event for two world powers, three really."

"Hermione and I talked about waiting-"

Remus caught Narcissa as she crumpled. She recovered "Harry you can't. Every magical in the world would offer a contract if you don't marry the day after your birthday. We will be unable to do anything else until we sort them out."

"The Fu-"

"Harry!"

Harry bounced his forehead on the table.

TFS

The Regimental chaplain ran beside Harry listening in to the Duke and Duchesses conversation. The special troop's battalion had the honor this week. "Hermione, I love you more than air, more than flying, but we had talked about your hopes and dreams. The Duchy is a rock around my neck and I am trying to let it die of benign neglect. You won't be able to go to a mundane university at all if we are married. You wanted to go study with Neil."

"I know Harry but that was before we knew about this contract situation. It would bring the Duchy to the fore again just as things are settling."

"And the biggest wedding in the history of magic wouldn't or won't rather? There will be books written about your underwear for god's sake. Sorry padre."

The Chaplin couldn't help it and he laughed "You two are the most married people I know already. Get married and bring the people you want to study with to you. Most of them are clamoring to get in here anyway, they would cheerfully shoot me to be on this run and get a heart attack just to say they talked to you. Raging liberals who hate the government are begging to sign nondisclosure agreements and oaths."

"Are we going too fast for you Padre?" Harry asked concerned. The chaplain's assistant laughed so hard he fell out of the run. He had never heard the Chaplin swear before and him chasing Harry down the path yelling about cheeky young Dukes was just too much. In the Chaplin's defense he had trained hard for this run and was in excellent shape.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kingsley looked over the scene again and shook his head. A withering curse. Albus Dumbledore allegedly the greatest wizard alive lying at the front gates of Hogwarts dead of a withering curse. "Bollocks."

Tonks nodded "Would have gone with 'Fuck' myself but I spend too much time on the mirror with Harry and Hermione. That boy has a potty mouth. Amelia is going to flip her shit."

"And his Grace has a potty mouth?" Amelia said walking up.

Tonks flinched "Madam Bones."

"Tonks, good thing you fly Harry's broom so well." Amelia grinned at Tonks.

Tonks sighed "I was a little excited all right? Merlin it was my first time."

Amelia's grin grew then fell "I'll pass on the low hanging fruit that witty retort left out there. Kingsley?"

"Withering curse Director. From that ring. Something else going on with it too."

"Fuck." Amelia paced. Tonks shot a grin at Kingsley who rolled his eyes. Amelia pulled a compact from her pocket "Harold's Rider, I am the Law" she said to it as Tonks goggled.

"Madam Bones? Is Tonks all right? Who did we lose?" Hermione's tousled hair and sleepy face appeared and Luna's voice came from the background.

"Harry wake up its Madam Bones."

"Luna get the Brigadier on the mirror." Harry's voice, rough from sleep came clearly over the mirror.

"Stand down over there! Hermione Tonks is fine she is right here beside me, that's Midnight you see behind me, we haven't lost anyone. Albus Dumbledore is dead. He was apparently killed by what I suspect is a trapped horcrux and he for some reason tried to apperate into Hogwarts and bounced off the wards. Tonks was out in Midnight with Kingsley's squad aboard and they were closest having just come from a ward alert in Hogsmeade and arresting a bunch of drunks for pissing on the wards of Honeydukes."

"The fuc-"

"Harry! OK we'll get up. Sirius and Narcissa will need to know about this. Can we keep it out of the press? "

Amelia squirmed "You know we are trying to be more open with the press."

"Fuck."

"Hermione!" Harry gasped.

Hermione rolled her eyes "He was a great man once Harry. His funeral will be a circus. That retard Riddle will attack it for certain. This will be a major muscle movement, several in fact. Amelia can you have Dirk and all the significant players call us on Dirks big mirror in an hour? We'll be in Harry's office in the Pottery."

"Yes your Grace." Amelia nodded.

Hermione smiled "Thank you. Tonks fly safe." The mirror went blank.

Amelia shook her head "All right people on your bikes. Kingsley hold this site until forensics releases it. I'll call in another squad and the Able Dogs to help, you are senior officer on scene. Tonks up in the air, no one gets in here if they don't have written permission from me or the minister. Lethal force is authorized"

Tonks and Kingsley nodded and Amelia disappeared nearly silently. "Whew." Tonks shook her head.

"Tell it to me from a thousand feet Tonks." Kingsley pointed up and Tonks nodded and trotted to Midnight. Nobody said a word about Tonks being the first person on their minds or Luna being in their bed.

TFS

Harry flew two turns getting everyone to the Pottery. Meanwhile the significant players who lived at Overlook were awakened and informed and made it to Harry's office and the huge conference table with the wall sized mirror in it. The mirror came active and then spit. And split again. The Secretary of Magic. Minister for Magic and the respective heads of their law enforcement apparatus appeared. Harry got things started "We all know each other so Amelia if you would?"

Amelia nodded "Early this morning a ward alert triggered at Hogwarts. A team already in the area on an unrelated case was dispatched and found Albus Dumbledore dead of a withering curse at the gates of Hogwarts. No other persons were found in the area."

Harry interrupted "I felt something bounce off the wards but it wasn't really significant and I feel that kind of stuff about once a week now."

Croaker nodded "He found a trapped horcrux and for some reason now known but to the gods let it come into skin contact. Once he did, in the absence of immediate amputation of the arm or something equally drastic he was dead, he probably apparated to Hogwarts out of instinct."

Hermione took over "In accordance with Her Majesties wishes we do not believe keeping this from the press is the thing to do. We have already sent a note to Her Majesty."

Minerva McGonagall, still a little shocky, informed them "The Dumbledore plot is in Godrics Hollow church yard."

Harry nodded "We can delay the funeral for a few days. I will buy us another day by holding a press conference tomorrow. We will move the Regiment to Britain over the next two days. Brigadier Wilkes will be in charge and will coordinate all request for additional security. It is our supposition that this will be too tempting a target for Riddle to pass up."

The Secretary of Magic said "Your Grace, with the Regiment gone Overlook becomes a very tempting target for the rogue Kindred and Lycan groups. We will move the Magical elements of the Eighteenth Airborne Corps to guard Overlook. If we get lucky we might end the remnant Lycan or rogue Kindred problem. Both if the gods smile on us."

Harry nodded "Thank you. Any Questions? OK let's get to it."

TFS

Voldemort was ecstatic. Not only had that Horcrux ritual worked, Nagini could now carry on an intelligent conversation, well for a snake, but Dumbledore was dead! Now the Ministry would think he would not be able to pass up the target that the circus of a funeral was going to be so he would oblige them, and attack the Ministry while they were all at the funeral! It would be perfect and He would be able to finally hear that miserable prophecy and then decide how to deal with his grace Duke Gryffindork. No mistakes this time, none of those fucking tanks. Careful planning was required "Severus attend me."

Severus Snape stiffened and sneered when he caught the smirk on Draco Malfoy's overly made up face. Bellatrix had the boy looking like a fucked out Berlin transvestite. Really, that cow had no subtlety at all.

TFS

"Colonel Jacobs, you can use our Barracks."

"Thanks Brigadier, however we hope you have success quickly. So will remain in the field. If this goes past two weeks we will have to have another discussion but it will be after discussions at the Secretarial level I think. How do you feel about your mission?"

Brigadier Wilkes grimaced "I have some of the best troops I have ever commanded. However I have the problem of this potentially devolving into single combat. The five lifts with five aircraft per lift are two thirds done. We are on timeline."

Jacobs nodded "I don't envy you sir." The two shook hands and Wilkes walked out of the Third Magical Regiment (US) tactical operations center and over to his AH-6, Wyvern. His pilot started spooling up the turbine.

TFS

Harry handed Hermione and Luna into the Bentley and their security details mounted up in the Landrover's. They never stopped talking on the mirrors they all had out. They had been busy the whole flight over. The flight crews were really flogging the Tristars and they were responding beautifully. At the ragged edge of the transonic zone loaded to max weight. The fuel and turboshaft oil tanks at the tank farm were taking a bit of a beating. They arrived at Grimmauld and stopped and all of them looked surprised. Roger opened the door "Come on you three, eat and bed. You have to meet the Queen tomorrow. Let the Staffs run things for a while."

The three of them wound up their conversations and got out of the car. The group trouped into Grimmauld and Harry froze and then laughed. Walburga Black in her portrait was purple in rage and gesticulating wildly. Sirius was dancing with one of Hermione's advanced party Lycans who was smirking. Remus was shaking his head. Harry looked at Roger "I'm not sure these two are doing much running of anything."

Sirius looked up, stopped dancing kissed his partners hand and bowed floridly "Your Grace! We have awaited your presence on tenter hooks."

Harry turned to the Lycan "Don't let him call you that Jennifer."

Jennifer snorted "I wouldn't let him on me either. No telling where the dog has been." She leaned in and sniffed Sirius "Somewhere new recently."

Sirius blushed and they all froze in shock. Tonks chose that moment to leave the study and enter the entry hall tripping and ending up on the floor astride Harry. "Hey Tonk's. Glad to see me?" Harry asked.

Katherine sailed in and rolled her eyes "Hermione take your circus to the sitting room while we get everyone sorted."

A few moments later the house settled and the Grangers came in the sitting room finding three of the occupants making flying motions with their hands and Hermione scowling critically. "What happens when someone orbits into a power line?" Hermione asked. Luna's hands flew apart and she made an explosion sound.

Katherine nodded "Yes, that I expect. OK bed everyone." She followed them upstairs and snorted when they took three adjoining rooms. The Master and the ones on either side for Tonks and Luna. Like she didn't know they had connecting doors "Sleep! Buckingham palace at ten in the morning!" Three yes mums and a yes Mrs. Granger later she had some hope some sleep would happen.

TFS

"So Severus your plan of scouting and then attacking the funeral with a significant fraction of the death eaters and the ministry with the rest looks good but why are we holding these death eaters out of either?"

"My Lord, after review, those death eaters are the only ones actually making a profit in their businesses. If this attack does not succeed you will still be able to reform your forces and try again. Additionally they are mostly inexperienced."

Voldemort looked at Severus "You think this will fail?"

"I have no idea my Lord. This magical Regiment of Potters is a complete unknown. They are here in Britain. Our agent who is getting close to Black saw them or at least some of them arriving at one of Potters airfields."

"I will think on this Severus. Send Draco to me. Oh, clean him up first. Bellatrix is more and more unstable."

TFS

Fenir looked at the Russian Lycan "And this will solve our problem?"

The Russian shrugged "You have problem with helicopter. Igla fix."

Fenir hefted the thing to his shoulder again "Show me how it works again."

TFS

"His Grace the Duke of Gryffindor and the Duchess Gryffindor." Harry looked at the guy beside the door and scowled. Hermione poked him with her elbow and shoved on his arm. Harry started walking down the long room. Courtiers on either side bowed or curtsied.

"Lady Lovegood." Harry knew Luna was walking behind them alone as the protocol wouldn't let him escort Hermione and Luna and he was not a happy camper.

"Sir Roger Granger and Mrs. Katherine Granger."

Harry pulled to a stop in front of the Queen and bowed as Hermione curtseyed "Duke Gryffindor, Duchess Gryffindor I've heard much about you both. The fact beggars the report however."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Harry replied and led Hermione off to the side where Charles and Phillip waited to lead them to a conference room where the Queen would join them shortly. Another thing that had Harry's teeth on edge, this was just them being displayed in his opinion

Once everyone had joined them in the conference room, really a sitting room, and Harry had seated Hermione and Luna on the sofa with him after the Queen sat she immediately spoke "Duke Gryffindor we are in a bit of a quandary about you. We are a Monarch in parliament however you are an absolute monarch and our subject."

Harry nodded "I'm afraid I can be of no help at all Your Majesty. I did try to avoid it."

Elizabeth smiled "I watched your efforts. I was slightly surprised as well. I think it's best if we view the thing as two totally separate realities. In the magical realm I am an absolute Monarch of an Empire and you are the Absolute Monarch of one of the Kingdoms making up that empire. That Kingdom has a functioning government and hopefully you will not be called on again to make it whole and safe. You will provide an example to the people and be their last recourse backed up by magic itself as I am led to understand it. I will not make you viceroy as you are already the Duke and the ruler."

Harry smiled then frowned and then sighed "So it's out of both of our hands then."

Breaking with tradition and startling everyone there the Queen nodded and said "I'm afraid so Harry. I'm very sorry. I wish I could take this burden from you. I know you didn't want it and just wanted to be Harry Potter. Sometimes we cannot choose our path and I believe you will be up to the challenge. I'll be here to advise and guide you and Duchess Hermione Harry."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Harry nodded.

The Queen smiled "Now the first bit of guidance. Get married the day after your birthday this summer. Your secretary Narcissa is exactly correct, every noble house on earth will have the contracts they have already written waiting on your doorstep the evening of that day if you are not married in the afternoon." Harry groaned "None of that. Didn't I just say you had to be an example? Now we'll have it at Westminster of course, and that little show you just put on out there will have started the ball rolling. Your Ms. Delacour is going to busy, you should probably find her some help. Something very nice and a long vacation on August second wouldn't go amiss either. You'll want to honeymoon on your island of course, no press there, and at some point we are going to have to talk about the Grandchildren attending your school, which as you being a peer, will go down much easier. "

Harry and Hermione sat absorbing it all. Luna watched and smiled.

TFS

Tonks snickered at the pouting Harry "It couldn't have been that bad Harry."

"I was lectured by the Queen on not over stressing my helicopter and the importance of maintenance!" Harry nearly yelled.

Hermione Luna and Tonks pressed their lips tightly together desperate not to laugh. Roger just laughed. Remus shook his head. "We have the briefing at the ministry after lunch Harry."

Major Matt Vankris, a lycan who served as Harry's aide de camp and the Commander of his security detail nodded "The planners are going to lay it all out Sir. We expect to be there most of the afternoon."

"Thank you Matt."

TFS

Harry looked over the plan and something niggled at him. "I think we should reverse it. I'm Riddle. I know I have to attack this funeral or I might as well turn in my evil overlord card before the guild revokes it. Meanwhile it is a target of opportunity and does not further my agenda. I've been stymied looking for my nemesis and he is most probably going to be at this funeral. I can strike at him and at the same time do something that does further my agenda. I'll run a serious feint at the funeral to include an attack serious enough to pin the Aurors and this new force of my nemesis's and then I'll advance my agenda, two birds with one stone. Muhahahaha. Erh well you get my point. I'd go after the Ministry in force."

Luna patted his hand "Very nice Harry I didn't even have to give you any hints."

Amelia shook her head "Perhaps some hints on how to deal with it Luna."

Luna shrugged "Harry already said, reverse it. Use golems to replicate Harry and the important people being at the funeral. Oh better, use them as the Regiment."

They spent the afternoon talking through the reversed plan.

TFS

Fenir set up watching the approach to Godric's Hollow from London. Potter always moved by helicopter. He was going to get some payback for him stealing the pack and then he was getting his pack back. He heard the buzz and smiled. He put launcher on his shoulder pulled the battery lever and uncaged the missile. He saw the helicopter in the distance and as it approached he got the warbling tone of the seeker looking. He followed with the sights and watched the helicopter pass over his head and just as he was about to start cursing the tone went solid. He pulled the trigger.

TFS

"MISSLE MISSLE MISSLE" Yvonne Jones screamed as she jerked the A1-J around to the right and poured on power. She punched her countermeasures and the flare dispenser unloaded a stream of them. Her wingman Albert Tombs jerked right and did the same and they both watched in horror as the AH-6 headed for the deck at an impossible, unrecoverable, angle spewing countermeasures everywhere with its IRCM running locked wide open.

Tonks gritted her teeth and tensed and the portkey jerked her away. She landed on the cushioned floor at Bentwaters and curled into a ball crying. Harry crawled over to her. "Harry they killed Midnight."

Hermione struggled to her feet and went to the window into the fenced in area. Luna stood and went with her. Hermione gaped for a minute then said "Not killed Tonks. Broken though." Midnight was bladeless, the G forces having snapped the main rotor blades at the rotor king. She was also shredded behind the crew compartment and in the tail boom.

Tonks jumped up and ran to the window, Harry joined them "It's still running. We have to shut it off."

Tonks had already run to the door and jerked it open, running to the pilots seat she shut the chopper down and the turbine spooled down.

TFS

Yvonne straightened up pulled up and looped back on a reciprocal heading. "Dragon is down, Black is down, Sun and Moon are down." She followed the smoke trail of the missile lined up her sights with the end of the smoke trail and held her trigger down. Albert had turned all the way through and dropped a napalm bomb as his bombsight crossed the target.

Fenir hadn't expected the planes but he had dodged all but one of the bullets. Unfortunately for him that shell had blown both his legs off. He was working on the first tourniquet when the strange jell covered him and then the flame front ran up to him and he died screaming in agony. Perhaps as much as he had inflicted on his victims as his wolf tried to keep him alive until there was nothing recognizable and then still until the bones were glowing like charcoal. The wolf finally succumbed allowing Fenir Greyback to move along to his eternal torment. His remaining fighters had been lucky enough to die to Yvonne's sustained burst. The Twins did like fire and explosions. Napalm mod WWW was glorious or hideous depending totally on where you were standing.

This was the opening engagement of the battle that swirled in and around Godrics Hollow for the next forty minutes. The air Squadron and first Squadron went all out. Even the Brooms and Able Dogs assigned to the Aurors jumped in and unloaded all their ordnance, It was decidedly one sided with the death eaters being heavily punished. They were not alone however and two Aurors were killed and fourteen injured. The golems in regimental dress took the vast majority of the casualties however. They also assisted the small force of Aurors and the 1st Squadron of the Regiment in dealing with the feint, deadly as it was. Lucius lost an arm to one golem and Theodore Nott lost a leg to another before their portkeys pulled them away leaving Alastor Moody cursing a blue streak and looking for an unspeakable to find out why the anti portkey wards failed.

TFS

The floos lit all at once and hordes of men and women in black robes stepped out. They advanced to the Security desk across the Ministry Atrium past the fountain of magical brethren which was unoccupied and had a sign on it the read "Closed for funeral, Back at two." Bellatrix snorted, incinerated the sign and screamed as the bullet hit her in the stomach. A low center mass shot from a veteran. Over penetration wasn't a problem if you shot them in the pelvis.

The Aurors opened with curses or shielded the Regimental troops as a storm of magic and fully metal jacketed projectiles tore through the death eaters from the perfect vertical ambush set in all the offices that looked onto the atrium.

Voldemort spun out of the Floo fluidly and strode through the floo hall and into the Atrium flinging powerful magics in every direction except one, he like his death eaters didn't look up. The Aurors shifted to killing curses and the Regiment to full auto. It was a maelstrom of destruction. Amazingly through the vagaries of any battlefield death eaters survived to withdraw. Bellatrix crawled toward the floos and one that suddenly flared. She saw who stepped out and cackled insanely. Harry saw her and smiled. His wand flashed twice as he stepped close to her. Armless legless and in stasis she spun away with the special portkey. Harry incinerated the arms and legs and grimly smiled. "Neville will enjoy you Bellatrix, at least for a while." He looked up and followed the path Voldemort had taken. It was clearly marked with the destruction he was causing.

Deep in the ministry in a hallway with black tile walls Voldemort struggled with a plain wood door. "You should have waited on your troops to clear the way Tommy."

"Potter. Thank you for coming to me. It saves me the trouble." He spun around and Harry emptied the magazine of the 1911A1 into him. Voldemort looked at Harry shocked and snarled and then before the killing curse Harry fired got to him he disappeared.

Hermione caught up with Harry with both his and her security detail. "Any luck?

Harry shook his head the shrugged "At least some of the bullets got through but the killing curse moves to slow. How can a curse made of light move slower than light?"

Hermione opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again and then shrugged "We'll add it to the list Harry although magic isn't made of light it emits light, but it does seem odd."

Harry nodded "Matt any idea on casualties?"

Matt nodded "At least two Aurors KIA nearly all of our golems destroyed, several members of the Regiment injured, some severely along with quite a few Aurors. We'll have a clearer picture of the extent of the injuries in an hour or two Sir."

Harry sighed and nodded "Let's find Amelia. Matt inform the Brigadier we are going to the DMLE offices please?"

TFS

Gladys nodded "Yes we won't get them to pay attention today. Classes will be cancelled Pomona if you would see to the announcement?" Minerva had gone with Harry to the funeral. She had accounted for five death eaters herself in the madness. Filius had maimed at least as many and killed two outright guarding her.

Pomona nodded.

Harry continued over the secure video link "Any developments around Overlook Colonel?"

Colonel Jacobs shook his head "Not yet but they haven't missed their window. You still have to redeploy the Regiment and that is always confusing. Meanwhile we are passed the first forty eight hours and settled into our patrol and recon. Intel thinks they may wait for some of the more confusing times for the Regiment ahead. Sir if I may you probably want to talk to the press. There are already reports that your aircraft was shot down and no survivors were found. The media is spooling."

Fleur nodded "Its set up for when you leave here Harry. Dora will floo to the Ministry as soon as Midnight is packed for transport."

"Packed for transport?" Harry looked confused.

Chief Warrant Officer Detwhiler nodded "Midnight is going to take nearly a complete rebuild and a test flight sir. That missile would have destroyed any AH-6 but one of the technomanced ones. As it is there isn't a straight piece skin on the bird and the power train has to have a sudden stoppage check after having all the rotor blades blown off. Apparently the wardhead detonated just as the portkey took hold. You were all very lucky."

Harry nodded "So no prisoners again, various body parts, some areas the forensics are sure equate to death eaters bleeding out and what they think is the remains of eight or nine lycans at the missile launch site. Why did the anti portkey wards fail?"

Croaker scowled "No Idea but we will find out. We'll make them better your Grace."

"Don't beat yourself up to bad Mr. Croaker. I couldn't even put Riddle down and I had surprise on my side. He apparated away." Harry shook his head.

Dirk Creswell nodded "Through the ministry's wards. That will need to be addressed, if he can get out couldn't he get in the same way?"

Everyone shrugged. Harry finally looked at Louis Barton the Medical Service officer. "Ok Louis what is our status?"

Louis looked at the constantly updating parchment in front of him. "One hundred and twelve casualties from the regiment have been treated. Four had amputations that could not be reattached and SSG Milton succumbed to his wounds Sir. Two Aurors were killed in Action and a further sixty three have been treated and released. One with a amputated hand has been transferred to Auror medical as have two with amputated legs and three who were blinded in one eye." The air went out of the room.

The Queen over the secure video link sighed "We will honor their sacrifice. Duke Gryffindor I heard no mention of civilian casualties?"

Louis looked at his parchment "St Mungo's has treated eighty seven for cuts and scrapes and a few cases of shock. No civilians were killed Your Majesty."

The Queen beamed "The Regiment has already honored itself as have the Aurors. Please pass along our thanks and appreciation. Now Duke Gryffindor take some time and get ready for your Press conference." Her screen went blank and everyone took that last for what it was, a royal instruction.

TFS

Harry stepped to the Podium in the shattered Atrium "Today Albus Dumbledore's funeral was attacked by the forces of Tom Riddle. Those forces were defeated and forced to withdraw. The area is being cleaned and repaired and the funeral will go ahead in an hour. Simultaneously the Ministry of Magic was attacked. That attack also failed. Two brave Aurors and one member of the Regiment were killed in action and several from both forces of the Duchy were injured. Riddles forces casualties cannot be confirmed. I will take a few questions before I have to go to the funeral." Harry pointed to a young man in the front row.

The young man stood "William Bard your Grace, New York Times. There were reports your aircraft was shot down by a mundane surface to air missile?"

Harry nodded "One AH-6 Little Bird aircraft was shot down, myself, the Duchess, Lady Black and Lady Lovegood were aboard." Harry indicated each of the others as he mentioned them. "The aircraft survived although it was no longer flight capable and was recovered, our escort of two A1-J Able Dogs engaged and destroyed the element on the ground that fired the missile. The AH-6 was severely damaged and is being transported to Overlook for evaluation and repair." Harry pointed to a young woman next.

"Claire Le Clerc, Le Monde your Grace. No casualties have been reported for the forces of darkness, were there none?"

"We work on facts Ms. Le Clerc. We know that Tom Riddles forces suffered casualties however they use a portkey that snatches away their casualties and dead that we have been unable to counter, we will work on the portkey problem."

Rita Skeeter leapt to her feet "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet. Where did you acquire the muggle pistol you shot the Dark Lord with?" Amelia Bones wand leapt into her hand and a silent stunner took Rita down. Two Aurors snapped manacles on her and drug her away.

Harry smiled "As you can see Amelia doesn't like rude people. Mr. Creevy?" Amelia wanted to know how Rita knew Harry shot Riddle. She was going to find out to or this witch was never leaving the cells.

"Collin Creevy, Overlook Observer and The Quibbler Harry, erh your Grace. Can we expect further activity from Riddle's criminals today?"

Harry nodded "Pertinent, thanks Collin. We don't know. The Regiment and the Aurors will be ready. We will have this funeral today to honor one who some considered in the past to be a great man. If Riddle tries again we will be waiting."

Harry pointed to one last reporter "Wanda Sykes your Grace WNN. When will you be returning to Britain to stay?"

Harry sighed "Ms. Sykes I'm now the Duke of a magical Manor spread across two perhaps three or more continents as the American vote has energized some other royalist in South America, on the African continent and India. I'm sure I'm home anywhere in it. Whether I am in any particular building in any particular physical country I am home in the Duchy. As long and Hermione is there that is. He pulled Hermione to him and kissed her and the resulting flashes from the photographers dazzled everyone and let Harry lead Hermione, Luna and Tonks away.

"Nice Potter, using me for a distraction." Hermione eyed him.

Luna piped up "If it bothers you Hermione he can use me from now on." She smiled at Hermione's over the shoulder glare and Katherine chuckled.

Roger shook his head "OK gang, Lester has a Chinook at Mildenhall waiting, and we have a funeral let's keep moving."

TFS

Tonks kind of slumped at Mildenhall and Harry hugged her "All right Tonks?"

Tonks shook her head. Hermione huffed "None of us are. We're going to Grimmauld after this funeral and going to bed. I'm shattered. Getting shot down is not recommended."

Harry nodded "After the will reading tomorrow we are out as well. I'll talk to Madam Bones about some leave for you Tonks."

Amelia walked up "Auror Tonks will be going back with you for debrief and some down time your Grace. Also she'll need to see to Midnight. That Broom is as popular as Revenge with the Aurors and we'll need her back in service."

TFS

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Tonks walked in the front door of Grimmauld Place and straight upstairs. The Security detail was next and took up their positions. The household's adults followed and moved to the sitting room, elves circulated with brandy, sherry, whiskey and a selection of some very nice cigars. Katherine broke the silence "So he was a good man once."

Sirius shrugged "Or he had a lot more people than I thought deluded. I don't like the way the alleged light side was looking at Harry."

Augusta Longbottom the Chief Witch nodded "It is disturbing. They immediately oriented on him as their new leader. Dumbledore was lying right there still cooling. You'd assume they could think for themselves for one day, very disappointing."

"With the Prince Consort and Zara Phillips seated with the Dukes party I don't think there is any doubt that was exactly what Her Majesty intended. Sirius what did Antonia Zabini have to say? More important what did you say to her?" Narcissa turned a laser gaze to Sirius.

"I feel so used. You're making me have relations with Antonia just to get an insight into Tommy boy's camp." Sirius replied with a long face.

Croaker smiled "Any time you're so hard done by you can't continue there are no limits of the replacements that can be found to be her toy Sirius. She is after all very pleasant to look at."

Sirius grinned "Meanwhile Antonia is a beas-"

"Sirius!"

"Merlin Cissy you've always been a spoilsport. Antonia was shocked we had the funeral anyway, or purported to be. I think Harry caught Riddle flatfooted with that one and he couldn't respond so we got it off and won't have to worry about it again."

Roger nodded "Those golems of Luna's saved us. There were seemingly thousands of them."

"One thousand and four, we ran out of time to write the chems." Remus supplied "Harry should have the language department write them for exercises and then we could just build the bodies or the elves could and we could stick the prewritten chem in the head and supply the initial animation magic."

Katherine rolled her eyes "So are we ready to talk about the elephant in the room? We have two Auror funerals and a Regimental funeral ahead of us, SSG Milton was single, small mercy, however he had a brother and three sisters he was responsible for. Harry will of course take them as wards and that will have to be sorted Andromeda."

TFS

Harry woke up in the morning in his normal position, snuggled into Hermione's back with a hand full of breast and another full of warm vulva. He rolled the nipple of the breast and pulled it gently but firmly and slid a his other fore and middle finger down and in curling them slightly and gently rubbing while his thumb stretched to the top of her vulva and he applied medium pressure to her clit. He smiled as he got the moan he was expecting and leaned over and nuzzled her behind her ear. She exploded, pushed him over and back while spinning in his arms and got astride and him buried in her in a frantic few seconds. Harry watched as Tonks face descended to him and locked him in a searing kiss as she worked her hips frantically. Harry shook her off the lip lock "Tonks!"

Hermione who had been spooned up to his back smiled "A little early Harry but go ahead, fill her up with Black babies."

Tonks groaned and Harry struggled. Tonks proved up to the task of staying mounted and Luna laughed "Yee Haw ride em cowgirl! Save a horse ride that cowboy!"

Hermione giggled "You have to stop going to the dance barn Luna."

"Hermione! Tonks!" Harry was wild eyed.

"Yes nice job Harry now that you got in her finish what you started. We have the will reading later. Take your time."

Tonks grabbed his face and locked her lips back to his.

TFS

Katherine eyed the snickering pair of Lycans standing outside the door of the Master Bedroom and hoisted a brow. The female of the pair smiled "The Alpha is being the Alpha."

Katherine sighed "That could mean anything from he is being a doofus to he is shagging all three of them."

The Lycan smiled "Lady Black is apparently occupying his time. Well with the Duchess and Lady Lovegood helping her hold him down."

Katherine facepalmed "This won't be good."

The female Lycan touched an ear and her nose "Lady Black would disagree."

Katherine turned and went down to the dining room to inform the rest of the household. This would have to be managed. Harry would be a wreck unless Hermione convinced him and he had a little too much teenager in love for that to work immediately. "What could have possessed her to start this now?"

Andromeda met her in the hall "Possessed her? Hermione? So Nymphadora needed comfort then. I wondered where she was last night as she wasn't in her room. Good for her. Harry will of course be an idiot. Hermione will catch him. I hope Dora took her potion." Katherine arched a brow and Andromeda sighed "She loved Midnight like it was alive. Like Harry loves Harold. It was traumatic, that and the adrenaline rush then crash of getting shot down and then leaping straight into combat I'm surprised they weren't all shagging all night. Reaffirmation of life, happens to Aurors after tough fights."

Katherine thought a moment "I should go get Luna."

"She's sixteen, above the age of consent. She has a good head on her shoulders and from what I have heard a plan so I don't think so. Let it play out on its own. The less we 'notice' and share our opinions the better off we will all be until they figure out what they are doing. We can give them some guidance if they need it later. Dora loves them, they appear to love her. This just moved up their timetable a bit." Andromeda said firmly.

Ted entered with Roger and looked at Andromeda "So I need to shoot Harry?"

Roger laughed "I ask him that after his and Hermione's first time. He said probably. I told him that Katherine had plans and he should run. I think he thought about it."

"Roger!" Katherine glared at him.

Roger looked innocent "Was I wrong?"

TFS

Katherine looked at her watch "It's noon. You're elected Andromeda."

Andromeda rolled her eyes "Wand, stone, parchment?"

Katherine pointed to the stairs. Andromeda sighed.

Harry was lying at the bottom of a pile of witches when the knock came and he blushed a furious full body blush at Andromeda's voice "We leave in thirty minutes."

Tonks raised her head and giggled at Harry "OK Mum we'll be ready."

Hermione sighed and sat up "And that's that. Sometimes I can't wait to be a mum to unlock all my mum powers."

Luna snorted "Mum powers, sometimes I wonder about you Hermione. That's just experience being a female. Do you think Bellatrix would have mum powers?"

The witches all shuddered and got up dragging Harry to his feet. Tonks looked at him and laughed "All right there Harry?"

Harry nodded with the goofiest smile any of them had ever seen. Luna laughed "Think he'll recover?"

Hermione smiled mischievously "If he does we can fuck him to pieces again. With him like this I run the Duchy Muhahahaha. Harry no! No Harry not the cold waterrrrrrr! Harry!"

Four elves came in, Dobby, Winky, Rosy and Daisy looked around the room and shook their heads, the master bedroom was destroyed, they grinned and got to work.

TFS

Harry stopped at another street cart and got another meat pie. Andromeda watched tapping her foot. Harry blushed "Hungry." Tonks smiled hugely.

Andromeda looked at her "You could call an elf and feed him between Dora. Hermione you could have thought of that as well."

Luna looked at the other two "Told you."

Andromeda sighed as the whispered argument kicked off immediately. Katherine stepped up "Ladies please, not in front of the press." The three looked around and smoothed their faces. The Alley was full of press people and all the shops were open. Knowing the Duke would be in the alley today saw the place packed. The Dukes security were not pleased and the death glares from those amber tinged eyes backed the punters right up. Not the press though. Fleur looked as if she might transform and kill one or two, or at least light them on fire.

As the group approached the bank Delores Umbridge stepped in front of the marble stairs "You! Harry Potter! You are under arrest for failing to attend Hogwarts and importing werewolves to Britain who then killed Pureblood citizens."

Harry looked around "OK how did they pull this off."

"Who Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The Twins Mi, they have to be behind this prank. Hey wait a minute, you're that little toad that tried to prosecute me for defending myself. Just exactly who do you think you are?"

"I am Delores Jane Umbridge undersecretary of magic."

"The fuck you say."

"Harry!"

"Mi get Dirk on the phone." Hermione opened her mouth to protest and Luna put her hand on Hermione's arm and shook her head slightly. She handed Harry her 'phone' really a mirror made to look like a flip phone. Harry was distorting the air around him

"Auror arrest that boy." Umbridge looked at Tonks in her maroon dress robes and pointed at Harry.

Tonks laughed, stepped forward, stunned Umbridge and slapped a set of handcuffs covered in rune work on her. Harry was talking in the phone "Dirk I got a toad dressed up as a witch trying to claim she is your undersecretary. OK. Tonks stunned her and cuffed her. We'll leave her in at the bottom of the steps into Gringotts for you. Oh never mind here's Amelia with Kingsley and his squad." He hung up.

Amelia nodded to Kingsley who picked Umbridge up by her cuffed wrist and apparated away while his squad fanned out and started interviewing the reporters who had seen, heard, and photographed everything. "Thank you your Grace. We've been trying to find that witch since last night. Now don't you have an appointment?" She shooed them up the steps and into the bank.

Roger looked at her as he walked past and grinned. "Well played Madam Bones."

TFS

Harry sat in the now cleared reading room with Hermione, Luna and Tonks. The rest of the close family hovered near them. "Why would he leave me everything? What the hell is with this wand and ring as well? The ring was a horcrux and not his. I don't get it."

Luna leaned forward in her seat and slapped Harrys wrist. He yelped and dropped the wand and Luna snatched it from the air. A fountain of sparks shot from the wand and Luna slumped. Harry tried to grab the wand and Luna waved him off. "I think I know what this is Harry. Let me talk to Daddy and I'll get back to you. If it's what I think it is it is going to be a problem."

Hermione frowned "Another one? Can't we just study, shag and fly? What the hell? Fucking Dumbledore."

Katherine stood up. "Language Hermione, OK someone needs a nap. Come on Harry take the girls back home."

Harry nodded and lifted a blushing Hermione.

TFS

Hector Williams looked at the three hundred meter wide field of clover. It looked like any other hay field but Hector just saw the danger area. It went all the way around the property to the river on both sides. Plus they didn't know what was in the woods on the other side. Fuck! They were going to miss the opportunity if they waited. The Dukes Regiment was loading up in Britain they had ten hours to take over this area, get to the airfield, and be waiting with those stingers. It would be close. They had to go now. It was getting lighter out. He signaled and started running as fast as he could. The half of the Lycans he was leading ran with him while the other half sat in their over watch.

Colonel Jacobs watched in satisfaction as the Lycans charged the woodline. He saw the overwatch set. Military experience in there somewhere. "Hasty crossing of a danger area. We'll see how good the leaders are if they can make the transition to a hasty or deliberate breach."

Lieutenant Colonel Jackson nodded "First of the Third will hold them Colonel."

"Do that Randy. OK I'll get Jeff White on the move and we'll get an L shaped ambush going. Remember that report of SA 18s so no air. You have the artillery and your mortars along with Glens' four deuce mortars though. Let me know early if you need the reserve. Glen is holding a klick back, it will take him a few minutes to get up here in this brush." Colonel Jacobs looked up at the first explosion as the Lycans reached the edge of the helicopter laid minefield that they had put in three days ago and which was on its last few hours. He looked through his binoculars for a moment, listened to Randy's fire support officer start calling targets for the howitzer batteries and mortars then moved off to link up with Jeff White and Second of the Third. He got on the radio to Glen just to make sure Third of the Third was awake.

TFS

Harry sat on the C21 looking at the mirror on the bulkhead as the Regiments rear detachment linked to the Brigades TOC and updated maps of what was going on. The Lycans had hit the minefields and pretty much lost all momentum just as the Mage Brigade had sprung the ambush. That was a mop up. There was an elder vampire with a small coven out there though. He had a thought and whipped out his mirror. "Fred get all the wood dowels you can from the wood shop. I want you to launch them vertically so that they come down on the next place the wards ping those damn vampires. Take them up in the Stearmans. Get Lester to give you some help. I want them as high as possible."

Fred nodded "Orbital bombardment, got it Harry. Uh get the Brigade to keep their distance until we figure it out yeah?"

Harry nodded "Remember focus on where you want them to land. Like the arrows we practiced with."

George grabbed the mirror "Yeah yeah, don't you have birds to shag?"

Hermione's face appeared in the mirror and George said "That was Fred Hermione he's a bit randy you see as Angelina cut him-"

Fred's face reappeared "That was not me your Grace."

Harry shook his head "Both of you go to work before you talk yourselves into being castrated." He snapped the mirror closed. Hermione was already talking to the Mage TOC to get them to shut off the mortars and use low angle from the howitzers. She was also fretting over the Regimental rear detachment trying to get into the fight. They had formed up, closed in and reported to Colonel Jacobs. He was using them as his reserve.

TFS

Leslie looked at Tonks "Yes I did have to take this flight. Everyone else is busy. We brought five more C21's on line and the last of the TriStars, while they are mostly running cargo they still need crew. Besides no one is taking care of the Duke besides Neil and me. I don't spend all that time on the range and getting my sexy arse kicked by Lycans in the gym for nothing."

Tonks smirked "I saw Neil eyeing that arse up. It isn't for nothing."

Leslie grunted "And what about you, getting your Broom shot down just to get a tumble with Himself. We all heard, poor Midnight."

Tonks goggled "I'm going to kill whoever started that rumor. That Soviet ground to air missile came up at us from behind and less than a K away. We had maybe a second. I just couldn't get out of the way in time. Like I would hurt Midnight for a shot of leg. I could get that anytime."

"Oh really?"

Tonks blushed "Well maybe, erh maybe later?"

Leslie laughed and hugged her "We're all just glad you're all alright Tonks. They'll look at the flight data but I expect you and Harry did something extraordinary saving Midnight and yourselves and don't even realize it. Now honest opinion are we done with Riddle?"

Tonks sighed "My worst fear is this will give him the impetus to pull in the ultra-conservative Dark from all over the world and we will be years killing them all."

Leslie shuddered.

TFS

Harry's eyes opened "Hermione?"

"It worked Harry. Luna woke me after an hour and I took the reins for a while then woke Tonks then she woke Luna. The twins finally figured it out after about four hours and then missed the vampires twice but the last time Fred happened to be looking at the spot the wards pinged and already have the arrows? Whatever, he focused and they dusted all the vampires. The Brigade has the Lycans mopped up and are returning to quarters. The minefields kept the Lycans off them so we got some bullet wounds but no KIA. The Brigades engineers, graves registration, and the FBI M are cleaning up the battlefield. We'll be on the ground in a couple hours. Now lay back down I want to sleep." She dropped her head on his chest. Harry smiled and rubbed her back. She purred.

TFS

Harry led the Regiment following behind SSG Milton's coffin on the caisson and the Milton siblings. The entire population of Overlook followed the Regiment. The Regimental Chaplin turned the graveside service into a paean of duty honor and sacrifice that was somehow uplifting and left everyone feeling SSG Milton's life was not spent in vain. Another Staff Sergeant from the Regiment presented the Gryffindor flag to the oldest brother after the firing squad fired three volleys and the Bugler played the American salute to the dead, Taps. A fine mix of traditions everyone felt. The WNN carried it live without a voice over. The President and Secretary of Magic had led the civilian part of the procession. Harry led the Milton's, Hermione, Luna and Tonks to the road where a technomanced town car picked them up and moved them to the Homestead where most of the people of Overlook passed through to offer condolences and the married folks dropped off a covered dish. Elle Mae set up a buffet.

Trooper Tran found Harry "You Grace. It was a fine funeral. A celebration of a life well spent. I would like the same if it's ever necessary." Harry blinked "my parents would want me cremated Sir but I want to be buried with my brothers."

Harry smiled "How about I see to it it's never necessary?"

Tran grinned at him "It's good to have dreams sir."

Harry laughed "Thanks Tran. Keep the Dukes feet on the ground. I thought you were doing avionics?"

Tran smiled and shrugged "The art of the possible Sir. I am but I'm still in the Troop while I study. Oh by the way I have some ideas for Midnight, I've been doing technomancy too. You know you can never take the Trooper out of the man. Besides I'm young and the Calvary life is the life for me. The horses attract the girls."

Harry eyed him "Those are the pilots Tran."

Tran nodded like a bobble head "Those flight suits mmm mmm good!"

Harry laughed and laughed.

The conversation drew in a few others. It was a fine wake. One SSG Milton would have enjoyed.

TFS

Tom Riddle thrashed on the bed in agony. Severus Snape looked at the ichor soaked sheets, lifted the bandages, winced at the smell and sighed "Another organ failed my lord. It will have to be regrown." Riddle didn't reply and Severus got to work.

Malfoy looked at Nott "Amazing how prosperous we are without him-"

Nott glared "Keep your treasonous mouth shut. I don't want to be tortured to insanity when he is finally healed or comes back again. Make what you can, refill his coffers and be glad you now have worth making him money rather than as a fighter. Three months and my stump is just healed. I don't have another leg to give."

TFS

Tonks landed and sighed, she never thought she would be sad Midnight was repaired and upgraded. Harry looked over from the copilots seat as the helicopter spooled down. Neither said anything. Hermione and Luna looked at each other in the back. They would give Harry and Tonks some alone time tonight.

Katherine watched them walk to the house from the porch and threw her hands up "Oh the drama. You'll be over there in two weeks for the wedding Harry. Tonks you'll be back here one month in three updating pilots to the new upgraded Brooms. The world isn't ending." The Milton girls giggled. Katherine had taken them on. Their brother was seventeen and past her raising, or thought he was. The girls were just turned fourteen, twelve and ten and living in the Dukes castle (the Homestead). They were the envy of the community's underage witches.

Madeline the oldest smirked "Or you could prang her up Harry."

Tonks glared "Keep your mind off my uterus thank you very much Mads."

Harry shook his head "I need a drink." He wandered off toward the garage where Roger was sure to have an oil can and to be willing to let him have one, his limit before the witches got snippy. Wetting the latest new company down and being picked up by Hermione drunk as a lord was not to be repeated. Witches were just mean when you were hung over.

TFS

Lester sat in the pilots lounge "Makes me wish I was twenty years younger. Those upgraded avionics and tech package make those Little birds the most agile, stealthy, deadly things I have ever see and they are a joy to fly. They're going to work on the Able Dogs next."

The bartender snorted "Never mind you'd need to be magical and tied to the rune scheme by blood to get the full performance? And it mostly rejects anyone but females unless you have Lycan reaction speeds? Himself has no problem but most lads just aren't that fast. "

Lester nodded "Still even without the blood tie they are amazing." The bartender and the crowd around laughed.

TFS

Croaker sat in the arm chair in Dirks office and looked at Amelia "Hoist on your own petard aren't you Amelia. All your female Aurors running away to join the Duke."

"My pilots Algernon and I get them back until he needs all the brooms and able dogs plus I get to use the Regiments so they can keep their flight hours up."

Croaker sighed "I need a daughter or granddaughter to give him so I can have nice toys."

"Algernon!"

"Don't you Algernon me Amelia. My agents report Susan spending all that time at the Homestead. I don't know how Roger stands it, Harry either, that Milton lad stays at the school, place swimming in estrogen."

Dirk grinned "While I would love to see her kill you Algernon can you please stop teasing Amelia so we can get on with it?"

Algernon smiled "Got to do something, she's still twenty-eight million galleons to the good."

Amelia smugly corrected "Thirty-two, we found his last account."

"Merlin's saggy nutsack. Dirk how can it be fair she gets to keep all that?"

Dirk rolled his eyes "Bellatrix Algernon, we want her."

Algernon sighed "Hannah came up with a ritual, well her, Hermione, Luna and all the other girls. They want to use her in a ritual to help the Longbottoms recover. It'll suck her dry like a lemon, magic and health."

Amelia blinked "That's unexpectedly bloodthirsty. Does Harry know about this?"

Algernon snorted "Did about half the runework himself. Don't piss that boy off. He could probably send someone with a mirror to get him a view of you and then kill you if you were hiding on Mars."

Dirk frowned "Should we be concerned?"

Algernon laughed "Yes if you try to fuck him over or do something he won't like. Other than that he has a hill full of witches to keep him busy then he'll have a village of children and then in a hundred years when he is through having kids I'll be dead and you are all on your own."

Amelia rolled her eyes "So what's new? He could probably think us dead when he was eleven. Bellatrix gentlemen?"

Dirk sighed "How about trying her and convicting her, as she is an escaped prisoner, if convicted of further crimes she would draw the death penalty?"

Algernon scratched his chin "Method of execution could be the ritual. Let the bitch do some good."

Amelia nodded "Speaking of bitches what do you know about Antonia Zabinni?"

Algernon shrugged "Nott hired her to get to Black. Can you believe from all signs the Black Widow fell in love with that twat Black. He is apparently in love with her too. Puccini couldn't write this drek I'm telling you. It's all angst all the time. Either Black will get drug over by her, fat chance of that, or Blaise Zabinni is going to get a complete memory wipe and started over in Overlook. The wedding will tell us which. I suspect Antonia and Blaise will disappear just after the reception and reappear a few weeks or months after it in Overlook. There have been some interesting moves in the Zabinni accounts, lots of conversions to cash positions."

"How the hell do you find all this out about people's money?" Amelia asked.

Algernon shrugged "Poker with the Goblins every Thursday. Sometimes I even win, too bad we play for sickles."

Dirk nodded "Heard about that game. You should be glad, if it was galleons they make it a blood sport."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Queen looked at the head of her protocol office "So everything is ready?"

"Yes Ma'am. Working with the Dukes staff has been very easy." The man backed from the room

"Now if we just shoot those paparazzi everything will be fine." Phillip grumbled.

Charles grinned, the Queen resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Phillip!"

"Harry could do it. Get away with it too. Let's not warn him about them. First one runs up beside his car and points something at Hermione, Melinda, one of Hermione's other girls or Harry will wiggle their fingers and his head will pop off. Teach the rest of them."

The Queen sighed.

TFS

Harry stood in front of the alter with Neville, Sirius, Remus, the Twins and Trooper Tran. The tie back to the Royal Family making Hermione select Zara Phillips as a bridesmaid. Zara had been staying at the Homestead while taking some intensive magical courses after getting a wand from Olivander, She spent her free time riding the legs off what she said was some very fine horseflesh. She and Hermione got on like a house on fire. That brought the total of bridesmaids to five and Tonks as the Maid of Honor. Luna had struggled mightily to avoid being a bridesmaid but lost the argument. Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones and Madeline Milton rounded out the herd as Harry had dubbed them and Beatrice and Eugenie were drafted as flower girls. "Big Church."

Harry glared at Neville while the others chuckled "Big church, that's all you got when I am about to be awash in a sea of estrogen. Nice Neville. Tran any pearls from you?"

"Oh hush you like girls. Erh Sir." Tran, Harry and Neville had become the three stooges to the ladies great chagrin. If they weren't arms deep in something with an engine they were out walking the fields planning and then growing impossible things. Pineapples in a temperate climate was the latest affront to nature. To make up for the affronts they built things like barges that summoned hydrocarbons from waterways and the sea floor. They put in a tri-generation plant just to burn what they didn't sell or use in the chemistry building. Very little proportionally but It was amazing how much hydrocarbon was lying around and made it into the streams, lakes, rivers and oceans. With the kudzu machines using all the greenhouse gasses they could inhale through magical maintained near vacuum inlet portals it really didn't hurt. Nearly a zero greenhouse emissions footprint.

The music soared and Hermione stepped into the aisle on Rogers arm. Harry didn't remember anything else until the vows. Neville ribbed him about it for years. There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Harry and Hermione gave their vows in clear firm voices you could hear the commitment and love in. The magical and squibs in the group clearly saw the blinding glow of their bonding. Hell some of the mundane peers in attendance commented on it.

The wedding was unannounced so arriving at the church was fine but when the whole Royal family began arriving the paparazzi went nuts and the police cordons went up. The Royal spokesperson stepped to a microphone as the crowd swelled and made and announcement. "This morning the Queen with the Royal family will attend the Wedding of the Duke of Gryffindor, an intensely private young man some of you have been speculating about for two years and Hermione Granger. The daughter of Sir Roger Granger VC, OBE.

There was no press announcement as the Duke is as I said intensely private and it was decided this was the best way to keep this event low key. Her Majesty, several peers of the realm and the Duke and his party will be departing to his estate for the reception after the ceremony. Thank you.

The paparazzi looked around and found ways to get high vantage points. Another chase after what happened to Diana was not going to go down well and enough of them had tangled with this Dukes Security before. Bruises were the least you got. Several of them were gone for several days and didn't remember anything about those days when they found themselves in their homes. They did have a physical aversion to bothering the Duke in any way however, also a curious need to avoid lawsuits against him.

The wedding was over and Harry was busy not remembering anything but Hermione again and entertaining the crowd with Hermione steering him around parking him in the line and prompting him to say goodbye to one and all. The peers spilled out smiling and chortling in their formal best and the cameras exploded, some nearly literally as paparazzi and now regular news media wore themselves out taking pictures and video and scrambling for information about the bride and groom and their families.

Harry led Hermione down the steps in front of the alter after pictures literally floating on air. Tonks sighed and pulled them to a halt. "Harry, chill babe. You can't go out there walking four inches off the ground. Focus, we'll get to the car and you can be all goofy again."

The Queen and the Royal family stopped and she turned to the Bridal party talking Harry literally back down and smiled, the family blinked. The Queen seldom smiled in public.

Harry finally touched down and Hermione took his offered arm and steered him to the car. There was a moment when it appeared the paparazzi were going to try their normal crowd around delaying tactic but the cars never hesitated and the whole motorcade was gone nearly before they could snap their shutters.

Harry and Hermione got on a C21 at Bentwaters and it disappeared headed east. The rest of the party to their surprise followed the Queen onto a TriStar and it took off headed west. "Your Majesty?"

The Queen arched a brow at Phillip "It's been a long time since we had a family vacation. I borrowed The Pottery from my Duke. Our new staff (elves Dobby had rounded up, trained to the nth degree, and put in the royals households) have moved our things."

Phillip grinned and got a tumbler of whiskey from Cressida.

TFS

"Fuck me I'm retarded." Hermione fell back on the huge fluffy beach towel.

Harry rolled over and gave her brown oily belly a raspberry "Not so as I noticed or is that a comment on my amazing sexual prowess?"

"Now you're retarded. What did we learn in that map reading class?"

"Uh intersection and resection, terrain navigation, Universal Transverse Mercator, lots of things, why Mi." Harry snuggled in closer. They had both been naked for most of a week and were brown as nuts and fully sated.

"The Unspeakables built a device that points to the pieces of Riddles soul. We can use intersection to find him and bomb his stupid ass back into the Stone Age."

Harry eased up and covered her with his body "I like em smart." He latched onto a nipple.

Hermione groaned "Pink and crinkly is how you like those."

"Mmm hmmm."

TFS

The Queen smiled as she walked with her dogs around the campus. The Students out doing physical training never failed to bow or curtsy and give her a cheery greeting and then go about their business. It was wonderful! Zara had explained it to her. "Gran, everyone here is taking at least a full load of course work, that's twelve hours and all the studying that goes with it. Then fully half of them are in the Regiment and have Regimental duties and take their classes at night. The adults are working to support their families, on the farm, in the regiment or in the schools and taking classes, and well not to be rude ma'am but you aren't in charge of anything here. It all leads back to the Duke. You have influence but in the end it's him."

"Thank you dear." The Queen found the next few days very freeing. She had only ever been this free from responsibility before Father had ascended the throne. She wandered, she found seats from which to watch the beehive that was the college and its attendant facilities and she found time to just be. She spent some time on bridle trails and in the stables, Zara was correct, there was a veritable herd of prize horseflesh here. As the week came to a close she found herself trying to store it all away to be cherished later. Plus of course the dogs loved it. They rampaged across the lawns and fields in complete abandon. It was quite unseemly and very lovely.

What wasn't very lovely was the rumors that had surfaced in the press at home about the Duke. Somehow some pundit had looked at the pictures of him leaving Westminster and decided he was mentally deficient so the family had kept him hidden. She laughed looking at the pictures again. He did look a bit mentally deficient but that was all Hermione's fault. The Press had also decided that is why he was married off to a commoner, him being so close to the Throne according to rumors. If they knew how close they would lose their tiny little minds. "We'll have to introduce him in Society. He will have to take some duties."

Phillip leapt to his feet "Yes! He'll kill a few for me."

"Phillip please. I'm serious."

"Elizabeth he will never do it. The first one of those Eton twats of yours roll up to him talking through their nose and walking on their toes and he'll nut them."

"I have complete faith in her Grace."

Phillip laughed "Well, always smart to go with power. If you can convince her he'll go along. Look at that face he'd go along with her to hell and take it over for her."

Elizabeth looked down at the picture "He would. He completely lacks artifice. We will speak to Narcissa."

TFS

"Lucius you will begin putting the word out amongst the like-minded peoples of the world. We will create an army and crush Gryffindor and his army and then the Ministry. Make it so."

TFS

Nott looked at Malfoy "Well there you have it. We'll have to use the money to induce some of our contacts into meetings."

Lucius shook his head "We can't afford to buy mercenaries; they are drains on the spirit of righteousness. We have to find the like-minded people in the world being oppressed by their muggle loving governments. We will begin the revolution here!"

Nott didn't know whether this was a joke or Lucius had gone round the twist "Well the obvious place to start is South America. Many of the Knights of Walpurgis fled there."

TFS

Bellatrix no name clanked back and forth in her cell. Hannah shook her head. "Well they seem to work fine Ron but the noise is a problem."

"I've almost got the permanent transfiguration to that flesh like synthetic figured out. It will contain the noise. The bones and joints are that platinum iridium tungsten alloy so stronger than the originals. Why is inorganic chemistry easier than organic?" Ron asked and shrugged.

TFS

Dirk looked at Amelia "So no then."

"Hahahaha I haven't asked. I like living. Pardon me Hermione but can I interrupt your idyllic honeymoon on your equatorial private island with the god like wizard you married who is completely hypnotized by you and piss him off by asking to borrow the toy he sent to his best man? Are you drunk? I need to get cursebreakers in here, something about this office makes people stupid."

"Really Amelia a no would have sufficed."

"Oh relax Dirk. You should take a vacation next week. I'll talk to Harry when he gets back to Overlook. Now, we are through interrogating Umbridge and we have a problem."

Dirk sighed "There are only ever problems. What, has that toad been sitting on an egg?"

Amelia laughed "No, funny you mention basilisk though." She looked at Dirk and gave mercy "I'll handle Harry's pet when I talk to him about Bellatrix. That damn basilisk is already thirty feet long. Giant spiders apparently agree with her. The prisoners she petrifies or rather the last one watched her fight one of the big ones before she glanced his way, anyway their memories are spectacular fights. Those glasses of Croakers work. I'll send you the memory we got from him after the mandrake restorative draught turned him back. Umbridge has a network of pureblood sympathizers most of them probably death eaters or Riddle supporters. I was actually serious about you should take a vacation next week. We're going to be set to roll them up on Monday."

Dirk blinked "Wouldn't I actually want to be here for that?"

Amelia shrugged "Depends on how you feel about talking to their lifelong friends and wives, children, mothers', fathers' ad nausea."

Dirk nodded "I see your point. How long is my vacation going to be?"

Amelia smiled "At least three days I would go for the whole week but we will have them processed by Wednesday and then will know who is going to be charged with what. The Regiments Military police and Second Squadron are coming in Sunday to help us out."

Dirk got a little lost in it "Three whole days!" Amelia laughed and walked out.

TFS

The C21 landed and Harry led Hermione off and both of them stood stunned at the crowd arrayed up the hill. The Full Regiment turned out in formation, the students and people of the college and home farm beside and behind them and the Queen and Royal family in front of them. The Queen spoke and obviously someone had put a sonorous on her "Welcome Home Duke and Duchess Gryffindor."

The crowd roared as Harry bowed and Hermione curtsied and both smiled and blushed. The Airfield was over run and shut down for the rest of the day as the reception that hadn't happened finally did.

Harry and Hermione finally got everyone greeted and said hello to what they were sure were new immigrants and had a drink and a piece of cake after being strong armed into cutting it. Then the Queen took Harry's arm and walked him to Harold. Prince Phillip escorted Hermione. "We'll talk tomorrow Harry. We're going to need you to do an onerous duty and perform official functions for us."

Harry smiled "It will be fine Ma'am."

The Queen nodded "Go on then. Nice tans you two." Harry bowed again and went and hugged Harold. The Queen laughed. Harry handed Hermione into the copilot's seat, got in the pilot's seat and the crowd of girls that had followed looked at each other and piled in the back laughing and squealing.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Take me to the house Roger. Poor Harry."

Roger sighed "Poor me more like. It'll be a slumber party. All the Milton girls were in that thing."

Katherine blanched "Now Roger! Home now! Mads is at that age."

Katherine tossed a curtsey and Roger bowed as they ran for a car with Phillips laughter and the Queens valiant efforts at suppressing her laughter following.

TFS

Harry lifted his head and craned his neck over and then settled back comfortably with Luna's firm high mounted D cup breast in one hand and his other playing in her platinum blond neatly trimmed curls. Luna pressed back into him lifted her leg and pulled Harry between her legs. Daphne Greengrass lay facing the couple wide eyed. Hermione's head popped up behind Harry's shoulder "He always checks after Dora fooled him one morning."

Susan huffed "Damn, well that's that plan dead then. Switch Hermione you've had him all week. Susan slid over Hermione and rumped her away from Harry then snuggled up to him. "Holy gods Hermione what did you do, he's even warmer now."

"Hey! I'm the one he's married to Bones! Susan?"

"Oh my god he smells like coconut mmmm. Morgana's sweet milk he taste like coconut too!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and spooned Susan. Just as the sun came up she woke up and wondered what the hell was so soft in her hands. She figured it out and blushed furiously. Susan grunted "Oh god please don't stop!"

Hermione chuckled, she remembered that exact thought. "I don't swing that way Susan."

Susan clenched around her fingers "Oh gods your hands dooooooo! Uh!"

Luna's head popped over Hermione shoulder "Nice Hermione."

"Uh Luna if you're there who is that in front of Harry?"

"Daphne of course Mi. Harry knows I woke him and told him."

"Luna you know he always gets a grip when he's sleeping."

"Of course Mi. Daphne was ready for a test ride. Harry knows no penetration before the contract. They talked half the night. Mmm you taste like coconuts too what did you guys do?"

"Luna!"

"Hmmm?"

"Coconut oil, they make it on the island Luna!"

"Thirty minutes to breakfast!"

"Oh huuuhhhnnnn MORGANA!"

"Daphne you ok?"

"Wonderful your Grace. Wait was that my mother? Oh gods!"

Susan laughed and drug her to the shower. "Relax, Aunt Amelia will do us next time. Their just 'giving a chance for common sense to prevail' as Aunt Amelia says. Come to think of it Aunt Amelia will probably have Mum Granger do it. They trust us but they're doing the Reagan thing. Trust but verify."

Luna watched them go in the bathroom and looked at Hermione who smiled "Fine. Fuck her senseless Harry."

Luna squawked as Harry spread her flat. Hermione watched from an elbow and smiled. She got up as Luna was begging Harry to not stop ever and padded into the shower.

TFS

Harry and the girls rolled downstairs in a sort of ball of laughing and thrashing arms and legs and ended up at the table. They took a drink of water or juice. Madeline and Zara joined them and they charged out the back door met by cheers from the Honor platoon of the day. They stretched and took off running and normal service was restored.

The Royal Family showed up for breakfast. The Queen sat at a table in the shade after passing through the buffet line. Harry came over and sat nearby "Your Grace do you feed this mob every morning?"

"Yes Your Majesty, least I can do and the elves seem to enjoy it."

The Queen nodded "Your grocery bill must be enormous!"

Harry smiled "I own several enormous farms Your Majesty. Everything on the table and at Overlook comes from one of them." The Queen looked at the banana Phillip was eating. Harry shrugged "Neville rummages around my farms in South America and then finds ways to make stuff grow here. He's a wizard at that kind of thing."

The Queen smiled a little "Very droll your Grace. Now to business I'm afraid. The press in Great Britain has taken an idea into their head and well-"

"Beg Pardon Your Majesty, done a right hatchet job on you Harry. I was going to mention it last night but I fell asleep waiting. I had a big day at the Louisville event. Overlook won of course mostly on the backs of your horses but they are getting better."

"Thank you Zara. They seem to have decided on the evidence of a few photos from the wedding that you are simple minded and I fobbed you off to keep you quiet and out of the spotlight." The Queen finished.

Hermione was obviously fuming so Harry was very careful with his next comment "I don't really see the prob-" not careful enough.

"Harry! I won't have it said you are a simpleton. You could get a graduate degree in nearly any field, well besides English. You curse too much. Also it is bad for the Monarchy for them to think the Queen is suppressing other lines in favor of her own. They will just dig and dig and the truth isn't that deeply buried."

Harry sighed "I could shoot forty or fifty of them?"

Phillip beamed "Exactly what I suggested Harry."

"Phillip! No Harry you can't, that would start them digging immediately. So I have taken the liberty of discussing it with Narcissa and she has added a few events to your schedule. You'll accompany myself or the Prince of Wales at the beginning and of course Hermione will have to attend with you. I know this cramps an already massively crowded schedule but I can't see any other way."

"It's fine Your Majesty. I don't mind actually as I probably need to start being seen around Britain, both Britain's. It might slow our schooling a little but I think I have a couple hundred years to get it all done. Plus I don't think I really need a job, I do have all this to take care of." He waved and arm and indicated the fertile bottom land and rolling hills around them. Plus we have the C21's and they are a blast to fly."

"Phhht no swooping, all straight and level and don't spill the punters drinks, where's the fun in that?" Luna plonked down on the other side of Hermione.

The Queen eyed Luna "You are decidedly too happy Lady Lovegood. What are you up too?"

Harry sighed "She wants to get a supercruise capable fighter bomber and do expansion charms on the weapons bay and make it into an eight to ten passenger carrying supersonic aircraft Your Majesty."

Luna sighed dramatically "The Black Duke won't let me have a Concorde or build a Lockheed L2000 Ma'am." She fluttered her eyelashes and pouted.

The Queen laughed "You do have your hands full don't you Gryffindor? The Black Duke. Really Lady Lovegood."

Luna pouted some more.

TFS

"He hasn't killed her yet? Falling down on the job. I'll speak to him Amelia."

"Uh Harry we want put her on trial."

"I can't imagine why. Wait Hermione said something about this. A ritual to revive his parents, we were working on it. Uh we can have her back once she is convicted right? Turns out she is useful after all. I saw a report this morning where Ron Weasley was using her to test prosthesis. Once he nails that we want to try her on the Longbottoms. Hannah has them in good shape physically. Witch is a wonderful healer and we think we can use Bellatrix's core to power a ritual to bring them round. If hers isn't big enough I'm going to throw a net on Riddle and we will use his."

Amelia blinked "What?"

Harry nodded "I'll just shoot him again and throw a stasis charm on him and we will power up the ritual with his core. If he survives it we'll chuck what's left through the veil Croaker told me about. So can we have her back after you convict her? If not I'm afraid I'm going to have to go all high justice on her."

Amelia blinked "Let me get back to you Harry."

TFS

Tom Riddle looked over the wizards in the dining room. "So my friends as you can see we have an opportunity here."

Walter Krieger the senior Knight of Walpurgis a former Field Marshal with one arm in its pinned sleeve and an eye patch worn as badges of honor shook his head. "What you have Voldemort is a problem. You have no idea what that prophecy actually says. It could say that as long as you oppose Gryffindor you will fail. To tie our fates to yours without this being cleared up is folly. Gryffindor holds vast swathes of Central and Northern South America and happily goes about his business leaving us alone if we leave him alone. My days of fighting are over but I will not commit our young men, a resource carefully husbanded for over fifty years to a fight we cannot win against an enemy we have no intelligence of."

Tom ruthlessly suppressed the urge to kill this ancient fuck where he sat. "Surely you have some idea of what happens on his lands in your area?"

Walter smiled "He farms. Well. His lands produce prodigious amounts of meat, grains, rubber and the products of magical animals and plants. Mundane medicinals flow from his lands in a never ending torrent, coffee, tea, sugar, rice anything you could ever need or want. If you step foot on his lands without an invitation with intent to do harm your family receives your skin stretched on a very nice frame. Occasionally lost muggles and magical appear with wild stories of fantastic beast, Giant killer lizards sixty feet tall and the like. There is at least one ley line nexus under his lands and having attended a meeting there I can tell you there is a stronghold armed with the best weapons of both worlds that could hold off both the magical and mundane armies of the allies that all of our fortresses and armies fell to."

"So if we take this one fortress then his empire will fall Field Marshal."

"No. Have you not seen the videos that circulated in America? He holds a ley line nexus in America and now the one in Britain. Did you not know why these ancient fortresses were built where they were? Rome, Moscow, Tokyo, Beijing, one somewhere in the western part of north America, El Dorado they call it. One in the Indian Ocean which we think he holds and others across the southern hemisphere which are hotly contested. Have you not wondered why they were the hearts of great empires? I find you woefully ill-informed Voldemort. We will talk again after you have retrieved the prophecy and we can see what the possible key to unseating the Duke Gryffindor might be. Until then we have fought our useless war." Walter stood and turned his back on Tom and left the room. Tom still deep in thought let him go. The others followed the Field Marshal.

"It can't be true?"

Severus Snape grabbed his death wish with both hands forgetting Dumbledore was dead "It would explain why you have failed against him so spectacularly my lord."

Severus blinked as soon as he heard what he had said. Tom however merely nodded "Leave us Severus."

TFS

Amelia opened the bedroom door and strode in. She looked in the bed and smiled. Susan lay half on and half off Harry, the other witches scattered over the bed like a battlefield "Thirty minutes to breakfast Harry, and simple locking charms?"

Harry smiled at her "The other mothers just knock and announce the countdown."

Amelia snorted "The others aren't single."

"You know Remus-"

"I can get my own dates your Grace."

"Aunty? When did you get here?"

"Morning Susie. Just now. Good night?"

Susan took the opportunity "No he won't go all the way until I have a contract. He has Mi and I have no one." She pouted outrageously.

Amelia laughed at Harry's eye roll. "We'll have to get the solicitors to sell you off then."

Susan sat up bouncing and clapping her hands like a little girl. Amelia withdrew when the squeeeing started. Harry was a step behind her wrapped in a sheet. "Thanks, like it wasn't a mad house around here already Amelia."

"Keep you busy and off my patch Harry."

"You Madam Bones are an evil woman."

"And don't you forget it young man, Remus oh woe is me I'm a were indeed. Uh Harry where are you going?"

"Luna's room for a shower. Interested?"

Amelia laughed "If any wizard you your Grace. That's going to come back and bite you when I get you to give me some sperm for those eggs the Goblins are holding for me when I retire to sit in the Wizengamot and throw wooden shoes in your works."

Harry smirked "If you're going to be that way I'm going to demand the normal method."

Amelia blinked and then laughed her way to the kitchen.

TFS

"So you came to get her personally?" Katherine looked at Amelia as they worked through the morning yoga routine.

"We finished the Ministry clean up, slapped most of the ones indicted in a dungeon in an undisclosed location and scared the crap out of the others and now it's time to finish up Bellatrix. Croaker is having some kind of contest with Riddle over the prophecy and doesn't want us to whack him yet but we know where his soul is with that intersection method of Hermione's so the sheep are peacefully grazing and all is right in the world." Katherine arched a brow "Fucking Wizards, Dirk and Algernon want to use Riddle to draw in all the dark trash and have my department with support from the Regiment eliminate them. I don't want to be the world police. I wanted to talk to Harry about it."

"The fuck you say! Harry was despondent over the two Aurors and SSG Milton. They can't think he would agree to this?"

Amelia snorted "Or the Queen would agree to use Britain as a battleground. I need Harry to step on Dirk and Algernon."

Esmeralda Greengrass nodded "I don't think that will be a problem. We better check with Narcissa though and make sure he has a day or two free. As soon as he hears he is going to jump in a plane and go kick their asses. Now what kind of contract were you thinking for Susan, Daphne will be back from that run and demanding we 'get off the dime' as the kids say."

Amelia shrugged "I'll show you the draft. It's a fairly standard line continuation. Susan better hope he doesn't knock the balls off of them as a habit or she is going to be pregnant forever. Was that Zara Phillips I saw in there this morning?"

Katherine nodded "They all end up in his bed in the morning, as far as we can tell after any activities have concluded. Who knows how they know. Wait saw?"

"Simple locking charm. I'm sure Elle Mae or Jerry would let you in Katherine."

TFS

Neville looked at Harry "Something up with the girls?"

Harry sighed "Amelia showed up. Purportedly to get Bellatrix. Something else is going on though."

Neville sighed "It will be big then and you'll have to travel. They're waiting until you have time free."

Harry shrugged and nodded "Probably. I think Amelia has some kind of problem with Dirk and Uncle Algie and wants me to step on them. She could just get them on the mirror and I could knock them around a little."

Neville grinned "Or toss Uncle Algie out a window. Political theater Harry. You have no sense of drama."

"I see no sense in drama you mean. I have a room full of witches every damn morning Nev. It must be what heaven smells and looks like and then one of them says something and the others poke at her then each other, continuous dominance struggle even if they have fun at it and love each other."

Neville smirked "You poor bastard."

"Ass."

TFS

"The Fuck you say!"

Amelia shook her head.

Harry disappeared and Hermione started cursing a blue streak and got out her mirror, she checked one face of it closely and then called "Pinky, Brain."

"Hermione? Tonks sleepy voice came back.

"Harry is headed for the Ministry Tonks. I think he may kill Dirk and Algernon. You need to go catch him. Shag him if you have too."

Tonks perked up "Unscheduled happy time! Yay! I'll get in the shower when I wake up, I' on a graveyard rotation. What tail number?"

"He apparated."

"The fuck you say! All the way to London?"

Hermione sighed "That's what his locater says. He is in the minister's office. On your bike Pinky. I'm going to the airstrip. I'll get the controllers to get a regimental pilot for your shift."

TFS

Four hours later and still before normal working hours in the ministry Hermione steamed into the Ministers office and glided to a stop. Tonks was mounted astride Harry in the minister's chair and both of them were asleep. The office smelt like sex and looked like it had been tossed by the Gestapo. Hermione grinned and flicked her wand a few times and a long silk nightshirt covered Harry, another flowed down Tonks and the air cleared while the office straightened itself up. Hermione started going through the desk and file cabinets. Amelia wandered in with Luna. "Duchess Hermione?"

Hermione looked up "Got Bellatrix all locked up? Good, help me look through this crap. I don't want any more surprises today. Not that that Aardvark was a bad surprise Luna but I thought we were a year or so away from you having that thing ready."

Luna smiled "Everyone got excited about it. So they all pitched in. It really just needed disassembly the runes carved and reassembled. It doesn't have anything different than the other airplanes. It's just an order of magnitude more efficient and tougher. The space expansion charms are maxed out and Ron and his friends knocked that interior together. That was its first flight though." Hermione froze and blinked at Luna. "Relax Mi it worked didn't it?"

Amelia looked at her watch. "The Minister should be here momentarily. Should we do something with Tonks and Harry? Wait are they uh, in flagrante?"

Hermione looked at the pair "Probably. I don't think we should move them though. Tonks apparently caught him destroying this office so is probably the only thing keeping Dirk and Algernon's skin on. Send them a note to meet you here will you?"

TFS

Dirk stood in the atrium. Algernon slid up to him "Unfair of her to tell Dad."

Dirk laughed "We underestimated her resolve apparently. Well ready to face the Dragon?"

Algernon shook his head "No. I guess we better though."

The pair took in Harry and Tonks and then the files laid out on the table and the witches seated at it. "May I help you Duchess Hermione."

"Yes Dirk. You and Croaker can explain to me why you are attempting to become the world's police force in some kind of manner that makes sense so that I can stop having my Ladies distract the Duke from apperating here and killing you."

Algernon blinked "He apparated here? From the Homestead?"

Hermione nodded "The kitchen after class yesterday actually. He is not amused. Right now there is a silencing dome up around them as Tonks did her job well and came here, found him and distracted him enough to wear him out. She will thank you later. Be glad she wasn't on mission somewhere. You should thank Luna, she was able to get us here in a little over three hours and then we apparated here to the ministry."

TFS

Augusta Longbottom strode into the Ministers office looked at the group at the conference table and then the pair at the desk and snorted "Tonks saved your bacon Algie? I told you you idiot. You too Dirk. There was no possible way his Grace would approve your mad scheme much less her Majesty. Now Amelia are you through playing with the idiots? Can we get on to Bellatrix now?" Algernon sighed and put his head on the table. Dirk just nodded. "Good. Your Grace when do you suppose his Grace will wake up? Would tomorrow be better?"

Hermione looked thoughtful "Yes since he is here he will sit her case anyway. Let's show them where the real power lies."

TFS

"My Lord the Wizengamot has been called for tomorrow! The Duke will be presiding over Bellatrix's trial at nine in the morning." Simon Flint took a knee.

"Severus prepare my dueling robes."

TFS

"Hermione?"

"If you ever apperate away again without talking to me first and its not to save someone's life, limbs or eyesight I am going to be cross with you Harry."

"Sorry Mi. I got angry." He folded her in his arms in the huge bed in the master at Grimmauld place.

"You can't just shaaaaaggh me out offff being crossssss! Harry!"

Tonks looked at Luna who shrugged "Looks like we'll find out if he can or not."

TFS

Katherine walked in the door of Grimmauld place and sat in the sitting room "How bad was it Sirius?"

"Eh the ministry? Oh nothing, Hermione put the fear of God in Dirk and Algernon after Tonks caught Harry and distracted him. Up until now they had been napping but the dust sifting down from the crown moldings leads me to believe they are awake and will be down here in a couple hours. Brigadier? I wasn't expecting you?"

Brigadier Wilkes grinned "Neither will Mr. Riddle."

Sirius barked a laugh. Katherine looked at Antonia "Sorry dear it will be a full house."

Antonia shrugged "It's more fun. I daren't go back to Riddle now as I had no idea. He'd pass me around his scum. Can Blaise and I stay at the Homestead until he gets on his feet in the school?"

Katherine smiled "I'm sure Harry won't mind and we have room."

TFS

Severus blinked "So I am to run a distraction while you go after the prophecy my Lord?"

"Yes Severus. Do try not to get killed won't you? I need the majority of these back as well. Go in all the entrances, go defensive and hold their attention. Shields and no killing curses, in fact stick to mild curses and hexes and we will test their return in kind rules. Only go to lethal curses if they do. I'll go get the prophecy. Oddly, from reading Rookwood's employee manual all I have to do is make it to the door and ask to hear the prophecy. As long as I don't take any hostile actions they must let me hear it. I only have to be concerned with the time in the Ministry as in the DoM itself I will have safe passage."

TFS

Harry stood watching the Aurors and Regiment using non-lethal weapons, curses and hexes on the horde of death eaters in full regalia coming in every access to the ministry. "What the hell are they up too now?" It was comical watching them skid on rubber buckshot though.

Brigadier Wilkes shrugged "A distraction of some kind. Our agreed rules keep us from escalating until they do, Your Grace."

"Bugger that for a game of Skittles." Harry concentrated and the death eaters fell over stunned. "Round em up and strip em. Let's see them portkey away then."

Amelia, Dirk and Algernon turned to Harry jaws agape. Hermione faceplamed. Tonks looked thoughtful "Could you kill them all that way Hun?"

Harry shrugged "Want me to try?"

Amelia regained her wits "Not yet your Grace. Maybe next time."

Hermione nodded "We'll need to be careful with you doing an area affect killing curse Harry, we'll try some experiments."

Luna was looking at him intensely and casting arithmancy revealing spells at him. "Fascinating. I need to check some of those. Do we have time before the trial Harry? Apperate me down the-" the world squeezed and the group, body guards and all found themselves in the middle of the stunned death eaters "re. Thanks baby." Luna began casting at death eaters.

Algernon waved his wand and the closest death eater to him was suddenly naked "Scabior. Petty thief fancies himself a bad man."

Amelia took charge and suddenly Aurors were there stripping death eaters and piling their effects in a cleared area of floor that had been between the two forces. The Regiment stayed in over watch. Close though and with assault shotguns they were changing the loads in.

Harry watched looking thoughtful. Suddenly he drew his pistol apparated fifty yards to a floo and emptied the magazine into the fire. Hermione ran up "Harry?"'

"Riddle. He came off the lifts and walked to the fire. I saw him shimmering. Took me a minute to figure it out." Harry spun around and the death eaters disappeared "Bloody buggering shite!"

"Harry! Language!" Hermione's fist headed for her hips.

Harry rolled his eyes. Algernon walked up "The portkey is imbedded in the dark mark. We'll work on it your Grace. We have those ones in the dungeon anyway. We can make them useful. Unfortunately Riddle now has the prophecy. I'll check to confirm but he heard it I'm certain. That is what this was about."

Harry growled. Tonks sauntered up grinning "No worries Love. Wherever they went they got there naked and we have lots of vault keys."

Harry smiled and then laughed "Dobby!"

"Master of the Universe?" The others blinked and Dobby grinned.

"Dobby we talked about that. Take the vault keys from that pile over there, empty the vaults and distribute the result in equal shares amongst the the people hurt in death eater attacks, Regiment and the Aurors."

When the cheering stopped Dobby bowed low "By your command Dread Lord."

"Dob- well he's gone. Hermione can't you get Winky to make him stop that?"

Hermione huffed "Who do you think comes up with most of it. At least you aren't the Mistress of the Dark."

Sirius sauntered over "Problems with the staff Dread Lord?"

Andromeda came over with Augusta "As amusing as all this is we do have a trial to do. It is nearly Nine."

Katherine who had followed Andromeda nodded "Chop Chop Dread Lord let's get the Longbottoms up and around."

Harry looked at the ceiling.

TFS

"Bellatrix no name I find you guilty of all charges and stipulations. You will be taken to a place of Heir Longbottom's pleasure and used by him as he see's fit until you are dead." The Wizengamot recoiled in horror as Harry announced the sentence from the throne above the Chief Witches seat that had been empty for all of recorded history until today. Harry however was not through "Lestrange is forfeit. All of their real property will be returned to the Duchy of Gryffindor all of their monies will be distributed to those to which they have done an injury in equal shares. Any personal property will be sold and the proceeds distributed in the same manner."

Bellatrix screamed incoherently and then "I'll get you and your little mudblood too!" The bucket of water appeared from nowhere and soaked her. She screamed some more as the chains pulled her down while the dock sank.

Harry smiled "Well what do you know it worked."

Tiberius Ogden leapt to his feet "You cannot!"

Harry turned glowing green eyes to him "I think you will find that I can and if you piss me off anymore it will be a personal lesson your Heirs won't thank you for. Your titles, and from what Croaker tells me your magic, descend from the realm through me by the grace of Her Majesty,Elizabeth II, Dei Gratia Britanniarum Regnorumque Suorum Ceterorum Regina, Consortionis Populorum Princeps, Fidei Defensor. Or for the ignorant amongst you Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith. You will stop your foolishness and join the twentieth century and have equality for all sentient magical beings within my demesnes or I will break you all. I suggest you, or your Heirs rather, seek succor from Her Majesty if you don't like it because only she can sway me. Don't make me come back here again. I have other more productive things to do besides babysit you inbred morons." Harry stood offered Hermione his arm and disappeared.

Sirius in the Black seat leaned over to Lord Ogden "Well that couldn't have gone much worse for you Tiberius. Drink?" He offered him a flask.

Ogden turned and glared at him. He was a notorious teetotaler despite owning the main fire whiskey distillery in Great Britain.

TFS

Tom Riddle paced "What could this power be? Fucking Dumbledore engineered me marking Potter. It could as easily been that squib Longbottom. FUCK! And the bastard shot me again!"

TFS

"Because I don't care? I'll just keep whipping his ass until he throws in the towel?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Luna turned Harry's head to face her. "Tomorrow prophecy! Now shag me." She threw a leg over and slid down Harry wriggling and purring.

Tonks laughed at Hermione spluttering.

TFS

The plane landed and Daphne and Susan trotted up to it. They popped the side hatch and watched as the magic unfolded a full sized door and short air stair. They climbed in. Susan looked around and narrowed her eyes "Where is Aunt Amelia?"

Harry blinked "Coming on one of the Tristars. Bit of a mess, she had to do some clean up."

Susan whined and squirmed dancing like a little girl who had to pee. Hermione laughed "Lean your seat back Harry and let Susan have a ride. I'll close the door."

Daphne raised her hand "Next."

TFS

Her Majesty watched the image from the projecting pensieve again while Phillip rolled on the floor laughing and Charles chuckled. Finally she turned to Phillip "Go speak to your son. 'Well what do you know it worked' indeed. He as much as threatened every one of them."

Phillip gained a semblance of control "Yes he did. Called them morons to their faces as well. Let's send him to the commons. You know he isn't mine though, mores the pity."

Elizabeth huffed "You spend all that time with him elbow deep in some powerplant, or on the range."

Charles cleared his throat "It's playing amazingly well in the press Mother. The Americans especially may hurt themselves patting themselves on the back. The Australian Government woke this morning to a two inch banner headline asking 'Not Our Duke Why? The Canadians are standing around nodding at each other."

Elizabeth nodded "Fleur is a gem without price. I wonder if we could send some of our press attachés to intern with her."

Charles smiled "She does have certain advantages Mother."

"She might have some friends? I'll write her." Elizabeth nodded firmly.

TFS

"Yes Dread Lord."

"Goddamnit not you too Jerry!" Harry face palmed as Jerry grinned and popped away.

Susan walked past grabbed Harry's hand and drug him upstairs. Katherine looked at Hermione. "Get your witches and that crazy airplane of Luna's go to your Island and don't come back until they can go eight hours without a shagging. Mads is being corrupted."

Hermione nodded "We'll only be a mirror away."

TFS

Dirk looked around the table "So His Grace is on his island. The Wizengamot is acting like a responsible legislative body. Riddle is laying low again. What could be going to happen now?"

Augusta, Amelia and Croaker all chuckled. "It does feel a bit the calm before the storm doesn't it?" Augusta asked.

Amelia nodded "And they took my best pilot with them."

Croaker smiled "Yours? Or his all along?" Amelia nodded at the point made. Croaker sighed "Field Marshal Walter Krieger sent me a note by a very convoluted channel. He is the leader of the former followers of Grindlewald in South America. He had a bit of an epiphany at the end of the war, saved what he could, ran away to the darkest reaches of South America and forted up, ruling them with an iron fist. His territory has Potters as its contiguous neighbor to the north conveniently keeping any enemies off him from that directions and the mountains to his west. You know how the Peruvians are, and he has achieved détente with them. He had to spend a few years killing Portuguese and Spaniards but It's a good position now. It seems he had a meeting with Riddle and put off committing one way or the other by telling him they couldn't move without knowing the prophecy. He now has a meeting with Riddle in a month to hear the prophecy so that confirms he got it even more than that obliviated unspeakable. The thing is a mess and I relayed its contents to Walter and told him he could probably hold Riddle off a few months by telling him it needed careful analysis but Walter will have to commit one way or the other eventually."

Augusta tapped her fingers on the table. "Walter tired of fighting eh? I can believe it. Plus South America is about as stable as a flan. If he commits his enemies would be all over him as they feel he just moved in on them anyway. The Peruvians have détente with them because he keeps the cork in the bottle on the Portuguese and Spaniards."

Amelia nodded "So we keep up the pressure, work on that portkey buried in the dark mark and buy ourselves a year or more? Less? What are we talking?"

Croaker shrugged "No more than a year. Harry got about half a magazine in Riddle before he got away so that helps extend the time. I don't know what he does to those bullets, normal bullets either kill you or not pretty much. They don't give you infections and weird diseases. Snape's coming up with lots of potions I'm stealing though. Draco Malfoy is his helper. Riddle buggering the kid turned him to me nicely. I should send Riddle a nice bottle of poison. I'll make the department a fortune in royalties."

Amelia rolled her eyes "Still twenty nine million ahead."

TFS

Luna pushed Tonks legs apart and spread her vulva and then moved around mashing her hair and vulva out of the way. "How do you get pinker as your tan gets darker?"

"Hey! Rude much? Localized sunblock charm, I thought Ms. Happy might not like the sun and then Harry is just fascinated so…"

Luna moved up and latched on a nipple "Same for these?"

Tonks slapped at her and nodded "Minx! You could have said you wanted more towel now I have to go find Harry."

Luna smirked and lay spread eagle as Tonks got up and walked off.

TFS

Brigadier Wilkes sat with tea and a paper in the new officers club. Roger Granger walked in. "Ah Roger! How are you? Harry back yet?"

"Brigadier, fine and no. Apparently it takes even the Dread Lord some time to subdue four of the savages."

Brigadier Wilkes nodded and laughed "More power to him. Marjorie still confuses the hell out of me."

Roger nodded "Same with Katherine. I don't know what got into Hermione. I think she found peers, and well she had this boy and sharing is caring."

Brigadier Wilkes laughed long and hard. "A working theory. So slumming?"

Roger looked around the richly appointed spotlessly maintained club bar very obviously "Why yes."

Wilkes grinned "It is a hard life. Good hard work for all, a benevolent ruler without a prejudiced bone in his body, classes to improve the mind. Excellent quarters, facilities and training grounds, great weapons and fantastic artificers and boffins. Artillery now even, M110's excellent howitzers to start and the boffins and artificers corrected the deficiencies. Four rounds a minute now. Fuze setting is much easier. I don't know whether that's those Weasleys fuzes or the new method though. The crews are getting better though. Nuclear capable fighter bombers in those F111Gs before the magical boffins got hold of them. Now the thing's can bomb all day, payload like B52s. The actions we have fought have gone well. I have to wonder sometimes what I did to deserve this."

Roger nodded "Every time we go out I keep expecting the worst but somehow we manage. Great training and meticulous planning do work."

Wilkes nodded "And a Commander in Chief who doesn't impose idiotic restrictions and fits the political agenda to the reality on the ground. Magic helps a lot too. A lot of the wounds from the big fracas would have killed mundane troops. Helps half of them are Weres. Harry got those Goblin healers in and everyone was restored to near normal, even the amputees with that Ronald boys work."

"Which leads us to what I wanted to speak to you about, a lot, and I mean a all of the Hogwarts students want to join the Regiment." Roger looked at him.

Wilkes nodded "We know. We have been talking about a reserve Squadron. We'd planned to move some of the long in the tooth officers and NCOs' to it. All good men but nearing retirement, It needs a Commander."

Roger smiled "Marjorie and Katherine play too much bridge."

Brigadier Wilkes nodded "And do too much yoga. We're not in India, Yoga for god's sake how flexible does she think I am at a hundred? All this exercise can't be good for them. Keeps them all het up all the time."

Roger got his turn to laugh.

TFS

Hermione snapped the mirror closed and looked around the living room, space, whatever. She had to laugh, even Harry had one of those huge shawls of brightly colored fine cotton around his waist and that was all. "Everyone good now?"

Daphne sighed "We have to go back don't we?"

"Well you sluts can go all day now and Katherine said-" Harry shut Luna up by dragging her over his lap and giving her a spank.

"Yes, well, Harry has a function to do with Zara." Hermione supplied.

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "I don't think that's Zara's doing. I mean we all get along but she isn't chasing after Harry."

Luna rolled over and sat up "More later big boy. Hmmm I thought Eugenie but it's so far away it's hard to tell. Maybe a steamy affair in the stables with the Black Duke and her two favorite studs in the same stall."

Susan shook her head "We like her. If it's later lets worry about it later. Closer concerns are Tracey Davis Su Li and Hannah."

Luna waved airily "Hannah and Neville, I told you. Tracey starts hanging out and gets a tumble every once in a while and a baby later but always loves Daphne. She's happy and Daphne understands it after a while. Su is going to come to us to seal a deal. She will be ecstatic and we will have to bring her here as she is a shagging machine. Lots of little green eyed black haired babies there, oh lots and lots, jeeze Harry get up off a witch every once in a while. Morgana all of us? Oh nice we keep our figures. No wonder all you do is shag oh don't roll me up like that you'll put dents in the kid's heads."

Harry reached up and turned her head to him and sighed looking at her silver eye's "Merlin's flaming penis."

Tonks broke up laughing "Or that. We need to go find the Unspeakable who certifies true prophecy and obliviate them before it leaks to the press. Come on lets pack. I'll fly us back. Luna can sleep it off. I've been wanting to drive that monster of hers anyway."

Susan looked at her innocently "Mastering another of Harry's brooms Tonks?"

"One time I got excited and babbled, just one time." Tonks said over her shoulder.

Daphne smirked "As opposed to all that screaming you do now?"

TFS

Zara hooked her right arm through Harry's left "It's a pain Harry but my god you are beautiful and smell gorgeous, Hermione you as well. The next time you go to the island I'm stowing away. The price of admission being a few tumbles seems to agree with girls. Smile at the punters and we'll talk to a few friends of mine from school and the events." All of this out of the side of her mouth without her lips moving.

Harry in his Saville row finest, Hermione and Zara in cocktail dresses and stupid hats all of them at Ascot. They were staying in Windsor Castle and had ridden to the track in horse drawn coaches with some of Zara's friends. Harry at his urbane and erudite best.

Major Pinder, Lucille and Lucy unwittingly helping the cause in the Royal Circle by the adults talking to Harry and Lucy trying to get noticed, when she finally did she was blown away. He and Hermione had gotten smarter and he was sex on legs and smelled wonderful. She only lasted a few minutes in the heat before she had to retreat from the kitchen. Her mother took her to their seats for a while. Zara snarked "Morgana Harry, try not to make them come by looking at them. Rival Hermione? Are those tits real?"

Harry spluttered but saved his drink. The afternoon went swimmingly after that. Harry was much in demand and the photographers killed themselves snapping the Halfwit Duke. Who appeared not much a halfwit at all today.

Harry fell in the bed at Windsor and relaxed for the first time all day. Hermione snuggled up to his right and he lifted his head and looked when Zara took the other side. "If we fall asleep and I wake up warming my hands your Grandmother will kill me."

Zara heaved a sigh "Such a loss for the world, the Halfwit Duke beheaded." She snickered at Harry's stunned face "If you toss us off, its fine Harry. I'm not really into it yet but won't object. I can take it or leave it for now. Don't plow me though. Not on the pill."

Harry nodded and turned his head and kissed Hermione and then turned back and kissed Zara on the forehead. He drifted to sleep as the two young women discussed how they thought the day went.

The next day Harry woke up, checked his hand warmer smiled when it was Hermione and then got her motor running. They were just finished when Zara walked in and started prodding them to shower and dress.

Soon enough another success was in the books and Harry was no longer the Halfwit Duke but the Mysterious young Duke.

Wednesday brought the Dashing mysterious young Duke and his Duchess. Thursday found the Brilliant young light the Royals had kept hidden after Harry let himself be corralled by a BBC reporter and spoke eloquently about any subject the man brought up.

Friday started a little differently when the hand warmer was Zara and she silently held his hands where they were when he tried to move them. Hermione smiled as Zara shook completely silently "Boarding school eh?"

Zara panted a moment "Yes, never one that good though. Thank you your Grace."

Harry pulled her tight "Anytime."

Zara wriggled and squirmed and then said "I'm not sure about this cuddling after thing."

Hermione rolled Harry over and pitched a leg over "I got it, no worries."

Zara laughed and left wrapping her housecoat around herself. After that the triumphal media blitz finished with the press moving on to something Andrew and Sarah were doing. "The twats should leave Sarah and Andrew alone" Harry fumed.

Zara shrugged "They need to work on their image. They probably haven't really done anything horrible but perception is truth. They will have to work hard to be perceived as being correct now that they have had some minor questions raised. Nature of the beast mother says. I can get away with more as I am out here on the edge. You're new but your star has risen and set we hope so you'll be a safe escort for all us girls."

Harry collapsed on the bed and got laughed at.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So Field Marshal?"

"We will study the prophecy Lord Voldemort." Krieger rose and left.

"Well we got up to Lord Voldemort Severus. Now when will I be healed? I feel the urge to celebrate but I know it wouldn't go the way I wanted right now."

Severus thought 'for which Draco should thank me'. "Soon My Lord, the diet and exercise regimen should have you back to health soon."

TFS

Tonks spun Midnight in the orbit over the magical alley in Manchester, the darker part of the alley "Left Kingsley and then the first right. They are in the end of a blind alley there fighting it out."

"But who are they Tonks?"

"No clue Kingsley. They aren't Aurors or Regiment though. No ID patches." To her copilot she said "OK you take it, keep this orbit." Midnight bobbled a little then smoothed out "Nice Lucretia just like that. We'll have you right seat qualified and with your own bird in no time."

TFS

Amelia looked at Kingsley and Tonks "Death eaters and just scum?

Tonks shrugged "Russian scum from those passports."

Kingsley nodded "The death eaters port keyed away and the Russians just stood there being arrested. They didn't even try to run."

Jennifer Jones looked at Amelia "This could be bad, it backs up some of the chatter we have been hearing. The Oligarchs perceive Riddle as weak since he reached out. Russians don't mind our prisons as theirs are so bad Azkaban is easier."

Amelia grunted "Talk to Brain Pinky. We need to keep himself apprised."

Tonks nodded.

TFS

"Holy Fuck Harry warn a girl. Hello Mi how was the ride?" Tonks put her hands on Harry's chest above her.

Hermione grimaced "Tight."

Tonks wriggled "Harry you can't just apperate across the planet, spread a girl like a froog aaaand oh fucking hell yes you can."

Harry growled "Talk later, Tonks now!"

"Circe's frozen tits are you bigger Harry. Huuuuhh fuck you are what the fuuuuuck!

Hermione laughed and went to get something to drink. Harry was in a mood it seemed, all three of them and now Tonks.

"Hello." Hermione looked at the girl in the kitchen.

The girl snapped her head up then leapt up and into a curtsey "Lieutenant Jennifer Jones Your Grace. It's an honor to meet you."

Hermione blinked "Nice to meet you too. Not to be forward but are you dating Remus or something?" Hermione sat and a cup of tea and plate of biscuits appeared.

Jennifer stopped a moment "Erh no. I was just assigned recently and Mr. Black lets us use the third floor as transient quarters. Intel specialist."

Hermione nodded "So what are you working on, this Russian thing?"

"Yes your Grace."

Hermione huffed "Hermione and spill, what do you have?"

"Uh well I was putting it all together, apparently the Duke is coming for a briefing. Oh." Jennifer pinked slightly.

Hermione grinned "Never mind, I go brain damaged sometimes too. Don't let Harry know, he'll think he fucked you senseless." Jennifer blushed crimson to her roots "Oh, we have to get you over that. Daphne will have you blushing forever. Susan is worse. Harry shagging Luna made her into some kind of potty mouth jabbewocky. So let's hear it and we'll see what we can do for this briefing of yours. We'll get it put together and you can practice on me. Or Harry if him and Tonks take a break." Jennifer blushed again and looked up. Hermione laughed "Now you're connecting the dots."

TFS

"Scabior what the hell happened to you?"

"Russian thugs trying to muscle in on Catastrophic Alley, that's me patch Guv, can't have the bleeding Cossacks turning up." Scabior supplied belligerently.

Lucius snarled with the fire of a zealot in his eyes "Scabior, gather your men."

TFS

Queeny looked at her copilot Henrietta Whistler, call sign Farmer of course, after that painting "Did you see that?"

Farmer nodded and pointed to the FLIR. A hundred signatures that hadn't been there a second ago were moving down Catastrophic Alley. "Griffin, Revenge."

"Revenge, Griffin one one."

"Griffin, Revenge there seems to be a riot developing, TRP Mike two."

"Again? OK hold and Observe Revenge we're going to try to put in a cordon this time."

Farmer looked at Queeny "We're getting in the middle of this why?"

"We am the Law."

Farmer snorted "You look a little like Dianne Lane but I am not doing the long walk with you. I like mine long."

"And dirty?" Queeny grinned at Farmer.

TFS

Moody looked at the map and frowned "Makes no sense Amelia."

Amelia nodded "Concur. That is definitely Malfoy though, two separate confirmed reports."

Algernon shrugged "Let it play. We might learn something."

Harry, Hermione and Jennifer walked in the room. Harry looked at the board and whipped out his mirror. The Regimental liaison stepped up to him. Suddenly the board grew five little birds and a ring of ground troops began appearing. Controllers all around the room got busy. Harry worked the ring tighter and tighter then nodded at the Liaison who nodded to a Regimental controller. A little bird broke the orbit and set itself directly above the group of fighting magicals. Harry looked at Hermione and disappeared.

"Hey boss. Fury is Dragon." Allison Schwear didn't even blink. Fury was her bird but when Harry was aboard it was Dragon "So ward says it's working. Knock em out."

Harry concentrated and a ring of red descended and covered the crowd and most of the alley. "Got you you bastards."

Allison nodded "Dragon elements Dragon Papa, close the circle."

Nott watched, cursed, installed a sonorous and yelled "Success"

The portkeys in the dark mark fought the ward stone hanging from Fury's cargo hook. Back in the mansion Riddle went to his knees and then, wherever they were, so did the death eaters. The stone exploded like a SAM warhead. Harry grabbed Allison and disappeared. Allison was saying "Dragon is down." When her breakaway connection did.

He landed in the control center and yelled "Medic! He started stripping Allison and treating the wounds in her lower legs. He didn't notice his own lower legs were full of shrapnel wounds as well. The seats and troop boards in the AH 6's were titanium, rune inscribed to be impervious now. As armor it was proof against anything but a contact explosion. A Regimental medic and an Auror healer started working on the pair. Hermione pushed Harry away from Allison and made him lay down on his face. "So it didn't work?"

Harry shook his head "Stone must have had an internal flaw. Freaking thing nearly killed us. Get the DART to go in for Fury. I tripped the kill switch."

The Regimental Liaison stepped forward "Hercules is already enroute your Grace." Hercules was the call sign of the HH 53H jolly green giant on Downed Aircraft Recovery Team that shift.

Harry nodded "Bring me those other people, well take them to detention at Bentwaters. Have Jorge and the boys work them up a little. I'll be there in a few minutes. Let me know when Hercules has Fury on the hook. How is Allison?"

"Fine Boss, take me with you to see Fury?"

"Medic?"

"Good to go Your Grace. Mostly through and through, got the rest of the pieces from both of you, simple healing charms after that. Give us five minutes."

"Thanks."

"Your Grace-"

Harry cut Algernon off "Amelia the supposition is that these are foot soldiers of one of the Oligarchs trying to move in on Riddle. Most of Riddles current soldiers are criminals and so with them running his errands they are vulnerable. Close the borders to everyone not timed out for polyjuice and veritaserum point of origin checked please."

"Your Grace-"

"Croaker this is me stomping on your fucking dreams, if you piss me off a little more I'll end you."

Algernon clapped his mouth shut and the room went deathly silent. "You and Allison are good Your Grace." The medic offered.

Matt informed him "The troops got the rotors folded. Fury seems to be OK. She will need a work up and test flight though."

Harry stood raised Allison, Hermione and Tonks took an arm each of Jennifer's and Harry put his arms around all of them. They disappeared and reappeared on Hercules. The load master looked at Harry and the pilot announced on the command net "Hercules is Dragon."

Harry took a headset "Status?"

The crew chief pulled his head back in from the bubble "Fury looks good Boss. The kill switch must have worked. Power plant spooled down and the grunts say she bounced when she hit the deck. Grunts got the pins out and the blades folded, hooking her up now, last of the prisoners are going, Squadron is starting to withdraw to Bent."

"Guns?"

"All up Boss."

"We'll pull Fury and cover the Squadron."

"Roger Boss. Tension on the winch. Down easy. twenty feet, fifteen, left slightly, five feet, All yours flight."

TFS

Amelia looked at Croaker "I'd say you should probably do everything in your power to turn every Russian in this country up. His Grace seemed a little displeased."

"Yes I had noticed Amelia." Croaker walked away.

The door closed behind him and Moody exhaled "Morgana on a motorbike! Felt like an angry god laying there he did."

TFS

Harry appeared in the kitchen at three in the morning with Hermione in his arms. Luna tackled them to the floor. "Dragon is down? We all heard it Harry!" Daphne and Susan watched obviously relieved.

Harry blinked and the Brigadier came in from the porch "Ah, your Grace. Glad to see you home. We might have a problem."

Harry looked up at him with a sigh "The twins figured out the mirrors and every student has a mirror tuned to the tactical channels and scanning constantly."

"Do I hand in my resignation now your Grace? How could you possibly know that?" Wilkes was genuinely puzzled.

Harry laughed "All those faces peering around the door frame Brigadier."

All the Milton girls and their friends came in the kitchen in pajamas with quivering lips in anime faces. Katherine appeared shortly, Elle Mae and Jerry started breakfast. Roger came down and they all got sitting at the table and Harry tapped the Mirror on the wall of the Kitchen "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum all mirrors."

A sheepish twins face appeared "You're on Harry, erh your Grace."

"Good morning Overlook. Now, I have turned a blind eye to the mirrors, but this can't happen. We have a process for casualty notification that is structured and allows us to support our family in the very best way possible. Did I get shot down tonight yes. So did Valkyrie in Fury. Valkyrie's Mum and Dad know that if I am not flying, Hermione is not flying me and Tonks is busy Allison flies me unless I am in a fixed wing. They or you all would have heard Allison report Fury as Dragon, You all know what it means. Imagine how her parents feel. They will be better soon as Allison was calling them when we left but I want all of you to think about it. I hope you won't force me to take steps. Training exercises are fine but you need to see the twins and get the normal combat frequencies blocked." Harry made a throat cutting motion and a twin's face appeared "We'll send the blocking code out on the grid Harry."

"Thanks George. I should have thought of this before. It's my fault." Harry tapped the mirror and it returned to a mirror.

Brigadier Wilkes shook his head "I really should resign, I couldn't have done that that well."

Hermione snorted "You wouldn't have made the mistake in the first place. Besides if you resign and Harry takes over the Regiment you have to take over the Duchy."

Brigadier Wilkes paled "No thank you your Grace. If you all will excuse me Marjorie is at the Schwear's."

Harry nodded and put the now happy he was alive Milton sister down sat and pulled the next one into his lap as he and Hermione told the story. By the time they had finished all the younger girls had had a sit and a hug and Mads took over the lap. She collapsed and was fitfully sleeping nearly immediately.

Katherine nudged Roger who picked Mads up and Elle Mae with Jerry levitated the others up the stairs. Harry looked at his watch. "Class in four hours. Bed?" The girls all nodded.

TFS

"Twice sir! Twice! My Duke has been shot down twice, and his troopers injured in the pursuit of your governments duty. My head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had to go directly to the Duke to receive relief from this mad scheme of being the world's police force and exposing my subjects to danger. Please tell me why I should not ask that he dissolve your government?"

"I'm not sure you shouldn't Your Majesty."

Elizabeth glared at Dirk Creswell and Algernon Croaker "Lady Longbottom?"

"They are making progress rapidly Your Majesty. If they can absorb this lesson they would be better than having to break new ones to harness. Unfortunately as Flying Officer Schwear was wounded it may have irreparably harmed the Dukes relationship with Mr. Croaker."

Elizabeth nodded "Madam Bones?"

"My views are substantially the same as Lady Longbottom's Your Majesty."

Elizabeth nodded "That was your last chance Gentlemen. Mr. Croaker I will work to repair the damage you have done. You will be unfailingly polite and correct with My Duke and if you have the slightest question in your mind you will discuss your options with Lady Longbottom. Good day."

The four left at the obvious dismissal. "So we're off to Overlook Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded. Phillip smiled.

TFS

Dirk sat in the booth in the Wand and Crown in Diagon Alley and shuddered. "You could feel the whole Realm turning on you."

Algernon nodded "Sorry everyone that was my fault."

Augusta nodded "It was. Be glad she caught you before he decided you were another Dumbledore."

All of them shuddered again.

TFS

"Russians Lucius? Hundreds of Russians?"

"Yes Master."

"This is what is holding the Field Marshal back. The Oligarchs sense weakness. This must be dealt with Lucius, You were right to meet this group head on and the Duke has unintentionally helped us by eliminating them. Root out the Russians Lucius, rid me of these troublesome Russians! I will see to the Oligarchs."

TFS

Mads watched Harry as he worked in the stable. Paula her friend walked up behind her "You and all the rest of us Mads." She put her hand on her back and felt her shaking. She moved to see her face and looked at the tears streaming down Mads face.

"It was Chuck all over again. I can't Paula, I can't. Both of them the best men I ever knew and both of them gone. My mind just stopped. It wouldn't work. The girls needed me but I couldn't move it all came rushing back." Madeline dissolved in tears holding on to the post for dear life. Harry was suddenly there and had her in his arms. He carried her to the house with Paula trotting alongside washing her hands together.

Katherine was waiting on the porch. "Take her to your room Harry. Luther will be here soon." Luther was the clinical psychologist specializing in grief counseling and PTSD Harry had hired. The best in his field purportedly.

Madeline realized where she was and tried to get up. Harry pulled her in closer. She relaxed and huffed. "I don't love you like that."

Harry chuckled and she felt it through her back "Don't take this the wrong way, but thank you Merlin."

"I don't love you like I loved Chuck either."

"Good. One day I'll be the man he was. Always hold him in your heart. I do."

"I do love you though, some kind of mixed up combination of irritating older brother and a father."

"Well we're batting centuries cause you're some kind of sister daughter and twisted up piece of this whole thing."

Madeline spun to face him "I couldn't go on Harry I couldn't help the girls."

"You're fourteen Madeline well fifteen now. You aren't supposed to. That's why you stay here and Katherine looks after us all."

Madeline though about it as she drifted off to sleep. Luther Looked at Katherine "Well my work here is done. Got any whiskey?"

Katherine glared at him and pushed him down the hall to the stairs.

TFS

Marat Balagula sat in the strip club looking at the dead eyed, pretty bleached blond, country girls writhing on the floor. Bah, nothing interesting. "We should take another trip to America men. Now there are sluts with fight in them."

Riddle appeared on the stage and looked around "Marat Balagula?"

A stocky man stood up and Voldemort drew his wand. Dancers and whores scattered like pigeons. Before Voldemort got the first curse off the guns came out. An enraged Voldemort loosed fiendfire and the strip club went up like a match dunked in nitromethane. "I WILL NOT BE SHOT AGAIN."

Strip clubs all over European Russia and Eastern Europe burned like a matches in the hands of Thomas Sweatt. Oddly the strippers and whores found themselves on the streets generally nude and the male patrons were later found in incinerated pieces.

In his Dacha in a forest deep in Russia the Elder Statesman of the Russian Dark Conservatives looked at the reports "Surprisingly this appears to be the work of the British Dark Lord. What could the children have done to prompt this? Vasilly we will need to start looking at the children's activities. Perhaps we have been too lax."

Vasilly, an inferni made from the man's son after the communist had killed him, as always didn't reply

"Yes Vasilly we will discipline them and kill some communist too."

FST

Harry finished his run with Mads and the ladies and flopped on the ground to stretch. It had been fun chasing each other through the woods and with winter closing in the runs would soon be limited to the roads. "Hey what if I could apperate us to the island for PT?"

Hermione sighed "No Harry. Just no."

Luna sat on his shoulders "Don't pout Harry. It sets a bad example for the Troopers." The Troopers who were all standing around grinning like loons.

"I'm sure I can do it Luna. Mi is just being mean."

"Harry!"

"It's true. I can do it, why should I have to be able to arithmetically describe the power requirements Hermione?"

"Grrrrrr!" Hermione closed her eyes while she growled. The Troopers were laughing now.

A little bird buzzed up and landed and Tonks jumped out in her PT clothes and was nearly strangled by her headset before she got it off "Damnit! I missed PT. Come on Harry quick run to the milk barn and back. SFC Hendricks can set some snipers."

Harry shrugged "Sure Tonks. Thought you weren't here until tonight?"

Tonks shrugged "Got an Aardvark from the ministry, Jennifer needs to talk to you. She went on some work jag, worked for three days, and fell over after telling the Squadron TOC she needed to see you. We chucked her in an Aardvark that needs the cabin built and I brought her over. More running less talking."

Hermione sighed. Daphne patted her back chuckling. Susan took a worked M98 rifle and apparated onto the roof of the Homestead which had a widow's walk. Jerry popped up by her with a pallet, several sandbags and a blanket. The others popped up there to join her. The Platoon went to positions they could over watch from and Elle Mae had a moving feast following her around on a cart. Katherine sighed. Minerva and Marjorie laughed, Minerva essayed "They are adaptable."

"Crazy and young is what they are." Katherine rejoined from Warrior Two.

Marjorie looked thoughtful. "If that Aardvark doesn't have the cabin yet where did Jennifer ride while sleeping?"

Minerva shook her head "Tonks probably transfigured her to something. Then she could sleep in the weapons officer seat."

A groggy looking cat got out of the little bird and Mads scooped her up "Rest Jennifer. They will settle by lunch and you need your sleep."

FST

Harry sat at the table after lunch looking contemplative "So all that crap in Russia a few months ago was Riddle having a fit. Malfoy of all people has hunted down and either wiped out the rest of the criminals in magical Britain or coopted them, along with gathered up the radical conservative dark elements and consolidated them for Riddle. The Regiments and the British government's intelligence apparatus considered consensus opinion is that it is time to execute the end game."

Jennifer nodded "Yes your Grace. Riddle seems to be putting his people through some kind of training regime and they are showing a remarkable amount of discipline, for what was essentially a defeated rabble three months ago. Those coopted elements obviously had military training, and have been made the cadre. They acquired personal weapons from the Irish of one stripe or another. Crime has dropped to near zero. Riddle has a very tight leash on. Regular crime. White collar crime has accelerated but the Ministry is coping, well them and the goblins."

Harry nodded "A victory or two will do that for you and them kicking the crap out of each other winnowed them down. There is only one problem, what exactly is the end game?'

Hermione opened her mouth, closed it opened it again and then shrugged helplessly "It's all changed hasn't it Love. It's been years and we're settled in here. The people are comfortable, the Duchy is prosperous. The short term goal of getting rid of Riddle is still viable, but if we decapitate his organization the rabble are still out there. Maybe we need to talk to Her Majesty?"

Harry nodded "Brigadier we'll need continuous tracking on Riddle and his soul pieces. If he marshals his forces strike immediately and decisively, Narcissa can you see when Her Majesty and her government might be available for a talk? We'll need to coordinate the Wizarding leadership as well. Let's get the North American Federation rep to the meeting as well. Anyone else anybody?"

Sirius looked at Harry "Still ignoring the others? They've all elected you now Harry."

"Still hoping they'll go away, and play nice on their own more like."

Narcissa smiled "The young are so idealistic. I will talk to Her Majesties secretary Harry. We'll have her call the meeting and invite the North American Federation as Britain's 'close friend'. The Commonwealth countries can send reps or get with the British."

Harry nodded "Thank you. Meanwhile let's start working some ideas for an acceptable end state and we will have a pre-summit once we know dates. Now does anyone know how the Longbottoms are doing?"

Daphne smiled and looked at Susan who nodded "Hannah's ritual worked, sucked Bellatrix out like a lemon in a juicer. Her core, life force, blood and everything it was horrifying. We burned what was left and" She blushed "the elves have been putting her ashes in luxury consumables shipments to Malfoy manor. Neville proposed to Hannah that afternoon and she of course accepted. They have all been getting to know each other before they tell Augusta. Frank and Alice aren't a hundred percent but they're probably as close as they are going to get." Harry stared at Susan who shrugged "It's really their story Harry. As soon as Neville and Hannah can leave each other alone long enough to realize there is in fact a world outside that house over on Tobacco Barn road they will tell us. I got it from Hannah when she mirror called for some girl advice."

Daphne smirked "Honeymooners syndrome."

Harry gaped and then laughed until he cried.

TFS

"We are ready my Lord. This island will quiver at your feet." Lucius Malfoy was confident and sure of himself.

"You have done very well Lucius. One more piece to fall into place and we will release you to seek your vengeance on all those who have thwarted you." Tom Riddle nodded.

Lucius pushed "We don't need Krieger my Lord. Those peoples time has come and gone."

"I am aware of your opinion Lucius. I am also aware that you will be taking my forces against a trained organization with combat experience that is both well led and well equipped. While I have no doubt you will prevail, what happens after? Our forces could potentially be exhausted and the Russians taught us there are always those waiting for us to appear to be vulnerable. I have just now regained my full power after chastising the Russians and they were a disorganized rabble. Krieger's forces are trained and disciplined and truthfully his population was larger than ours before Potter cowardly withdrew. We need him either on board or out of the game."

TFS

Dirk looked at the others "So?"

Augusta sighed "So Krieger will have to declare. Gryffindor is his neighbor to the north and keeps the door closed to all. His enemies can only attack him from the south. His desire to maintain the status quo and not open another front will be pathological after the debacle in the forties. He will remain neutral."

Algernon nodded "Concur. He as much as told me so."

Amelia nodded tensely "As soon as he does Voldemort will move against us."

Dirk nodded "We have been called to a conference by her Majesty. Brigadier Wilkes has told me the Regiment is moving to their bases here in Britain and will be set in those bases before the conference."

"So here we go then." Amelia replied, no more relaxed than before.

TFS

Zara smiled as the hands snuck over her "Harry I've given some eggs to the Royal Account Manager. Before you run off to live in your armor for five years I want you to take my virginity and give me some sperm so I can give it to the account manager."

"Zara you don-"

"Harry you have to shut up. I've watched you with all the girls. You're the one I want. Not much and not right now but I refuse to risk never knowing and never having a child of yours. I might or might not use the eggs later but I want the option. I also want you for my first. You may not end up my only but you'll do very well as my first, I know it."

TFS

In the morning Katherine huffed and went upstairs. She would have to take the duty as none of the Royals were here. "Thirty minutes!" She listened and heard the rustling and giggling. Good for Harry, and Zara. One more bouncing off the walls for a few days, she sighed. Then giggled, her boy was good for witches. She went back downstairs smiling, witches were good for her boy too. Now who was Mads letting take her to Junior Prom?

TFS

"So your plan is to wait until he marshals his forces at Malfoy manor as he has done in the past, put up wards to trap him, and then turn the might of the Regiment on him. I fail to see the need for this Conference then Gryffindor."

Harry chuckled "What happens after Your Majesty?"

Elizabeth huffed "The world will not magically become a utopia Gryffindor. I will levy you, in fact I will not release you from this levy without having the new one written. The Middle East is on fire with religious fanaticism, that has the potential to spill into the Caliphates. Meanwhile you are the plug sitting atop the remnant forces of Grindlewald. You will continue as you are, the Magical Forces of the Realm, with one exception. Hogwarts will be reopened at Hogwarts Castle and will educate the magical youth of Great Britain without regard to race, species, creed, color, sex or religion, it will also teach the mundane subjects. I will not have magicals graduating then unable to find work and becoming targets for radicalization. Overlook can continue as the Magical University and Trade School that it has become. We can reach you anytime, so you can spend your time where you like, except for the schedule of course."

Harry rubbed the back of his head. In all their planning they had not considered this.

Phillip grinned at him "Wooden shoe in your works wasn't it. Just go with it son, she's always right in the end. It's like its magic or something."

"Phillip!"

"Ma'am?"

The world leaders sat around the table chortling. The Queen had in fact thrown a clog in. None of them had considered she would keep the Levy on Gryffindor. The US Secretary for Magic was quick on the trigger however "Your Grace, as you are our Duke as well I can assume Overlook will accept magical students from all of your demesnes?"

Harry's mouth dropped open, snapped closed and he got an evil gleam in his eye "I'm sure Gladys Crenshaw can come to amicable terms with the appropriate Secretaries or Ministers of education."

Phillip beamed "That's my boy, up the Dragon what!"

"Edinburgh!" Phillip froze. Liz never went there unless she was seriously put out.

Harry grinned "I got your back Da."

"Gryffindor!"

Harry smiled cheekily "Ma'am?"

Bonecrusher thought it was time to knock some cheek off the young Duke "The House of Potter has accepted indefinite indentures on fourteen witches Lord Potter, all virgins of noble houses, where would you like your chattel delivered."

"The fuck you say!" Harry turned a glowing green gaze on Bonecrusher and papers on the table began moving around.

"Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor!"

"I'm afraid I must agree with Gryffindor, sentiment if not the vulgarity, Duchess. Slavery is illegal in this country Bonecrusher I am certain." The Queen had a respectable glow going herself.

"Not in the magical realm Your Majesty, it is a fact of magic. The particular parents in question were under some pressure from Lord Malfoy to supply erh, breeding stock, was the way he described it. The families in question, without guarantees of marriage, consort or even concubine contracts were left with little choice. This solution was hit upon and trusting to the Dukes known nobility they sold their daughters to Potter or Black for relief from debt." Hermione had cast a silencing bubble and wards around everyone else as the Black fire left Harry's fingers and splashed into the ward in front of Bonecrusher. "Won me a thousand galleons from the Director Lord Potter thank you. I told him you'd try to kill me over this. Lady Potter you being the only one that could stop him won me a thousand as well. A good day, especially as I hadn't expected to see the sunset."

"Bonecrusher stay, everyone else will give us the room." The Queen nearly hissed. People didn't run in as much as they, no they ran. Hermione drug Harry away pleading with him. Outside the private apartments which were warded she threw her arms around Harry and they disappeared.

TFS

In the Forest of Dean animals fled the terrible maelstrom that had materialized in their midst. Hermione sat on a fresh stump at the edge of the forest beside a pretty lake and watched in awe as a Tasmanian devil destroyed about twenty acres of wood and then turned his attention to the lake, boiling a portion of it away in thick fog. She put up a ward when the lightning started. Thirty minutes later in the absolute silence after the fog had been frozen out of the air and dropped to the ground she walked down to Harry and hugged him "Better?"

"One of them will be Parkinson you watch." Harry hugged her back.

"No doubt. We'll install them in some house, find some old family Matron to watch them, and find suitable matches for them that they like and then we'll sell them on. You'll have to apologize to the Queen for cursing, and to Bonecrusher for trying to kill him."

Harry blushed "First how can you be so calm. Second Yes I will I shouldn't have cursed. Third I may want to kill him some more. Last how the hell are you so calm about this? I probably have to shag them or something."

Hermione held up her mirror "I thought about it a while and saw that this saves them from being raped and used as baby factories so they will be grateful, then I thought why would their families just take them from that where they could gain advantage and sell them to you which they will be punished for if the same thing was going to happen to them? I called Madam Bones who called Madam Longbottom who confirmed it. You don't have to have sex with them. You can but it's not a requirement. Pansy Parkinson is not going to take you from me if that hot ass, gorgeous, witch Daphne couldn't, need I mention Tonks? Who can be anyone and shag like a lioness on heat, so we are fine. If in the fullness of time some or all of them prove worthy and we are all interested then fine, if not fine. It's like Luna says about those other witches she has seen. It's all in the future and everything we do changes that future."

"I don't deserve you." Harry kissed her.

Hermione smirked "Oh yes you do. And don't think you having your little fit is all of this. Later tonight after we tell Tonks, Luna, Susan and Daphne all us girls are coming back up here and wrecking some forest too and you are paying to fix it. After that you are taking us home and fucking us bowlegged."

Harry looked around "I'll go get Neville, we'll put up a few wards now, and Neville can have it all fixed next week."

Hermione twined her arms around his neck and kissed him hard "Take us back you beast, and best behavior. We'll find a way to get Ragnoc for this later. It had to be his idea. Poor Bonecrusher must have lost the toss."

Harry and Hermione arrived in the anteroom to the conference room and winced at the shrieking. Phillip sighed "Oh good you're back. We'll need you to fix the place up. Liz called Ragnoc and once he got in there there were a lot of crashes and bangs. Not sure she hasn't killed Bonecrusher or Ragnoc. There was some screaming before but now it's just her shrieking."

Harry and Hermione winced when the doors flew open and the two goblins ran out smoking. Harry squared his shoulders and stepped in the room. Hermione followed him hiding halfway behind him. Harry looked around and Dobby popped in. He looked around disappeared and the room and furniture began repairing itself. The Queens clothes and hair straightened and a glass of water appeared on the table before her. Harry swallowed and decided to try a little humor "The Regiment will attack Gringotts within the hour My Liege."

The Queen got a feral look "Wouldn't that piss the little green bastards off?"

Harry, Hermione, Phillip and Charles blinked, Harry stuttered "Erh ah."

The Queen waved a hand and stepped toward a seat. Phillip held her chair for her immediately. She waved to the other chairs and the group sat. "I turned the Realm on them, well the Realm turned on them. They will never do it again. I don't think, not without telling me first certainly. It is for these young women's good however. Which of my parks or forest did you destroy?"

Harry blushed "A bit of the Forest of Dean Ma'am, but I'll fix it."

The Queen looked at Hermione "After you and your Ladies get through with it Hermione."

Hermione nodded "Yes Your Majesty."

The Queen nodded "Quite right. Apology accepted Harry." She had looked at him and blushing he opened his mouth, she cut him off "Quite unexpected. Bit of a shock really, though suddenly I feel about thirty years younger. I should have you bring me a death eater to turn the Realm on. This Malfoy would do. I think he will be forfeit by the morning. Harry I know it goes without saying you will not take advantage of these women but please understand that this must have been a great trauma for them. They are being brought here where I will talk to them and see to their care until you finish with Riddle."

Harry grinned "Good news Ma'am, Hermione came up with a plan while I was working off my mad."

The Queen smiled "Good work Hermione. I'll expect to be briefed after your Ladies know about this. Now you two go take care of that and we will meet here again tomorrow to finalize the plans for after Riddle, pending anymore surprises. Please have the Prime minister step in as you leave."

Harry stood raised Hermione and bowed as Hermione curtseyed and they backed to the door and left.

TFS

Lara eyed Zara "So do you have more in you?"

Zara blushed "No you cow. It's my first day back, couldn't this wait a day or two? Does the drunken grilling have to start now?" She looked around at all her friends at Gordonstoun who were parked in the largest of their rooms of Windmill Lodge.

Lara snorted "Hell yes! We've seen him! He's sex on legs, moves like a predator, smells delicious and you squired him around at Ascot for all the world to see and since have been seen out with him several times as has Gabriella and we know."

Zara sighed "He is married, and what do you know?"

Lara looked around "That he is the Magical Duke and would probably either decide the succession or take the throne himself if it was ever a question and that Magical Nobility can have at least a wife per line and he is four lines Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Rumor has him as a Soldier of some kind and the Leader of an army larger than about two thirds of the world's countries. My cousin's are magical; lots of us here have magical relatives. Rumor has it you have been at Overlook where they are since their school here closed, catching up on all the magical training you have missed, and are a fully trained witch, wand and all now."

Zara snorted "Do you all only sit around and gossip all summer? The Duke of Gryffindor has been mentioned as a good escort for ladies of the house of Windsor. Yes I am a witch, just the lowest level for now though. I still have a whole level to get through next summer. Yes I spent the summer at Overlook living at the Dukes house. Yes I spent some of it in his bed, mostly talking to the Duchess and her ladies."

Lara looked at her slyly "Mostly?"

Zara blushed and the others squealed. Lara yelled "You do have more in you! Spill!"

TFS

Lucius looked around Malfoy Manor and smiled. Nott really wondered whether he saw the broken down sheep farm and its crumbling rambling farm house on the Salisbury plain, or did he see the Black Country house that had been reclaimed when the goblins snatched the Black dowry back. "Two more days and we will be ready Theodore. The Magnificent Army of Darkness will sweep the undeserving from the Isles and we will rule deserving men and women like these!" Theodore looked where Lucius had swept his arm and saw Scabior leering down a witch's cleavage as she picked his pocket and knew despair. It wasn't even worth telling him or the Dark Lord Parkinson and the others had sold their daughters rather than have them here. He had picked the wrong side.

Sgt Hiram Mills bit his rifle stock to keep from laughing at the idiot getting pick pocketed while he thought he was getting a free show. These fucks would never know what the hell happened. When the eight inch guns started dropping those shells the Weasley's had come up with, fucking things were like sixteen inch naval rifle rounds, two per grid square and bobs you uncle. It would be pandelirium as the women in the moo moos in destroyed trailer parks said. Now what was the range to that reviewing stand it obviously needed a present of the M106 HE+W (Weasley) variety, Proximity fused, maybe super quick. To bad they couldn't use DPICM but they were going to attack over that ground.

Padma crawled along to the next position and began digging when the device in her hand indicated she was in the right spot. Harry was so going to owe her for this. She had joined the reserve squadron as a warder to learn, not to be out here in the cold and dark with criminal fucks a hundred meters to her right. "Wonder how Lisa is doing?

Lisa was doing exactly the same as Padma, crawling through the slimy wet grass pissing herself but finishing her sector.

Parvati sat watching the board and updating the mission log with tears in her eyes which were focused on the little blue crossed wands symbol labeled Patil, Padma.

Lavender rubbed her back on the way by. Those stores wouldn't get out of those magazines and on those Able Dogs and AH 6's by themselves.

Harry sat above and behind them in a balcony watching. Hermione and the Ladies arrayed behind him with updating parchments. The Brigadier stepped into the balcony "Your Grace, your crew rest time has already begun. I relieve you sir."

Harry nodded "You're right. It's in motion now. Ladies?" He offered his arm to Hermione and they all rose and left. Katherine was at home worried out of her mind probably. The Reserve Squadron was heavily loaded with specialist so Roger had left early and they had been in the field for a week. While no one had advertised it was now somehow the wives knew it was today, as they always did.

TFS

The Queen watched the mirror that had had the same view as Harry had and read the reports as they scrolled across the bottom. Her military staff sat watching and evaluating. The Army was slowly moving into position behind the encircling elements of the Regiment in case it all went horribly wrong. "General Wheeler?"

"Early Days Ma'rm. Textbook operation however, Colonel Granger's Squadron is performing magnificently, that close and not detected even by accident. If this continues it will be a massacre. My only concern is the level of force being applied here. This has the potential to leave no survivors."

"This operation is not subject to the Hague conventions General. It is in fact a battle for survival." The Chief of the general staff and his officers sat frozen.

TFS

Dirk looked at Amelia "Shouldn't we have the Aurors there?"

Amelia sighed "Harry isn't going to be arresting people Dirk. He's going to be killing them."

Croaker walked into the Ministers office "Krieger sent his apologies. He has guaranteed the neutrality of the Knights of Walpurgis. Harry did not react well but he didn't immediately launch that bomber wing he is holding down in South America. They are sitting on the runway bombed up however and his citadel there has gone to full alert."

Dirk nodded "I'll bring the wards up."

Amelia nodded "Now we get the Aurors moving. We will arrest all of Riddle's known supporters that aren't in that camp in Wiltshire."

TFS

Harry stopped by the gun and looked at the sky. Dawn was just lightening the sky. He was twenty kilometers from where Tom was sleeping. Roger walked up "Your Grace we're done. The boffins tell me the wards will be charged in an hour once we start. The volunteers are by the keystone."

"Have them go ahead and finish and get them out of there Colonel. It's light enough no one should see. Weather looks good, we will go today."

Hermione looked at her parchment "Both soul pieces are still in the house Harry."

Harry smiled at her "So those fourteen girls risking their lives to blood that ward stone change your mind?"

Hermione beamed at him. "I was always up for you grudge fucking most of them to pieces and then selling them to a donkey show in Dubai Harry. You're the tough talking pussy around here."

"Oi!"

Hermione chuckled "Harry how did Zara get in the tent last night?"

"I uh might consider her family and so when I did the wards she might have been automatically included and well she heard a rumor so apparated to me." Harry blushed and Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yes yes most dangerous of the species."

"And don't you forget it. Did you have fun with Zara?"

Harry grinned "She was riding me like we were in the eventing championships when Cho walked in to wake us up. Cho might be broken."

TFS

Harry watched from Harold as the guns fired the first rounds of a battalion six for the preparatory barrage. His squad was on the boards and Allison was in the copilot seat actually doing the flying. "Dragon Six Dragon."

Brigadier Wilkes responded from his command vehicle, a M113 APC, "Dragon Six."

"Dragon all on target, fire at will. Dragon Air hold your positions we'll give them another six."

"Dragon six roger."

"Dragon Air wilco"

Harry looked at Allison "Any chance they all die to the arty?"

Allison shuddered "I fucking hope not. The fucking gun bunnies already think they're hot shit. I'll have to beat the hell out of a few more of them."

One of the grunts on the boards shouted "Or we can make them Honor Platoon permanently. The fat fuckers would all have coronaries."

TFS

Voldemort was just enjoying his breakfast when the world exploded. Quite literally. He found himself in a muddy puddle of what had been the Guard for the house standing to for shift change fifty yards from the smoking ruin that had been the house. "Naginni!" He leapt up and ran to the ruin.

Lucius Malfoy opened his eyes from the pleasant dream of raping Harry Potter before he killed him and screamed as the demon disemboweled him. It actually took him three days of normal time and about four eons of pain and humiliation for him to realize he was dead and in hell.

Severus Snape looked up from the floor of the bunker he had had built as a potions lab. Potter had demonstrated his willingness to use muggle weapons and the little monster would stumble on aerial bombs certainly. "Fucking Potter!"

TFS

"Dragon Guns cease fire. Dragon air you have the honor."

Luna smiled "Dragon bombers follow me."

The camp was a shambles when the Able Dogs rolled in on it. There were death eaters still active though as the killing curse's flowed at the aircraft. One pilot ran into one fired at her leader after a strafing run and pulled up and away clawing for altitude in case the turbine went out, all of her electronics were dead. She cursed, oriented herself and headed for the temporary field, clawing for altitude. "Could be a circuit breaker I could get back in the fight."

Harry watched the Able Dog get hit and then fly off obviously under control and reached for the radio button then stopped himself. "Let the plan work Harry."

Allison nodded "Damn straight Boss. Everything is still good and she is alive."

TFS

Scabior looked up and fired another killing curse but they were just too slow. He turned and frowned at the large object falling from the airplane "Somebody got a piece of you you bastard." The piece hit the ground and a jell sprayed out. Scabior ran but not fast enough. The flame front reached out for him like a living thing and he died screaming and begging for mercy. He received as much as he had given.

TFS

"Ma'am the enemy forces are no longer offering a coherent resistance." General Wheeler noted.

TFS

"Dragon six, Dragon, snipers and marksmen weapons free."

TFS

General Wheeler was appalled "Ma'am the Duke must offer surrender terms."

"No General he mustn't. No quarter will be given." The Queen sighed and the room was shocked silent.

TFS

"Dragon Six, Dragon withdraw the third through fifth Squadrons to support by fire positions and have the commanders of first and second offer the Troopers the out again."

Allison snorted "When I put you on the ground the rest of the Regiment will charge. None of the Lycans will take the out."

Harry nodded "We'll all be in counseling for years. Put me and the boys on the ground Valkyrie."

Allison flew to her designated drop point and put Harold on the ground "Good Luck, Good Hunting." She rolled in pitch "Harold is no longer Dragon."

TFS

Lara stuck her head in Zara's room and then ran in. Zara was sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her face and a mirror was yelling words but it had to be code or something, it made no sense. Like a mirror talking made sense in the first place, but one thing at a time.

TFS

General Wheeler watched appalled as Duke Gryffindor himself led the assault. No quarter was asked or given as a ring of steel closed on the house, or the burning crater where the house had been.

TFS

Tom Riddle heaved the last piece of rubble away and dropped to his knees beside the dead snake. He heard a rattle behind him and turned. A spear of pain went through his head and he lost control of his body. Harry Potter appeared in his field of vision "Goodbye Tom."

Tom stared into the muzzle of the pistol, and then woke screaming, being gutted by a demon.

Harry looked up. Climbed out of the pit and spun after being hit by the piercing hex. Severus Snape was torn to pieces by Lycans.

TFS

"Dragon is down."

TFS

Zara Phillips appeared in the field hospital in her pajama's and barefoot. Lavender Brown saw her and trotted over "He'll be fine Zara. Through and through didn't hit anything important, bit of a miracle. Come on let's get you some clothes. Then we'll take you to him. He is still being evacuated. Commanding from his stretcher of course. Hermione has it."

TFS

"Wounded Your Majesty not critical. We are mopping up here and will redeploy to Quarters as soon as we can. He'll be in the hospital in Bentwaters by two this afternoon."

"Thank you Brigadier. Please pass my congratulations to the Regiment." Her secretary was already arranging transportation.

TFS

Dirk sat in the DMLE operations center in front of the large mirror. "Have I asked someone to remind me daily not to anger the Duke?"

Augusta nodded several times. "That was unexpectedly brutal."

Croaker nodded "I'll send Walter a copy. We'll let him stew a while and then open negotiations."

Amelia looked at the parchment in her hand "Fifty four in cells. I've got work to do."

Augusta nodded "As do I. The sheep are very nervous and that's just from the rumors. The reality is horribly worse, for once."

TFS

The main line press organizations had snuffled out something was happening. They had waited like jackals through the day but now there was movement and the hyenas were laughing. The Queen was being 'discreetly' followed by nearly a hundred reporters and photojournalist. They all stood around the car park outside the gates of RAF Bentwaters after being scraped off at the gate by soldiers with guns and really bad attitudes looking at each other as rotary and fixed wing aircraft, mostly of a bygone era but still, turned the allegedly disused base into a hive of activity.

Photographers with tripods and long lenses became the center of their attention. Lift after lift of CH 47's landed and disgorged troops. Hard faced young men and women steadily rebuffed their queries and left them with nothing, not even an accent to place them which meant American southwest of course.

One of the long lens boys caught Zara Phillips in fatigues or some sort of battle dress escorting a stretcher from a UH 1 Medevac aircraft and into an ambulance uncovering the one hole in the shield and Gordonstoun was inundated with phone calls. The hole was plugged when a member of the Royal public affairs team arrived and directed all questions to the main office and gave not very veiled threats of legal action for the press hounding the very private life of Ms. Phillips. The press attaché had had this lesson in the recent past and knew to come out aggressively.

One of the oldest war correspondents any organization had showed up, looked through several long lenses and spoke thoughtfully "Mostly American equipment, mix of Army, Navy, and Airforce types all Vietnam generation. Odd camouflage scheme and odd markings. Did any of you notice all those cameras around?" All the long lenses began hunting and picking out their brothers in arms. "Twenty two casualties you counted? From a military element this large you would expect more than that in a training exercise. Lots of noise on the edge of the training area and firing ranges on the Salisbury plain? These Helicopters going to and from there? The fixed wing came from that direction and landed, they didn't rearm and refuel. Someone is making a movie. Zara Phillips got a bit part in it, I wonder how much these blokes had to fork over for that? The Queen came to see it as a member of the household is in it."

The press corps groaned and mulled that over. Oscar Whiting smiled and drifted away to a roadside vendor who had come and set up like they did in the old protest days. Fleur was brilliant. Too bad he was passed it but the Duke owed her a week alone with him on the island for this scheme, and she snapped it off the cuff too. Now a cuppa or two, some back slapping, a war story or two, maybe some time flirting with a few of the new talent to maintain the reputation, and he could get back to looking at the B roll and doing voice over's for the propaganda piece for Krieger and the Caliphates and the history piece for the Regiment.

TFS

"Gryffindor must you constantly get injured?"

"Your Pardon my Liege, My clumsiness is legend."

"Get up you cheeky wag and let's go see our truly wounded."

"Your Servant my Liege." Harry got up out of the bed and Dobby popped him in a new T shirt and Regimental pattern BDU jacket.

"We know Gryffindor, although our other servants manage not to get injured every time they leave our sight. Where are Our Ladies as you cannot be left to your own devices without damaging property or yourself?"

Harry sobered "Zara was a bit upset, she had a command net tactical mirror and heard the report of me being hit. They took her for a rest and a wash. They'll be back in a moment or two Ma'am."

The Queen nodded "Unexpected, not unwelcome however. You will be careful of and with her."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Has a statement gone back to Overlook? If Zara acquired one I expect your inventory is low."

"Yes Ma'am Fleur had just released it when the dogs following you showed up and she was already working on the hole at Gordonstoun. There is a cover story going up now. We are making a movie and Zara got a bit part. You came to make sure it was erh, seemly?"

"You your Grace owe Lady Delacour a week on that island and a contract. If that story holds you cannot let her get away. Unless of course you would be willing to do your liege a great service and send her to court." Elizabeth smiled at Harry's dreamy then horrified then offended face. It all got the better of her and she laughed, hard. It was a welcome release.

TFS

Tony Blair looked at General Sir Roger Neil Wheeler and sighed "General this action happened in a world that does not exist. I realize that according to the laws we operate under in this world that those actions are war crimes. However in the world they were committed in they are not. All of those people were in rebellion against their ruler and therefore Her Majesty and the Realm they live in.

I assure you were there any other recourse Duke Gryffindor would have taken it. He has worked since he was eleven years old to avoid exactly what happen yesterday. Her Majesty certainly would not have let the arbiter of the succession engage in single combat. The Magical Ministry is currently holding fifty four prisoners who I am assured will be convicted of treason, a capital crime in that world, and they will be executed. You will have to come to a point where you can deal with it or you will have to resign.

The Queen has communicated to me that she will award the Duke of Gryffindor's Calvary Regiment the Victoria Cross and elevate them to a Household Division, Gryffindor's own Household Calvary. This will never be broadly known but it is going to happen. You can expect the Regiment will nominate the Duke, Troopers Padma Patil, or Lisa Turpin, perhaps both and a Trooper Pnang and Flying Sergeant Erica Miller at least from the straw poll Brigadier Wilkes has conducted. There will be a magical method applied to the roles and list whereby only people with magical genes can see the names of the awardees or the Regiment."

General Wheeler sat for a moment and then nodded. Obviously he would have to keep his own counsel in reference to this. "Thank you Mr. Prime Minister." A phone call, privately, to General Shelton was in order here. Maybe a trip to Washington.

TFS

Walter Krieger looked at the video tape he had been sent and shuddered. This was a very fine piece of propaganda. Backed up by the raw footage that made Stalingrad look like a tea Party this was a potent message, warning really. Hmmm the Boy was also Lord Black. Perhaps he could send him a note.

TFS

Mohamed Al Mansur Sultan of the Caliphate of Egypt watched the video and nodded "This is a very slick propaganda piece." An Eton education followed by a degree in Law from Yale had not gone amiss for the Heir of the Sultanate.

His Brother Hussein Al Mansur shrugged "From all reports the actual event was worse if you can imagine. This piece portrays a caring young ruler concerned for his subjects and crushed by what he had to do. The reality was apparently he opened with a trapping ward, scheme followed by an artillery barrage, then an aerial bombardment with napalm before he personally lead eight hundred Lycans in the ground assault and defeated this Riddle thing in single combat as the rest of the Regiment closed with the enemy and destroyed the remnants. The raw footage is amazingly easy to come by. Those miniature video cameras, apparently worn by the troops and pilots, even the gun crews. Probably another part of this whole campaign, I got the message to leave him and his lands strictly alone."

Mohamed nodded "And to maintain control of our radical islamist as not a word of this appeared in the mundane press, even though they pulled it off right under their nose. Zara Phillips in a B rated action movie with Duke Gryffindor as a lark, and with the approval of the Queen? How gullible are the mundane? How are they so ignorant as to take the Royal Family to task over it as well?"

Hussein, a product of the American school in Paris and Harvard took the shot. "You would know brother, Eton, and all."

"How would you like to be the Emir of Timbuktu rather than the head of the intelligence apparatus?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"No."

Fleur eyed him and smirked. She wriggled down and her head went up and down twice before she popped off him and batted her eyelashes "For me Harry?"

"You can't use sex as a weapon Fleur."

Fleur moved around slid down and wriggled pubic mound to pubic mound "How much do you bet Harry?"

"Fucking bloody hell that thing is magical."

Fleur giggled "Why yes it is."

Luna looked over from her towel and rolled her eyes "For fucks sake Fleur, you only lasted fifteen minutes that time."

"He is hard, I am horny, what is the problem Cher?"

Hermione snorted from the hammock in the shade "Now you know what I go through Luna. We need to put a ticket machine on him on this island. Harry just accept the damn awards. Merlin, the way the VC is structured it really had to be you after that official ballot and the only one who got a different vote was Lt Williams and that vote was yours. Lisa is thrilled Padma is getting the thing. You'll have to impregnate both of those in a few years when they decide their clocks are going off, unless the little rug munching geniuses figure out how to make males redundant, and Erica is the only one who had to dead stick anything. Orders of Merlin can't be awarded to Units but all the wounded are getting one of one degree or another which is about the best that the ministry could do despite wanting the Regiment to all get at least third class awards, it's not really traditional. You getting the first class for killing a dark lord is in line with tradition. Your second by the way. We got no traction on awarding your first one to your Mum." She eyed Fleur for a moment and got an evil grin "I bet if you concentrate on it hard enough and will her pregnant just as you come she would be pregnant despite the potion and the charm."

Fleur nude, tanned and glorious, riding Harry like a steeple chase jockey surprised her "Yes, yes, oh! Lilith yes fill my belly my love!"

Harry clenched his body and Fleur screamed like a banshee. They both glowed brightly. Susan looked at Hermione "What did you do? Her contract isn't even signed yet."

Daphne shielded her eyes from the glowing pair "Phhht like that matters now. Great Hermione, now we will have to make room for her crap in the closet." Hermione's mouth was opening and closing.

TFS

"The fuck you say! Harry knocked Fleur up because Hermione talked him into it and she bonded him as the Consort Delacour?"

Katherine nodded "Yes for the third time Sirius, and don't swear. From now on they have to have adult supervision on that Island. Now, Susan, Luna and Daphne's contracts have to be done this week."

"Everyone relax. The contracts are done and just need their signatures. As soon as they get back we'll sit them down and have them sign them. Her Majesty is probably going to say something harsh to Hermione though." Andromeda said.

Roger snorted "Have Dobby take the contracts down there now, they'll be like bunnies again after they sign, might as well get it all out of the way now. We have two weeks to the ceremonies."

Dobby appeared "Done Sir." He disappeared.

"ROGER!" Katherine glared at him.

He smiled cheekily back. "Command decision."

TFS

Zara blinked when the arms snaked over her from behind but the smell of coconuts settled her and then she found herself laying on a huge fluffy beach blanket in the morning sun getting oiled by some seriously strong hands. She thought about it a moment "Are you bleeding?"

"No."

"Do you have some fatal condition?"

"No"

"Then you have about five seconds to tell me why I am down here below the equator about to have sex on this beach with you before I slap the taste out of your mouth Harry."

"ImarriedFleurbyaccidentandgotherpregnant."

"Good thing you're good with those hands. Mmmm yes. It's also good you thought to tell me straight away. Now you are going to spend the next four hours proving you love me and then I am going to talk to the girls. Oh good start, those need lots of coconut oil."

Susan looked at the others "Well that went better than I thought it would." Daphne, Hermione, Luna and Fleur nodded.

TFS

Zara walked up the beach after washing off in the ocean so she wasn't dripping Harry anymore and sat under the shade roof looking around at the other women "Well?"

Hermione sighed "Harry and Fleur were having sex. I was being a bit of a jokester thinking Fleur would object to being pregnant and hop off Harry when I told him he could probably knock her up through the potion and the charm and well she went with it and not only did he bond her he knocked her up, oh and she bonded him."

Zara looked at her fiercely "How many times have you been told not to play with loaded weapons." She couldn't hold it though and with Hermione making like a fish out of water she rolled around on the deck under the palm frond roof laughing. All the women started laughing with her, even Hermione after a short pout.

Zara finally recovered "Seriously Hermione only you and Harry can't see every woman that meets him wants him and wants his babies. Now you get to figure out how to un-complicate my life with that giant brain of yours you daft cow. I want to ride competitively and see a lot of things before I get all nesty, and most of the time I can take sex or leave it. I am a bit of a wild child and I like to drink though so deal. Eventually my clock will go off but we will figure it out when the time comes. Mr. Super wizard being able to apperate us anywhere in the world will help."

Daphne raised a brow "And just what do we tell the Queen? What if he knocks you up, as now we know he can through the potion and the charms?"

Susan shrugged "Consort contract with a release clause. You handle your Gran though Zara."

Zara nodded and looked out in the sun "Look at him lying out there like a stud resting between mares."

Luna giggled "The truth will out."

TFS

Lara was in Zara's bed when Harry apparated her back and sat opened mouthed while Zara got kissed and fondled and then the man disappeared with a low rush of air. She gathered her wits and leant in and smelt Zara and then felt her hot flushed skin. "That was Duke Gryffindor and he just brought you back from somewhere tropical and shagging you on a beach! You slag. You could at least share!"

Zara shrugged "I already am, he is married remember."

Lara huffed then wrinkled her nose "Go shower. You probably don't want to smell quite so freshly shagged for class. The SS would flip."

Zara nodded and got up "I don't know why you pretend you don't like it here. You'll probably be Head Girl of the place."

Lara spread out in the bed "So was your uncle and he coined "Colditz in Kilts. Head I mean."

TFS

The Regiment stood on the airstrip with the community of Homestead and Overlook on the hill behind them. The far side of the airstrip was filled with temporary bleachers that were filled with guest from one hundred and twenty three countries. Everyone had to be seen here on this day. In the middle of those temporary bleachers sat a reviewing stand. The entire listed Royal family it seemed was there to watch the Regiments elected receive the VCs and the Orders of Merlin. Despite it being a ceremony, which normally Troops hated, they were riveted as the citations were read and the relevant images played on giant Mylar mirrors behind the temporary bleachers and on the hill behind the crowd. Most of it obviously combat footage from video cameras on the awardees or on troops who were near them. Towers held cameras for the WNN both on the hill and behind the bleachers besides remote cameras being carried or levitated around by teams. Cockpit and gun camera film in Erica's case.

Harry was finally called forward after all the other awardees as he had insisted and his Order of Merlin First Class Citation read, Augusta Longbottom hanging the medal on him, and then his VC Citation and Zara hung the VC around his neck, the Queen on one side of her and Princess Anne on the other. Zara kissed Harry on the cheek and stepped back. Harry barely maintained his stoic face at this show of acceptance from the Queen and Princess Anne while the crowd whispered for a moment. Harry stepped back and the Queen stepped to a microphone "Gryffindor's own Household Calvary, pass in review."

Harry stepped back executed an about face and gave an order and then General Wilkes turned and gave a series of orders. Jerry trotted out with a gigantic Friesian stallion and Harry mounted and rode to the head of the first unit while the band struck up Cock o' the North as Harry and Lucifer, the stallion, executed a world championship quality slow motion kind of passage with Harry executing a sword salute with the sword of Gryffindor. Zara beamed, she had taught the pair of them that. Lucifer was the pride of that star designated stable on the Homestead. The last of the Regiment passed followed by a flight of Aardvarks, A flight of A1-Js and a flight of AH-6 passing as low as they could get overhead. The Regiment turned up the hill and passed out of view of the crowd into the Quad of Overlook University and the crowd began either leaving to the hotels at Paris Landing, Paris, Big Sandy, and Clarksville and Dover on some CH 47's Lester had acquired crews for or in the case of the senior delegates from each country moving to the area where the line of town cars was waiting to take them to a reception.

TFS

"The Sultan of Egypt Mohamed Al Mansur" A great voiced Sergeant of the Regiment announced.

Harry turned beaming to the Sultan with the ladies arrayed to his right "Sultan, so good of you to come, thank you for the Honor you pay the Regiment."

Mohamed smiled back "Your Grace, how could I pass up an opportunity to honor such a powerful new player on the world stage?"

Harry nodded and smiled knowing the game they were playing, having been mercilessly schooled by Narcissa and Andromeda. This was for all the marbles as far as he was concerned. If he could jolly, cajole or terrorize these people into never making a mistake that made him take the Regiment into the field against them he would go to his grave a happy man.

He focused on the next guest who was announced, Niloufer Farhat Begum Sahiba, Sultan of Turkey. Harry blinked at the thirtyish something, gorgeous, big breasted and wide hipped, dark olive skinned, dark eyed woman in front of him and her sparkling laugh rang through the gigantic tent that had been erected for the reception. She smiled as he kissed her knuckles and moved to Hermione "Really Duchess? No pictures of me from your very efficient network? I admit I am reclusive as my countrymen demand it, but certainly I have slipped somewhere with all of these little men with their increasingly long lenses?"

Hermione smiled "No Highness your security was airtight. My compliments to your counter espionage agency."

Niloufer waved airily "I would have had his head if he had spoiled my surprise for our Duke." She leaned in "After all mystery is but a part of my plan to seduce your husband." Hermione blinked and Niloufer giggled and kissed her on both cheeks. "We will talk later Duchess. Now I must meet my sisters." Niloufer moved to Daphne to Hermione's right and kissed her.

Harry looked Hermione "We could run now?"

The Italian Minister of Magic who had stepped up in line laughed "Not and escape the Magical Sultan of the former Ottoman empire you couldn't. Relax Duke Gryffindor your wives and Ladies will be able to protect your virtue" He shook Harry by the hand "For a while." grinned, laughed and moved on.

John Anderson the Canadian Minister of Magic stepped up "Don't let the Italian rattle you Duke. Your Intel probably related to her mother and her. It's a little hard to separate them as she picked up where her mother left off and just continued. She is about Ms. Black's age, a little less even, unmarried and a well-spoken woman so well educated. The culture she operates in does keep her isolated however and they have been casting about for a suitable consort. She won't do anything to bring a scandal however."

TFS

Harry flopped on the bed in his boxers and the witches piled in and discussed the events of the reception across the top of him. He got as much from their parsing of the events as he got from the events themselves.

TFS

All over the Homestead, Overlook, and the surrounding town's all the way to Clarksville dignitaries and residents went to bed reviewing the day's events. Some with partners and others with confidents, tomorrow was another day and they would see if they could get an opportunity to talk to Gryffindor. It was like a royal progress but in reverse as they had all traveled to him rather than him to them. None of them missed the fact that a senior member of the house of Windsor was very near him all through the reception. The lines were very clearly drawn. It was both refreshing and slightly frustrating.

Niloufer was being upbraided by her ladies for her boldness. She looked at them "Did you not see that line of dazzling, brilliant, young beauties that are already sharing his bed? Did you not watch every single witch there calculating her chances? I am thirty two. He is the best, most powerful candidate and he is gorgeous. We will strike for the jugular and now. Now go to sleep, he rises early to exercise and I will be there with them."

TFS

Phillip looked at the Queen "So Zara is his prize for pleasing you so greatly."

Elizabeth smiled at him "Oh, I wish I had thought of that, if I had tried to force her it would have kept her out of his bed for another ten years."

"Just ten years?" Phillip hugged her.

"Phillip I'm barely a squib and I can feel the link between them."

TFS

Amelia walked in the room and snorted. Harry was asleep with Luna's head lying on his groin Hermione curled in his right arm with Harry gripping a breast, Susan lying on his left arm probably in the same condition Daphne lying on his right leg Tonks on his left leg and Zara across the top of the bed. "Good night Lady's?"

Madeline sat up from behind Susan and threw the sheet off "Uh huh. Thirty minutes?"

Amelia laughed "Yes. How does poor Harry sleep with all of this in his bed?"

"Well?" Madeline looked confused. Amelia laughed all the way back downstairs.

Harry and the girls appeared and looked around the packed kitchen table and island. Harry smiled "Morning everyone. Do I need a bigger kitchen?"

Niloufer came from behind him and handed him a glass of water. Tonks shook her head "Fuck me, now that's totally unfair, totally a goddess this early in the morning." She leant into Niloufer and breathed deeply "Morgana she even smells good. Did you work for Cavalli? No you're bigger breasted than that girl. My gods Harry she is prettier too."

Niloufer who was standing very close to Harry sighed "Not as good as my Lord."

The Queen cleared her throat "Not yet Sultan. My Duke."

Niloufer blushed and Tonks groaned again "Damn that's even better. Come on Harry lets run before I drag her to the floor." Tonks pushed Niloufer and Harry out the door and the rest of the Ladies followed.

The Queen looked at Andromeda who shrugged "No Idea Ma'am. She has something up her sleeve."

Amelia chuckled "Establish rapport. Interrogation 101. Interesting twist on the technique, fits her personality though. She'll be Niloufer's confident by the end of the run."

The Queen smiled "Good, the Sultan is in fact thirty two and her court will be extremely anxious for an heir. If we can get to the bottom of this quickly then everything could work out."

Roger blinked "Uh, we are talking about Harry. He does seem very content as he is. He will balk."

Katherine nodded "I keep waiting for the whole thing to blow up in Hermione's face. She falls all in love with them and wham they're in that bed and soon after that if they aren't a Milton they're all goofy and bouncing off the walls and we have to send them to the island for a week."

Narcissa nodded "It is odd. However with Niloufer it will go extremely slowly. Harry has proved worth. Hermione and her Ladies as well but there will be negotiations and they will take years and she will never be able to be alone with him until they are married. He is expected to have a Harem. She is required to be pure. It's all old world and well..."

Sirius blinked "Uh aren't we assuming rather a lot?"

Andromeda looked at him. "Harry is the most powerful magic user on the planet, proven fertile, sorry Fleur." Fleur waved her off looking a little green. She had already been in the kitchen nibbling on toast when Amelia went upstairs. "Has his own country so won't need hers, and is incredibly handsome and athletic and is actually dangerous not just seems dangerous. If it wasn't for Hermione and Harry's lycans we would have to have machine guns in the windows to fight off the ravening hordes. She is just the most powerful that will come seeking an 'arraignment'."

Narcissa nodded "The Patil's and the Li's are preparing offers. Padma will jump right on it. Lisa Turpin will be her lady in waiting and I suspect Parvati would at least consider it."

Katherine laughed aloud. "Padma will wait until the contract is final. Parvati will tackle Harry in the halls and hop on. I've already seen Su Li sidling up to the crew."

The Queen sighed "The last Queen that had these problems was my namesake and it drove her not to marry. Thank the lord this is not still happening in mundane world."

Phillip looked at her a moment and then just let it go. Their family was not having good luck with marriages and Liz had Zara on some kind of convoluted path to keep Harry. As long as everyone seemed happy he supposed. This wasn't getting anyone anywhere though. "Come on Elizabeth let's get our walk in while the children are running. I want to talk to the Lads when they get back."

"Phillip you know half the "lads' are women don't you?"

"Yes Dear but they are still lads."

The others smothered their laughter as the Prince and Queen left. Roger pulled Katherine to her feet and offered Amelia his arm. The other couples sorted themselves out and Remus pulled Sirius out the door. Sirius hated running and wouldn't without Remus forcing him too. As it was he would, like as not, turn into Padfoot and go chase something.

FST

Dirk, Augusta and Algernon sat in the dining room of the Pottery at Overlook. They were very popular in the absence of Harry and were being very careful not to commit to anything. John Anderson looked at Dirk "Can't make a decision without the Duke? He's been fairly hands off with us."

Dirk sighed "Still a bit shocky perhaps. We have a plan and we are going to execute it but we did just come out of a fight for our lives."

Mohamed nodded "Understandable. I understand the Dukes next task is to reopen Hogwarts and convert Overlook to a full University."

The Italian Minister nodded "Just in time for the Duke to have graduated and then attend here. The timing is interesting."

Augusta shook her head "Not really. Harry will be taking whatever courses wherever he finds them. He may or may not take NEWTS or the American standard test."

The Italian Minister blinked "He would be an unqualified wizard, where would he find work, Oh."

Mohamed chuckled "Yes Oh. I doubt he will have time and now with Niloufer courting them they will be doubly busy. He must find a head for the University and Hogwarts, Instructors and reapportion the elves. He has those lands in Britain that must be brought back to full production, inventories of them made, his accounts seen too. They will be very very busy. I find it somewhat comforting that his attention will be elsewhere and not focused like a laser on me as I sometimes have problems with fundamentalist of one stripe or another. I may have to send Niloufer a present, perhaps one of her problems heads. She will be what keeps him busy enough so that we can continue the game in this pleasant manner rather than him and the Regiment falling on us like a bolt from the Prophet."

Algernon looked thoughtful "Courting them?"

Mohamed nodded "She will have to win Hermione first then the other wives. The slaves not so much but it would be better for her to win them as well. His Grace will be the last and easiest piece to fall after that."

The Italian Minister blinked "Slaves?"

Mohamed nodded while the British and Canadian frowned "Yes the goblins accepted fourteen slaves for him to keep them from a very unpleasant fate at the hands of Riddle and his scum. Her Majesty was not amused and had words with Ragnoc. Her Majesty is keeping them as Ladies in waiting right now but they will have to be given to their master sometime soon. Hermione will need to learn to manage them. Oh Niloufer you slippery thing. Niloufer will teach Hermione to handle them to gain a foothold. Hmmm these negotiations could go faster than I thought. Perhaps five years rather than the ten I had assumed. That would be good as Niloufer is thirty two. Thirty five is a good age for a witch to start having children. She could have Harry prove her fertility if the negotiations are far enough along. She could have a dozen or so if she got started then. Yes, very well played Niloufer."

The conversation got animated after that. Jean and Appolline Delacour got drug in as they had a contact in the eye of the storm so to speak as well as Brittany and Normandy, part of the Duchy being in French territory and Jean being the Deputy Minister of Magic for France and the most likely next Minister. Gabrielle had been sucked into the pack that was centered on the Milton girls and was off with them.

TFS

"Minerva Harry." Harry rolled his eyes.

"And the Deputy Hermione?"

"Filius."

Harry nodded "President of the University?"

Hermione frowned "I like this Jarrod McCloud fellow. Former CO of First Mage, theoretical physicist and master of Arithmancy. Several very good papers in both and obviously understands organization and young people."

Harry sighed "Are you sure we can't draft Dad?"

Hermione smiled "Only if you want a beating. He is enjoying being a dentist by day and a Colonel by night."

"Mum?"

"Would beat you with that spoon again. She loves being the hot oral surgeon GILF or soon to be GILF too much."

Harry sighed and nodded lying on the towel by the pool where the gazebo used to be behind the Homestead and up the hill. The huge free form salt water pool with the waterfall and the grotto. Niloufer might not be able to be alone with Harry but that didn't mean she couldn't tease him out of his mind then point him at Hermione or one of the Ladies. Lovely venues made great stages for her to play on. That they could be both gifts and chances to show the Caliphates best work from their best wizards and witches was just part of the game.

Pansy Parkinson came by and knelt by Harry spreading the coconut oil over his back and massaging him until she got the moan and then moving to his legs. Hermione rolled her eyes "Pansy you are completely enjoying being a slave too much."

"Not too much mistress. I still have this pesky virginity."

Harry grunted "I know any number of wizards or lycans who would cure that for you Pansy."

Pansy pouted "I have one Master."

Daphne chortled "And the patience of Job."

Pansy slid up Harrys back dragging her full breast with their hard nipples over him. Keeping Pansy in even panties was difficult. Fleur licked her lips, walked over and pulled Harry to his feet. She drug him in the fully cushion charmed grotto. Pansy pouted for a moment then grinned. Fleur would help her later maybe. She turned and oiled Su Li. "Mistress is fascinating."

Su blushed a fine bronze. She was fascinating too. Big breast, flared hips and tight body surmounted by a nearly always smiling pixie face all packed into four foot eight of perfection. Her breast would be a C on anyone else but on her they were huge. Those flared hips while perfect for her size allowed Harry to cover her whole toned abdomen with one hand. They were all still trying to figure out where she was going to put eight inches of hard, thick Harry.

Padma looked at Pansy "Why have you not moved on? The others at least have dated and live very normal lives, well as normal as they can. Millicent even has a serious boyfriend in Ron Weasley. You go to school and serve us."

Pansy sat back on her heels and took a foot in her hand smiling at the groan of satisfaction from Su. "Truth? I have no idea. Somehow deep down I know this is what I am supposed to do. One day I will get Master to take me and then I'll be complete."

Susan tapped her chin "What if we convinced him to take you now. Would that move you on?"

Pansy frowned and shook her head "I have one Master. He is all I will ever have."

Hermione made careful note of that second sentence which was new. Until now Pansy had only ever responded with "I have one Master" when pressed. She would discuss it with the psychologist they had hired to move the slave's on. Pansy was the only one who was just going to serve Harry and had no other ambitions, well until now. Apparently her ambition could be serving Harry forever. Niloufer always laughed at Hermione's efforts to move Pansy on and told her to just accept her, some people were just born this way.

Tonks raised her head "So heads settled, we will tell them this week. Go open Hogwarts and do Harry's birthday where?"

Luna cackled "Niloufer seduced Hermione into doing it at the Sultans Palace near Istanbul."

Hermione blushed "Witch is dangerous, all sexy like that and those hands and then she is lying up against you whispering in your ear smelling like Harry and, well, her and bam! You say yes."

Tonks laughed until she hurt herself "Harry should be glad she is a witch."

Hermione huffed "No wizard could smell like that. Well besides Harry."

Su who had slept with them a few times nodded and groaned. She shuddered and Pansy beamed

All the others chuckled.

TFS

Lavender looked at Parvati "How are you keeping your pants on? You've been all 'oh what I couldn't do with Harry' for years and now that your father is contracting you you're suddenly shy?"

Parvati sat on her bed, Lavender and her still shared a room even though they didn't have too. Her lip trembled and Lavender gasped "You fell in love with Tran didn't you? It wasn't all just a good time with a nice boy like you said."

Parvati nodded and Lavender crowed and hugged her. "Silly cow this will be too easy. Tell Harry and bam you and Tran will be going to the chapel next week. Tran thinks the sun rises out of your lovely brown arse."

"It's not that way in India. Father decides." Parvati sobbed.

"The fuck you say. You are Trooper Parvati Patil of Gryffindor's own Household Calvary. The Duke decides." Lavender pulled Parvati to her feet hugged her and apparated to the kitchen of the Homestead "Duke Gryffindor Parvati needs you!"

Harry appeared crouched with the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. Hermione skidded into the kitchen with a pistol in one hand and a mirror in the other. Harry looked at the crying Parvati and growled. "Who hurt her?" The kitchen began filling.

Parvati flung herself in a surprised Harry's arms and he sat at the table and they pried the story from her. Trooper Tran was found and brought to the Homestead.

"I love her Harry."

"Dumbass. Why didn't you say Tran?"

Tran shrugged helplessly "Heads of house decide matches Harry."

Harry grinned "Oh why didn't someone say. Hermione-"

"On it Harry. Patil and Tran will be here as soon as they can be rounded up."

Parvati pouted "Hey! Is someone going to ask me?"

Lavender batted her in the back of the head. Tran smiled and got on one knee and with Parvati snuggled in Harry's lap proposed. Parvati tackled him and kissed him hard in the floor of the Homestead kitchen. All the women wiped their eyes and smiled. Harry finally cleared his throat "I'd say that's a yes."

Niloufer sighed and took Parvati's place on Harry's lap. "If only there was someone who could decide for us."

Harry's eyes glowed and Niloufer looked terrified "Oh no Harry!"

Harry wrapped her in his arms "A few more months. Then someone will rid me of these troublesome Imans and I will have the Flower of Turkey to wife." Squeals sounded and Niloufer with her head swimming was snatched off Harrys lap and drug away. Padma drug Parvati up from the floor and along with the women.

Mohamed Al Mansur who had just walked into the kitchen having come to discuss his most recent suppression of some zealots smiled "What would that service be worth, mighty Duke?"

Sirius smiled "What did you have in mind Sultan?"

TFS

Abhay Patil looked at Harry "Oh no problem Harry but I was certain you would want them both."

Prasert Tran added "Tran is unworthy to gainsay the Duke."

Harry frowned "The House of Tran has as much worth as the house of Gryffindor and the only thing I want for Padma and Parvati is for them to be happy. Prem Tran is my friend and I am honored to have him as such. Parvati is a friend also and her happiness is paramount here."

Abhay and Prasert grinned, "Then it will be as the Duke commands." Abhay said.

"And we will send them to you when they fight." Prasert added.

They both got glares from their wives. Harry laughed "Good try but I think you are overruled"

TFS

Overlook was buzzing and everyone went to bed exhausted every night. Hogwarts was to be reopened Minerva was picking staff and heads of house and the college was to be a University and was gearing up for accreditation by both mundane and magical accreditation authorities from over a hundred countries, there was also a Prep school to get ready for the children of the Homestead farms, Regiment and Overlook and preparing for what amounted to a State wedding in the chapel. Parvati was a nervous wreck and loving every minute of it and Tran used Harry for a shield most of the time.

Ron approached Harry one day in the Runes building "Uh your Grace, I want to marry Millicent."

Harry blinked and Hermione prodded him "Ouch! Ron if you ever hurt her I'll kill you after Ginny gets through with you."

Millicent tackled Harry and kissed him before turning to Ron and kissing him, spinning him around in the hall. Millicent was no longer a big girl now she was huge and about twelve percent body fat. She also spent hours at an anvil in the forge. Ron did too and at six foot five was a match for her in every way. Millicent's looks had matured with her and Harry thought Ron was getting the better part of the bargain. He would watch this closely. Hermione rolled her eyes at his glare and pulled him away "Ron has matured Harry. They will be fine. And if not Millicent will kill him herself. She is after all still your slave so you would have to pay the weregild to the Weasley's."

Harry stopped shocked "The fuck you say!"

Hermione smirked "All true Dread Lord." She scampered down the hall with Harry in hot pursuit.

TFS

Hugh Shelton sighed and poured more bourbon. "I have the advantage I guess General Wheeler as some of the founding fathers were magical knew you guys would send wizards and so one of the first units in the Continental Army was a magical corps, thirty wizards to start but we have two active and one reserve brigades now. They operate under the laws magic applies to them. Those laws are quite vicious, nearly no room for anything but death as a result of a magical fight, you either win or we bury you with honors and pay your widow a generous pension. You were unfortunately unaware until the Duke showed up. It's a little hard to comprehend but the actual Earth kind of guides him is how it was explained to me. He will do whatever the realm demands of him or die trying."

General Wheeler looked at General Shelton "That is terrifying."

Hugh Shelton laughed "From what the Commanders of my Mage tell me it's like a volcano. Don't cause it, be near or downwind of it when it goes off and you are fine."

Wheeler sighed and downed his bourbon reaching for the bottle. "Somehow I find very little comfort in that."

Shelton laughed "Yeah. I found little comfort in the fact that he could apparently have used my Mage for the fight as he is their Commander in Chief since they refused to ratify the treaty."

TFS

Harry looked at the giant reactor vessels and sighed "How much professor."

Professor Rosencrantz shrugged "It's really about how much waste oil we collect for a nominal fee in most major cities and towns Your Grace. We install a portal ring on the neck of their existing tankage. it brings us the oil and leaves the salt water and impurities. We send trucks around to collect that and it goes through some processes then what's left goes to composting. We sell the products acquired on or use them in the biology building, I have no idea what for. Most days it runs fifty thousand barrels of biodiesel and, well hundreds of tons of glycerin which we use in other processes. The alcohol is made from waste biomass we collect for a small fee from sawmills, cotton gins and other mostly agricultural sources since we figured it out and we don't use grain anymore. Bacteria if you can believe. They apparently excrete alcohol. The other one depends on how much those things Lord Longbottom, Sergeant Tran and yourself made and dropped in the heads of the rivers collect. Oh and those barges wandering the oceans. Generally the equivalent of a hundred thousand or so barrels a day, tons of metals and minerals. Oddly diamonds and other gemstones lately. Lots of amber. Amazing what turns up on the prescreens. Mammoth teeth, lots of those. So much gold bullion it set of the restricted flow alarms once. Lord Longbottom told me you all put in those runes when you were sitting around your garage one day. Apparently a one upmanship contest. Anyway we get about twenty three gallons of gasoline and eleven gallons of diesel from each barrel and the other eight gallons are the normal products from crude."

Mohamed glared at Harry and Harry laughed, Mohamed huffed "It is not funny your Grace. This magical kudzu machine is even less funny. It produces salt, crude oil and one hundred and seven other products that directly impact the sales of the main resource of my Caliphates mundane. They are going insane demanding that this be shut down and the knowledge of the technique destroyed."

Rosencrantz nodded "And we never have solved the trace gold problem."

Harry looked thoughtful "I'll tell you what. Tell them for a tithe of a hundred billion galleons a year I will shut the processes down and hide the knowledge. A tithe is something they will understand."

Mohamed nodded "And they will never do it as it would cut into their cars and palaces and blond women. Yes very good. We can put it right back on them. Now about this technique Lord Longbottom has developed to use the fresh water left from the kudzu machine to irrigate crops-"

Narcissa smiled and followed along. Harry had come so far so fast. If Remus wasn't so dark, broody and lovely she might seek a place in the Harem. That however was a game for young women. Merlin, they were all on the go all day every day and there was no rest ever. Babies would slow them down. Well maybe not. Elle Mae was looking at Fleur's belly like it was a gift from the gods. "Maybe it is to her." Narcissa covered her mouth to suppress her laugh at the mental image of an infinite field of elves bowing to the Homestead. "I need some time off with a lovely wolf."

TFS

Harry put his hand on the gates and smiled as they clicked open "Well there you go Headmistress. Now let's go down to the heart and tie you to the wards."

Harry led the group into the castle then the antechamber where he Hermione and Minerva went down the stairs that appeared. Katherine sat in a chair that had appeared and sighed "Apparently this will take a while."

The group sat as the castle vibrated, shuddered groaned and then gave a long sustained gentle shake over a period of about two hours. Katherine looked around suspiciously and sighed when the three came back upstairs blushing furiously. Minerva replied to the raised brows "There is no question the castle is female, sentient and nearly alive. She is also very forward and rude!"

Hermione broke up laughing "You're just mad because she trolled through your mind and found those eggs in stasis in your vault and made her top priority finding a uterus to put them in."

The Hat managed a glower "Funny to you your Grace! I'm the one who has to look."

Harry said "I think Minerva would be fine doing it herself." and covered his mouth.

Minerva blushed some more. Pomona sighed "You can fill her up later Harry. Let's get this school up and running. Minerva your glamour." Minerva McGonagall looked like Jacqueline Bisset at about forty with deeply red hair without her glamour up.

"Pomona!" Minerva barked and threw on her glamour.

"What, you're still a handsome witch. Sixty six is a witch's prime. All your plumbing is in order. You know you want a powerful young sire like Harry. Take that aging glamor off you use to keep the wanking down and it will be fine for both of you. Meanwhile we have a school to run. You can go to the island with him for a week at Yule. We'll know how we're doing by then. Hmmm I might need to talk to Hannah about borrowing Neville. I wonder if he has an island. We'll have a million elves around here if Harry doesn't stop them having little ones so no worries."

Minerva looked appalled. Harry looking at her with an interested gleam changed it to flustered. Hermione's speculative look made her flee to the headmaster's office. Katherine sighed "I don't know what I could have expected really. Looks a little over my age without the glamour, powerful witch, my daughter enjoys pimping my son out, normal service restored."

"Mother!"

"Yes Dear?"

"Mother!"

TFS

"Oh shut up Doge you imbecile" Griselda didn't even bother to try to stand "His Grace moving the Slytherin out of those cells in that stinking damp ridden hole just makes sense. Besides the practice of rooming one from each house in suites for four at Overlook has worked a treat. Those groups of four help each other and the scores are the highest we have ever seen and the trend is up. We might even need to review the exams and make them more relevant and current. Who cares if it flies in the face of a thousand years of idiocy propagated by dunderheads and labeled tradition."

Doge wasn't about to take that lying down "And this progressive curriculum? Magical metal working, Alchemy? Why not bring back necromancy as well? All these muggle requirements? Are we magical or muggles to be made into common laborers?"

Griselda glared at him. "So you object to your children being allowed to find their ability and then being educated and challenged to rise to the pinnacle of that ability as they are at Overlook? You would prefer they graduate Hogwarts and then be required to take preparatory courses for Overlook?"

The rest of the Wizengamot glared at Doge. George White snorted "Dumbledore disciple. I move to have a vote of appreciation for the Dukes plan to care for our future."

Sirius smiled at this unexpected support "Second."

Remus in the Potter seat smirked "Call the Question!"

Augusta called for a vote and it was one hundred seventy eight for and three against. Elphias Doge looked like he would cry.

TFS

"No Harry I'm not staying at Caerleon without you all. I would rattle around in there like a nut in its shell. That little villa in Topsham is fine and Cesar and Cleopatra are so sweet. I can have all kinds of wild drunken Uni girl fun there and its close enough for my friends from Uni to come stay." She put a hand up "Yes yes I'll get them all sworn or under oaths. Besides since Mathilde and the girls have decided I am their Alpha we'll need room. They do have boyfriends and the portal works."

Harry looked at the stone ring now standing in the yard and sighed "On bunnies and that chimpanzee."

Zara glared at him spun about and ran through the ring. Harry disappeared after her. Zara reappeared through the ring followed by Harry who grabbed her and disappeared to the clinic. Hermione looked at her mirror and sighed. "Idiots the both of them."

Luna chuckled and shrugged "It all works out."

Niloufer smiled "I must get Zara something nice. Now we know the portal works we can put one in my bedroom." She got raised brows and huffed "What?"

TFS

Parvati appeared by the ring in the yard and stomped over to the pool, stripped to panties and bra and leapt in.

When she surfaced Hermione raised a brow and got "Fucking father is an idiot. He invited the great Kush. I hate his slut daughters. Those greasy fat kushan whores will be over here rubbing their twats on everyone."

Niloufer wrinkled her nose "They are a bit much. He probably won't bring them."

"Then father wants the traditional three days and the ritual of seven steps and vows in presence of fire. Prem the idiot nods and agrees and would do anything as long as I am naked at the end of it. I swear!"

Harry shrugged "Can't blame him a bit." He put the glaring Zara down, they were having another discussion over horses.

Parvati glared at him "It's your fault I am in here cooling my peach you ass. Get Prem here, take us to the Chapel and bind us."

Harry blinked "Me really? What erh-"

Pansy drug him in the grotto. The others laughed and Fleur told Parvati "Pansy may come get you to thank you for discombobulating him."

Parvati snorted "She better bring a strap on, I need dick!"

Padma yelped scandalized and the other women fell out laughing. Katherine shook her head "Does virginity really do all that much?"

Niloufer nodded "The bond is increased exponentially if the witch is a virgin or if she is already committed to the bond when the wizard who takes her later bonds her. Being a virgin on the day though gives a significant power boost."

Parvati whined from the water "Not so important to all these Morgan Le Fay types around here, some of us can't quite match the man who could hold the moon in orbit and could use the boost to be better mates."

Katherine sighed "You poor dear. Magic is so strange all tied to female reproductive biology like it is."

Hermione's eyes lit up and Padma sighed "After we get Parvati stuffed full of spicy Thai Hermione."

"Padma! Not helping."

"Awh does Parvy warvy have a burning bush?" The water fight got underway nearly immediately and only stopped when Pansy's shriek trailing into an undulating wail blasted out of the grotto which reduced all the Gryffindor Ladies to giggling blushing girls and made Niloufer get in the pool and pout with Parvati.

Katherine just thanked the gods that Mad and the girls including Gabrielle who had taken up residence for the summer were down at the stables for riding lessons. What a time to forget silencing charms. Although Pansy didn't forget she wanted the whole farm and campus to know she was the Dukes slave in every sense of the word. She was so strange. If her parents weren't dead they should be killed. It had to be their fault. "We'll never keep her in clothes again, just that collar."

TFS

Madeline looked at Pansy "You will wear this dress with that underwear and you will not embarrass Harry. Either sitting in his lap, nor sitting at his feet, you will behave like a lady or there will be no happy time for you for a week."

Pansy nodded "Yes Mistress."

Amelia arched an eyebrow at Katherine who shrugged "She embarrassed Mads one day at a pool party. Mads caught her asleep and super glued her shut. Pansy does whatever Mads says now."

Amelia's legs snapped together and her mouth dropped open and then she shuddered "Remind me not to piss Lady Milton off."

Katherine nodded "I did have a discussion with Madeline about the dangers of that. It took a week to get Pansy right again after we got her unstuck. I wouldn't recommend acetone on that part of your anatomy." Amelia nodded.

TFS

Harry stood by Prem in front of the alter in the 'chapel' which could comfortably seat twelve thousand if you pushed the magic and was today easily big enough for the four thousand in attendance and chuckled "Felt the same way, breath Tran."

Tran had the same experience as Harry had had with Hermione. He wouldn't be able to tell you a thing about the wedding. In his case he couldn't tell you about the three days leading up to this ceremony in the Christian tradition that Parvati had insisted upon. Not because of the preceding three days of partying and rituals but because seeing Parvati coming done the aisle in that bright white gown had snatched his breath away and blanked his mind. Harry chuckled and prompted him at all the right times as Neville had him.

Niloufer smiled, she would have one of these too. It was beautiful and the bride was the very center of the universe in this. The Inman's could have their traditional Islamic ceremony in the Hagia Sophia but she would be married married here in his chapel on his land in front of her wives. Parvati was an angel of God. Then he would take her to his island and use her in every way a woman could be used.

The reception got under way after the endless pictures and was a lot of fun. Harry gave his speech and poked gentle fun at Tran and then mourned the one that got away bringing blushes, laughter and moist eyes. He got a dance with the bride and then after a significant look from her helped Parvati escape with her prey and sent them through the portal to the island. He returned to the reception and the politics began. In the wee small hours the reception passed into legend and the dreams of young witches and the campus settled as the last of the guest departed.

TFS

Parvati came out of the portal brown as a nut nearly nude and towing a shell shocked looking Tran a week later and The Gryffindor's laughed and drove them to a house on Tobacco road Harry was giving to Tran and Parvati. He got his socks kissed off after Parvati took a running tour and laughed while pushing Tran in the door. Parvati grabbed him and drug him up the stairs. The Gryffindor's fled.

TFS

Harry's birthday was epic. Lions and tigers and elephants amongst other gifts and of course politics then Harry disappeared to the island for a week and took all the ladies and Pansy with them. They returned to a wedding a day for the rest of the summer led off by Hannah and Neville and finished by Millicent and Ron. The houses on Tobacco road filled with married friends and those on Swor road up past the distillery were put in order and given out too.

With a short break in the weddings Padma's wedding which had been planned by now got done and Su Li added the Chinese traditions and made it a double. Harry left for a week with those two and when he came back Daphne and Susan were officially consorted and had a Christian tradition marriage ceremony with a hand fasting in it and Harry left for another week. When they all got to take a breath Susan on one of those hot days in September looked at Su "So?"

Su giggled "I think I felt him in my throat but we got it all in there. Took about four hours, it's amazing. I can feel his heartbeat and every vein. Then I lose my mind and well you know."

Pansy moaned and Hermione slapped her on the butt "Horny beast."

Pansy just nodded like a bobble head. Zara sighed "So have we come up with a story for me or am I just going to be a shag toy?"

Daphne chuckled "Not very likely. Something will present itself. How do you feel about a hand fasting for now? It would still get you the power boost."

Fleur nodded "Oh that's brilliant. Now all we need is some cover guy, preferably someone who needs a beard and voila."

Zara nodded "I like it. I'll keep my eye out. So when can we do this hand fasting?"

Hermione giggled "Landing strip on fire?"

"Witch." Zara stuck her tongue out.

Niloufer stepped from the portal and moved to the deck around the pool, she collapsed in a chaise "Harry's method becomes more and more appealing. I should write Mohamed."

Hermione asked "What did they do now?"

TFS

Harry sat in the conference room at the Pottery on campus "Opinions?"

Mohamed on a segment of the mirror said "Hussein's read is that it is radicalized mundane influencing your imams Niloufer. You know my recommendation, you are the Sultan. You must display your power, the only thing those people understand is the ruthless application of force. Doubly so since you are a woman. Break those Imams to heel even if you must kill them. Hunt down those radical mundane and eliminate them. Impose your will. Gryffindor cannot do it, it must be you. Set it up order it done and leave until it is over. Come visit me."

Niloufer sighed "It's the twenty first century aren't we passed this?"

Mohamed shrugged "We are, they are not."

Harry sighed "There's the rub. We must risk our most loyal to take care of these least loyal. Absolute monarchy sucks."

Mohamed laughed "This from you? You have elected governments in all your possessions."

Harry snorted "Who come hide in my kilt when it gets bad."

Niloufer blushed thinking of what was or wasn't under that kilt and Mohamed laughed and laughed. She glared at him. "Fine I will come see you for a week or two. Let me get set and I will tell you when. Perhaps Duke Gryffindor could come inspect your irrigation project?"

Harry nodded "I'll bring Neville. He has been wanting to see how you were doing."

Mohamed grimaced then smiled "You and Niloufer under my roof should flush out some of my radicals as well. Hussein will have fun."

TFS

Harry and the Ladies stood looking at the green fields laid out in squares with the square rammed earth buildings in the corners in the valley below them. "So you are actually using the Kudzu machines and selling the products on or using them yourself and using the water for irrigation?"

Mohamed nodded "You know the agreement. Fifty percent of the products go to you except the water I get all of that. The kudzu is what is stabilizing the field boundary walls, otherwise the soil is so friable it would wash or blow away. As you know the damnable weed has no other use besides feeding its juice to the machines and if you don't harvest it every day it would take over the whole area. The good thing is those mowing machines with the rune portals on the vacuum attachment can each be tied to a separate machine and the machines juice the plant themselves and send the leftovers as compost to piles by the buildings, one person runs the mowing machine, we kept the fields sized so that it only takes an hour or two to mow the boundary's and well there you are, one square mile per field." He waved expansively.

Harry blinked "How high up are we, there are hundreds of squares out there."

Mohamed laughed "Take a walk around my friend. This is the top of a mountain and we are at about ten thousand feet. The main population center is in terraces below the peak. It has taken thousands of years to accomplish this even with magic. The people are justifiably proud."

Harry nodded "Your people have been hidden for a long time haven't they Mohamed."

Mohamed nodded "First from the Egyptian sorcerers, to give you an idea of those scum they invented that horcrux ritual that gave you so much trouble, about ten thousand years ago. Then the Greeks, then the Romans and well it became a habit. The world changed and the desert grew and grew and well this is where we ended up."

Neville nodded "Just like we designed the system. No modifications Sultan?"

Mohamed shook his head "Different crops as to local preference but the system stays the same. It increased the work available and food is plentiful, water flows in fountains that have been dry for millennia all of which stabilized my radicalization problem like Lady Susan thought it would as well. We divert a small part of each machines production of fresh water to the cisterns here. They overflow and fill the tunnels which runs the fountains and supplies water for the people.

Hussein gets a little bored picking off the odd radical here and there. He was happy to work with Niloufer's chief of secret police."

Harry nodded "Amelia and the American Magical FBI director as well. They are all having fun." Harry sighed "Except us while this goes on." He hugged Niloufer to him. She was tense and quiet.

Mohamed sighed "Yes. But after this we get you two married and then it will be fine for another hundred years or so until we have to step on them again."

Harry looked thoughtful "What do you think about exposing magic?"

The others stopped and looked at him and then while Neville with Mohamed's chief of the ministry of agriculture turned half the Sahara into the Garden of Eden at least on paper the rest wrangled with Harry's thought.

On the last evening two weeks on when Niloufer had had a good cry over the loss of life of her subjects and it was all over Hermione huffed "Only disguised as science Harry."

Mohamed nodded "That is the only possible way. You my young friend may see it as well as my heirs might but we are at least a hundred years away. Sure we can introduce some potions, plants and rune driven devices under patent and create enough technobabble to support them but charms and transfiguration? If Minerva or Sirius changed forms? If suddenly the legendary hanging gardens attributed to Babylon appear here where they have always been? If your vast holdings become known? If the mundane realize Australia is really twice the size they think it is and you own that garden that is the middle? Imagine the chaos. We would be labeled demons and instead of keeping our ladies happy we would live in armor."

Harry nodded "So no. I'm not putting the Regiment in the field ever again if I can avoid it."

Niloufer nodded "Your lips to Allah's ears my love."

Tonks decided the gathering needed a distraction "I'm pregnant."

Harry snatched her up and spun her around and they were tackled by all the ladies. Mohamed laughed until he cried at Harrys shocked face as he went down in a pile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Queen looked at Harry "Sit down Gryffindor before you drive me mad. They will call you in a few moments and then you can be Fleur's problem until she delivers. Now tell me why you waited until my Lady Black was pregnant before even handfasting her?"

Harry was distracted, so the unvarnished truth popped out "Neither of us even thought about it. We were fine having sex and being with each other. If the baby hadn't needed a father on paper we probably wouldn't have."

Elizabeth wanted to face palm "You must be an example to our subjects Harry. I'm sure we had this conversation."

Harry nodded "I know Ma'am we were just so happy with the way it was."

"And are you unhappy now Harry?"

"Oh no Ma'am Tonks is a little miffed she can't fly but well the flight surgeon had a baby when she found out Tonks was six weeks along."

"And how did that happen Harry?"

"Tonks forgot her potion and well the charm isn't enough for me."

Elizabeth nodded "I'll make a note to remind Zara."

"Oh I think they all got the message loud and clear Ma'am. Hermione post reminders in their calendars."

A nurse opened the door and motioned for Harry.

TFS

Fleur came home with Harry and Pierre Delacour down a route lined with cheering multitudes and Niloufer snorted "Now that is unfair Tonks. She had a baby yesterday and could do a Sports Illustrated swim suit cover shoot today."

Tonks nodded "Fuck me she got hotter. Look at those boobs!"

Katherine and Andromeda sighed. Tonks and Niloufer made males walk into walls and off the edge of work platforms.

TFS

Luna spun the stone and waited. Her mother and then Lilly Potter appeared "Well?"

Pandora smiled while Lilly squeed and bounced, Pandora said "Very nice you have all done so well. As you can see Lily is very pleased."

"Pierre is gorgeous and has Harry's hair and eyes!" Lilly gushed and Luna nodded

"Goodnight mothers." She felt a ghostly kiss on each cheek as she spun the stone anticlockwise. She looked to her left and huffed "Stop that."

The looming figure in the cowled black robe with the scythe became a young goth girl of indeterminate race with an Eye of Horus tattooed around one eye and a silver ankh hanging from a black choker at her neck in a white spaghetti strap top and a short black skirt with ripped tights covered by clunky black platform knee high boots. She still had the scythe though "So when do I get a tumble from Harry mistress? Everything is pretty much set, no crisis looming all the sheep have been terrorized into placidity. Niloufer's wedding is coming up. Come on, a girl needs trimmed every once in a while."

Luna smiled "After Niloufer is officially bound to our little coven dear one."

Death clapped and danced, awkwardly "Yay! Mama going to get a bit of rough!"

Luna rolled her eyes "Anything you need?"

Death shook her head "Naw it's all good in the hood."

Luna hugged and kissed her and slapped her ass sending her on her way. She left the glade and walked back to the house. Corinne Watkins and her pack of female Lycans, callsign Death Squad at least among the lycan of the Regiment, ghosted along with their alpha.

TFS

"Minerva for god's sake! I'm writing Harry and he is knocking you full for Beltane."

"What? Why?"

Pomona sighed "That's why, you're drifting again and you glamour is gone."

Minerva concentrated and her glamour reasserted itself. She looked at Pomona "This is your fault, you put the idea in my head."

Pomona smirked "I know dearie, had to get Harry to get a leg over you so I can get a leg over Lord Longbottom. Alice is working on him, Hannah too, although with Hannah it doesn't seem to be taking much work. I dropped my glamour and got some pictures taken and well the rest will soon be history. Filius and Septima can run this rock pile and we can go get a couple of horned ones. It'll be Beltane so we'll be the most fortunate of witches."

Minerva sighed and Pomona knew she had her. "Excellent. Harry will be just back from Niloufer so the timing is perfect. I'll write Susan and she can do the ground work."

TFS

Harry and Niloufer's wedding was in fact a state affair and the Chapel was straining with the crowd as the Hagia Sophia had. The Cameras rolled and the wedding proceeded and the blinding glow put smiles on even the Imams faces. The reception was just a reception this time as full diplomatic missions were resident between all the concerned parties and Harry and Niloufer disappeared after midnight. Niloufer found herself nude on a beach and squirming as Harry pushed gently into her and then gasping as he broke her hymen and drove deeply in her. She panted as he held still and concentrated and then smiled when the pain went away. She waved an anti-sunburn charm on him and he did one on her and then they had sex until dark. She woke under a blanket on the beach with the stars splayed overhead and swung over Harry astride. She found him hard and his eyes opened when she stopped against his pubic arch. At dawn they swam and found the coconut oil and a breakfast laid out on a fresh beach blanket and continued where they left off after satisfying their other hunger.

After sleeping through the heat of the day Harry produced some gilly weed and they initiated the reef and scared the fishes.

On the seventh day Niloufer rolled over, finally in a bed, Under a palm frond roof, in building with no walls, but still a roof, and a floor, and sighed. She smiled and rubbed her belly. She was pregnant, she knew it. She would wait and perform the charm later but she could feel it and this child was very very magical. Now where was the father? "Harry?"

Harry walked in with breakfast and Niloufer let him get in bed, got astride, slid down him and then fed him breakfast. Harry chuckled, Niloufer slapped his chest "Hush, I have to give you back to the others tonight. I need some in reserve."

Harry rolled his eyes "Like I don't get to you all once a day."

Niloufer sighed dramatically "Yes only once. It's sad after being shagged like a lioness fifty times a day for a week."

Harry laughed and pulled her down flipping her over and spreading her legs by her ankles. Niloufer squealed and then grunted as he hit bottom in her. She sighed and relaxed into it.

TFS

Niloufer came out of the portal and the Gryffindor ladies pulled her away. Harry walked out loaded with bags but smiling. Katherine looked at the bags "Those weren't even opened."

"Nope. It was a good time." Harry grinned and Roger handed him a beer. A nice lager from the Homestead Brewery up Swor road just past the distillery.

TFS

Susan looked at Hermione "If we do the full on fertility right and the goddess actually shows up all of us in the circle will end up pregnant and if Harry is the only male there he will be the horned warrior. So you, I, Daphne, Luna, Padma, Su and we need two more witches to complete the wheel of the year, we have Minerva and Aunt Amelia."

Hermione frowned "We will be pregnant?"

Susan nodded "If the ritual works and the goddess shows up she will take us over and keep going until the horned warrior cannot go anymore."

Hermione blinked "What happens if Harry gets all of us pregnant and isn't finished."

Susan blinked and Daphne laughed "Harry is probably the only wizard that has been asked about. Short answer is of course no one knows. Luna?"

Luna shrugged "Witches will show up, or at least females. We can have Pansy and a few volunteers stand outside the circle. Probably though Harry will just keep shagging us by turns from dusk until dawn. Everybody remember your lube. Oh we need to check Fleur too."

Tonks pouted "Hey what about Niloufer and I? How about Zara?"

Luna shrugged "You three will have Harry all week. I sent him to shag Zara so we could have this conversation. The Goddess won't inhabit an already pregnant witch. That is actually documented. Zara doesn't want to be pregnant yet. Fleur might not be ready yet. Pierre is still on the breast."

Tonks sighed "Fine but he's doing me next Beltane." Niloufer nodded in agreement.

Hermione sighed "Mum is going to be all 'pimping out my son' again."

The others laughed.

TFS

Harry had Zara balled up under him pounding the hell out of her when Zara yelled "Lara goddamnit!"

Harry rolled over and ended up with Zara balled up on his chest and Harry buried balls deep in her. Lara her friend who stayed at her villa was stood there with a breast in one hand and the other in her knickers. Zara struggled lose and a fiercely whispered fight happened in the corner of the room with Zara blocking Lara's view of Harry. Zara came back to bed and climbed on Harry astride. Lara lay on the bed to the side "Zara?" Harry was confused

"She's already seen it all. Turns out she wants both of us but me mainly. I don't swing that way and you are not fucking her. Now or maybe ever if I don't get over this." Zara got him where she wanted him and sank down. "Kinky slut wants to watch, we're going to ruin her for men forever. She'll only ever see me when she is getting her rug munched."

Harry was hesitant but Zara knew what to do with a balky mount. When Harry left just after dawn Lara was asleep sucking on her thumb and Zara was smirking at her. Harry made it home and got pulled into the shower by Tonks. "Tonks?"

"Yes Harry."

"I just left Zara."

"I know Harry. I have you until four and then Niloufer gets you until ten ish and then Zara gets you again Babe."

"Tonks you know I'm not normally one to complaiiiiiiin holy fuck!" Tonks looked up at him and smiled around the base of his cock.

TFS

"No Hermione I don't particularly think that you being pregnant at nineteen and delivering at twenty is a good idea. Why is this ritual suddenly so important?" Katherine arched a brow. She was being very reasonable as yelling got nowhere with Hermione and this seemed pretty important suddenly. It certainly was driving the train around the Homestead. Tonks was here every day and had Harry on the bed most of the time, on the kitchen island once and the stairs three or four times. When Tonks let him up then Niloufer showed up Niloufer at least kept it to the bedroom or the grotto and when she left Harry got shooed off to Zara who was apparently intent on driving her friend Lara completely mad. Unless Fleur stopped by for a play and shag date.

Hermione squirmed a bit "Minerva and Amelia are coming to do Beltane and while they could do it alone if we complete the wheel it will make the Duchy fertile and protect it somewhat. Probably Niloufers caliphate as well as she has already, uh been well, bred by Harry and Tonks stands for the UK and Brittany through Fleur and Pierre. The world is dangerous right now."

Katherine looked at her "And all these witches are getting pregnant by Harry and you don't want to be left behind."

Hermione blushed a brilliant red. "Oh Baby." Katherine got up and hugged Hermione to her.

TFS

Tonks gasped and shuddered as Harry pulled back on her hips and filled her. He reached forward and pulled her back into his chest. "Ready to tell me now?"

"Hermione would kill me and your son."

Harry sighed and laid her down and arranged her in her favorite sleeping position. He got up pulled on some pants and padded to the master bedroom. "Hermione?"

"I'msorryHarryitcameupandwellIjustfiguredoutIdidntwanttobeleftbehindwedon'thavetodotheritual."

Harry blinked, got on the bed behind her and chuckled "I'll never leave you. I am yours first and always since the troll."

Hermione rolled to face him and snuggled into him. "So what if I want to do the ritual anyway?"

Harry smiled "I'll be the proudest man on earth for the best woman on earth to bear my children."

Hermione rolled her eyes "You seem to have that happening already."

"Hermione! Don't blow up my lines"

Hermione rolled him onto his back. And lay her head on his chest. "Niloufer will be here soon."

Harry nodded "By the way what's all that about?"

Hermione blushed "As part of the ritual there will be eight of us Daphne, myself, Susan, Luna, Padma, Su, Minerva and Amelia. The way we think it will go if the goddess blesses us is that you will become the Horned Warrior and she will inhabit each of us in turn until we are pregnant or you are uh, finished let's say, of course being as it's you it could be sunrise that stops it. What we are afraid of is like that time in the grotto you will still be going strong after we are all done. Pansy will be there just outside the circle and of course she is eager. There will be a few other volunteers who will be proud to bear a Beltane child, but what we can't have is the horned warrior running wild with the University and the Prep school so close."

Harry smiled "So this scheme is to wear me down?"

Hermione shrugged which tickled Harry "Lame huh?"

Harry chuckled "No it works as a plan. Could we move the ritual somewhere safer?"

Hermione sighed "No as far as we can tell it needs us on the ground on your land."

Harry nodded "We'll deal."

Hermione relaxed in his arms and they slept. Niloufer found them later and spooned Harry's back. The others joined them one by one. Later Zara missed him and came through the Portal and into the bedroom. Padma looked up at her. Zara sighed "He found out?" Padma nodded "Shagged Mi?" Padma shook her head. Zara snorted and got in bed.

Padma finally asked "Lara?"

Zara snorted "Crazy cow. Thinks she is in love with me, is willing to do Harry because he has been in me." Padma blinked "I know right? Me! Ms. never looked at a girl as anything other than a mate. No practice kissing, no lesbian for school none of that bollocks. It's crazy."

TFS

Esmeralda Greengrass looked at the other mothers "So he knows."

Indira Patil nodded. "He apparently approves."

Katherine sighed "Sometimes I think he will approve of anything they want."

Andromeda smiled "He will if they can prove it needs to be done and then lay out some plan where none of them are in danger."

Esmeralda arched a brow "So how does that affect this? This ritual is shrouded in the mist of time and happened in Europe even then."

Katherine sighed "So in that case nothing happens. Minerva and Amelia get what they came for and the rest have a good time."

"And if the horned warrior adds to Harry's already nearly legendary endurance and ability?" Andromeda asked.

Katherine chuckled "All the Lycan females are going to be there. Half the Regiments females will be pregnant."

Indira warned "They better be facing outward, rumor is circulating at the University. I'm not sure how people would react to the entire university and Prep School female population being pregnant." Indira was a hugely popular professor of arithmancy and business.

TFS

The day before the ritual Tonks and Niloufer showed up at Zara's villa with Pansy before Harry got out of Zara's bed. They took him in turns and all together. Zara tied Lara to a chair in the corner of the master bedroom. They untied Lara after a night of sex and Pansy held her on the bed as she came until they left at two o'clock in the afternoon their time with a washed and dressed Harry and delivered him to the Homestead and then the ritual circle and then all withdrew with Pansy staying at the edge of the circle.

Lavender Brown took Harry and undressed him. She put him in a loincloth and fed him a piece of nearly raw meat. Harry looked at her "Lavender."

"Shh Harry. I hope you outlast them and get to me. If not this year then I'm volunteering for next year in the circle. Someday I'll find a man maybe but a Beltane child and a chance at you with no stigma, too good to pass up Harry. Besides I know you will enjoy this body as much as I will enjoy you and I fully intend to bond you in thirty of forty years after I retire." Harry blinked "Yep it's all you your Grace. Not even a finger in there yet."

Harry gaped and Lavender chuckled and reached under the loin cloth. "Don't look so shocked Harry. A kiss or two and a feel of a boob and all the boys we knew creamed their trousers. Oh I know what they claimed. You'll know the truth one starlit night on that island of yours, or next year or this year if they don't drain you out. Now let me fluff you a little, huh not really needed. You see something you like Harry?"

The drums started and Lavender swayed as she stripped and put on a gauzy chemise. She watched as Harry swayed in time to the music and looked at her. She knew he could see her body clearly and she was dripping. The hardest thing she ever did was turn him around and rub herself on his back before pushing him toward the fire. If she had five minutes she could have gotten him in her.

She backed away into the dark. The eight women in the circle danced in time with the drum and watching the fire were amazed when Minerva straightened and spoke in a tongue none of them understood. Harry stepped into the circle of light with a magnificent set of antlers growing from his head. He walked to Minerva and pulled her to him. She melted into his embrace then to the ground dragging Harry with her and he ripped the gauzy chemise from her.

When they finished Su suddenly spoke in the same odd language and Harry moved to her. She was tiny Harry was huge. It was amazing and a bit scary.

Hermione was getting a little upset at the way Harry just dropped Su when she was shunted into a corner of her mind and riding along. Oh it was so good too. Oh wait that rock is hard. She looked in Harrys eyes and somehow saw him behind the horned warrior looking concerned "Its fine Harry this is actually fun. Not like I want it like this allllll theeheehhe tititititme oh my fucking gods!"

The Goddess took back over "Talk later sex now!"

Hermione got lost in riding Harry and reached out and grabbed his antlers or the goddess did and she lost it again. Soon enough in her little corner of her mind she was laying back and enjoying the ride. Then the goddess was gone and the warrior was following her siren song. Hermione couldn't move though as she was connected to the ground by her leaking fanny. How embarrassing! Oh gods it felt so good!

"You're welcome little one now shhh you talk too much and I have this magnificent one with the cursed eye. She is strong and what a body! She is trained too, this may take a while."

Daphne, Susan, Luna and Padma watched as Amelia gave as good as she got and she got a lot.

She flexed Amelia's toned body and then spun a leg out back up and over and ended up facing him. She leaned forward hard and stood him up and then bore him to the ground. After that it turned into a glorious fight that was shag at the same time. Amelia was enjoying the hell out of it. She could win and finish if she could just stop coming. The goddess laughed at this thought. Yes they could but that was the nature of the horned warrior. He could make her orgasm. No one else ever could. This warrior was as proud and strong and young as this land. There were miles of wood and meadow all of it fertile and waiting yes she would bless this the land these women and this warrior.

This warrior woman would be especially blessed. That cursed eye would never do for her vessel. They would bless as many as the warrior could. This one was still in need though and she had to circle back through them once more and unbind them from the land after she bound the rest of these in the circle. This would be a glorious night.

Daphne, Susan, Padma and Luna watched and winced. Luna finally sighed "He will be mostly what each of us needs as always. He is still in there and in control a little."

Susan blinked "Uh Luna I don't know, I'm not sure Aunt Amelia needed a wrestling match that is a shagging at the same time. Although, really who knew she had that under her robe. Holy Moly I hope I got those genes."

Daphne nodded "It's like that Katherine Heigl actress but with firmer boobs and her hair going grey only with red hair instead of the bottle blond. She is going to be a blast around the place."

Padma asked "Why are the others staying where they were dropped."

Hermione answered "Because we're stuck here, apparently until the goddess and the horned warrior release us. Which will take a second go around. Meanwhile something is happening and I am getting a constant low grade orgasm. It's spectacular."

The girls spread out and quickly checked the others. Luna laughed at Su's face frozen in a huge smile and her bobble head nod when ask if she was OK. Harry arched at that moment and Luna found herself with the goddess in her and the warrior on her "Wheeeeee!"

The goddess had never been in a seer before, oh and the Mistress of Death! Ooof ouch this one was tight. "Of course I am. Want help?"

"Yes child it is confusing in here. Ok here is what we will do-"

The horned warrior couldn't quite move fast enough to anticipate the moves of the goddess linked with a seer and Harry exerted more control. Luna got a long slow session of hard lovemaking out of it and was pouting. The Goddess let her tell the warrior "Come on Harry fuck the snot out of us!"

Harry dug his toes in and drove hard. The goddess discovered Luna's plan and came screaming. She would possibly get to be in the incarnation of death. As she was life it could only be explosive and this was the perfect warrior for it. Luna smirked, she moaned after a few more minutes "Fuck Harry that was great! Oh I'm over flowing! Damn I'm don-" She spread out bonelessly and the warrior turned to Daphne who danced away from him teasingly and led him a merry chase through the stones before she was caught and finally finished.

The goddess enjoyed Padma as much as the warrior did, years of yoga had left her very flexible. Susan was like Amelia, a fight with fucking. The Goddess, Harry, Susan and the warrior enjoyed it.

Hermione sighed as the goddess entered her again and found the warrior making love to her rather than fucking the hell out of her. She melted into it. She didn't overflow this time and Minerva gathered the shattered young woman up and they held each other as Su was loved. The pile grew with Su and then the others and then a teenaged goth girl appeared in the ring. The goddess leapt in her and in the confusion of the two opposites coming to terms the Warrior had his way with them and they with the warrior.

Luna explained to the others who the young woman was and got questioned mercilessly until she pointed to the graying sky. One last time with Death and the warrior finished with her and stood over her panting for a few moments then uncurled her and made love to her as he had the others. He finished for the last time as the sun broke the horizon and Harry was Harry again but buried in a strange girl. He looked around, rolled over and took her on top of him and she snuggled in as the others moved over and joined in a pile.

Elle Mae appeared, and then nine other female elves, they levitated the group, cleaned and covered them and took them back to the house. They put them in bed and Elle Mae told Katherine "They are fine Mrs. Hermione."

Jerry came in levitating an enormous rack of antlers.

The adults looked at each other, shrugged, and went to bed.

TFS

Katherine knocked and entered the bedroom and shook her head. She went and got Ted Tonks. Ted called in some medics and an hour later made it to the kitchen "Dehydration, physical and magical exhaustion. That new goth girl is something other than human though. Muscle pulls, a few abrasions. They'll be up by noon."

Teds mirror buzzed and Augusta's voice asked him to come over.

Pansy and Lavender made it downstairs and shared their memory. Roger, Sirius and Remus declined but the Mums dived in. They came out forty minutes later and Katherine got a bottle of whiskey and four glasses. Roger raised a brow "Roughest sex I have ever seen. Followed by some very tender lovemaking. This new girl is something else."

Sirius frowned "Ability wise or like Ted said species wise?"

Andromeda sighed "Both. That theory of Luna's and Zeno's must have been true. That girl is the personification of death and Luna taking the elder wand from Harry and him giving her the cloak and stone has made her the Mistress of death."

Esmeralda snorted "Harry only needed his original wand to master her."

The Mums looked at each other and started laughing. Esmeralda was right. You could see it in Deaths eyes when Harry rolled her onto his chest. Remus frowned "How does Death get pregnant and what will the baby actually be?"

Katherine snorted "Harry's and one of the pack around here in nine months."

Andromeda looked at Lavender and Pansy "Stop pouting you two. Pregnancy isn't actually all that fun."

Lavender sighed "I'll be a twenty one year old virgin in the circle next year."

Katherine rolled her eyes "And so fix it."

Lavender looked appalled "Oh hell no this is Harry's now, next year, in forty years when I retire. Harry gets the cherry."

Esmeralda turned to her "You started that cult! Astoria tried to get that little catch phrase tattooed on her mound!"

Damien led the men outside. Not quite running.

TFS

Harry woke up to Amelia having him all the way down her throat. Minerva kissed him and swung a leg over his head he got stuck into breakfast and Minerva moaned and ground down on him. "I am so sorry your Grace I have no idea what's come over me oh gods yessssss."

Harry picked her up "No worries!" He put her back down and tried to see if he could find her G spot with his tongue. Meanwhile Amelia apparently breathed through her eyelids or something because she hadn't picked her head up yet.

Hermione lay spooned with Su and working her fingers in the tiny witch. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"This is new."

"You don't like it?"

"Oh yes I do but well, oh fuck right there, it's a bit of a surprise."

Hermione nodded and rolled a nipple in the fingers of her other hand "Yes. I just couldn't resist somehow. I see why Harry likes it so much."

Zara looked at the pair and groaned "I hope I don't dyke out with Lara."

Luna huffed "You're already dominating her, you might as well."

Zara looked horrified and the others laughed as they got up and worked through their morning routines. Death lay like a, well, a dead woman on the bed. Padma shook her "Death? Time to get up sweetie."

Everyone froze and looked at Padma who shrugged "Well? She is ours now. Harry's, but you know what I meant.

Minerva screamed, fell off Harry and got them all moving again. Amelia crawled up Harry sank on him and braced her hands on his chest. She smiled down at him as she rode him hard. She was amazingly strong and her hips moved fluidly back and forth atop him.

The girls finished their shower and Amelia clinched and opened her mouth in a silent scream and then leapt off Harry and stood panting a moment. Harry leapt after her threw her back on the bed and drove home in her "Wasn't finished."

Amelia wrapped her legs around his waist "Fine. You should knock Fleur up again though. All for one and one fucks all."

Fleur slapped her on her ass where Harry had her rolled up "Hey! Still have one on the breast. Thank you for the thought though."

Harry rammed down in her filled her, launched her impending orgasm and then eyed the still recovering Minerva. Amelia followed his eyes and whispered in his ear "Oh yes Harry fuck her hard."

Harry moved from Amelia and Minerva's eyes snapped open when he yanked her to the edge of the bed and sank in her to the root. She grunted, sat up, and wrapped her arms around his neck

Daphne snorted "So much for that Beltane and then it's all good thing. At least Pansy is ours already. Lavender will finish us out maybe."

Niloufer nodded "I have a hundred ladies in waiting but the Harem is as big as it needs to be. Maybe we could try one for Beltane for real and see if it really works or if he bonds them all. Some of the Lycans would be good. Luna what is wrong with Death, she is crippled."

Luna laughed "So is Flora but she is back wherever goddesses go. Flora is sex, birth and fertility. Death is the opposite. It must have been like mixing matter and antimatter. I bet it was fun."

Death sat up in the chair the girls had put her in and grabbed her crotch "And was a virgin. Holy fuck Master! It was like having a tree rammed in me. Su how the hell do you do it?"

Su smirked "Practice."

Death slumped. Luna looked at her concerned "Are you in pain?'

Death wriggled "No. Just rearranged or something."

All the girls nodded remembering the feeling. Zara smiled "Ten or twelve more shags and you get comfortable with it. Oh Harry you should take Amelia, Minerva and Death to the Island, let them get their need for speed taken care of."

Harry shrugged and looked between the three. Amelia shrugged "I already want another shag so probably wouldn't hurt. Minerva and I can work off the mirrors there. " Minerva and Death nodded.

Death said "I might have to go get one or two who are fighting the feeling but I can be in two places at once. Well until now. I might have to wait until you're out of me. I can't pay attention to much else with that pole in my bottom."

After that shot the girls pushed the three remaining into the shower and through their normal quick morning routine and tumbled downstairs laughing and giggling and Harry followed later and eased right out the back door blushing as the mothers and daughters had a very frank discussion.

TFS

Minerva laughed and struggled out of the depression in the sand Harry had driven her into before Amelia came and dragged him off of her as soon as he came. Death gave her a helpful shove. Minerva looked at her "What are your clientele going to say about a tanned, coconut smelling Death?"

Death giggled "Who knows, I didn't even know I can tan. People see the aspect they expect though so it probably won't be a problem and who doesn't like coconut and randy girl? This is the first time I've been in this aspect long enough to find out all the places girls sweat. Showers are a daily requirement now."

Minerva looked over at the howling Amelia "I'm not sure I didn't appreciate that silent orgasm thing more."

Death laughed "You know you and Amelia get a little younger, erh healthier, something every time he fills you up."

Minerva blinked "I thought that was my imagination."

TFS

Stella looked at the intelligence officers "So no chatter in the magical communities since the Sultan suppressed the radicals in the Ottoman Caliphate. The magical radical islamist have either gone to ground or between Egypt and Turkey they have killed them all. It's nearly impossible to tell. Really there weren't that many to start with they were just loud. However on the mundane side there is chatter and these reports coming from Iraq are worrying. Precursor material for a nuclear program and active chemical agents. Small quantities, but someone is still up to something."

Jennifer nodded "Something will have to be done. It probably should have been finished in ninety one but no one knew the lesson wouldn't take."

Stella nodded "So our mandate is to continue to watch the magical side and turn over anything we develop on the mundane side to the mundane government."

TFS

Dirk sat at his desk and read the briefing sheet. Absolutely nothing of import, no urgent crisis, nothing on the blotter past the normal drunken idiocy and domestic violence. One flying squad and two ground squads of Aurors had sat around bored out of their minds all night. The LE pairs had apparently wandered a Magical Britain content and resting while two A1-Js and their pilots sat on alert and the duty controller played solitaire. "Not sure what to do with myself."

TFS

Niloufer's secretary found himself in much the same condition as Dirk Creswell. "This is unnerving. No intrigue, nothing looming. How novel."

Niloufer's Chief of Intelligence across the desk nodded. "We might actually be able to govern in a calm and deliberate manner."

The Secretary blinked "What a concept. Have you been drinking?"

TFS

Overlook came awake and shook itself into a day free of the worries of fighting for their lives and found they liked it. The men got moving and working and thinking about the women and the women smiled and moved on with their days. There was a feeling that there was time enough for everything.

TFS

At the Villa in Topsham Zara came in followed by her security and flopped in a couch. Lara followed her in, sighed, and lay down with her. "I'm just used to you. I don't love love you Lara. You're a great friend though and me mate."

Lara snuggled her "It's fine. Harry can stuff me full eventually if I don't happen on anyone else or if that someone else is a girl, or heaven forbid you."

"Oi! Awful presumptuous about my man." Zara wrapped her hand in Lara's hair and pulled her head back. Lara smiled and shrugged and leaned into the hand. Zara huffed "So still going to try for med school?"

Lara smirked "Going to keep me as a pet instead?"

Zara looked thoughtful and Lara grinned. Zara wriggled around, got up and sat on her.

TFS

The only one this Idyllic time was not translating too was Harry. "Motherfucker!"

Hermione sighed "What Harry?"

Harry waved a piece of parchment "A pox on Lawyers and Goblins. I can't even read this crap. Is it English or goblin? Parts of it are in Latin and some are in some kind or scribbles that I think is demon script."

Death snatched the parchment and Harry rolled away from where she had suddenly appeared "Fuck Death, if you didn't fuck so good I'd kill you."

Death waved Harry off and sat on his lap as he sat back in the chair behind his desk in the study. "You necrophiliac." Hermione laughed while Harry spluttered "Not demonic Master. Sanskrit. This is a contract dispute from, oh I don't know Gilgamesh's sons reign maybe. No one has been able to settle it so they sent it to you as you are the all-powerful all-knowing wizard of erh something?"

Harry slumped and Death rubbed her boobs in his face. "What are you doing?"

"Well you're being a baby so you know, boobs."

Hermione rolled on the floor laughing. When she recovered she shook her head still giggling occasionally as she looked at the parchment. "As fun as the who is the master of who show is this could actually be important. We should set up a conference call with Gran, Niloufer and Mohamed. Ruler to ruler advice is what we need here."

Harry smiled "I'm going to tell her you called her Gran."

Hermione smiled "Go ahead, win me points."

Harry sighed "Do girls compete about everything?"

TFS

"The fuck you say!" Harry glared at Mohamed.

Mohamed pounded the table laughing then recovered "Price you pay for all the most beautiful women in the world wanting in your bed Harry. Sure you live in that little house but I have this mountain to pay for. We all have our burdens."

Niloufer rolled her eyes "It is part of being the monarch my love."

Elizabeth cut right to the heart of it "You don't have a court system set up. Appoint some judges and let them decide."

Mohamed had sobered "Oh my yes, set up a system. He can't let anyone else decide though your Majesty. Here's what you do Harry, get the best lawyer you can find and make him your crown council. Then the people can get lawyers and the two sides can argue it down to the real issue and then present you with a briefing paper. They will howl but make them use five A4 sheets of paper with no more than five bullet points on each sheet annotated with supporting case law if there is any. Then you need someone, some lawyer, you trust with your life to make a decision briefing out of their points. I can show you the system I use if you want to come by."

TFS

Andromeda looked at Harry "I thought I already was crown council."

Harry blushed "Uh officially, with an office and staff."

Andromeda smiled "Of course your Grace. I have the people in mind already. Where are you going to hold Court?" Harry thunked his head on the table and Andromeda grinned "I'll send you a list Harry and we'll go check them out."

TFS

"Why am I down here holding your knickers to your arse until this crap dries again?" Camilla Hotchkins asked Yurika Haneda.

Yurika rolled her eyes "Oath first, I already told you."

Camilla sighed picked up her wand and swore. Yurika turned and looked at her butt in the three way mirror. The silk panties stretched across her butt perfectly and didn't have a crease or wrinkle. "Nice job. Now I am going to become the best opposing counsel in the Duchy. In five years if someone needs a case won they will come to me. That will help keep Harry's enemies corralled where we know what they are doing."

"And your panties have to be perfect why?" Camilla asked.

"This case is unwinnable on the information provided to me by the client. However he does have a claim to the holding, and a very good one, we found out in the research. Andromeda is going to ask for an in camera hearing and I am going to 'use all my assets' to win so Harry is going to see me in bra and panties while he is mussing me and I want to be perfect."

Camilla sighed "Uh, couldn't you just muss yourself."

Yurika looked at her "I've been waving my ass at him for five years. I'm on the Beltane list. I have forty eggs in stasis and Asians age slowly. I'm not about to go through an entire career a virgin. Harry is having this at least occasionally. Meanwhile I'll help ensure the Duchy is safe. Harry gets the cherry plank holder, remember?"

Camilla shook her head "All you Cherry Club ho's are crazy. You Slytherin's and your plots too. Just go talk to Hermione. That is a pretty well packaged arse though."

Yurika smiled then sniffed "Gryffindor's, no intrigue, no romance just sex."

Camilla nodded "And If I can get Jimmy Ott to hold still lots of it."

"Jimmy is cute, still a Scout though? Why not a Pilot?" Yurika asked.

Camilla shrugged "Jimmy does it for me. Hey no casting aspersions! Jimmy is a genius at quantum mechanics and is advancing the field, well, as it applies to magic. Besides there are like five wizard pilots and I think four of them are gay."

Yurika nodded "I know, it's so strange, those Cavalry branch guys are smarter than they appear. I don't think the pilots are gay though."

TFS

Andromeda apparated back into the chambers and snorted, Yurika wasn't a little mussed she was a mess. Lips swollen makeup smeared, what little she was wearing askew and flushed all over her body. "Yurika dress with your eyes closed as fast as you can. Now Harry do you agree with the solution we proposed."

Harry nodded "The Wrights have the preeminent claim and we found the history for it. I don't know how Bickerstaff wriggled this deal out of that judge but its crap. I think I'll have Jennifer look into this Judge Hogg."

Andromeda nodded "Probably should. Nice Yurika. Do the best you can with your hair and makeup for two minutes then we'll go out."

Yurika nodded. Harry asked "Is this really necessary? I mean Hermione knows and approves of Yurika so what is this really?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes "Theater Harry."

Harry shrugged "Well one of these days it's going to be X rated."

"Well duh, you're so Gryffindor sometimes Your Grace." Yurika put her nose up and Harry shook his head and led them out into the court. Andromeda had her face in a disapproving set.

TFS

Ginny laughed when she heard the rumor in the dining hall at Overlook during lunch then her brain caught up "Well he is the Duke. She is pretty hot. Hermione has let her drag him around before. Good for her." Ginny enjoyed both her reserve jobs, Pilot and intelligence. She would have to ask Jennifer what the hell this was though. Normally they had a tighter grip on the rumor mill than this. "Got to run. I have practice at Holy Head." Between Uni classes, reserve duties and playing for Holyhead Ginny was mad busy and loving life. No time for wizards but she was a HGC founder anyway.

TFS

George and Fred looked at Alicia and Angelina "And?" Fred asked.

Alicia shrugged "We just thought it was interesting."

George nodded "It is but not that much. She is hot and single. She's been wiggling her ass at Harry for years. I read that case, Bickerstaff was full of shit. Yurika got a chance to appear the hero and get her bottom stuffed." He shrugged.

Angelina eyed the twins "Those safety protocols keeping you from poisoning each other or blowing each other up are making you smarter."

Fred frowned "Yeah, those were the good old days. Friggin' Rosencrantz, he won't let us use the good labs unless we behave."

George nodded "Fully documented and repeatable results. Modern scientific method. Bah."

TFS

Millicent smiled and twisted the orange hot steel bar into its final shape with the tongs. "I love this forge Ron."

Ron nodded and finished his piece and checked it against the template "Those oxygen eliminating wards are great. No scale, less inclusions, this steel is as strong as the metals guys intended. Makes these mounts lighter and the aircraft perform better. I don't even mind these bubble head charms anymore but it is hard to smell the metal now."

Millie nodded "I think this is the last mod though. The things can't go any faster or be any lighter."

Ron nodded "I drew up a sketch I think I'll have the physics guys check. It pushes the absolute limits of an aircraft. Propeller driven anyway."

TFS

Tracey Davis looked at the design "I creamed myself."

Daphne gasped and slapped her on the arm "Tracey!" They were out by the pool and the kids were around, erh somewhere.

"What? Oh sorry. Forgot where we were. Pierre couldn't have heard. Ron the idiot Weasley has come up with a design that could replace the Able Dogs and the Little Birds. It's a tilt propfan, the fan blades have silencing runes on them. A lot of others he wrote in English as well but the schemes could be done." Tracey was getting excited.

Daphne rolled her eyes "He married Millie, she is happy Tracey, he can't be that bad anymore."

Tracey grunted "Millie fell all in love and her brains dribbled out."

"Tracey!"

TFS

Death watched the witch doctor raise the Nundu and laughed like a maniac when it snapped him in half and gave his little army of idiots most of the diseases in the known world. The Nundu heard the laughter and turned to her "Oh no you don't! You can't hurt me but I am not going through decon and losing Harry time." She grabbed the handles of the scythe and the blade flicked out. The Nundu laid down and faded back into the sand. "Smart kitty." She walked over to the top half of the witch doctor and pulled his soul free "Really? A Nundu to challenge my Master? He would have banished it into a volcano. You go to hell." She flicked the soul at the ground and it disappeared screaming. "Fucktard."

TFS

Roger sat on the porch swing watching the sunset with Katherine leaned into his side. "Things have settled. It's reassuringly domestic around here."

Katherine bit her bottom lip "That's good. I'm pregnant." She waited and waited then leaned over and turned to look at Roger who was sat beaming at the sunset with tears tracking down his face. She smiled and kissed him.

TFS

"Your Grace you cannot." Tiberius Ogden had leapt to his feet.

"The fuck you say Ogden. I don't know who you think appointed you my naysayer but they did you no favors. I can do anything I want. Want to duel and find out?

Malfoy was forfeit before he died and his title returned to me. Sir Roger Granger is now Lord Malfoy. If you open your fucking hole again Prem Tran will be Lord Ogden. Does anyone else in this august murder of morons have anything to say? No? Good. Prem Tran is Lord Lestrange. Let's see who else is deserving."

The Wizengamot watched horrified as Harry made new Lords and Ladies for the former death eater houses. Harry sat back after he had completed the list. "Now that should give you pinheads something to do besides trying to tie me up in court with solving your petty fucking problems like two year olds trying to get attention." Harry stood and left. The reporters took off like the Wizengamot chamber was on fire.

Augusta Longbottom looked around the Wizengamot as the new members got seated and couldn't stop herself. She laughed and laughed. Griselda Marchbanks laughed with her. Dirk sighed. "We were just settling into a rhythm too."

Augusta who had calmed somewhat fell into a fit of the giggles.

TFS

Daphne reading the paper the next evening by the pool looked at Harry. "So that's why you've been so smug. You know this will make the cases you see more complicated."

"I hope so. Yurika needs challenging."

Daphne's eyes narrowed "She put you up to this didn't she?"

Harry shook his head "Nope. She's all miss big lawyer pants so this will make her work for it."

Hermione snorted "Harry you mean boy you."

Susan laughed "Ha! Yurika is panting for teasing the twisted little thing. She gets all crazy when you try to get more than a finger in her doesn't she Harry? Just throw her on the desk and fuck the snot out of her Harry, otherwise you two will be teasing each other for years."

Su glared at Susan "Don't Harry. You can work off the teasing on me. You can work Yurika up to the point she puts a collar on herself."

Luna pulled Su to her and worked her hand down her pants "Horn dog."

"Me what do you oof hell yeah right there!"

TFS

Harry grimaced as Tonks tried to break one hand and Niloufer tried to break the other. Tonks was a week early and Niloufer a week late and their water broke nearly simultaneously by the pool. Luna laughed at Harry's face "We'll have to grow you three more appendages for us Beltane girls Harry."

Harry was a little busy "Three? There are eight of you?"

Luna smiled "Dibs on the penis and we forgot Death so four arms or two more arms and legs."

Niloufer growled "Well it won't be penises and I am cutting the one he has OFFFFFFFFFF!"

Harry paled. Poppy and the midwives were dying inside. This story would have to be written down. You couldn't make this stuff up.

TFS

Roger looked at Katherine "Well this is getting a little bor-"

"Idiot, you thought that and now I'm pregnant." Katherine frowned at him.

Roger snatched her off her feet and spun her around and around.

TFS

Katherine nodded and signed off on the hiring documents for the latest pediatrician. She turned to the CVs of the residents and interns. The chiefs of departments had already signed off on the ones they wanted. Every one of the graduates from the Overlook University Medical and Dental school had been snapped up and now some healer interns from Egypt and Turkey were being placed. The other Healer/Medical schools in the US had kicked in quite a few too. Overlook Memorial had one of the best trauma, ob/gyn, sports medicine and pediatrics units of any teaching hospital in the world. As the Duchy needed them all the other departments would rise to the standard she was sure. "And its Mine all Mine! Muhahahahahha."

"Lady Malfoy?" Her secretary Ann stopped in the doorway with a raised brow.

Katherine looked at her with a straight face "It's the heir of Malfoy. I think he will be known as the Dark Lord Poopy Pants."

Ann sighed "I'll get you some tea Lady Malfoy."

"Oh, Oh and a pickle! With peanut butter!"

Ann nodded while thinking to herself "If this is pregnancy I either need a man who doesn't want kids or I need to be a lesbian."

TFS

Harry walked the row's of already cut burley with Pierre in a papoose sling across his chest, no going in the standing tobacco with a baby. Nicotine poisoning was a real danger. It was a good year and they would sell all twenty five thousand pounds of the US allotment at top grades. They then had another hundred and fifty thousand pounds down to the high grades for Egypt and Turkey and last but not least the lowest grades for chewing tobacco, probably five thousand pounds. That was leaving out the cigar tobacco which was going in cask for aging.

Fleur watched him from where she was sitting on a wagon. "Deep down he is a farmer. How does that happen?"

Rufus Potter, a man so old he had been born a slave looked at Harry "Masters Family has always been close to the land. Ole Merlin tying the line to it, well it must have done something to them."

Fleur looked at him "You know he hates when you call him that."

Rufus's eyes sparkled "He does indeed Ma'am. It reminds him of who he is though. He can play out here on the farm all he wants but he is the Man. His family was very good to mine. Not like the other slave holders, the bad ones. Better than even the best ones. When we had worked enough we were freed given a plot, a house and a mule. Oh we didn't own it but they never took those plots or mules back. We kept what we needed and sold the rest to them. They sold it on and we got supplies we couldn't grow down to the store. They had the schools built, got us electricity before the TVA. Never trifled with our women, hehe some of the women have trifled with a few of the young masters. It's been a good life and now the Man is home and has a son. I went from walking, to horse, to horse and buggy, to train, then automobile and then aircraft and it's all on the Man. I'll go to my rest knowing my great great granddaughter will be safe or she will be avenged by the Man or his son. Amazing how important that can become to a man. My sons, they moved off rather than stay out here in the country. They lost that connection and then their way. Well they're all dead now but I got their families and the Master, well he has me."

Fleur dashed a tear from her eye "I'm sorry about your sons Rufus."

Rufus beamed at her "Not your fault Ma'am, thank you though. See you've been infected Ma'am. Now you're one of the Women." He laughed at her surprised face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Amelia stood and stretched "Being pregnant isn't so bad."

Her secretary smiled at her "Now that you aren't sick so much?"

"Hush you. I'm going to walk around and see what everyone is doing." Amelia walked past her outer office and the Lycan lounging on the sofa rose and followed her. "Nadine you don't have to go." Nadine just looked at her. Amelia smiled "Worth a try." Nadine stayed silent.

Amelia stopped in the Prosecutors section and looked in the open doors. All six desk were buried in paper work. Amelia walked in Lauren Ogden's office and picked up a file. She sat in the desk side chair and looked through it.

Lauren walked in "Madam Bones?"

Amelia smiled "Out being seen. I noticed your desk and all the others is a little full."

Lauren rolled her eyes "Harry having his little fit put paid to a lot of it or it would be worse. The Geezergamot really did have too much time on their hands." Amelia laughed, and Lauren smiled "Now we can concentrate on prosecuting these seemingly professional criminals. Who do you have? Oh, Mundungus. I'm not sure what to do with him. He's had trips through Azkaban, time in the cells. Nothing seems to bother him. We have several career criminals like that, nothing even rising to bodily harm but constant and incorrigible and a list of misdemeanors too long to count."

Amelia nodded "To bad we can't sell him and his ilk and use the money to pay reparations."

Lauren blinked "But we could. Hold on." She turned and dug through her bookcase and then thunked a tome on the desk. She flipped pages for a moment "Yes here it is." She turned the book so Amelia could read it.

Amelia read the pertinent passage and smiled "Her Majesty will flip."

Lauren smiled "A little more concerned about Himself appearing and doing something rude to me."

"Why, what did you do?" Harry appeared in the office. Lauren fell off the chair and Amelia put a hand on her chest.

"Harry!" Amelia barked.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

Harry helped Lauren up "You felt funny so I came to check."

"I felt funny?" Harry nodded. Amelia shook her head "Fine, leaving alone the impossibility of that, we were just brainstorming strategy to deal with career criminals and Lauren found an old law where they could be sold for their crimes and the proceeds used for reparations."

Harry nodded "Who would buy the idiots though?"

Lauren spoke up "I was more planning to threaten them with it unless they got a legitimate job and paid reparations your Grace. We could write up an iron clad oath."

Harry grinned "I'll come and put in the first bid."

Lauren smiled "That will get them moving."

Harry looked at her name plate "Ogden."

Lauren sighed "My grandfather is a dolt your Grace. If it's new he doesn't like it."

Harry sighed "He is a trying man."

Lauren smiled "Kind way to say it."

Harry chuckled and lifted Amelia leading her off talking about her new monocle, Flora had fixed her cursed eye and she had gotten one with no prescription but with all the charms her old one had had plus everything the charms and rune department had come up with for the Dukes Own's Troopers combat eye protection. Once she got used to that they were going to step up through the company grade leadership then Battalion. After that it was all her switching screens through the HUD with blinks.

Nadine smirked at the noises coming from Madam Bones office later. That would take care of her wanderlust, or at least her lust, for a while. The secretary arched a brow and checked the calendar. She knew what that smirk meant on a female Lycan. Three times a week. Well at least Madam Bones was predictable.

TFS

"One knut." Harry smiled from his seat.

Mundungus looked up shocked

Bonecrusher looked at him from in the gallery "Two Sickles. He's worth that as dragon feed."

The auctioneer Harry had brought from the cattle barn in Dyerserg took off on his chant "Two sickles. Who'll give me a three? Two sickles bid, now three now three, will ya give me three? Two sickle bid, now three, now three sickles will ya give me three? Poke him there boys. I know he ain't much but he's what we got" the Aurors poked Mundungus with the canes they had been given making him move around.

Griselda grinned and raised her hand slightly "And the lovely lady is in charge gentlemen who'll give me four?"

Mundungus yelled "I'll swear!"

The auctioneer shook his head "Auctions started, if you're gonna swear better go ahead. Gavel comes down and your sold partner, all sales final. Four ladies and gentlemen four wins the erh, janitor?"

Mundungus raised his hand and read the paper with all his heart. The flash surprised everyone but him.

TFS

"Very nice Harry." The Queen smiled after viewing the memory. They had brought her onboard with it before they tried this idea. "Now what are we doing about these laws?"

Harry smiled "Amelia and her prosecutors along with Minister Creswell and some trusted Wizengamot members are nearly through going through them and then I thought I would throw out the current and impose the new ones."

The Queen smiled "You are engineering yourself out of a job aren't you Gryffindor. These new laws will turn the Wizengamot into the Lords and require a new elected Commons won't they?"

Harry sighed "That's why I'm going to impose them. People like Ogden would start another war over it."

The Queen looked at him "It won't work Harry. Oh they'll run the government and perhaps do it very well. Unfortunately in that world they only advise you."

Harry nodded "Yes Ma'am but I'll be happy to take their advice and only interfere when someone else is impacted. Not a perfect solution but one that is working in the rest of the countries."

The Queen nodded.

TFS

Hermione sat up in the bed and curled in pain. She uncurled in the OB/GYN unit at Overlook Memorial. All the other Beltane women around her on stretchers like her. The charge nurse looked up and pushed the panic button. Duke Gryffindor was far far past a live one. He was hovering about eight inches off the floor.

Tran kicked the door open and his fire team skidded in. Tran looked at Harry "Oh. OK third squad stand down. Harry. Harry. Harry!"

"Babies!"

Daphne sighed "Fleur, Tonks and Niloufer broke him."

Katherine arrived took a look and pulled Harry to Roger like an airship. "We'll come get you when the girls are ready Harry."

TFS

Harry got his hands healed after Hermione broke two fingers and went to Minerva. He shielded the curses and went to the side of the bed. Amelia just smiled and accepted his help as did Luna. Susan tried to kill him. Padma turned him green and Daphne laughed and turned him back. Death looked at him and snarled. Harry got on the bed behind her and hugged her to his front. Her delivery went the smoothest of all after Harry's happy tears hit her bare skin. Su Li struggled and worried everyone until Harry pulled her into his lap held her legs like her feet were in stirrups and they both glowed a pale blue that energized everyone on the labor and delivery floor.

Luna wheeled into the room in a wheelchair and started casting her arithmancy revealing charms. Su glared at her "HAVING A FREAKING BABY HERE MOON UNIT!"

Zara ran in and wheeled a cursing Luna out.

TFS

Harry looked out the window of Hermione's room into a sea of candles. He picked up the twins James and Lily and walked to the window and held them up. The roar shook the hospital. It didn't lessen as he went back and picked up Hugh McGonagall. The others received the same roaring cheers. The chanting began when Harry stood at the window With Su in one arm and Roger Slytherin in the other.

It ended when Harry apparated to the roof and raised his arms, in the quiet he smiled "I love you guys. However there are sick people and babies who need sleep here. So shhhhh! See you tomorrow."

"We love our Babies!" Lavender got the last shot in and the crowd faded away chanting Gryffindor quietly. It was spine tingling.

TFS

Harry appeared in the operations center "General Wilkes?"

"Three aircraft have crashed, one each in the towers of the world trade center and one on the Pentagon. I don't believe there can be any question, this is terrorist activity."

"Magical tie?"

Stella Rimington shook her head "None your Grace."

Harry blinked "That's pretty definitive Mrs. Rimington."

"There has been no chatter in the magical community at all. None. There has been low level chatter in the mundane sphere and a lot of it for months. My estimation is this is the major muscle movement of a group called Al Quida. They are supporting or operating with the Taliban in Afghanistan. The Sultans have fenced them off from the magical world. Mundane Afghanistan right now is hell however."

Harry nodded "Render all assistance possible and stand by. Will they contain those fires?"

General Wilkes shook his head "We don't know Harry. We can't really help much right now. The magical in New York are apparating out as many as they can and obliviating them."

They all sat in the operations center and watched amazed and horrified as the rest of the world when the towers fell.

Harry nodded "Identify and eliminate the radical islamist that could potentially pose any threat to the Duchy or the Caliphates of Egypt and Turkey."

Stella looked at Wilfred. Harry walked out. The Ladies found him in a field of soybeans. Hermione walked up and handed him James. "We can't Harry."

Harry looked at James and then Lily and finally Hermione "I know. As much as I would love to just run through the islamic world take, the women and kids away and kill every male twelve years or older we can't. You know what's pissing me off the most? If Albus and his bitch hadn't had their little spat and had turned those brains to integrating the societies we could have. Do you think Death could bring them here so I could kill them again?"

Death appeared with her daughter Juliette "I could but I'd have to stop the demons from fummmmpo mnep mmh ammms." Death glared at Hermione and flicked her eyes to the hand covering her mouth.

Hermione glared right back "We agreed, not in front of the children."

Death sighed and nodded. Hermione pulled her hand away from Deaths mouth. "Harry I know this is hard to hear but I don't sense anything out of order about all of this and what is going to follow. It's a natural order event, as sad as it is going to be."

Harry nodded "And me killing the radical islamic magical?"

Death nodded "Yes that too."

TFS

Harry dropped the helmet and sat down behind the qualat wall and panted. Tran's squad was there and all of them alive. He smiled "Tran."

"Harry."

"Had a little trouble?"

Tran laughed "A little."

"I brought the boys and girls. We got a Chinook coming in. You want that or you taking the portkeys?"

"Portkeys Harry, I have wounded, if I'm relieved?"

"Sure, we got this Tran. Say hello to Parvati. Home Home Home. Dragon elements Dragon. No quarter." Tran whirled away and Harry stood. He drew the sword and his pistol. He had these fucks where he wanted them now after two years. They were hemmed up in this qualat, the wards were in, and he was finishing this and taking this fucking armor off. The kids were all going to start remembering soon and he wanted them to remember a farmer not a dragon slayer as Pierre thought he was. Pierre would probably forget that, maybe, he hoped.

Death stood on the qalat wall and watched. The other aspects of the elemental forces had bitched but she could give a fuck. No child of the Duchy was growing up without a parent as a result of some fanatical believer in a god of all things. Gods came and went. Clotho could go fuck herself. Atropos already discovered a scythe doesn't turn, it cuts. Maybe the new Atropos would be a little more turnable. Death taking a few souls extra here and there mattered little when that three faced bitch cooked up new and different tortures in her perverted little mind day and night. She thought a moment then shook her head "Nah can't kill all three of them again. Unraveling that fucking ball of string was what drove these ones crazy. War can go fuck himself too. Interfering in his plan. Ha! Four foot of scythe in his gut interfered really badly. Fuckhead.

FST

Harry sat on the porch in a rocking chair looking at the sunset. "All right Harry?"

He turned and looked at Lavender then pulled her into his lap and rested his hand on her bump. "Sorry you had to wait two years."

Lavender grinned "It was worth it, look at the size of these boobs! Besides we had to get that done. We finish things in the Dukes Own."

Harry nodded. Lavender smirked "Besides those boys at that COP with that FLIR needed the entertainment of you knocking half of first Squadron full last year." Harry blushed tomato red. "And the close security girls and Jennifer were so surprised the year before. Good thing Cressida was pregnant when the goddess came visiting mid ocean. Growing those horns makes you forget how to apperate huh?" Harry kissed her quiet.

TFS

Phillip and Elizabeth walked through the campus completely relaxed "Still wish we could move here."

Elizabeth smiled "I was thinking of abdicating in favor of the Duke of Gryffindor."

Phillip froze, then laughed, then had to sit down and laugh some more. He finally managed "Charles would have a stroke."

Elizabeth snorted "Zara would kill me. They just got her story working. That poor rugby player dying in that drink driving accident was a terrible thing for him but well..."

Phillip nodded "Terrible for Harry too. I thought he would die before he figured out how to play and got up to that level."

Elizabeth nodded "That glamour is great though."

TFS

Victoria rolled her eyes "They're tits Coote. Every human has two. Half of us have vaginas too. You've been a perv since first year and you aren't any better now. We're in third year of med school for god's sake. Let me guess, you're going for Gynecology? How are you going to look a vagina in the face if you can't get over looking at my tits in the locker room?"

Ritchie blushed "And you're doing urology aren't you Frobisher?"

"Oncology you perv. We are all getting older."

TFS

Harry got tackled in the back yard "Dad! I'm in! I got on the team!"

Harry smiled "Does your mother know?" He asked seriously. Fleur walked up magnificently pregnant again and Tonks followed her in the same condition. Niloufer showed up with Death on her arm. Both doing the beaming and glowing thing the Ladies did when pregnant, but they weren't showing yet.

Fleur sniffed "Of course I know Harry."

"Well that's great Pierre. What position son?"

"Line Backer!" Fleur rolled her eyes while Harry seamlessly shifted to Knute Rockne mode.

Su giggled "Nothing else he could be really. He's a little tank like the rest of them. They look so cute in those pads and helmets too."

The nanny elves charged the yard and some of the children even made it to their parents before they were scooped up by members of today's honor platoon. The Honor Platoon had become an all day detail once the kids got mobile. The NCO's and Officers couldn't get much work done for all the posturing and gossiping anyway. The kids hypnotized Troopers more than the wives had. The big contest amongst the male troopers was who most in demand was. The females just talked about who had grown the most and was walking best. While they did sock buns on the girls, no product though. Chemicals were not coming near the Regiments children. It was hopeless going to work after that. So after watching one day General Wilkes had made it an all-day duty.

Zara walked out of the house and laughed at the daily party. Pierre spotted her and charged "ZARA!"

The group waited and heard the groan and Pierre whined "The balls the same shape, kinda." Pierre had an immense little boy crush on Zara.

Zara sighed "It's ok sport. At least it's not freaking footy."

"Oi!" Dean shouted from over by the soccer crowd. Zara and Pierre smiled and nodded at each other.

Hermione sat on the grass next to Harry. "Long way from that first night in Gorings."

"The fuck you say!" Harry smiled as he hugged Hermione.

Hermione nodded "I fucking say." Harry faked a heart attack while the kids all giggled.

Lily Gryffindor barked "Mother! Language!"

TFS

Barty Crouch Junior moved through the shadows of Nocturne Alley nervous as a cat. As well he should, this Nocturne Alley had street lights and clean cobbled streets, narrow, but still. Having escaped the castle with Dawlish's help he couldn't afford a mistake even though it had been ten years ago, more even. There were also LE patrols every fifty meters or so it seemed. Adult fun was available but strictly policed apparently. He moved confidently though and made no trouble so while his progress was noted it wasn't impeded. He made it to where Borgin and Burkes used to be and entered the door. He moved to the cabinet and opened it. He was looking in when the shop girl, one of the Rosier cousins, cleared her throat. "Yes I was wondering how much for this wardrobe?"

Natalia Rosier shrugged "Five thousand galleons. It's half of a pair of vanishing cabinets."

Barty nodded "Without the other half however? I'll give you two hundred."

Natalia smiled "I might have been born in the dark but it wasn't last night. I make my living out of this shop. Six thousand."

Barty growled and found himself laying in the alley and an elf glaring at him. He apparated from the ground, he landed and apparated five more times. The LE pair lost him at the third and by the time the on duty flying squad got there the trace was too weak to follow.

Barty lay panting in the crumbling cellar of a farm house on the Crouch estate. The young people gathered there looked at him. "She had an elf. The little bastard surprised me."

Berenice Malfoi snorted "This is what Riddle dealt with? No wonder the usurper killed him and his minions. Your whole plan was useless and was derailed by this elf Crouch. There are enough of us we don't need these hidden routes and skulking about. It is years from Riddles defeat. They are not still on a combat footing as indicated by your escape. We will do this my way now. The usurper will appear for some public event they will announce it in advance in their over confidence and we will be there. We will kill him and his whores and then we will move through these sheep when they are without a leader.

The disaffected in the Wizengamot will join us. We will silence these commoners that think their opinion matters and restore the natural order!"

The youths cheered. These were the ten percenters no program had reached. The disaffected who hadn't needed radicalization, the broken remnants of a world that had ceased to exist in a rain of steel and composition B.

Barty kept his own council. If even the elves would freely take on wizards with barely any provocation he wanted no part of what a legitimizer were could get away with. He was done with these pricks. Russia! Now there was a place where the dark was still the dark!

TFS

Harry looked at the schedule and sighed "There are more events on here than ever. Narcissa when am I supposed to practice with the team?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes "It's on the schedule Harry."

Harry looked at the schedule and blushed "Sorry."

Narcissa smirked "You have Padma in thirty minutes." Harry blushed and Narcissa chuckled "Or Padma will have you rather."

TFS

Berenice paced "Rumor has him with this mundane peer. Suddenly she is watching the games of this mundane sportsman. The usurper and the mundane never appear in the same place and the mundane struggled in a sport he has played all his life. The slippery bastard!"

Berenice opened a laptop and looked up the mundane and then the schedule for Gloucester, then Kensington Park sports grounds. She smiled and wrote the address down.

TFS

Harry was playing hard and well when the blond woman stood and pointed a wand at him. His detail could only turn and orient on her as she fired a killing curse at Harry. He smiled and apparated nearly on top of her in the stands and snatched the wand away with one hand and grabbed her by the neck with the other.

Berenice was shocked at the speed he moved. First he went from complete concentration on the sport, to shock, to dodging a well powered and cast killing curse, to having her by the throat. She smiled grimly, time to use his own tricks. She pulled a pistol from its holster in her left armpit and emptied the magazine in him.

Jennifer apparated on top of the pair and stunned Berenice "Freeze!" She screamed at Harry's detail who were charging up the stairs. The medic of the squad took one look at Harry and put him in stasis. Jennifer keyed her mirror through the blue tooth device in her right ear "Dragon is down. Dust off dust off this is Rapier, nine line follows."

"Rapier this is Archangel send it." Archangel was a CH47M modified and technomanced into a full trauma operating theater. It orbited where Harry was silenced and disillusioned. There were others of its type that had other jobs.

The grounds filled with Aurors and soldiers, a jamming bird lit up and Newcastle on Tyne went completely dark for communications other than the Regiments, police and fire service communications.

TFS

At Overlook the civilians watched Troopers leaving whatever they were doing and running from classroom doors or across the Quad and knew something bad had happened. When the first pair of Aardvarks raced for altitude on full afterburner followed immediately by every other Aardvark that was operational gaining scrambling crew and all the AI-J's shrank and were trucked to the ready Tristar, A line of troops trotted to the Tristar and up the air stairs hooked to it while it started its top main engine, followed by the Little Birds disappearing from their sight, they stopped what they were doing and went home. On the way they saw another Tristar towed out and a crew running to it. It already had its top main engine running and by the time the air stairs arrived another two battalions were in line ready to run up them. On the way past the barracks they could see two lines of Troopers double timing into a portal.

TFS

Hermione sat in the chair at the head of the table in the largest conference room in the Pottery with a look on her face that had everyone being exactly correct. Death standing behind her running a stone slowly over the blade of that scythe and Niloufer looking like a statue of a pissed off avenging angel wasn't helping. "General?"

General Wilkes looked up "Berenice Malfoi, cousins of the British Malfoys'. Jennifer and Lady Bones have her in interrogation now. She appears ready to push through to the more aggressive techniques."

"I don't care if you have to have a golem rape the bitch to death. I want her mind emptied in the next half hour."

"Hermione-"

"Lady Malfoy! This is the business of the Duchy! What is the Dukes status?"

Katherine blinked, so this wasn't her daughter it was the Duchess Gryffindor "The Duke will recover fully your Grace. He has a perforated liver, a punctured lung and several through and through gunshot wounds. All should be repaired by the end of the week. He is unconscious, though shows no sign of neurological trauma other than the concussion he suffered in the fall." Katherine rattled off.

"Thank you Lady Malfoy. Madam Bones?"

"Crowd brought under control and obliviated. The story is Harry's cover ID broke his leg. The cover for the blackout is a fault in a mobile television van took down the power, broadcast and cell phone network. The outage was brief enough it should hold. The game was back in play rapidly. Chief Obliviator Johnson checked herself and the story took, both stories."

Hermione nodded "Thank you."

Madison Milton cracked a little at that point "Find them and bring them to me." She hissed with her face a rictus of perfect rage.

Hermione patted Madison's fist on the table "You heard her Ladies and Gentlemen."

TFS

Walter Krieger looked at the reports "Foolish. Now Gryffindor's Own has an enemy, best to let sleeping dragons strictly alone."

Wilhelm looked at his father "And will we stay out of this as well?"

Walter sighed "No, some of these people are hiding in our friends to the south's area of influence. I will contact a friend. We will set up a meeting."

TFS

"Jean?"

"Malfoi, the whore! Attacked the Duke. The Dukes own has flown into what can only be called a rage and Brittany is where they are looking first."

Appolline blinked "Pack! Why we are here? Where is Harry? How is Fleur? Where is Pierre?" She walked toward the fire.

"They are at Overlook Memorial. Harry was shot."

"Merde! Jean pack! Now!" Appolline changed direction heading for the small anteroom the portal was in.

Jean yelled after her "I have to stay, I am the Minister after all."

Appolline yelled "Fine." Over her shoulder and disappeared through the portal.

Jean sighed, like every husband in history he knew that 'fine' meant exactly the opposite.

TFS

"Duchess?" The Queen raised a brow at Hermione sitting in Harry's chair at the head of the table on her mirror view of the room.

"Duke Gryffindor is unconscious Ma'am."

"Some French Tart shot Harry Gran." Zara was not a happy girl.

The Queen looked to her right and someone left the audience room she was in.

Hermione looked at Zara and put a hand on her arm "We captured the assailant Ma'am. We are interrogating her now. As soon as we know anything we will proceed from there. His Grace's prognosis is excellent and he will recover fully."

The Queen nodded "I expect decency to be observed Gryffindor. I will not have vulgar methods used on this prisoner. You have other means, use them."

Hermione nodded "Ma'am."

"I'm here if you need me Hermione."

Hermione smiled tightly and the mirror blanked. Mohamed and the other heads of state had already called and were committing assets. Field Marshal Krieger had even called and asked for an air liaison so he could attack the Malfois to his south with air cover.

Luna walked over and pulled Hermione up. "Sleep now. Let things unfold a little."

Hermione nodded and let herself be apparated to the suite on the top floor of Overlook Memorial. The suite filled with the Gryffindor Ladies and elves popped in, beds appeared. Hermione crawled in with Harry and pulled him to her. Elle Mae changed her to pajamas.

TFS

"Sir John."

"Your Majesty. We knew absolutely nothing of this assassination attempt."

"Dame Elizabeth?"

"Nothing Your Majesty. The absence of chatter on the magical side possibly should have given us a nudge to look harder."

The Queen nodded "The Duchess Gryffindor could quite possibly tear the magical world open and bathe in its blood. Despite being a sweet girl she can be a vicious beast when provoked. She was the primary architect of what happened on the Salisbury plain. Certainly Duke Gryffindor executed it but she and her Ladies planned it. I cannot think of a more provocative act that attempting to kill her Duke. Please prompt your people to look a little closer and ask for more resources if you need them."

TFS

"So what are you going to do little witch?" Berenice was confident. Her shields had held so far and they didn't know what questions to ask so the plan would still work. Potter was down and as mad as these were he might be dead. A few more hours and the Wizengamot meeting and they would be successful.

Death smiled "Rip your mind to pieces and send you to hell."

The Lycans outside the confinement area smiled at the screams.

TFS

Tonks watched as Luna rolled off station with Timmy. So odd that a plane named Timmy had that impressive nude Hermione on the engine cowl, artfully draped in that sheer silk shorty gown. Dean had done great work. Harry was still mad about it but Hermione blushed and smiled a little every time she saw it and really if you saw her after a run you saw the same things. They ran in sports bras and compression shorts after all. No where to hide in less than a half square meter of spandex. The house below was a smoking hole. "Black elements, Black execute." She put Midnight on the ground and the Auror squad went in as she climbed back off the ground above them. She looked at her copilot "The gloves are off but we need some more prisoners."

Her copilot nodded "Regimental back up is nice though."

Tonks nodded "As long as they don't use head shots we can get what we need."

Farmer shrugged "Even if they do really. Niloufer has that necromancer."

All over the UK this scenario repeated.

TFS

Hermione sat in the Sovereigns seat shrouded in shadow as Augusta gaveled the session open. Tiberius Ogden leapt to his feet "Madam Chief Witch! It is my understanding that the Duke is injured and possibly dead. Shouldn't we roll back these ill-advised changes and return to governance as it has been for a thousand years in this crisis?"

"Treacherous worm." Hermione hissed and the shadows fled from the Sovereigns' seat. "Even if my husband was dead he has a son. You would rob my son's line of their rightful place?"

Ogden smirked "He is but a boy your Grace and you but a woman." He screamed as he flew through the air and hit the flagged floor of the Wizengamot chamber. The members boggled as Hermione levitated to the same floor.

"Defend yourself Ogden you traitorous scum." Hermione never drew her wand she put her hand up and a blue white flame the diameter of a young tree with shock diamonds in it left her hand and burned through the air where Ogden had been. Another flame leapt at him as he scrambled on the floor and the third connected turning him into a human torch. He capered about for a moment burning while the members screamed in terror and Hermione showed a satisfied face. Once he fell then went still and lay burning on the floor Hermione looked up at the members "Next!"

Augusta Longbottom moved to object and Madison Milton dropped her disillusionment charm and shook her head at her. Augusta stilled. Ernest MacMillan shouted "You cannot kill the Lords of the Wizengamot!" he found himself flying through the air just as his friend Tiberius had done.

"You are very much mistaken Lord MacMillan. I have held Harry in check these many years. I have pled your cases and begged him not to kill you and you repay me with treachery. My husband or my son will own what is left of you all. You will swear vassalage or die today."

The members exploded again and then went deathly quiet when hundreds of fully armored and armed troops appeared in the chamber shoulder to shoulder against the walls. Augusta gasped "Duchess you cannot."

"I can, and I will. The alternative is to do as my son asked and kill you all. You have one chance to walk out of here alive. The choice is yours." James Gryffindor appeared beside his mother holding the sword of Gryffindor. The air went out of the room.

Ernest MacMillan snarled "Freedom!" and reached for his wand.

Hermione lifted her hand and he burst into flame. "Granted. Who is next?" Death appeared and picked James up and rested him on her hip with one arm and parked the scythe butt on the floor with the other hand. As she was in her traditional guise it didn't look as odd as it might have. James while only five was not small. Death being nine feet tall, well you can imagine.

Lester Jones chuckled "Told his Grace to do this years ago. Begging your pardon your Grace but most of these are too stupid to be kind to. Do you have the oath written down or would you like it done the old way?"

Andromeda waved her wand and the oaths appeared in front of all those not yet bound by oath or blood.

Madam Rosmerta burst into the Wizengamot wand drawn "Which one of you scum attacked the Duchess?" Her being the leader of the commons and what looked like most of the commons if not all of them behind her, wands drawn and blood in their eyes, silenced the chamber again.

Tonks smiled "Cheers Rosy but we have it. We were just going to swear the Lords and Ladies to vassalage."

Rosmerta frowned "The fuck you say. Oops begging your pardon Hermione, erh your Grace, if there are oaths of vassalage being taken here we want in."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Harry is going to kill me."

Florien Fortescu chuckled "I think he wants something else from you your Grace. He may spank you though."

"Member Fortescu! The Wizengamot is still in session!"

Florien looked at the two burning corpses "Lively debate Gus?"

"Florien!"

TFS

"The fuck you say!"

Hermione glared at Harry "Yes I fucking say damnit."

Harry blinked "Sorry Mi, surprised me. Not something you expect you know, waking up with six hundred odd vassals. Hey wait a minute."

Hermione rolled her eyes "The heads of departments too Harry, and all the Aurors who weren't already sworn. I know it probably extended the time you were unconscious ack! Harry what are you doing!"

Harry pulled her in his bed and rolled on his side and spooned her "Taking a nap."

"Harry? We were going to discuss what to do with that piece of northern Brazil we now have under our control. Well our ally the Field Marshals control but he is ceding it to us. Harry?" Hermione sighed and went with it. The other Ladies all in the huge room smiled and left quietly. All was right with the world again. Well their piece of it.

TFS

Jean Paul Delacour looked at the head of the Surete nationale "Claude."

"Orleons, always crazy people from there, the Malfois among them. Well, we rounded all the plotters up on this side of the channel and while we could give them to Duchess Gryffindor to use for candles I suspect we should try them ourselves. It was quite an extensive little network of Bretons and Normans who felt they had a claim. Malfoi apparently wanted Malfoy and what she considered its assets, Black and Black Industries." Claude Galois gave a very Gallic shrug. "Matter of national pride to do our own laundry I think."

Jean Paul nodded "Not to mention my daughters and wife may decide to kill them themselves. I do want to avoid the loss of territory the Brazilians had to face. I mean he already has Brittany and Normandy, let's not hand him Orleans."

Claude smirked "Duke Gryffindor must be French the way he inspires the Ladies."

Jean glared at him and he laughed. They had been Auror partners together for years.

TFS

Harry sat slumped in his chair and, well pouting really. Rosmerta rolled her eyes "Come on love, it's a way to stop all the idiocy."

"Grrrrr."

Rosmerta eyed him critically "So what's it going to take Harry. Shot of leg, a few drinks, all the seventh year witches?"

"Rosmerta!"

Rosmerta smiled "Well now you're talking again we can get on with it. The Commons feels, as does the Wizengamot, that everyone in your demesnes swearing an oath of fealty to you is the way to stop all the constant pushback against you. We have had the calmest ten years of our lives and perhaps the only decade in our history without a Dark Lord popping up."

"I don't want vassals." Harry grumped.

"Stop being lazy Love." Rosmerta grinned at him.

"Lazy? I have practice three days a week, I have farms to run, and I have thousands of kids and hundreds of wives! How exactly am I being lazy?"

Hermione drummed her fingers on the table in the Three Broomsticks "Something you want to tell us Harry?" Harry gulped "Hundreds of wives and thousands of kids? You lout."

Harry blinked "Uh well you know."

Rosmerta couldn't hold it; she started laughing as Harry looked from one narrow eyed wife to the next. "So you'll take the oaths from each graduating seventh year and their adult family members after the leaving feast and then I think you'll take your hundreds of wives to that nice island of yours. Then we will do it again for every seventh year class from now on and eventually you get them all sworn, may have to do a couple mass oath takings on the side for the ones without kids."

TFS

Elizabeth watched the memory of the conversation and then the oath taking and laughed. Harry was always talking himself into trouble. You'd think he'd learn to shut up. "Well he is working on that hundreds and thousands thing." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Phillip's comment, speaking of needing to learn to shut up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Augusta, Griselda and Rosmerta sat in the Three Broomsticks smallest private room. Augusta sighed "I thought it was all over two years ago when Her Grace started killing people in the Wizengamot."

Griselda looked at her "Thought they would kill her and then himself would show up and kill everyone?"

Augusta snorted "A remote possibility, what worried me is her control would break and she would kill everyone."

Griselda nodded "A more likely outcome. When she gave that swear or die ultimatum though I knew we had struck gold."

Rosmerta snorted "Other than it took two years to get him to agree to swear everyone."

Augusta eyed her "You should get a Beltane night for that." Rosmerta got a faraway look for a moment "Now that we have secured the realm for generations to come what next?"

Griselda grimaced "The Field Marshal. Before I shuffle off."

The other two women paled.

TFS

Walter Krieger looked at the young woman sitting cross legged on his desk with the giant scythe across her lap and the huge boobs, who was lactating and leaking through her shirt. Death looked where Walter was looking, sighed and took the clean handkerchief he held out. "Thanks."

"So my time has come then." Walter nodded.

Death laughed "Oh no Field Marshal. You have miles to go before you sleep, and years of pain and the ghost visiting you in your dreams. Your God is impressed with your efforts to atone however. Good job. I took the rest of your ilk to your Devil. He enjoys them. I just wanted to stop by and warn you. Should you be pulling some vast scheme even I cannot see through your death will take a thousand years and all of it will be legend."

Walter looked at her "You love him."

"More than this world, if it wasn't for my wives and our children I would have taken him and burned this world to a cinder. You people should abase yourselves in their direction every day."

Walter smiled "His vision is better than Gellert's was. Do you think that's why it is coming true?"

Death shrugged and smiled "Couldn't care less, it is what my Master wants. I'll send the handkerchief back."

"Keep it my dear. Please."

"Remember." Suddenly the grim reaper was standing in his office scythe in hand then the office was empty.

Wilhelm walked in "Interesting Father."

"Stroke inducing you mean. Good thing we already plan on treating honestly with the Duchy. I have a feeling she would have known and none of us would have survived the encounter had we been false."

A pale pink silk kerchief with a set of arterial blood flow red lip prints on it floated to his desk. The field Marshall laughed. "You know I have seen her before but only ever as the Reaper. This is the first time I met Death in her true personification. I think I like this one better."

Wilhelm snorted "You did catch when she said her 'wives'."

Walter waved him off "She is a fine young woman. Millions of years old but still married to a fine young man and his fine wives, all powerful presences in magic. Their children are smart, hardworking and by all reports as noble as their father. This was the dream we started with. This was the dream we lost."

"So we should all just swear the vassal oath?" Wilhelm asked.

Walter shrugged "That is for your generation to judge my son."

TFS

Harry rolled Hermione under him on the chaise and Lily gasped and hustled her grinning friends away. Hermione smirked "Having fun embarrassing our oldest Love?"

"Yep." He slipped his hand down her bikini bottom.

"Grrrrrr. Don't start anything-"She felt the cool sand under her back "Yes!"

Harry rolled her up under him and Hermione gasped as he sank home. "Oh hell yes Harry!"

Harry smiled and nibbled a nipple. Hermione squirmed and bit the top of an ear. She growled and tried to roll him over and he pulled her tighter and pounded her hard. Hermione dissolved in it before she could work free and then as they lay panting after she slapped him on the chest. "Brute."

Harry rolled over on her partially and sucked a still hard nipple "You loved it."

Hermione pulled his head up and kissed him "To sensitive. Yes I did."

TFS

Lily burst into the bedroom the next morning and wrinkled her nose as she snuggled her father on top of the sheet and comforter. "I wish you wouldn't do that in front of my friend's dad. I'm fourteen now and well, it's embarrassing."

"I love your mother always Sugar pants. I can't not do that." Harry smiled and hugged her. She huffed. Harry chuckled "Everyone knows we are married honey."

Lily rolled her eyes "So you don't have to be so married in public then! No one else's parents are shagging like bunnies all the time. Nobody else has a thousand and five half brothers and sisters."

Padma snorted "One hundred and twelve from Beltane and twenty seven from us is not a thousand and five, I don't know if ours count as half's either as this house is stuffed to the rafters with all twenty seven of them including you. Plus how would you know what other parents do as all your friends are here at party central all the time. Why don't you have a boyfriend yet anyway-" Hermione looked at Padma after wrapping a hand around and covering her mouth.

Harry sat up "One day, you'll understand baby, now go get ready for exercise." He kissed her on the head.

Daphne sat up as she left and chuckled then wrinkled her nose. "Well she is right about one thing, it smells in here. Harry no! Harry nooooooo!" Harry had dove under the sheets and pulled Daphne to him and burrowed in face first.

The others giggled as Daphne grunted and strained then succumbed and lay panting. Susan shook her head "Smells like girl eh Harry? No!" She leapt out of bed headed for the shower.

Su sighed "We must be the only women in the world who have to have a whole reverse gangbang to be able to get dressed."

Luna nodded "I'm taking advantage while we can, you know as far as I can see into the future."

Padma smiled "We still putting a portal on Mars?"

Luna shrugged "It's red and cold when we start. Maybe its somewhere else, we don't know yet. What's methane hydrate?"

Hermione grunted "I still want to know how there is magic on other planets."

Death sat up and smirked, magic was magic no matter where it was. Just some beings could use it and most could not. Mars was going to completely love being the planet of Gryffindor, as soon as they figured out why it didn't have magnetic fields and how to give it some in a thousand or so years.

TFS

Harry looked at the gathered crowd of shamans and witch doctors. Death nodded at him. "My wife tells me she has dealt with several of you before. You know my history. You know one of my other wives killed members of my government and was prepared to kill them all. Few had died up until them, only those who clearly were my enemies. You people have killed Troopers of my Regiment. Make no mistake you are all going to die in the most horrific manner over the longest period of time I can make it happen. Meanwhile what the fuck is your problem? Two Troopers of African descent home on leave, and you or people who call you their leaders killed them. We hadn't even gotten to know those young men."

"There is no God but God." One of the shamans yelled.

Harry sighed. All of them burst into flames and shuffled away in different directions from the ley line nexus, each along a different line and all on fire and screaming. "General, No quarter. If they are males and over twelve bearing arms kill them."

"Your Grace." General Wilkes nodded and the hunt began.

Death looked at Harry "And the rest?"

"Dobby, Jerry."

"Your Grace?" the elves appeared and spoke in unison.

"You know what to do. If they are under twelve or are female or you think they are innocent take them to the holding area. Captain Jones people will process them. If they fight you or try to hurt anyone stop them." Harry looked at the elves intently and they nodded.

Fleur looked at Harry "I can't make this go away Harry. The magical media is already watching."

"Nor do we want to Fleur. Those two Troopers were so proud, as were their families. I am going to establish the Pax Gryffindor. This is going to be so horrific it will become a racial memory. These magical states will no longer exist and I will hold the width of Africa from the Atlantic to the Indian Ocean and from the Caliphate of Egypt's southern border to the northern border of South Africa or at least the magical areas. I begged these people with tears in my eyes to tell me why and they told me there is no god but god. Well… they are all going to meet him.

I know it's distasteful but I need you to ensure the honest truth of this is told."

Fleur nodded "You will be accused of hating Islam."

Harry smiled "Allah can suck my dick until his nose bleeds. I couldn't give a flying fuck about Islam, Judaism, Christianity, Hinduism none of it. Their rights end where others noses begin. I will not have Troopers of the Regiment killed!"

Fleur made a face "None of that Harry. You will say something like that in front of a microphone or camera."

Harry smiled "While we are doing this, how do you think Hermione is going with the tax thing?"

Fleur laughed "The corporations are acting like you killed them. The banks especially. I think Ragnoc had a coronary."

"The fuck you say, that bastard doesn't have a heart."

Fleur rolled her eyes "How can you still be mad about the slave thing? Especially as Pansy is your cock puppet. I swear if she doesn't have sex with you once a day she will explode. She walks around three quarters nude with that Katherine Heigl body and nobody dares to look at her too long for fear she will gut them for 'ogling the Dukes toy' You were having sex with her when her water broke every time for Circe's sake. She has no responsibility and loves helping the Exchequer rape and pillage the corporations more than any of us. And she has a gift for it. If she screws up she adopts that innocent face and you have to pay damages and then she finds a way to screw over whoever it was anyway. You should make her the Exchequer after you free her."

Harry blanched "Oh hell no! She pouted and went mental last time I tried it. She ran Death off having that fit too. I might make her the exchequer but I am never taking that freaking collar off her again! If she wants it off she can take it off, nearly killed me, turned right back into mean Pansy from school except now she knows every spell in the world."

Fleur nodded wide eyed "Yes well there is that. Now the reason I will have time to work hard on packaging this instead of having to work hard suppressing it is that five percent flat tax on all income from any source for everyone. The corporations being persons and you making it gross not net really bent them over, well no worse than anyone else but it will be the first time none of them filed for a refund."

"Fucking leaches. They don't want to pay their royalties to the University either, well they didn't until I dangled that GE fuck over that volcano. All these MBA fucks should be tortured for a few days once they get their degrees, put them back in the real world." Harry affirmed.

Fleur sighed "You know half of them left after that."

Harry nodded "I've been thinking if I skin one like that General Dynamics shit for brains then the rest would bugger off too. All we need them for is their manufacturing facilities and most of those belong to the US Government and are leased to those idiots. We got this Democrat coming in office. He was a community organizer. He'll be all anti corporation. He'll want to shut down everything except welfare. I'd be able to pick up those facilities for a song. Hmmm."

Death walked up "Luna is upset. Take her somewhere nice. Leave your mirror on in case she sees something or someone we shouldn't kill."

Harry disappeared with no question. Fleur arched a brow "Master huh?"

Death nodded "Good one too, follows directions. Don't you have some slaughter to document somewhere?"

Fleur looked at her and hoisted a brow "What are you up to."

"Me? Why do I have to be up to something?" Butter wouldn't melt in Deaths mouth. Fleur tapped her foot, Death sighed "I might have dropped a Nundu around here somewhere a few years ago when one of these witch doctors was just getting started, and I uh well kinda forgot where and a lot of killing always wakes them up."

Fleur blinked "So all that Allah crap is a smoke screen?"

Death shrugged "Excuse more like and got the witch doctors more cannon fodder. They have been lining up on Harry for years."

Fleur gaped for a moment "Why?"

Death shrugged "Hard to be top dog when the others learn to read too. Harry's stated goal in life is to make everyone the best they can be so they leave him alone with us and the kids. He wouldn't do Beltane if Flora wasn't addicted to Harry fucking the snot out of her as the horned warrior. She swears he is the best ever. Horny Bint.

People who are capable of doing things for themselves aren't dependent. Education is a great way to give a person independence, real education not liberal arts or philosophy or any of that crap. Hard science, engineering, medicine. Liberal arts gives you over educated baristas, lawyers, actors and shit. Oh and those women's studies professors? What the fuck is that? Innie not outie, what's to study? Talk about navel gazing. The witch doctors and shamans view it as a threat. Jobs are another and where ever Harry goes fresh water and energy follow. Then farms, livestock, extra money, demand for finished goods, Bam! Factories, more jobs more education! Allah the women are working and being independent! Oh the humanities! It wasn't like this in the good old days blah blah blah licked the savanna for breakfast while carrying the witch doctor who trained me on my back through crocodile infested snows of Kilimanjaro in the blazing sun while the girl my father acquired for me was barefoot and pregnant with the twins my manliness gave her, always the same story, always stupid. They want to study something they should study how to end those fucking religions. Talk about keeping women down!

Without the mistress I couldn't really do anything. Then I watched a few try to raise demons and a few try to call a Nundu. It always went wrong, I didn't even have to prompt it. I would have whacked them and then killed another of fates aspects when she whined but I didn't have to. Troopers Omabey and Jalongo's deaths hurt the Master, badly. They hurt the Mistress too. So the Master can end these or I will. Harry's way their meaningless existences may prove of some use in their horrific deaths. I heard one time that some people only understand the ruthless application of brute force. Welcome to the Dark continent Wife."

Fleur fell over laughing. Tonks strolled over "Pretty inappropriate Fleur."

Fleur pointed at Death and managed "Do the good old days thing, do the thing."

TFS

Harry held Luna to his chest and rocked her. "There was only this path and the path where we fought constant endless little battles punishing them a tribe at a time Harry."

Harry shrugged "It doesn't matter and this way is better probably. Killing them a few at a time for a thousand years would serve no purpose other than training the Regiment."

Luna sobbed and Harry patted her back. "We published and broadcast the rules Luna. If they don't have weapons when we show up they will be processed. We'll put a collar on them and put them to work if they have committed no crimes. In a generation or two this place will be unrecognizable. Fields of green, productive land, happy people, I'll make it that way for Jon and Abdul in their memory and for their families." Remember how the land down wind of Mohamed's fields improved because it could actually rain? Well that whole east coast is getting desalinization facilities.

Luna nodded her head against his chest.

TFS

Karl Mann banged the gavel "I will have a reasoned debate or I will have silence! Herr Budyonny the delegate from Russia has the floor."

Vasily Budyonny nodded tightly "Thank you Mr. Mann. Fellow delegates while we stand here discussing this in these comfortable surroundings Africa is dying, murdered by a mad tyrant and his minions of evil half of which are dark creatures. We must act and act now! If you will approve the resolution before the body I will relay your approval to my government and we will apprehend the murderer Gryffindor, all of his harem and children and bring them to trial." Vasiliy sat.

"Wilhelm Krieger the delegate from New Spania is recognized." Karl indicated Wilhelm.

Wilhelm stood and inclined his head to Karl "Herr Mann, fellow delegates. I have nothing but admiration for our Russian brothers. To be so willing to die a horrible lingering death in the pursuit of galleons is brave in the extreme. Or perhaps it is abject stupidity. Gryffindor's Own Household Cavalry is currently in the field under arms and is the single best equipped and trained magical force in the world. They also have combat experience and are gaining more as we speak.

Let us take a look at the motivations of our Russian friends. One billion Galleons a year in sales of military equipment and training, both inferior to the Dukes forces but still it is a source of income. Thousands of students for their universities bringing in more millions. Gold, minerals, diamonds, rubber, coffee, tea, everything needed and enjoyed by modern societies flow north to Russia while the people of the region starve and suffer under the heels of the people who's pockets the Russians are lining. Meanwhile Gryffindor holds the patents on magical technology that cuts into the market for Russian oil and gas.

So I believe what we really have here is a small section of the Russian population in fear of losing the place that they have exploited and murdered their way into and attempting to receive a cloak of international immunity to use to defend themselves.

Please do not construe this as any sort of a protest against your plan Herr Budyonny. I whole heartedly support the Russians going after the Duke. Russia has plagued the planet to long, or rather the corrupt slime that leads Russia. Duke Gryffindor will be only too pleased to finish in Africa and turn north.

No my only concern is that when he is through with Russia he will turn his eyes to the entities that gave her the cloak of immunity and tear us all to shreds."

"Is the delegate from New Spania afraid?" Budyonny sneered from his box.

Wilhelm looked confused "I believe that is exactly what I said. Are you asking why I am afraid?" Wilhelm set a goblin memory crystal on the front of his box and pushed play. It was a sort of highlight reel starting with the action on the Salisbury plain and continuing through the suppression of the radical magical islamist in Afghanistan and then the march across Africa. All in seven minutes of sheer horror. The ICW gaped in terror. The last minute was the conversation Death had had with the Field Marshal.

Budyonny leapt to his feet "It is a trick. That is not Death!"

"I'm not?" Death looked at herself "Pretty sure I am." Death released her full presence and the pregnant teenage Goth girl became a nine foot tall being with black leathery skin, long claws, a mouth full of black fangs and burning flames where eyes should have been. Incongruously she had a baby bump, oh and there could be no question it was a she, all female in the most 'I'll die but oh my gods what a way to go' fashion possible. Beautiful face, large breast well-turned hips and spectacular legs longer than most of the delegates were tall, totally nude and not self-conscious at all. Budyonny shat himself and passed out, the delegates in the nearest boxes screamed and climbed over the walls into their neighbor's boxes. Death shrank back down "Yep Death, still me." She leaned over and waved at the air and wrinkled her nose. She stroked her scythe on the floor and Budyonny was cleaned, in a diaper and placed in a XXL baby cot, the air freshened and the former Russian delegate box draped in rich black bunting with the Gryffindor crest on it over the Lovegood crest in black on black silk embroidery with a throne like chair in bone white upholstered with a black fabric that sucked in the light around it. "Now this is nice."

Death looked around "Proceed Ladies and Gentlemen. I'll just be over here sitting. Standing around with the scythe all day is tough when you're pregnant. My aching dogs are barking." She put her feet up on the desk and sighed.

Wilhelm smiled "Lady Death. We were just discussing the Russians delegates request to have sanction from this body to arrest your husband and yourself along with your other wives and children and present them for trial before this body."

Death nodded like a bobblehead "Oh yes please. Gryffindor votes yes. Is there a button or something I have to push?"

Karl Mann blinked "My Lady I'm afraid you are not a recognized delegate."

"How's the boat commodore?"

Karl blinked "I beg your pardon my Lady?"

"Granted, for today." Death allowed after staring at Karl for a moment.

Dong Jie the Chinese imperial representative to the ICW covered her mouth for a moment and then offered "Supreme Mugwump I believe Lady Death pointed out, with some style, that death is an acknowledged part of everything. She then inferred you are in denial with the sailing reference, as in sailing the river De Nile and told you you would not die today.

I see value in including a representative from the Duchy of Gryffindor in this body."

Wilhelm smiled "I second the motion."

Saigo Algren the Imperial Japanese representative nodded "Call the question."

Karl was running on autopilot and gaveled the delegation quiet "The question is the Duchy of Gryffindor being represented in this body. Delegates cast your votes."

The front of every box showed a green light and the tally board in front of Karl showed one hundred and twenty six yay's. Karl sighed "Lady Death you cannot vote the Russian position. We will record Russia as abstaining and erh provide the Russians with a new box as you seem to be occupying the Gryffindor box now."

A security team came in the back of the box and Death smiled and waved to them. They gave a short bow and levitated Budyonny and all his papers and the rest of the things in the box not belonging to Death away.

Karl waited while this happened and then banged the gavel once "Delegates we still have before us the motion to sanction the arrest of Duke Gryffindor. Is there a second to the motion."

Death smiled "Second!"

Dong Jie smiled behind her hand then composed herself and said "Call the Question."

The front of all the booths bar two lit red. Death pushed her yes button then leaned over the front of her box and smiled at the green light. The front of the Russian box stayed dark. Death looked around and pouted "So it's going to be the hard way then."

Saigo Algren smiled "Lady Death, the Duchy is already applying so much pressure without meaning too that I am sure if the Duchy were to finish in Africa and turn its attention toward Russia they would either provide the excuse you will need or collapse of their own corrupt weight. Perhaps it would be better to play the long game in this case."

Death nodded in his direction "I can do that. Your father was a great man as was your name sake. Your mother was one of the great beauties of all time and an intelligent, patient woman. They raised a fine son. How are your half-brothers?"

Saigo stood and bowed deeply from the waist "You honor my family my Lady. My brothers are doing well."

Death nodded "It was necessary."

Saigo bowed again "My father always said the same thing my Lady. The Emperor regretted it to his dying day."

"I'll come by and visit. It's been a long time since I saw them all. Taka was showing signs of being as powerful as her grandmother."

Siago bowed once more "You honor us and perhaps after the session we could discuss it. Taka has been asking about attending the University at Overlook."

The rest of the delegates sat up; here was an opportunity to get a child in the finest Magical University in the world.

TFS

Pansy sat in the session of the commons fuming. Who were these people to question how the tax money was to be spent? Harry had told them what he wanted and they had made it happen.

John Smith stood "The question for the Exchequer of the Duchy is why the Duke is bearing the complete cost of the Military?"

Dirk stood at the Podium and blinked "I'm sorry but as I had never given it any thought I cannot answer the honorable gentleman's from Gretna Green's question. Perhaps the Exchequer, Madam Parkinson could answer?" He turned to Pansy.

Pansy rose from the bench and adjusted her forest green acromantula silk open front robe over the pinstriped pencil skirt and tailored jacket with no blouse or bra while thinking furiously. Two hours of examining the budgets in minute detail and this was the question? Where was this going? Hades where was it coming from? Perhaps some honesty here. "I'll confess I am a bit at sea with the question. Perhaps the gentleman could elaborate?"

John stood again "Certainly. The taxes we pay and this body apportions give us some modicum of control over the lives of our people and helps us through the Government, to improve the conditions for our constituencies. We however contribute nothing to maintaining the standing military, one of the largest influences in our constituents lives."

A light bulb went on for Pansy. Got you you bastard. You want to influence Harry by influencing his budget for the Dukes own. "I would remind the gentleman that we live in a manorial society. The Duke is under levy from the Queen, we as vassals supply the persons for the Regiment and our Duke bears the responsibility for training equipping and leading the forces he has been levied."

John Smith nodded "We simply wish to ease the Dukes burden, Madam."

Pansy made a moue "I thought that was my job?" She placed a hand on her just showing bump and popped out a hip. Laughter rang through the house. "The Dukes own is self-funded."

John had chuckled but now bored in again "And how is it that an operation with a cost of an estimated billion Galleons a year is self-funded Madam?"

Pansy smiled "The Dukes own holds all the intellectual property of the members of Military in common with the inventor or creator of that property and splits the profits generated from that property with the originators or holders and the University if their facilities and personnel were involved. That is public record and well known as we encourage education and innovation amongst the Troopers.

All lands taken by the Dukes Own are held in common with the beings native to those lands and the Dukes own shares any profits from development or natural resources of those lands with the native peoples and the Troopers policing those lands until some form of functional government can be established. Those governments then pay a tithe, as does yours, of one percent of their collections to the Duke. The Duke is a notorious spendthrift and normally those funds are invested. If the Regiment has needs, our Lord provides.

Your tithe is used to pay the salaries of the Troopers, the equipment is mostly seconded from the mundane governments and then heavily modified by the students at the University and Colleges as projects for their degree programs and the artificers of the Dukes Own and the Dukes farms are paid for their produce used by the Dukes Own. Retirement funds are paid by your taxes as they are for everyone. Of course everyone also contributes five percent of their pay and the taxes are hit for matching funds which are then managed very conservatively. Really just hoping to cover inflation and a small increase of two percent.

With the devices developed early from Overlook the consumables needed by the Dukes Own are supplied. Ammunition was originally supplied by the national governments involved and then the Weasley twins and Seamus Finnegan got to work on it and now The Dukes Own supply their own while doing R+D and selling improved versions back to those governments. That profit is split with the persons involved in production the persons who did the R+D and the Dukes Own."

Rosmerta stood "And the island off of Antarctica used by the Weasley twins and Mr. Finnegan?"

Pansy smiled "Was a Potter Property that was bare rock with a spring, coal mine and a dock used for a watering station and colliery in the days of sail and steam and while a few inches shorter now is still bare rock. The Twins and Seamus promised to put it back like they found it but really it's cheaper and safer to have them there. We have no need for additional funds."

This drew more laughter as John Smith fumed. The Weasley twins were famous as was Seamus. Professor Rosencrantz had been accused of giving their degrees to get them away from his labs. Alicia Angelina and a six foot tall Irish girl named Maude had been nominated for Sainthood for putting up with them and checking their science on the more questionable things. Lee Jordan amused himself by being their keeper and managing to get them through the portal alive every night after work. Lee wrote industrial safety manuals and made amusing industrial safety videos starring the three stooges for a fine living. Seamus's eyebrows had stopped growing back.

TFS

"The fuck you say! It can't be that simple." Hermione looked at the drawings.

"Language mother and why not? The portal runes work so we put one on a big supply of liquid oxygen and one of JP 8 and the other ends on a rocket motor and launch it and see if it works." Lily sat with Emile Lovegood, Luna's son and questioned her mother. They were all sat outside around a fire while the younger kids chased lightning bugs out in the dark somewhere.

Harry scratched his head and then shrugged "We got that land near the equator in Brazil, might as well."

Luna nodded "Plus I have those runes for separating out those greenhouse gases done so if it works we can drop a portal on Mars and move all these greenhouse gases there and warm up the joint."

Padma sighed "Warm up the joint?"

"Oh yeah. I am not having naked sexy time on Mars, its freezing."

"Mother!"

"Yes Emile?"

"Lily doesn't want to hear about sexy time."

"Emile are you still crushing on your sister? You two can shag but you can't have babies."

"Mother! Aunt Luna!" Lily and Emile fled into the dark.

Luna nodded "Now, Hermione, Padma?"

Hermione shook her head "One day they are going to shag and it will be your fault Luna. The equations and runes work. It could work, at least on paper."

Padma nodded "It will be. They love each other, it's so tragic. I concur though the rocket could work."

Harry sighed "They're sixteen they'll get over it. Well as soon as they find someone that can keep up with them. Prem and Parvati's twins are lining up on the both of them anyway. Jane and James are smarter than them I think. It'll work out. We might have to send them to the Goring with Katherine but it will work somehow. Now about this rocket motor, I'll get Cho to work with them and Ron and Millicent can do their metal work."

Hermione arched a brow. "You know if we are going to do this we need to do some design of experiments..."

TFS

Harry watched the rocket lift off and disappear into the clouds. "Well that was exciting. Loud."

Fleur looked at him "You know you aren't going to be able to play the clod kicking farmer forever."

Harry looked at her slyly "When yall stop getting pregnant I'll stop being a farmer then."

Fleur folded her arms and tapped her foot "Death."

"Sexy as fuck about yay tall bound to need shagging. She's over in the control room."

Fleur glared "Five trillion years old, plans on making up for lost time. Has fifteen hellspawn running around here somewhere being geniuses when they aren't finding dead things to be their pets?"

"Hey those dogs they found over by the Roberts place weren't that dead." Harry looked hopefully at her.

"Harry that one's dead puppies fell out and Charlotte kept them! They're still out there in the woods somewhere!"

Harry sighed "But they're all cleaned up and housebroken now."

Fleur sighed "Harry, they're skeletons!"

"Lifeist!"

Fleur growled at him.

TFS

Hermione went over the data again and smiled, she turned to congratulate Lily and Emile and found Lily in James Tran's arms being kissed very thoroughly and Emile in the same state with Jane Tran. She smiled and slipped from the control room. Outside Luna smirked as Hermione did a happy dance.

TFS

Hermione looked at the data and blinked "So in a year we went from a test rocket to being ready for a Mars launch?"

Padma nodded "A little scary. We aren't landing though, just dropping reentry modules with portals in them. All the stuff is commercial or rather recycled, some from NASA some from ballistic missiles. "

Hermione nodded "Still it's impressive. And the portals will work that far away?"

Padma shrugged "No idea but as it's essentially free why not."

TFS

Yurika Haneda looked around and laughed quietly and then moaned as the low grade orgasm never lost its grip on her. Taka Algren was currently howling out a big orgasm on Harry. Jie Dong was waiting patiently, gorgeously. Cho Chang was a fucked out mess and for the first time Yurika noticed it was an all Asian Beltane. The Michelle Yeoh look alike Heather High and two Eurasian twins from the Regiment along with a new émigré who didn't even speak English yet from, hmm, she didn't know where but they sure grew them tiny and hot, rounded out the field. Well of Asian primaries. The Lycans as always had the security and as they had after the first Beltane they were in very close wearing very little and wouldn't mind if they got drug into the circle at all which was good because at least the ones right on the edge of the circle would. Flora was such a randy thing. "Oi"

Yurika shook her head "talk later, shag Jie now Flora."

Jie for her part welcomed this goddess in her then cowered in terror from the horned warrior. He had been so tightly stuffed in Taka that it appeared he was pulling her inside out when he left her. He is huge! As big as her forearm! Oh gods! Oh my, and warm Oh tight oh oh oh what the hell I never come this fast OOOOOOOOOOOOh this hard either. Owww cervix! Mmmm yes cervix. How do you do that Harry?

Flora appeared in Jie's little corner of Jies' mind "Look, do you mind, I'm doing my best to get the hell shagged out of us here?"

Jie blushed "Sorry."

Flora kissed her and nodded "Talk later, enjoy now" then faded away again.

TFS

Astoria Greengrass looked at James Gryffindor and heaved a huge sigh. She was gone, in love and lust with a boy ten years younger than her. She was a Cougar.

Romilda Vane sat on the log near her. "So it's Beltane."

Astoria snorted "And when has that mattered to you Romilda."

Romilda shrugged "Clock went off."

Astoria turned a laser like glare on Romilda "I will be first amongst equals at least. You will stay faithful."

Romilda shook her head "Its Beltane sweetie. If you want to go that way then you need to wait and I'll go down there and see if I can saw his horns off. Sure he might fall for you after but Beltane is for making babies. It's our night to increase the population I'm over twenty five, still single, I'm kinda who it is for. Well Flora to get her ashes hauled but the upside is me having a Beltane child maybe, with no stigma attached."

Astoria looked closely at James "He doesn't have horns?"

Romilda stood and grinned over her shoulder "Yet. Give Flora a minute after I get there. She is a little busy tonight."

Hermione stepped from behind a tree "Vane you, you. Arrrgh." She slapped a sticky note on Romilda and said "Harry." Romilda swirled away with a surprised look.

Astoria laughed "So it's fine for Harry to knock her full?"

Hermione sat on the log "Yes, well the horned warrior, I mean between Flora and the warrior, half the females around here will end up pregnant at least once. James comes out here so he won't be a danger to any of his sisters. The other boys are scattered through the woods with their moms close by, see the fires around? There was an incident when Pierre turned twelve. We never really figured out whether his veela genes helped it along or Flora just decided he was making sperm and females were available but that Platoon of Veela didn't seem to mind. Poor Pierre, I thought he would need counseling but somehow after a month he couldn't even recall the event, He hasn't remembered doing any of the other Veela elements either, well up until a few years ago. Now let's talk about your old self and my fifteen year old son." Hermione grinned.

"Thank you Duchess, as if I didn't feel a complete slag already." Astoria blushed.

Hermione laughed "We approve the match you know." Astoria's mouth dropped open. "You will be good together. Next year we'll sign the betrothal."

Astoria squirmed "Next year?" She hated how she whined.

Hermione hugged her "You've lasted this long. Hang in there sweetie."

"Does he even know I'm alive?" There was that pesky whining again.

Hermione chuckled low in her throat "Oh very much so. He has since he was about twelve that I know of. He called your name in his sleep when I was checking on him one day." Astoria blushed tomato red and smiled. Hermione shook her head and laughed. The two sat and talked until dawn while James sat by his fire and read the book he brought, occasionally looking up and around at his brothers fires. He was after all the oldest Gryffindor.

TFS

Harry looked at the screen and the strings of numbers "We're putting a camera on the next one."

Hermione huffed "Boy's, so visual."

Harry brightened stood up jogged away and the room went quiet for a minute. Neville looked around, sighed and went after Harry. He found him in the secure room with a video camera tied to a string. "Harry you know that-" Harry tossed the camera at the portal. "Won't work."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Neville thought about it for a while "I don't know."

Harry nodded and pulled the string. The camera came back and the two looked at each other. Harry bent and picked the camera up "Fuck its frozen."

Neville shrugged "Get the tape out and we'll put it in a player. I saw one in the other room." Harry nodded and got the tape out. The two turned and blinked at the wall of wives behind them. "Uh Oh." Neville commented eloquently.

Harry shrugged walked up to Hermione kissed her and slipped past. Neville managed the same trick on Hannah and in the other room watched as Harry put the tape in the player and a red grainy image came up on the screen. The auto focus on the camera worked and the image cleared and showed a sideways image of red sand, rock and sky.

Lily Gryffindor gasped "The fuck you say!" and clapped her hands over her mouth. Harry fell over laughing.

TFS

Neil de Grasse Tyson stood on the surface of Mars and contemplated the impossibility of it all. Sure he was in a suit but still "Hermione what are you doing?" Hermione Potter as he knew her was manhandling a gigantic rock into a position that appeared to be measured in nanometers.

"Setting the planetary ward King. I'll activate it in a moment and it will drop into the ley line nexus and link to all the others in the other nexuses and hold in the atmosphere and keep out the most harmful radiation amongst other things." Hermione poured a bottle of what appeared to be blood on the stone slowly and it soaked the liquid up. When the liquid pooled on the stone she nodded and touched her wand to a rune. The stone glowed and sank into the ground. "We have a few minutes before it reaches the nexus but we should go back. We really don't know all the possible outcomes for sure."

Neil nodded and followed her back through the Portal. They took their suits off and Neil shook his head "So while us mundane have been dreaming you all have been doing?"

Hermione sighed "The Mundane doing is part of what slowed us down. We had to learn what they knew of Mars and then design wards to mimic not only what they knew but what they theorized while at the same time we were working on our own theories of making Mars habitable.

Luna got her separation and transfer system up and running so the worst of the greenhouse gasses are sent to Mars. Harry came up with the wards, Neville is working on crops and general flora for when it gets warm enough and has enough carbon dioxide. Well, and water. That's still a bit of a stumbling block and what we wanted to talk to you about. We think we could harvest ice from the far out asteroids but we are a little stuck on the exact method. We don't want to crack the planet with an orbital bombardment of ice."

Neil had to sit down on the bench "You're going to be our first contact as in that paper you wrote aren't you? You've been planning this since you were fourteen haven't you?"

Hermione blushed "It's the easiest way anyone has thought of to reintegrate magic and mundane."

Neil laughed "Terraforming Mars is the easiest way?"

Hermione sighed "All the other ways lead to massive upheavals and Harry killing most of the population of mundane in our models and the terraforming isn't really costing that much, we charge corporations for disposing of their greenhouse gasses. It's turned into a kind of nested system of hobbies that keeps everyone busy. Idle hands really are the devils workshop and it hurts Harry's feelings when he has to kill people. Oh he doesn't say anything but I can feel it. He still isn't completely over Africa."

Neil shuddered "He shouldn't be. That was ghastly. Those people are better off now but still it was ghastly." Neil thought a moment "What are you going to do about the cold core on Mars?"

Hermione grinned "After the wards stabilize we're going to sink a shaft and find out if it really is cold. If so we we're thinking of starting a nuclear waste disposal business and using the china syndrome."

Neil blinked "Hermione even if every method you have told me about works to perfection and we figure out how to get water to Mars and somehow get the atmosphere to stay put. This would take hundreds of years."

Hermione nodded "Really look at me Neil. I'm going to drop a complicated but subtle charm."

Neil looked at her and gasped "You don't look a day older than when I met you! You look maybe seventeen! I've met all your children, I've known you for nearly twenty years!"

Hermione nodded "Death loves Harry. Harry loves us. At some point the older witches in the Duchy stop aging as far as mother can tell. The mundane slow considerably and the oldest witches improve to as good as they can possibly be and then stop. Minerva appears to be forty without her glamour. Amelia Bones is the hottest ginger in the bunch.

Harry will have to abdicate in favor of James if he is to ever be the Duke. James laughs when we try to talk to him about it. He is happy being Astoria's he says."

Neil smiled "So we have time then. This could work. A few nudges out in the ice fields and we could get some grazes or cause meteorite showers on Mars. We need a super computer and access to the radar telescope data."

TFS

Ann Bonny whistled as she worked at Lawrence Livermoore in the rover control room. She was a squib with some unique talents. She was manipulating the data stream off the probes in real time. Not much, just enough so they never 'saw' the meteorites burning up in the atmosphere in a nearly constant stream. Or saw the atmosphere as the pressure came up and the content changed. How they were going to manipulate the humans if one of these insane 'entrepreneurs' send a bunch of people to Mars commercial efforts worked out wasn't her department. Besides from the list of applicants it would be the island of misfit toys and they would probably all kill each other before they got there. The parameters of people willing to leave everything including family behind nearly guaranteed a trail of tears. Besides which colonies were damn hard work in primitive conditions at best if history was a guide, they really needed more muscle than brains. The idiots should be looking for highly intelligent stable nuclear families and put two or three family groups on each mission. Of course they really didn't have enough confidence in their methodology for that.

TFS

Fred looked at the rune stone "Well it's not broken."

George sighed "Thank Merlin. Luna would castrate us for breaking her array."

"Damn skippy I would you idiots. What in the world could have possessed you to try one of your experiments anywhere near my array anchor?'

"Luna, sweet moon child, we would never." George gave with the puppy dog eyes.

Fred rubbed the back of his head "It was much more energetic than we thought. The girls checked it and Lee looked over the safety protocols. No one saw this result."

Angelina nodded "Not so much more energetic as focused in a flat disk. It's very odd."

None of them even blinked at Luna appearing suddenly five thousand miles from anywhere she normally worked.

TFS

Lily sighed "An ocean over most of the northern hemisphere."

Emile nodded "And this heavy water data."

James Tran pulled Lily down into his lap "We'll worry about it in a thousand years when we build up enough water to make it start raining. Meanwhile we have the Divisional Ball coming up."

Jane Tran sat on Emil's lap "And you two are not weaseling out of it this year. We're eighteen now and it's time to take up a few duties."

Lily rolled her eyes "it will just free mother and dad up to go to Bunny Island." The kids called Harry's island in the Maldives Bunny Island since they found out that basically all that happened there was shagging "I can't remember all my siblings' names now."

Jane giggled "Aunty Hermione is going to beat the Duggars or die trying."

Emile snorted "That whole generation of witches. The mundanes around too. I mean we have Uncles Bill, Geoff and Randolph Granger."

Lily nodded "Aunts Ophelia and Juliette Granger too. House Malfoy is very much no longer in danger."

James looked thoughtful "It must have been hard back then to make them all not want to bring children into the world for so many years."

The other three nodded.

Jane looked at Lily "So James and Astoria, rooowwrrrr."

Lily huffed "I am not discussing my brother and his pet cougar. Felicity Finch Fletchley would be a much better match for him. Or if he has to have an older woman then Princess Eugenie."

James laughed "Eugenie and her hipster twats down here? You know James is never leaving here, you can't tell him and the Duke apart until you talk to them. They look the same act the same, hell they reach the same decisions at the same time, separately. Astoria is perfect for him. She is as smart as your mother was at this age from all reports and just as protective of James as the Duchess is of the Duke."

Emile nodded "Telling Eugenie that that 'Lichtenstein guy could get honest work from Stan Lee' probably permanently set Eugenie's teeth on edge. It was calculated to see if she was interesting or not. Turns out not, at least not to James. And Felicity? Really Lily do you know your brother at all? Felicity would be a match for Eugenie. James is all Duty, Honor, Duchy and how are the cows in this storm?"

All four of them laughed at the image. Lily sighed "It's just Aunt Astoria you know? It feels a bit skeevy."

Jane nodded "You should be more supportive. Imagine how she feels. You could see her holding off and pushing him at girls since he was fourteen."

Lily nodded "I know. I'm such a bitch."

James pulled her in tight to him "Protective. We like our Gryffindor's this way."

TFS

Jie Dong smiled "I brought you here under a bit of a false flag your Grace. The emperor's security service has found several portals that are apparently run by runes and are taking away carbon dioxide and other greenhouse gasses attached to the smokestacks of several power plants in mundane China. He or rather they believe it is the work of Lady Lovegood."

Harry smiled up at her from his position with his ear on her belly listening to the baby "Why would they think that?"

Jie raised an eyebrow "Perhaps it was the rune set in ancient Han that said 'property of Lady Lovegood do not remove'."

Harry chuckled and turned his head kissing the swollen belly. "More later Baby, going to make out with your mom for a while." He spun and pulled Jie to him. "Luna is rounding up all the carbon dioxide and other greenhouse gasses she can. China has the most coal fired plants, factories and foundries. China still has apartment and government buildings with coal heat. She is putting one of those on every smokestack she can, or rather the elves are. All the gas goes to Mars. Benefit to the Chinese is they have slightly cleaner air. You don't think we could sell the mundane a device to clean stack emissions and talk them into running coal trains do you?"

Jie smiled and wriggled "Oh for a price I can probably arrange something." No need at all to tell him the Chinese basically only had coal so would jump on it like a beetle on a dung ball if they could make the emissions cleaner and keep the world off their back about it.

TFS

Luna looked at the last design and smiled, the runes engraved on the turbine exhaust outlet collar for the new Siemens, GE and Wartsilla gas turbine product lines was complete. She would have Mars so full of carbon dioxide Harry could grow crops with his black thumbs. Now Neville just needed to find crops that grew with no water. Aaaargh! Hmmm why couldn't they drop a ring on say Neptune? Oh yes Neil and his replace the mass with mass blah blah blah. She was making earth millions of tons lighter every day and sure those rings dropping ice and dust were making up for it but really people should be a little more daring. So they drifted a bit farther out. People would thank her in a couple billion years when they didn't get swallowed up in the red giant.

TFS

Elizabeth read the report and looked at her secretary "I understand this is important and I have a grasp of the science involved but I don't think I quite understand why the Russians are quite so upset."

Her secretary nodded "His Grace holds the patents and refuses to sell or license the technology to them. The Chinese really don't care as they are paying him to clean up their mess and are getting healthier as a people because of it. The Japanese are over the moon as they can meet the new tougher US EPA standard for emissions with a part they only have to pay five Galleons more for. The US manufacturers don't realize he has done it to them, they just took it as a price rise and the large power generation manufacturers are all crowing about their ability to meet emission standards. Lady Death apparently has a grudge against the Russians Ma'am."

"Serves the bastards right." The secretary nearly reached for his meds when the Queen nodded rather than correcting Prince Phillip.

"So the government wants us to order the Duke to sell or license the technology to the Russians?" I believe we shall have to have a discussion with our prime minister."

The secretary nodded "Ma'am." He backed to the door.

"Do we really need to talk to an Eton Pothead?" Phillip asked "Why don't we take him through the portal and let Harry talk to him."

"Because I want the Prime minister to live to establish a government of his own? You know what Phillip, I believe we will."

Phillip beamed, there was every chance Harry would turn the old Etonian into a toad or something.

TFS

The Queen Phillip and David Cameron stepped from the portal into Harry's back yard and the Honor Platoon saluted. The Platoon leader, fresh from West Point, nearly wet herself before she got the Queen and her party escorted into the Kitchen. The Queen didn't just show up of a Wednesday unannounced. Thank god her Platoon Sergeant was on the ball and had his mirror. The Regimental TOC needed to know about this.

Ellie Mae dropped a curtsy "Your Majesty."

"Good morning Ellie Mae. Where is everyone?"

Ellie Mae led them to seats at the huge table "Master and the Mistresses are all at the school looking at a project one of the seniors came up with. It apparently summons liquid water from the far asteroid belt. They'll be back in a few minutes Ma'am. Tea?"

"Yes Please Ellie Mae."

David Cameron looked around the gigantic kitchen and watched the strange little being go about its work "Begging your pardon Ma'am but I expected a meeting somewhere erh well, more official than the kitchen table."

The Queen looked at him intently and he realized he had just lost major points. Zara Phillips just coming in the back door in riding togs snorted "The fate of magical England, Afghanistan, a good portion of Brazil and half of Africa was decided at that table Cameron. You'd best get over yourself."

A nanny elf appeared and handed her her daughter. Zara lost all interest in David Cameron.

Harry walked in and straight to Zara and the baby. He wrapped both of them in his arms for a minute as a crowd flowed around them smiling and then dropping curtsies as the table filled. Harry finally turned and bowed just his head "My Liege, an unexpected pleasure, welcome to my humble abode as always."

Elizabeth smiled, it was going to be one of those meetings "Your Grace, may I introduce our Prime Minister Mr. David Cameron. Mr. Cameron, His Grace the Duke of Gryffindor, defender of the Realms."

Harry bowed slightly as he seated Zara and then sat himself "Mr. Cameron. So what brings her Majesty to bring you to table?"

David smiled "Well you see your Grace the Russian government would very much like to license or for you to sell them the carbon dioxide eliminating technology you have. They have made a strong case for it helping them comply with the greenhouse gasses treaty and improving the health of their people."

Harry smiled a deadly looking smile "Pansy I owe you a trip to the island. They know the conditions Mr. Cameron. As soon as they surrender unconditionally we will release all the technologies we are holding back from them after they take the Vassal oaths."

David Cameron blinked "That sounds suspiciously like you are at war with the Russians your Grace."

Harry shrugged "Cold war and an economic war we are winning at the moment. The chances of them going hot are remote. We beam the propaganda films in all the time. Their people are very unhappy. I may have to start moving the ones fleeing to Australia as South America and Africa are reaching their planned populations."

The Queen frowned "So many Harry?"

Harry nodded "About a hundred families or individuals a day Ma'am. Conditions are deteriorating rapidly."

Mr. Cameron was at sea "What? I haven't seen any report of this."

Narcissa glided into the room "You haven't been involved Mr. Cameron. I was just about to call your secretary. With need to open central Australia to immigration we were going to have to have a discussion with the Queen."

David's eyes sharpened "it seems to me we can come to an arrangement then your Grace."

Harry smiled "We can. The Queen knows, I own the ground, I will have broken the Russian magical Ministry in six months and own magical Russia. Questions? More tea? From one of my properties in India. Not an award winner but we like it."

Philip had to walk out on the back porch and Death waved a silencing dome over him "All right there Gramps?"

That set Phillip off again and he sat in one of the rockers.

Inside David Cameron watched as lunch was served and plans for Russia discussed. He left later that day still not quite understanding why he had no sway over this Duke.

Duchess Gryffindor walked him to the Portal "His Grace is a manorial Duke. He literally owns the land and the people on it. When magical Russia falls he will own that too. Oh we'll still run short of money as we don't like to take much, but in the end he owns it. He is also responsible to Magic to be the very best Duke he can for the land and the people or she will raise an opponent to him. It's not hard really as he wants independent people who leave him alone so he runs the best schools with the best facilities and instructors and the best businesses with the best principles he can find to run them. The Division is the best trained and equipped he can make it and is honed to a razors edge. The hospitals and clinics are the very best they can be. He really wishes he could hand it off to someone like a Prime Minister but magic doesn't work that way. Once you are chosen you are chosen forever."

The Queen beamed at her "Very nice Duchess. Come along Mr. Cameron its quite late back at the palace."

TFS

The next day Phillip sat up in his chair. "We never did ask Harry what he was doing with all the gas Liz."

Elizabeth smiled "We can take the dogs for a walk. They like those little demon puppies."

Phillip nodded "That skeletal pig is scary though. Huge boar wandering around, got to be dangerous."

"Nathan likes it and it obeys him." Elizabeth had perfect confidence in her gran, erh, well in Lady Deaths offspring.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Philip opened his mouth "The fu-"

"Phillip!" The Queen barked while Death pouted. "Lady Death please don't encourage them. Now Duke Gryffindor you have an operation going on Mars?"

Harry shrugged sheepishly "More of a series of experiments that, well might have gotten slightly out of hand but one thing led to another Ma'am and well, here we are."

Elizabeth turned to Hermione and narrowed her eyes "And you have permitted this as if you can get Mars colonized magic can be 'discovered' in an alien race."

Zara grinned at Hermione who was imitating a fish out of water "Told you she would put it together as soon as she found out."

TFS

"Hermione there will have to be an entire history concocted. How will you deal with the magical that appear spontaneously amongst the population? That is letting alone getting the other magical governments to buy into and support this idea."

Hermione sighed "Your Majesty I will not pretend to have all of this worked out. Some truths have become apparent though. Magic is genetic. Magic can also be brought about by a change in the normal human genome induced by proximity to a ley line while the fetus is forming as we think happened in my case. That there was somewhere in my genes a dormant magical gene from the Blacks only made this more likely in my case. While science is not to be fooled popular science with its theories of aliens and abductions and aliens building ancient monuments could easily be swayed. We could help so many more than we do now Ma'am. We could have a civilization where there is no crying need unserved where children don't starve or die of thirst, where men and women don't risk their lives to maintain basic order."

The Queen sat for a moment "Oh Hermione, my dear girl. This world you speak of can only exist without man in it. There have always been and will always be men and women not afraid to advance themselves at the expense of others. Your Harry knows this. You provide the idealism he needs but he provides the willingness and ability to deal with those people. He also acts as a check on you, perhaps embodying your killer instincts. What stopped you from killing the entire Wizengamot that day? Harry was alive, that's the only thing that stopped you.

Should you colonize Mars? I think yes. Things on this planet sometimes reach moments where I despair for humanity. It would be wonderful to have a viable human population somewhere safe.

Should we expose magic? After we have a bolt hole for magicals, Mars for example, it might be possible with the agreement of the other magical governments. It's something to keep you busy when you are through having children dear girl.

Will man ever be the noble creature it is possible for him to be? In my dreams dear girl, only in my dreams, and then in yours."

Hermione sighed "Well, we have ten years before it becomes crucial to have a presence there waiting and that is if the commercial attempts are even remotely viable."

Elizabeth smiled at her "Now James and Astoria?"

Hermione sighed "The most watched romance in history I think. James is of course all manly about it Astoria is going very slow and keeps falling apart over being a bad Aunt. Long walks in the fields. Evening rides, days on the river. I despair of them ever actually getting on with it."

Elizabeth grinned "The Goring is still in business." Hermione blushed and Elizabeth smiled "Send them to Bunny island Hermione. Out from under the eyes of the world they might 'get on with it'.

TFS

Astoria awoke on a beach blanket nude and covered in that delicious smelling coconut oil they all used. She turned her head and blushed. James Gryffindor was lying beside her just as nude and just as oily. James opened his eyes and grinned "The 'rents appear to have gotten tired of waiting."

Astoria sat up "Come on lets portal back so I can kill them."

James sighed "Portal is locked. Dad is the only one that can lock it from me. Well Mum or Aunt Luna could but they would have to add charms. Dad just used the locking rune. We're stuck here. We don't have to do anything."

Astoria looked at James stood up turned around and sat on him. "Not waiting anymore."

TFS

Daphne went through the portal and came right back blushing furiously "We should wait a while." Harry pulled her to the side and the stunner came flying out of the portal and hit a tree behind it. The tree toppled.

"Never did like the gumballs. Hurt my feet." Harry shrugged.

Daphne turned to him and he folded her in his arms and kissed her. Hard. Elizabeth Greengrass rolled her eyes "Bang the old lady later Da. We're supposed to be getting Astoria and James back."

"Beth! Old Lady! I'll old lady you young woman!" Daphne glared at her daughter who smirked at her "How are you my daughter? No decorum at all."

Beth snickered "Dads daughter too." Daphne sighed. Beth was her father's daughter, well-muscled, broad shouldered, narrow wasted, big busted, perfect hips and butt, long legs and an open engaging face with sparkling startlingly green eye's under sun bleached shoulder length hair, brown as a nut, standing there in cut off shorts and one of Harry's old dress shirts with the tails tied at the waist and a pair of cowboy boots on her feet.

"Did you just come from the north forty? What are you wearing?" Daphne asked as she fought Harry's hands back to publicly acceptable positions instead of one headed into her designer jeans and one slipping under her top.

Beth nodded "Breaking ground. Something's wrong with my tractor I needed Da to take a look."

Harry perked up "What's it doing?"

Daphne huffed "Harry take your hand out of my pants if you are going to talk tractors with my daughter!"

Beth grinned "Need a minute or two Da? Give her a wobbler and we can go look at the tractor."

Daphne focused on Harry "Don't you dare Harry not right out here in the yard. Harry! Oh Merlin Harry Harry!" Daphne finally realized she was lying on sand and went with it. When she came back to herself she was looking at Astoria sitting cross legged on the sand in front of her.

"As entertaining as seeing Harry fucking you stupid is was there something you wanted?" Astoria asked.

Daphne gave her a glare that softened "James didn't erh."

Astoria smiled "No I fucked him unconscious before you showed up the first time. I was just getting off him when you showed up."

Daphne smirked "From him more like, you were still shaking."

Astoria arched a brow and gave Daphne a significant look. She was still shuddering occasionally. "So the portal is back open? You all need something from James or I, so we are done with warm sandy sexy time?"

Daphne sighed "The portal is open and no if you two want to stay here that's fine but we thought if you hadn't gotten his undivided attention by now you might want an escape."

Astoria snorted "Bitches. I should superglue all of you shut. If this hadn't worked so well I would. Thanks by the way, it was exactly the right situation. At home we are under to many eyes all the time."

Daphne grinned at her "We thought so. So how was it?"

Astoria gasped "I am not giving you cows' details!"

Daphne rolled her eyes "Not details Tory. Was it what you hoped? Is it real?"

Astoria smiled and nodded "I am his, he is mine, we are ours."

"You are a goner."

The sisters giggled madly.

TFS

Beth looked at her dad in the cab, Harry nodded "That noise can't be right. High pitched metal on metal screaming. Damn we don't have time or money for this." Harry frowned "Brand new CVX 150. Isnt even out of warranty so the artificers haven't even looked at a rune set for it. I'll call Peel."

Beth shrugged "I can use my pulling tractor."

Harry shook his head "Nah, don't want to mess it up. Sides it's too hot and it doesn't have a cab. You'd be blowing dust buggers for a week. We'll drag out that old 2590 of mine. It needs some exercise anyway. Just remember it's not four wheel drive so stay out of the wet spots or you'll be levitating it out again."

Beth smiled and nodded "I love Smokey Joe. Thanks Daddy! Oh bring the big chisel plow with him. I can hit most of the holes with a wing."

"Finish this strip and park up by the tobacco barn. I'll go get him for you." Harry disappeared. Beth sighed. She would never find one that good. Well she would just have to build one. Charles Longbottom was a likely lad and he was interested in farming. She put the tractor in gear and eased out on the clutch after firewalling the throttle. Might as well give Peel and Co. some real work. She dropped the chisel plow off its wheels and was amazed as the CVX didn't even grunt. No smoke at all. Well she would cure that soon. She would get her fill of soot with Smokey Joe turned up like Daddy liked him. That forty foot double wing twenty four point chisel plow only liked him and it was fun mostly break steering as the front wheels just bumped the high spots no matter how much weight was on the front. It's what got her ready for pulling. Of course Joe had every trick they knew on him. He could pull a D8 cat backwards.

TFS

Luna looked around wearing the oxygen mask and shook her head "Warmer, still not ready for you to pin me down and give me a Martian though Harry."

Harry grinned "Pressure is up to the equivalent of about thirty thousand feet on earth. Measurable humidity too. I'll have to give Rose Zeller something nice for that runeset that converts ice to liquid water.

Luna rolled her eyes "You already did Harry. She should be delivered any day now."

Harry blushed and Luna chuckled "You don't remember do you?"

Harry shrugged "The Horned Warrior remembers all of you but Flora as you. I remember but it's not the same as when I am with you all. Does that even make sense?"

Luna shook her head "No but its fine. The women are all happy about it and the Duchy goes from strength to strength. Now what about this over seeding with all these lichen Neville has found?"

Harry shrugged "Might as well. Worst that could happen is that it dies. How have we done on the bore hole?"

"Well. It is a cold core though. We have some ideas how to fix it and bring the planetary mass up at the same time. We put one of the portal rings in a close solar orbit and one in the center of Mars, we catch a solar flare and heat up the core. Then we add iron from the far asteroid belt. Of course if we ever need to remove the fissile materials from the mundanes warheads we can just stuff that in there." Luna shrugged.

Harry shook his head "Yall are going to kill this poor planet trying to make it habitable."

Luna shrugged "As long as we don't vaporize it it's all good according to Neil."

Harry frowned "I don't remember him saying that."

"Mass, needs all the objects to keep the orbits stable, interlocking system blah blah blah."

Harry laughed "Now I know he didn't say it. Blah blah blah. He's not that cartoon vampire."

TFS

Harry walked Lily down the aisle and when asked he growled. Lily rolled her eyes and fiercely whispered "DADDY!" out the side of her mouth.

"Her mother and I." Harry said in a bone chilling growl and James Tran paled. The church full of young men rethought their designs on Gryffindor daughters. That was terrifying from back here. And he liked the Trans.

Harry returned to his seat to the glares of nearly a hundred young women. Harry had shown no less concern about his Beltane daughters than he had for his other daughters. Beth snuggled into his side "You show em Daddy."

Daphne rolled her eyes. Elizabeth was going to be an old maid. Charles Longbottom sat on the other side of Elizabeth nodding at her every word. "Hmmmm, perhaps not."

Hermione sat on Harrys left dabbing at her eyes. First James had come back and married Astoria and now Lily was marrying James. She was so happy! Harry looked at her and snorted. She pinched him. "Hush you great lump."

Harry danced with Parvati at the reception and she lay her head on his chest. "We did it Harry."

Harry sighed "You did. I have an apparently never ending stream of them to let go."

Parvati lifted her head and laughed at him "She'll be back here being all matronly before you know it."

"The fuck you say, I got 'em an apartment over by the hospital. She can be matronly over there. I got enough matrons around here." Harry nodded firmly.

Parvati laughed and laughed.

TFS

Harry was sitting at the table when Lily came in and got a plate and sat down. "Hey aren't you supposed to be eating at your house?"

"Poor young doctor married to a poor young engineer remember? You were there when it happened Daddy."

Harry sighed and all the wives smiled. Luna came in in a bikini bottom and a t shirt that said 'Alien on Board' with an arrow pointing to her barely there bump. Harry took his sandwich to the kitchen island as it became an estrogen fest.

TFS

Amy Bonny looked at the data and typed like a demon. Dew on Mars. The geeks would freak.

TFS

Harry looked at the note and then at Death. She sighed "Yes Harry. He didn't need help. He was very tired. He is in his version of heaven though."

Harry nodded "We'll go to the funeral. I liked the Field Marshal."

Death nodded "I did too, eventually."

TFS

Harry looked at the dome and then at the women inside of it. All of the wives in those see through shifts. All of them were grinning and dancing. Harry grabbed Hermione and bent to kiss her knowing that Beltane on Mars would be without the Goddess and Horned Warrior. Hermione smirked at him and in that strange language asked "Oh really my warrior?" Harry shunted off into the little corner of his mind and contemplated the vagaries of magic while the Goddess and the Warrior tried to shag each other to death.

TFS

All of the wives had Alien on Board shirts now and it was becoming a thing. Katherine was thinking she could get one too but might be done after that. Roger looked at her and smiled "I'm ready when you are love."

TFS

Harry sat in the porch swing and looked over the valley. "Penny for them Daddy."

"Hello Beth. Hey shouldn't you be off somewhere trying to get Charlie in your pants."

Beth arched a brow "I get Charlie in my pants fine thank you. Now what are you contemplating?"

Hermione came out the door onto the porch "Your father has just discovered there is an order of merit list for Beltane."

Beth laughed "How did you think a bunch of women agreed on something Daddy? Set standards give a girl something to shoot for."

Harry sighed "Sometimes women can be very mercenary."

Beth nodded "From about the time we start bleeding."

"Beth!"

"Oh hey mum didn't see you over there in the dark. Now what bothers you about it Daddy?"

"I don't really know Pumkin it just seems a little, well discriminatory."

Beth nodded "There are only so many hours dusk to dawn Daddy. Of course you could do two, one on each side of the dateline. You did get through those fifteen lycan in Afghanistan and you normally get through the eight and then a few of the close security." The wives goggled at Beth who shrugged.

Luna nodded "I hadn't thought of the dateline."

Zara cleared her throat "Just as a point of clarification we aren't even considering stopping the Beltane ritual? Not that I mind but well...does anyone else find it strange we don't even think about not loaning Harry out for a night once a year?"

Susan smiled "Like it's strange that we share Harry and don't mind but our daughters freak over sharing their husbands?"

Beth added "Or boyfriends. Freaking cows need to find their own."

Daphne facepalmed "A doctorate in psychiatry and psychology and this is what I get, and boots with no socks."

Beth grinned "Blah blah blah artifact of your shared trauma blah blah."

Daphne slapped Harry on the arm "Do something with your daughter."

"Me, my daughter? What the hell. I remember you there too." Jerry appeared with a tumbler with two fingers of Swor Road bourbon in it, well not bourbon but the same method just not in Kentucky, by sixteen miles. "Cheers Jerry you're a mate." James walked out on the porch "Ah reinforcements. Just in time to save the old man son."

James eyed the women and sat in a rocker, Astoria followed him out with two beers and sat in his lap. "Surrounded again Harry? Drag em off to the island and shag em some. Always chills them right out." Astoria grinned at Daphne who spluttered.

Beth shook her head "Oh no you don't Daddy. We have that auction at the end of the week."

Hermione sighed "As much as sand, sun and pounding...surf sound really good right now we have to adjust the wards around the probes too Harry. Ann Bonny has been taking out the evidence of dew but she says it's happening everyday now."

Harry sighed "Those NASA guys scattered the things all over the planet. That will take days."

James had a thought "What if we were disillusioned and stuck a ward stone to the actual lander or satellite?"

Padma perked up "Oh that would be a nice project for my graduate warding program candidates."

Hermione nodded "The manned missions aren't really proving out so we'll have some more time."

Tonks pulled up a rocker and cracked a beer "We could still bolt if we had to though right?"

Harry sat up "Something we need to worry about Squadron Leader Tonks?"

Tonks shrugged "These ISIS fucks aren't going away and the mundane Russians are still a problem. Just making sure our options are covered."

Harry nodded "I really don't want to raise kids on Mars. I don't like that cosmic radiation thing and with that light gravity the kids might be nine feet tall."

Death adopted her base form and drummed her claws "Something wrong with nine foot tall people?"

Harry waggled his eyebrows at her "No rowr, want some candy little girl?"

"DADDY! Stop that, you'll warp my psyche." Beth barked. "Death are you blushing? You are! Oh my god! Brain bleach please!"

Niloufer smiled "Time for bed children."

"Aaarrrgghhh Mother do something about your wives!"

"I can think of one I want to do something with." Daphne gave Death a sultry look and Beth fled. Astoria towed James away laughing.

TFS

Amanda Bones looked at her half-sister "Why are you laying out here in two rifle patches and a yard of dental floss? Charles coming by?"

Beth growled "He better."

Amanda rolled her eyes "I told you not to hang out around Dad and the Mums. What happened?" Beth told her about last night and Amanda nodded "She is dead sexy like that."

Beth groaned "I know but who expects their Mum to put the moves on their other Mum?"

Amanda laughed "They were just having fun with you."

"The fuck you say, nearly knocked the wall down in their bathroom. I went in there to see Dad this morning about the Green place and the master suite was destroyed. There were claw marks across the headboard." Beth shuddered.

Amanda grinned "So Dad's still the man then."

"Amanda! Eewwww!"

"Daddy's girl, you just don't like him getting laid with that giant Electra complex you have."

The wrestling match got under way immediately.

TFS

Fleur looked at the geometric rows of square mile plots and sighed. Gabrielle looked at her "What's wrong Fleur?"

Fleur waved at the plan "It has no romance, no soul. It's like an industrial complex."

Gabrielle looked at the map legend "Mars. Tharsis region. This is above the eventual level of the projected ocean? It looks like an aerial view of any farm region except the fields are much more regular."

"Harry, Neville, Beth and Charles have no soul. Crops here, woods there in the ground not as good for crops, grazing lands in the worst possible ground. Houses? Tower blocks five hundred stories tall in the very worst possible ground or under the ocean. Bah!" Fleur flipped her hand at the map. "The whole planet will be a giant geometric blanket. Where will my grandchildren be inspired by mountains and waterfalls? Where will they wander wild forest full of deer? Where will they see the massive cathedrals and soaring cities?"

Gabrielle looked at her sister "Are you pregnant again?" Fleur glared at her and she held up her hands palm out. "Your husband is a farmer with a world to feed. Not all of the land will be suitable to that. You can take the Olympus Mons and make a citadel like the Al Mansurs. The Hanging gardens of Mars, imagine."

Fleur hugged her "Remind me to get you something nice, now I need some golems. If Harry can have golems building his fields I can have some begin work on the city."

Gabrielle blushed "You could get me Harry for a night or two." She said wistfully.

Fleur froze and looked at her "Another one?"

Gabrielle sighed "They just do nothing for me, then they get upset and pushy or they leave. I can't get him out of my head Fleur I am so so sorry."

Fleur nodded "Come to the House for dinner Sunday. Wear something nice but not to risqué, bring a medium modest bikini and we will start our campaign. Hermione always knew this was coming and the others have wondered what is taking you so long. They expected you for a Beltane."

Gabrielle flinched "I could not, I would never leave."

Fleur smiled "We might have to tie him down and jam you on him the first time or two but we will make it work."

TFS

Ann Bonny felt the hand on her shoulder and knew the game was up. The IT guys had been tracking her down for weeks. "Ms. Bonny. Come with me please."

Ann nodded "Just one minute and then we can go." She finished the string from the satellite and went with the security men.

TFS

Christina Hammock looked at the data. "You don't look like you've worked for NASA for ten years. You look like an intern."

Ann smiled "A fact of my biology. I am in fact forty four. This is a position I took for my Liege to keep you from discovering things we weren't ready for you to know."

Christina opened her mouth and then closed it when the young man in blue jeans and a work shirt appeared. "Sorry Ann I was in the barn. My mirror was off."

Ann bowed her head "Your Grace."

Harry turned to Christina Hammock "Want to go to Mars for an afternoon Ms. Hammock?"

Christina was a bit stuck on him appearing from thin air "Sure, the Docs are already going to call me crazy, why not."

Harry grinned "If they call you crazy I'll take them and leave em there."

Christina found herself in a warm back yard and blinked "OK head injury then. I hope I'm OK."

Harry laughed and laughed "Here put this suit on. The pressure is up to about half earth normal and it's still cold as hell. Not that much oxygen either."

Christina put on what looked and felt like a high altitude pressure suit and looked around "So where does the dream go from here?"

Harry grinned "Second star to the right and on 'til morning." He took her hand and walked her into the portal.

Christina came out of the portal and looked up at the sky. "So I went to Mars in my dream. Doable, I've seen enough images." She looked down and out over a vista of men working removing rocks from fields and piling them at the edges. "Martians!"

Harry laughed and laughed "Golems. They're good for simple manual labor and doing the prep work. We think we are still twenty five years from the first rains."

"Lichen! Martian Lichen!" Christina gasped.

Harry sighed "This isn't going at all like I thought it would."

TFS

Harry walked through the portal and stripped off the pressure suit. He sat in a rocker on the porch and watched as the scientist all came back through the portal. Gabrielle rubbed his shoulders "Tough day Harry?"

Harry pulled her to him and gave her bump a smooch. "No more than usual. They just can't seem to get over it."

Gabrielle snorted "Better than the governments trying to tell you you couldn't own Mars."

Harry sighed "I know, we shouldn't have done that Beltane there. Merlin's curse tied that planet to me through my 'essence'."

Gabrielle smirked "So much essence all over the place. Everyone pregnant all the time, such a burden." Harry spun her and smacked her on the bottom "Promises, promises 'Arry. You know I like ze English vice."

"You like everything Aunt Gabby. You better come dad they're starting again." Beth looked at him.

Harry nodded and walked in the house and into the living room which now had one wall as a mirror. "Duke Gryffindor you will surrender Mars to be administered by the UN."

Harry looked at the speaker "Erh no. If you want to try to take it from me talk to magic, I'm happy for you to be in charge of it. Who are you by the way."

"Johan Cline, German Ambassador to the UN. We have voted. The decision was for you to turn over the Planet and all methods to access it to us."

"Bully for you. No."

"We can have a security council resolution to force you sir!"

"Look behind you." Harry waved at Death.

Johan turned and then fell out of his chair. "Johan Death, Death Johan. Now Johan go back to whatever you were doing and stop bothering me. Get the mundane governments of this planet to do the right thing and stop worrying about my planet." The portion of the mirror Johan had occupied went silver. Harry looked at Jennifer "Whose pocket is he in?"

Jennifer smiled "Oddly no ones. A true believer."

"Sweet Circes dripping cunt, we should kill him now." Harry sighed.

Jennifer blushed and pointed at the still active mirrors. Mohamed was rolling on the floor laughing as were the Chinese and Japanese Emperors. The Queen was smiling. Harry blushed "Sorry."

Niloufer was sitting in the living room in an arm chair with her head in her hands "Harry really, must you be so profane?"

The Chinese Emperor rose and seated himself swatting away flunkies "Please don't stop him Sultan. The Duke is the highlight of my dottage, well besides his son. Jie Dong appeared with her son who ran to the emperor "Grandfather!" The boy turned to the screen "Father!"

Harry smiled "How is school Xuan?"

"Fine father. Not as fun as Overlook. The teachers are all a million years old." The boy told them all.

"It's important to learn the old ways Xuan." Harry smiled "You'll be home on the weekend. Jie how is my favorite Chinese wife?"

Jie arched a perfect brow "Are there suddenly more?"

Harry stumbled and back pedaled much to the amusement of everyone else. Mohamed sighed "As fun as watching the Mighty Duke of Magic be disassembled by an eighty pound flower of China is, can we really just tell the mundane to go fly a kite Harry?"

Harry shrugged "They won't remember it tomorrow if they talk or Fleur will make them appear total idiots and then they won't remember. All the scientist sign the oath in blood and as it turns out it binds them. They can't talk about it. NASA is desperate to get portals to put on every body in the system large enough to tie one to so they can send people to them in suits. I offered golems but they want people. So it doesn't really seem they will endanger it. Plus from what Pansy tells me they save a mint so we charge them three quarters of a mint. They are driving us crazy running around here measuring magic like we never thought to do that, but we do get some use out of them. They have interesting ideas. They also have some pretty bright people who have helped us a lot on Mars. Of course now that we don't have to worry about what the satellites see them roaring all over the planet in those trucks and needing the occasional rescue is slightly irritating but as long as they stay off the crops and buildings its fine. They pay for the consumables and the trucks they wreck. Besides I have nine Martian children. The only Martians in the Solar system, and a division of magical troops with air support willing to defend them."

Jie spoke up "About the carbon dioxide Harry, Father wanted me to discuss the kudzu machines with you."

TFS

Harry blinked "Gold, platinum, iridium, iron all from the far asteroid belt. Uh ok so we are shutting down the collecting runes as we now have enough pressure on Mars, what about oxygen and nitrogen?"

Luna smiled "We're still collecting nitrogen from the arrays out in the asteroid fields. the fields on Mars are now producing and making oxygen, the metals were, are to keep the mass the same on Earth but we might as well make money off of it, can't believe it never occurred to us before. We will never have to struggle again. Of course we can't just spend it willy nilly, but we can convert an ounce or twenty a day."

Harry frowned "Hey wait a minute, that atmosphere we are building has weight won't that shift Mars's orbit?"

Padma shrugged "It had an atmosphere and water before. The orbit should change slightly but it hasn't. Drives Neil crazy."

Beth walked out the back door and sat in Harry's lap "Hey you have a boyfriend. CHARLIE come get your girl off me." Beth snuggled in and pouted, Daphne sighed.

Charlie appeared "I proposed."

The group froze. Beth gave her father a watery smile "I said yes."

Harry hugged her "Good Pumpkin. Great as a matter of fact! Spectacular. Goddamn Charlie good job! JERRY!"

Jerry appeared with a tray of champagne flutes "First vintage from Mars Master."

It turned into a roaring party. Daphne cornered Beth eventually and raised a brow, Beth sighed "It felt like I was leaving him."

Daphne chuckled and hugged her "Brought him a son is what you did. A good one too. He will always love you."

Beth nodded "Objectively I know that. But that isn't what it felt like."

Lily stepped up "I know right? It's tough when your first love is so freaking spectacular."

The mother and daughter goggled at her and then Beth giggled "How drunk are you Lils? Finally letting the truth out there like that."

Daphne rolled her eyes "We're all just glad none of you daughter's daddy issues overwhelmed you."

Beth snorted "Well if you don't count being the pickiest most possessive bitches on two planets."

They all giggled like mad.

James Tran looked at Charlie "I feel honored to have been chosen really."

Charlie nodded to him where they were standing a little away from the women "Me too. A lot of hard work went into that."

James put his finger to his lips "Shhhhh. No need for them to find out there is a merit list and training regime for Suitors. James is brilliant, setting that up."

Charlie nodded "He knows people. His sisters especially."

TFS

"Giorgio A. Tsoukalous, This guy wrote all kinds of books or something around the turn of the century didn't he Fleur?" Harry turned to her as the stood on the top tier of what used to be the Olympus Mons.

Fleur nodded "He must be a squib we missed. Born in 1978 but still looks forty or so, he's over a hundred."

Harry shrugged "Is it really a problem?"

Susan, lady Bones, shrugged "I don't think so. With the advances we have made most people assume something is going on from the polling we have done. As long as it benefits them they seem happy. The retirement areas let most of them know anyway when their parents move here and they visit. I mean really with a sky like that they would have to be fairly foolish not to figure it out." They all looked up at the half sized sun in the sky.

General Wilkes (Ret) nodded "Their parents would disown them for making trouble. The benefits for us old folks of this light gravity are astounding. Gave me another hundred years."

Katherine nodded "It's amazing really. Still have to raise the children on earth but after they stop growing they live here and stay much healthier much longer or at least that is what the data is showing us."

Hermione nodded "It's the lack of pollutants in the air, ground and water too. With the portals constantly filtering and moving the bad molecules to the core it's nearly a perfect environment." They all turned and looked out over green fields as far as the eye could see and from 21,229 meters under wards to keep in pressure you could see pretty far. Clouds were still rare.

General James Gryffindor added "The Division intelligence service concurs with Aunt Sue Dad. It doesn't seem to be a problem. What worries me is the intent wards on the portal system are still picking off beings and we still have to interrogate and try them."

Hermione nodded sadly "Before she abdicated in favor of William after Charles had that heart attack and died the Queen told me there would always be bad people in the world. I guess it extends to all sentient life."

Death shrugged "Always some go to their hell. Always have, apparently always will. Less of the ones I have to go jerk loose now though."

Harry nodded "You'd think with nearly free medicine, food, water and education it wouldn't happen but some people are apparently just shitheads."

"Harry language!"

Daphne sighed "Are you going to keep that up for the next thousand years Hermione?"

"Yes."

Luna grinned "So for our next trick Gliese 832C!"

Astoria rolled her eyes "Not those seven they discovered in 2016?"

Luna snorted "Orbital period of a day? You' be flung off a planet that light moving that fast."

Lily Gryffindor smiled "Yes Aunty Luna."

Harry shook his head "I'm going to have to have a nap first. Sixteen odd light years might be a little tiring."

Hermione spluttered and the others laughed, she still hated it when Harry just did whatever he wanted with no regard to the laws of magic or physics. Hermione stamped her foot "We will send a probe first. The twins have the new one nearly ready."

Padma huffed "If they don't crack the moon again."

Hermione nodded "Yes."

Harry rolled on the patio laughing. Hermione kicked him a little.

Edward, Deaths oldest sighed and disappeared. He reappeared a few minutes later and announced "We can try to see if the portal I put there works? "

Everyone froze and Hermione rounded on him "You are so grounded!"

Edward blinked "The fuck you say, I'm fifty four Mum!"

"Language young man and yes I fucking say!" Harry rolled around on the ground more turning slightly blue. "Don't just roll around down there laughing yourself to death you pillock, do something about your son!" The others had to sit down for a moment as this latest madness had them all in tears of laughter.

Fini, for now.

AN: The next one will be a Harry Potter Star Wars AU crossover I blatantly ripped the main idea for off from Bluminious or rather Plums who says Bluminious inspired it. Or some one or two bangers here in the Potterverse. Same posting schedule. See you next Wednesday.


End file.
